Un nuevo amor
by antonimarwe
Summary: Primer Interludio: OneShot centrado en el personaje de Mana Kirishima, en el cual se nos narrara su vida hasta ahora, desde su infancia hasta su llegada a Tokyo-3, ademas se explicaran sus razones y motivaciones hacia los pilotos. Pasen, lean, disfruten y comenten.
1. Capitulo 1: Lluvia

**Un nuevo amor**

 **Prologo**

Dime algunas vez te has preguntado ¿qué es el amor?, si hablo de aquel sentimiento que todo el mundo asegura haber sentido alguna vez, sabes es curioso como las personas hablan de algo que no pueden definir, caminas por las calles y oyes como mucha gente habla de él, describiéndolo como el sentimiento más puro y poderoso que puede existir, en cambio en la escuelas y lugares de trabajo escucho como lo maldicen, pero ¿porque sucede esto?, quizás se deba al final que tuvieron sus historias algunas terminaron bien y otras bueno, sería mejor no hablar de ellas, supongo que ahora te estarás preguntando que si acaso yo puedo definir "el amor", te seré sincero ni yo sé que es, pero si se algo, y ese algo es que yo Shinji Ikari estoy enamorado de Asuka Langley Soryu.

 **Capítulo 1**

Un hermoso amanecer en tokio-3, el sol sale por las colinas, los pajarillos cantan, y se siente una suave brisa. El joven Ikari, observa este majestuoso amanecer mientras reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos "Yo quiero a Asuka, estoy enamorado de ella, pero que puedo hacer si ella no siente lo mismo por mi" se cuestionaba el chico, de pronto una figura se acercó a él.

-Bueno días Shinji -lo saludo Misato, mientras se acercaba a el

-Buenos días Misato -la saludo

-¿Qué haces Shinji?

-Observo el amanecer -contesto en un tono sarcástico

-Ya lo sé idiota, pero dime ¿qué piensas?

-Yo solo pienso en mis sentimientos -contesto en un tono rígido

-¿Cómo va la situación con Asuka?

-Bien somos buenos amigos -dijo con un tono triste y a la vez de desesperación

-Solo ¿amigos? -pregunto incrédulamente

-Si amigos -respondió si interés alguno

-No le has dicho lo que sientes por ella

-No, y tal vez sea mejor nunca decírselo -decía mientras le empezaban a escurrir lagrimas

-¿Porque? -preguntaba enojada

-Porque qué pasa si le dijo a Asuka lo que siento por ella, y en vez de unirnos nos separa más -gritaba mientras lloraba

-Eso es lo que te preocupa que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti -respondía agresivamente

-No es solo eso, yo estoy asustado, tengo miedo de que Asuka se aleje de mí, y todo es por culpa de este amor -contesto mientras se tiraba de rodillas a llorar al piso

-No reproches tus sentimientos Shinji, el querer a alguien no es algo por qué avergonzarse o estar triste, todo lo contrario es algo por lo que hay que estar orgulloso y feliz -lo consoló mientras le ponía su mano en su hombro

-Tú lo dices porque Kaji te quiere, en cambio yo no sé si Asuka, siente algo por mí -respondía mientras le tiraba su mano a Misato

-Y dime, si tu no le dices lo que sientes por ella, crees que ella te dirá si te quiere

-No Misato -respondía tristemente entre quejidos y lagrimas

-Así que mejor sécate esas lágrimas, y sonríe, vamos dile a Asuka lo que sientes por ella ve busca tu felicidad -lo consolaba con un fuerte abrazo maternal

En ese momento su abrazo de madre e hijo fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta recorriéndose, pues ellos dos sabían que la pelirroja se había levantado y que pobremente no estaría de buen humor.

-Después hablaremos -decía Misato mientras le daba un beso en la frente, mientras se dirigía a la sala

-Buenos días Asuka -la saludo felizmente Misato

-Buenos días Misato, oyes no has visto al idiota de Shinji

-Porque acaso lo extrañas -contesto de una manera burlona

-No necesito a ese idiota para que me haga de desayunar

-Si ahora se encuentra en la cocina

-Vaya más le vale, porque si no lo golpeare -respondía mientras alzaba su puño de forma amenazante.

Poco después de eso, Shinji llego con una cacerola de sopa, la cual comenzó a servir, mientras Asuka y Misato se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.

-Oigan chicos, tengo que informales que mañana su clase hará una excursión a los cuarteles de NERV -comentaba mientras bebía su cerveza

-Y eso ¿porque Misato? -preguntaba Shinji, mientras terminaba su desayuno

-No se creó que es para acercar a NERV con la gente, para que confíen más en nosotros.

-Que estupidez -respondía Asuka furiosa

-Son ordenes chicos, solo les aviso para que no se sorprendan, si les dan el aviso, hoy en la escuela, por cierto nos veremos hoy a las 3:00 pm para realizar pruebas de sincronización -decía mientras se disponía para salir del departamento

-Está bien Misato adiós -decían al compás los chicos

Una vez salida Misato, ambos chicos se quedaron solos, así que para evitar el silencio incomodo ambos se fueron a cambiar para ir directo a la escuela.

-Oye Asuka, para que crees que sea la excursión de mañana

-No lo se Shinji idiota, la que lo debe saber es la niña modelo

-¿Anayami?, ahora que lo dices no la he visto -decía en un tono preocupado

-Pervertido apenas la menciono y ya estás pensando en ella -respondió de forma burlona

-Eso no es cierto -contesto en su defensa

-De seguro ya la besaste ¿verdad? -decía de una forma pervertida mientras lo veía

-No Asuka al única que es besado es a ti -contestaba mientras se ruborizaba

-Eso te hace más patético, buenos al menos tuviste el placer de besarme -contestaba un poco alegre solo que un tono más frio

-Si Asuka, y ahorita que lo dices me gusto besarte, si no me hubieras tapado la nariz quizás te lo haya devuelto -decía, aunque no creía que él le hubiera dicho eso, incluso ella lo podría matar por eso

Asuka solo se quedó callada porque a pesar de negarlo a ella igual le había gustado ese beso.

-Qué bueno que te tape la nariz, si me dio asco besarte una vez no quiero imaginar dos veces, ahora que lo pienso deberíamos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde -respondía mientras se echaba a correr

Una vez que los dos llegaron al colegio, se dirigieron a su salón de clases, Asuka por su parte se sentó atrás de Hikari y donde pudiera observarlo, en cambio Shinji se dirijio con Touji y Kensuke.

-Hola Shinji -lo saludaba el chico amante a la tecnología, y su fiel compañera su cámara de video

-Buenos días Kensuke -respondía el chico sin interés alguno

-¿Que acaso te pasa algo? -preguntaba su otro amigo, el chico que alguna vez lo había golpeado pero ahora lo defendía como a un hermano

-No me pasa nada -reafirmaba el chico

Aunque en su mente sucedía un caos, ya que no solo estaba asustado por sus sentimientos hacia Asuka, sino que como era posible que le halla contando que le gusto besarla y que quería hacerlo otra vez.

-Oye Shinji, ¿acaso Anayami ya no vive con ustedes? -pregunto su amigo de gafas

-No Kensuke, Anayami jamás vivió con nosotros

-Entonces eso explica porque esta aquí desde muy temprano -respondía mientras la señalaba con la vista

En ese momento Rei se percató de que Shinji la observaba, y su reacción fue de una sonrisa cálida hacia él.

-Shinji quien te viera no solo tienes a Misato y Asuka, sino que ahora igual a Anayami -le comentaba en un tono burlón su amigo Touji mientras daba un codazo en el hombro

-No Touji, yo solo quiero a... -en ese momento el chico se detuvo, ya que no se percató lo que iba a decir

-¿Que paso Shinji porque te detuviste?, a quien quieres -preguntaba su amigo de gafas

-Eso es obvio Kensuke Shinji quiere a Asuka -decía mientras soltaba carcajadas

-Eso no es cierto -respondía mientras se sonrojaba

La charla de los amigos fue interrumpida cuando el profesor entro al salón de clases, quien les explico a los alumnos que el día de mañana irían de excursión a NERV, y no solo eso ya que tendría que entregar un informe en parejas, y como siempre si ellos elegían a sus compañeros no trabajarían así que el maestro organizo las parejas.

-Oye Asuka quien es tu compañero -preguntaba su amiga Hikari

-Ahh es el idiota de Shinji y el tuyo Hikari -respondía en un tono furioso

-El mío es Touji -respondía con una sonrisa y una mirada cálida

-Vaya creo el destino, los quiere juntos -respondía burlándose de sus sentimientos de Hikari

-Y a ti te quiere ver junto a Shinji -comentaba mientras reía

-Cállate cómo crees que alguien pueda interesarse en ese idiota pervertido -respondía a la defensiva

-Pues tu Asuka, deje de hacerte la fría y demuéstrale a Shinji que lo quieres, mira viven juntos, trabajan juntos, van a la escuela juntos solo faltan que se besen

-Ese idiota no sabe besar -respondía enfadada

-Y como sabes eso -le pregunto en un tono morboso

-Él me dijo que jamás ha besado a alguien -contesto para callarla

-Mira mejor así tú le das su primer beso –comentaba entre risas

-Hikari mejor solo cállate -respondía mientras salía del salón

Una vez que terminaron las clases ambos chicos se dirigían a NERV, para su prueba de sincronización, mientras iban camino a NERV, loa tres comenzaron a charlar sobre la excursión de mañana.

-Y ¿quién es tu compañero Anayami? -preguntaba el chico

-Kensuke -respondía sin emoción alguna

-Y ¿el tuyo Asuka?

-Eso no te interesa Shinji idiota -respondía egoístamente

-Vamos Asuka dime -insistía, para saber que chico la acompañaría

-No te dejare con la duda -decía mientras se reía maliciosamente

-El compañero de Asuka eres tu Ikari

-Ahh porque le dijiste -contesto furiosa

-¿Yo? -preguntaba incrédulamente el chico

-Si idiota, así que tendremos que hacer un buen trabajo

-Si como digas Asuka

Al poco rato los tres chicos llegaron a los cuarteles de NERV, una vez dentro se dirigieron a sus vestidores, donde se cambiaron y se prepararon para la prueba, una vez dentro de sus respectivas unidades, la doctora Ritsuko comenzó a monitorear su sincronización.

-Los niveles de Shinji se encuentran bajos

-Eso no me sorprende -respondía la capitana, mientras observaba el monitor

-¿Porque? -preguntaba mientras observaba, como disminuía su nivel cada vez mas

-Bueno Shinji ha estado enfrentado problemas con sus sentimientos

-Supongo que esos sentimientos se llaman Asuka –decía mientras se acercaba a su amada

-Kaji -respondía mientras corría para abrazarlo y darle un beso

-Eso significa que tengo razón –le respondía mientras tomaba de su mano

-Podría decirse que si –decía, mientras lo miraba coquetamente a los ojos

-Vaya un piloto enamorado, está bien mientras no tenga a una piloto embarazada –comentaba en un tono burlón

-No creo Shinji no sería capaz de eso –lo defendía su madre sustituta

-Pero Asuka si –comentaba Kaji, mientras se reían a carcajadas

-Muy bien chicos, el experimento termina por el día de hoy, Shinji, Asuka ya se pueden retirar.

Mientras ambos salían de la unidad, Shinji no podía dejar de ver a Asuka, ya que a pesar de verla diariamente jamás había notado lo ajustado que era su traje y lo mucho que resaltaba sus "atributos".

-Pervertido, déjame de verme así -le decía mientras lo pateaba en la cara

-Lo siento Asuka –respondía, mientras se sobaba el rostro

-Solo déjame sola –contesto furiosa la pelirroja, mientras huía

Al poco tiempo ambos chicos salieron cambiados y listos para dirigirse de vuelta a casa, pero tuvieron que tomar el mismo ascensor, lo cual resulto incómodo para ambos, ya que ninguno hablaba. Una vez salido de los cuarteles de NERV, ambo se dirigieron a la estación de autobús, el cual los dejo.

-Ya vez lo que causas Shinji idiota –reclamaba mientras el autobús se iba

-Yo lo siento –se disculpó apenado el chico

-Ya deja de disculparte por todo –respondía furiosa, ya que estaba fastidiada

-Lo siento

-Ya vez lo estás haciendo de nuevo –decía mientras se alejaba del chico

Mientras ella estaba alejada de Shinji una fuerte lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio-3, y como la chica era demasiado orgullosa, no se acercaría a él para evitar mojarse, así que decidió permanecer bajo la lluvia.

-Asuka te vas a enfermar –comentaba, mientras veía como se mojaba

-Prefiero enférmame que estar cerca de ti –respondió arrogantemente

-Vamos no seas orgullosa –le susurró al oído mientras le ponía su abrigo sobre ella

De pronto ella se acercó a él, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué haces Asuka? –preguntaba mientras veía como lo abrazaba

-Que no ves idiota, estoy calentándome para que no me resfrié –respondió totalmente seria

-¿Quieres que te abrase? –decía mientras acercaba sus brazos a ella

-No, solo quédate así como estas

De pronto un auto se les acerco, y del salió una figura familiar, era Kaji quien los había visto y de decidió acompañarlos a casa.

-Kaji -gritaba Asuka mientras dejaba de abrazar a Shinji

-Hola Asuka, hola Shinji, ¿quieren que los lleve a casa?

-Claro Kaji –contesto la chica, mientras se subía al auto

Una vez en casa, Kaji procedió a despedirse de los chicos, ya que como no estaba Misato él no tenía motivo para quedarse ahí.

-Te vas tan pronto Kaji –decía la pelirroja mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-Claro Asuka, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, buenas noches niños –respondía mientras salía por la puerta principal

-Adiós Kaji –se despidieron ambos chicos

Una vez salido Kaji, el silencio volvió a producirse en la habitación, ya que ninguno se animaba a hablar sobre el abrazo que se habían dado, en especial Asuka ya que su orgullo era más grande que su corazón.

-Muy bien Shinji idiota me iré a dormir y si intentas hacer algo pervertido te golpee –lo amenaza, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

-Claro Asuka, no haré nada

-Más te vale pervertido sino ya verás –respondió la chica mientras se encerraba en su cuarto

-Si hasta mañana Asuka –respondió tristemente el chico, mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Mientras el chico se acostaba a dormir, no dejaba de recordar lo cálido que se sintió ese abrazo, lo bien que se sintió tener en su brazos a la mujer que quiere, era una sensación nueva y bonita, poco a poco el chico se quedaba dormido, cuando sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado.

-!Asuka¡ -grito sorprendido al verla tan cerca de el

-No te atrevas a darte la vuelta o te golpeare –le susurraba

-¿Que pasa Asuka? –preguntaba incrédulamente el chico

-Yo solo quiero dormir, no te molesta o ¿sí?

-No Asuka quédate por favor –le dijo el chico, ya que el disfrutaba de su compañía

-A por ciertas gracias por no dejarme sola –dijo en voz baja mientras se quedaba dormida

-Yo nunca te dejaría sola, siempre estaré ahí para ti –le respondió, pero ella ya no lo escucho, ya que se había quedado dormida.

 **Notas del autor:**

Quisiera agradecerles a aquellos que leyeron este capítulo, les pido que me dejen sus opiniones sobre si les gusta o no, cualquier comentario será bien recibido, además los invito a seguir esta historia conmigo y espero que sea de su total agrado, gracias.


	2. Capitulo 2: Excursion

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Excursión**

Un dulce despertar para Shinji, ya que se despertaba junto a la persona que tanto quería, y a pesar de su actitud, sus maltratos e incluso sus ofensas llamándolo idiota, pervertido y toda clase de insultos no podía negar que aun así la quería, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio era a una Asuka dormida, se venía tan tranquila, tan tierna, cualquiera diría que es así siempre pero no, el chico se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciar uno de los mechones de su cabello largo y rojizo, este sintió la tentación de besarla al ver sus labios pero se detuvo, "Cuando este momento pase quiero que sea porque los dos lo deseamos no quiero ser un ladrón" -susurraba mientras salía para preparar el desayuno.

El chico se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un desayuno especial para su enamorada, mientras lo preparaba no podía olvidar esa sensación que sentía al haber amanecido con ella, aunque no haya pasado nada en la noche se sentía la persona más feliz, y poco a poco se formaba una sonrisa en el mientras pensaba "Incluso dormida es linda", no podía evitar reírse ya que no entendía como es que alguien como el pensara así, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, el rechazo de su padre y la muerte de su madre, ahora encontraba una razón para ser feliz, una razón por la cual vivir.

-Buenos días Shinji -lo saludo su tutora muy alegremente, mientras se acercaba a el

-Buenos días Misato -respondía su saludo, con una sonrisa

-Y eso a que se debe tu buen humor ¿será por una chica? -contestaba burlándose de su "hijo"

-Se podría decir que si -contesto a la vez que preparaba el desayuno especialmente para ella

-De casualidad no se llama Asuka -decía en un tono picarón

Shinji solo callo y quedo enrojecido, cuando su tutora nombro a la pelirroja por lo que era obvio sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Lo sabía, que lindo de tu parte Shinji -respondía Misato mientras se dirigía a la ducha, no pudo evitar verlo con una mirada de ternura ya que se le veía muy feliz al chico.

-A pesar de su edad Misato aún se comporta como una niña, aun le gusta hacer esa clase de bromas, parece ser que no ha madurado o tan solo es su forma de decir "Felicidades Shinji finalmente haces algo por la chica que te gusta" -pensaba el chico

Cuando Misato se encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha, Shinji observo como una figura salía de su habitación, era Asuka, quien se dirigía a su cuarto con el fin de evitar malos entendidos. Al verla huir sintió la necesidad de irla a abrazarla pero mejor decido preparar el desayuno.

Poco tiempo después la pelirroja salió, Shinji por su parte esperaba un bonito saludo de "buenos días".

-¡Shinji idiota! -grito una demonio enfurecida desde la sala

-¿Que pasa Asuka, todo está bien? -preguntaba preocupadamente el chico, mientras salía de la cocina

-Si -respondió la chica tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Entonces, ¿porque gritaste?

-Solo quería saber dónde estabas, además que te importa, mejor vete a hacerme de desayunar -le ordenaba la chica, al parecer no estaba de buen humor

Así que para no discutir el chico se dirigió a la cocina, además necesitaba tiempo para preparar su "sorpresa". Poco después Misato salió de bañarse e inmediatamente la pelirroja se dirigió a la ducha.

-Vaya parece que no está de buen humor, para ser sincero no me sorprende, pero esto que estoy haciendo de segura la hará muy feliz. -susurraba el chico, mientras agregaba los últimos detalles al desayuno.

Muy poco después de eso, ambas chicas ya se encontraban en la mesa sentadas y listas para el desayuno.

-Shinji idiota, ya tengo hambre -gritaba la pelirroja, mientras se agarraba su estomago

-Si Shinji, además ya casi se me termina la cerveza -respondía una Misato medio ebria

Al poco tiempo salió un Shinji con una charola totalmente tapada, se dirigió a la mesa, coloco los platos y mostró su sorpresa.

-Esto se llama okonomiyaki -contestaba el chico mientras revelaba su creación antes una Asuka y Misato totalmente confundidas

-¿Qué demonios es esto? -pregunto furiosa una pelirroja, mientras lo picaba con un tenedor

-Es un plato que contiene varios ingredientes mezclados entre ellos, como pollo, pescado, huevo, etc. -respondía Shinji de una manera muy culinaria

Asuka aún estaba indecisa, pero al ver como Misato comía y comía no quiso quedarse atrás.

-Está delicioso -respondía una Asuka totalmente feliz al dar el primer bocado.

-Si Asuka -respondía sonrientemente al ver como su tutora y la chica que le gustaba disfrutaban su comida

-Si idiota, finalmente haces algo bien -respondió entre bocados la chica

-Me alegro, porque lo hice especialmente para ti Asuka -decía en un tono nervioso y tembloroso

La chica solo se puso roja, no sabía que decir, ese "idiota" le había hecho un desayuno especialmente para ella, nadie jamás lo había hecho ni aun su madre.

-Asuka ¿porque te pusiste roja? -preguntaba una Misato mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

-Eso no te incube Misato -contesto una Asuka totalmente orgullosa

-Bueno, no le darás la gracias -decía mientras le daba un pequeño codazo en su costilla, mientras le echaba una mirada lujuriosa

-Gracias Shinji idiota -respondió en un tono suave mientras agachaba su cara totalmente sonrojada

-Gracias Asuka, pero eso no es todo -contestaba alegremente mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Ahora que hará este idiota -pensaba la pelirroja

-Muy bien Asuka, prepárate para el postre -decía mientras mostraba en sus manos un delicioso pastelillo cubierto de chocolate

-¿Qué es? -pregunto confiadamente la pelirroja

-Es una marquesa de chocolate, está hecha de galletas y cubierta del mejor chocolate negro -explicaba el joven chef

-Yo quiero dos de eso -decía una Misato eufórica al ver tal postre

-Lo siento Misato solo hice uno, y es para ti Asuka -respondía el chico mientras se agachaba y ponía el rico pastelillo entre sus manos, lo que provoco un roce entre ellas, además que la chica se pusiera roja como el color de su cabello

-Ya bésense –comentaba su tutora al ver dicha escena

-Bueno supongo que tendré que irme a cambiar para la escuela -se despedía el chico mientras se dirigía a su habitación, totalmente rojo al oír lo que decía Misato

Asuka aún estaba en shock primero el desayuno preparado especialmente para ella, luego este delicioso postre, el idiota de Shinji se estaba comportando de una manera muy tierna con ella y eso le gustaba.

-Te lo vas a comer -preguntaba una Misato que ya saboreaba el postre en su boca y le escurría la baba

-Supongo que lo guardare para la excursión

-La excursión, tengo que cambiarme -decía mientras se iba a toda marcha a su cuarto

Después de eso salió un Shinji listo pata irse a la escuela, el cual le pidió a su enamorada que lo acompañara.

-Nos vemos Misato -se despedían ambos chicos, mientras salían del apartamento

Mientras los chicos se dirigían a la escuela una Asuka curiosa se acercó a un Shinji callado y pensativo.

-Oye Shinji idiota, ¿porque hiciste todo eso del desayuno? -preguntaba mientras se acercaba a el

-Lo hice por ti, Asuka -respondía con una seguridad y serenidad

-¿Solo por mí? -preguntaba incrédulamente

-Sí, sabes de vez en cuando hay que hacer cosas lindas por la gentes que quieres -respondía mientras la veía a los ojos

-Está bien idiota, entonces aquí está tu recompensa -decía mientras se acercaba a una de sus mejillas y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha

El chico no supo cómo paso, pensó que era un sueño, pero era verdad, la orgullosa piloto del Eva 02 Asuka lo había besado en la mejilla y lo mejor esta vez no fue porque estaba aburrida.

-Nos vemos en la escuela idiota –se despedía mientras huía corriendo de el

-Asuka espera –respondía al ver como su amada huía de el

-Buenos días Ikari -lo saludo una chica de cabello azul, y unos ojos rojos

-Anayami, buenos días -respondía el saludo

-Sucede algo, ¿porque no está la segunda contigo? -preguntaba mientras se acercaba a el

-¿Asuka?, bueno ya se adelantó -respondía tartamudeando el chico al ver como Anayami se acercaba a el

-Entonces, ¿te puedo acompañar?

-Claro Anayami -respondió mientras observaba como la peli azul se acercaba a él, a pesar de estar nervioso al tener tan cerca a la chica, lo más extraño fue una sensación familiar, sintió como si la conociera de por vida.

Ambos chicos llegaron al colegio y para sorpresa de Shinji ni Kensuke o Touji se encontraba esperándolo, por lo que procedió a dirigirse al salón de clases. Al entrar observo a una Asuka ya sentada en su asiento mientras que sus amigos lo llamaban para que fuera con ellos.

-Listo para la excursión de NERV -decía un Kensuke totalmente emocionado

-Si -contesto un Shinji totalmente distraído, ya que al ver a Asuka no se podía creer que ella lo hubiera besado pero sobre todo no lo hizo por aburrimiento o se quejó de esto.

-Shinji -decía su amigo deportista mientras tronaba sus dedos para sacar del trance a su amigo

-¿Te sientes bien? -decía el chicos de gafas mientras sacaba su cámara de video

-Si -respondía el chico ya concentrado en lo que pasaba

Poco después de terminar su charla entro su profesor, el cual dio las indicaciones para la expedición, además explico que serían llevados por personal de NERV y no por el pero este aún no había llegado. De pronto se oyó como un auto se acercaba velozmente a la escuela, era el de Misato quien se veía muy bien y las miradas de los chicos no faltaron.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi y él es mi acompañante Ryoji Kaji -explicaba mientras se presentaba a la clase

Los chicos de la clase no dejaban de babear al ver la belleza de Misato y las chicas no podían dejar de ver a Kaji, en especial Asuka que se comportaba como una colegiala enamorada.

-Muy bien chicos nosotros los llevaremos a los cuarteles de NERV y les daremos su recorrido a través de las instalaciones, ahora pasaremos lista para que se dirijan con el señor Kaji -terminaba de explicar la capitana mientras tomaba la lista del grupo

Poco a poco empezar a nombrar a los alumnos, estos tenían que salir acompañado de sus respectivas parejas, todo transcurría normalmente hasta llegar a la letra i.

-Muy bien Ikari Shinji y Soryu Asuka -nombraba a los chicos incrédulamente ya que para ella todo tenía sentido ahora, primero acepta lo que siente por ella, luego el desayuno especial y por último el postre, todo concordaba.

Ambos chicos salían del salón totalmente apenados en especial Asuka, al instante las burlas no se hicieron esperar, se oyeron frases como "son novios", "bésense" y especialmente Misato que veía a Shinji con una mirada de "ahora entiendo todo, vamos hijo se feliz con la chica que quieres". El joven Ikari sentía la necesidad de callar las burlas pero no dejaba de sentir ese sentimiento de felicidad al oír la palabras "novios" porque él deseaba eso, rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que lo sacaba de prisa del salón.

-Eso fue vergonzoso -respondió la pelirroja furiosa mientras salían del salón

-Si Asuka, lo siento -se disculpaba nuevamente el chico mientras la veía a sus ojo azules

-Deja de disculparte de todo, tu no eres el culpable de todo lo que pasa -le decía un pelirroja que se acercaba a el

-Tienes razón, gracias Asuka -respondía un Shinji que se acercaba lentamente a sus rojos y carnosos labios de la alemana

Asuka quería evitar esto pero no hizo nada para alejarse, todo lo contrario, ella se acercaba más a él pero su tierno momento fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

-Chicos lamento interrumpirlos pero tienen que abordar el autos -decía un Kaji alegremente al ver la dulce escena

-¡Kaji!, gracias a dios que estas aquí, el pervertido de Shinji intenta besarme -respondía la alemana mientras corría a abrazar a su amor platónico

-Pues desde mi punto de vista, parecía otra cosa -respondía alegremente a ver a la pelirroja negar sus sentimientos

-No Kaji, yo solo te quiero a ti -respondía en su tono de colegiala enamorada

-Bueno chicos, vámonos al autobús -respondía mientras se dirigía al bus con Asuka agarrada de su brazo

Poco a poco los demás chicos y chicas comenzaron a llegar al autobús, por lo que este una vez lleno se dispuso a partir a los cuarteles de NERV, durante el viaje Misato y Kaji se veían muy unidos y esto molesto a la pelirroja que no dejaba de sentir celos, y por su parte su compañero se encontraba con sus audífonos e ignorando a su compañera.

-Muy bien chicos, sean bienvenidos a NERV -decía Misato al ver el asombro de los alumnos que solo dejaron escapar un ¡woow!, a excepción de los tres pilotos

-Muy bien chicos, no se separan ni toquen nada -daba explicaciones la mayor, mientras pasaba su tarjeta de acceso

-Adelante -decía un Kaji animado mientras tomaba de la mano a Misato, lo que provoco una rabia a la alemana, quien iba acompañada de su compañero piloto

Todo iba de maravilla en la excursión, Hikari iba acompañada de Touji quien escuchaba todo lo que ella hablaba, en cambio Kensuke iba grabando con su cámara de video todo lo que veía e incluso a veces grababa a la peli azul ya que esta se le hacía muy linda, por su parte Shinji y Asuka, bueno iban discutiendo como siempre sobre todo, pero toda esta alegría se acabó al llegar al centro de mando, donde una figura fría los observaba desde arriba.

-Chicos es el comándate Gendo Ikari -explicaba la capitana, mientras saludaba a su superior

Al oír el apellido del comándate, todos los alumno quedaron asombrados al oír su apellido, Ikari, igual que su compañero de clases, por lo que sospecharon que era su padre, pero esta teoría quedaba descartada al ver en la forma que el comándate veía a su hijo, esta mirara era de desprecio hacia el e igualmente su hijo lo veía con odio por todo lo que le había hecho.

-Padre -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el chico

Asuka por su parte observo al chico, pero no era su clásica mirada de odio ni ira, era una mirada de empatía, ella podía sentir su dolor y sabía perfectamente lo que sentía que su padre lo abandone. Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír como una alarma sonaba a través de todo NERV.

-Patrón azul confirmado -afirmaba Maya al ver el monitor

-Muy bien envíen a los pilotos de la unidad 01 y 02 –decía un Gendo sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-Entendido señor –afirmaba la Dra. Ritsuko a la vez que daba la orden

Después de oír esta alarma, a los jóvenes pilotos se les dio una orden, los cuales sin ningún reproche obedecieron, ya que para Shinji seguir ordenes era lo mejor que sabía hacer y para Asuka, bueno ella solo quería lucirse en frente de todos. Ambos pilotos se dirigieron a cambiarse, una vez cambiados y listos para entrar a sus evas, los pilotos para la bella pelirroja no se hicieron esperar ya que su traje mostraba muy bien sus atributos.

-Muy bien, Shinji idiota no te metas en mi camino, está claro –afirmaba la alemana antes de entrar al Eva

-Claro, como ordenes –decía el joven al entrar despreocupadamente a su unidad

Mientras ambas unidades eran lanzadas, a los compañeros de clase de los pilotos se les pidió guardar la calma, por parte de Kensuke, él quería presenciar todo ya que para él esta sería una oportunidad única y no quería desaprovecharla, en cambio la joven peli azul, Rei Anayami, estaba confundida, porque el comándate no la había enviado a la lucha, acaso no confiaba más en ella. El ángel no tardó en aparecer, este tenía una forma extraña, ya que parecía una araña pero en el centro del pecho tenía un ojo en forma de triángulo.

-Ese es el ángel –preguntaba temeroso el chico al ver su extraña forma

-No me digas que te dan miedo las arañas –respondía la pelirroja, mientras se burlaba de su compañero

-No es eso, solo que es muy extraño

-No temas, yo te protegeré –decía mientras se lanzaba al ataque del ángel

-Bueno creo que nunca cambiara –respondía su compañero, mientras observaba como atacaba

La pelea no fu muy difícil, ya que el núcleo del ángel se encontraba en la parte de su gran ojo, y aunque esta lanzaba acido no represento ningún problema para la orgullosa piloto, quien con un rifle destruyo fácilmente al objetivo. Una vez derrotado el ángel, como de costumbre, ella empezó a alardear acerca de sus habilidades.

-Presumida –decía el chico al ver la actitud de esta

-¿Qué dijiste? –respondía furiosa a través del intercomunicador, al oír lo que él decía de ella

-Yo, no dije –contestaba asustado el chico al ver la actitud de esta

-Me las pagaras después –daba por terminada la transmisión de los evas.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de NERV, la Dra. Akagi y la mayor Katsuragi charlaban ante la actual situación.

-Esos niños no cambiaran, siempre nos avergüenzan –decía la Dra. al ver la escena

-Déjalos al menos, se ven felices –salía en su defensa su tutora

Pero NERV no era el único que observaba dicha escena, a los legos un joven de pelo plateado, piel albina y ojos rojos, observaba aquella escena desde un techo, acompañado de una misteriosa figura.

-Así, ¿que esos son los lilim? –preguntaba el chico a una persona más alta que ella

-Sí, así es, ellos son Shinji Ikari y Asuka Soryu, pilotos de las unidades evangelion 01 y 02 –respondía aquella misteriosa figura

-¿Ikari?, será interesante conocerte –contestaba el chico, al oír estas palabras

-Recuerda Kaworu, tu principal misión es averiguar que planea NERV, además de obtener información de la piloto Rei Anayami. –explicaba aquella figura

-¿Qué hay de Ikari? –preguntaba el chico, ya que no se nombró al joven pilote ni se involucraba a este en los planes asignados.

-¿Ikari?, eso será trabajo de "ella" –respondía en un tono sombrío la figura

-Está bien, ella me acompañara, supongo –respiraba profundamente el chico, mientras se refería a esta chica como "ella"

-Sí, ese será su principal objetivo, averiguar qué papel juega el joven Ikari –terminaba de explicar esa figura, mientras se subía a un helicóptero

-Estoy ansioso por conocer a estos lilim, pero sobre todo conocerte a ti, Shinji Ikari –terminaba de hablar el chico, mientras se retiraba con esa persona.

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo amigos, espero que sea de su total agrado, gracias**


	3. Capitulo 3: Pesadillas

_Y en lo profundo de la oscuridad permanecí largo tiempo atónito, temeroso…..Soñando sueños que ningún mortal se haya atrevido a soñar jamás_

 _Edgar Allan Poe_

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Pesadillas**

Una bella tarde para la ciudad de Neo-Tokio3, el sol caía por las colinas de la ciudad dando un bello atardecer, la luz se reflejaba a través de los lagos, dando una sensación de tranquilidad, pero esta tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que fue interrumpido por un grito de una pelirroja.

-¡Idiota! -gritaba, mientras le daba un golpe a cierto chico de cabello oscuro que no hizo nada para defenderse

-¿Porque fue eso? -se quejaba el chico, mientras se sobaba su nariz

-Ya lo olvidaste, dije que pagarías por lo que dijiste cuando derrote al ángel -decía la pelirroja mientras alardeaba, en especial refiriéndose a que ella sola sin ayuda derroto al ángel

-Lo siento -se disculpaba el chico, mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Que pasa aquí? -preguntaba una Misato preocupada al ver dicha escena

-Nada Misato -respondía la alemana, mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Asuka, ¿no vas a cenar? -preguntaba el chico al ver como huía a su habitación

No hubo respuesta alguna, ya que, cuando puso su pie dentro de la habitación, inmediatamente la cerro ignorando todo lo que la rodeaba e incluso a las personas.

-Esa niña, nunca cambiara -comentaba la mujer de pelo morado, mientras se dirigía a su refrigerador, inmediatamente tomo una cerveza y comenzó a beberla

-Ni que lo digas, Misato –hablaba, mientras en la mesa colocaba la cena

-Muy bien, y dime Shinji ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita, con ella? –preguntaba, en un tono picaron

-¿Cita? –preguntaba totalmente confundido, sabía que a Misato le gustaban las bromas pero no entendía esta

-Claro, crees que no te vi como la mirabas, durante la excursión picaron –respondía la chica, mientras observaba como él se sonrojaba y esta tomaba otra lata de su cerveza favorita

-No sé de qué hablas Misato –contestaba en su defensa el chico totalmente sonrojado

-Vamos, Shinji, tengo treinta años, no me quieras engañar, además estas más rojo que su cabello –respondía mientras veía ponerlo más rojo, ella sabía que estaba dando en el clavo.

-No, eso no es cierto

-Vamos, acaso no deseas probar sus labios –continuaba en su provocación, ella sabía que estaba a punto de hacerlo caer y este hablara, pero al parecer ya se había pasado un poco de alcohol

El solo pensó "ya los he probado y no fue nada grato", así que solo se limitó con la cabeza a contestar con un no.

-Vamos, no quieres darle su primer beso –comentaba un poco ebria, mientras daba besos en el aire

-Yo… ehh… pues no se –tartamudeaba el chico, no sabía que responder y peor aún con una Misato ebria, cualquier cosa podría entender

-Vamos, mis niños, se están enamorando, solo quiero que sean felices –respondía a la vez que se ponía de pie y caminaba a la habitación de la alemana

-Misato, ¿Qué haces? –preguntaba, al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente a la habitación de la chica

-Shhh, cállate le diré que venga –respondía mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la chica

-Asuka, Shinji quiere decirte algo, así que sal, ahora –gritaba una Misato, que estaba a punto de caerse sobre el suelo

La chica salió, con su cara de poco amigos y una mirada que emanaba fuego, al parecer no estaba de buen humor, y como era de costumbre sus gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? –respondía malhumorada, ya que al parecer habían interrumpido su dulce descanso

-Yo…..bueno….quería…decirte –tartamudeaba el chico, que para el colmo no dejaba de sudar y le temblaban las piernas

-Habla, maldito idiota, me desesperas –gritaba una Asuka, totalmente furiosa, al perecer estaba peor que de costumbre

-Solo, quería decirte, buenas noches –respondía un Shinji totalmente herido por las palabras de ella, a pesar de que lo llamaba idiota y pervertido, pero jamás lo había tratado de esa manera, pues sus palabras estaban llenas de odio

-Eso, era todo –contestaba, más tranquila

-Si –respondía con un miedo, como si esperaba lo peor de ella

-No vuelvas a despertarme, por una de tus estupideces –respondía totalmente furiosa, al mismo tiempo que le cerraba la puerta en el rostro de el

-Lo siento, Shinji, creo que me alborote un poco y solo te cause problemas –se disculpaba la ebria Misato, al presenciar semejante escena

-No es necesario Misato, yo sabía que era una estupidez el enamorarme de ella, sabía que era algo tonto –respondía mientras se sentaba en el piso abrazando sus rodillas y comenzaba a llorar

-No, ella es la culpable, tu siempre haces lo mejor y ella ni siquiera te agradece –respondía furiosa al ver el estado en que se encontraba

-Ella es así, dime, ¿acaso crees que vamos hacerla cambiar?

-Es que no es justo, tu solo la quieres y ella te paga con insultos, golpes y peor aún su desprecio

-La vida es injusta, acostúmbrate –respondió en un tono serio, al parecer no tenía interés en seguir la conversación

-No, me niego al verte así, ahí tirado, llorando, así que levante y es todo un hombre y dile lo que sientes –contesto furiosa su tutora al verlo ahí tirado sin interés alguno por levantarse

-No, no lo hare –respondió sin alzar la mirada ya que no tenía el valor para verla a los ojos

-Pero ¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo a que me rechace, me asusta tan solo la idea de verla a los ojos y decirle lo importante que es para mí y ella solo diga "NO TE QUIERO" –decía mientras comenzaban a salir unas cuantas lágrimas, al parecer esto lo estaba lastimando más de lo que aparentaba

-Entonces, prefieres quedarte ahí tirado llorando sin hacer nada, esperando que la felicidad venga a ti –contesto furiosa ya que ella no soportaba verlo así, sentado abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando de consolarse el

-Siempre he hecho eso, porque debería hacer algo diferente ahora

-Que no ves, esto te está lastimando a ti mismo, ¿Por qué te haces esto, porque te lastimas? –pregunto algo confundida, ya que a pesar de conocerlo desde hace meses aun no entendía el porqué de su actitud de huir de todo, incluso de sí mismo de sí mismo

-Porque yo no quiero que este sentimiento la aleje de mí, como es posible que algo que debe unir dos personas a veces las separa, no, yo no quiero eso –respondía llorando el, ya que ni el mismo lograba entenderse

-Y, que pasaría, si ella sintiera lo mismo por ti, no creo que Asuka venga y te diga te amo –respondió sarcásticamente, esperando que esto lo animara, aunque sea un poco

-No, ella nunca haría algo así

-Entonces, dime algo ¿Estás dispuesto a perderla? –ya que la actitud del chico empezaba a desesperarle

-Yo, no sé, no quiero perderla pero tampoco alejarla –respondía nuevamente entre lágrimas el chico, cosa que no le agrado a su tutora

-Entonces, deja de comportarte como un niño llorón y haz algo –respondía furiosa mientras lo zarandeaba para hacerlo entrar en razon y que el mismo se dejara de tener lastima

-No, yo no podría hacer nada, ella jamás entendería porque yo la quiero, ni aun yo entiendo porque motivo la quiero, no tiene lógica, ella es mala conmigo, me golpea, me insulta y yo que hago, me enamoro de ella –contesto el enojado, ya que estaba cansado de esta conversación siempre que hablaban de este tema el terminaba llorando o enojado

-Entonces, no busques una razón, y si alguna día encontraras esa razón, quizás ya sea demasiado tarde –decía en un tono cálido, esperando que el encontrara el valor y la confianza en sí mismo para poder luchar por su felicidad

-Es fácil decirlo para ti, Kaji te ama –contesto furioso el, no solo sus palabras hirieron a la adulta de pelo morado sino también su mirada, ya que ella emanaba un odio, reprochándole todo lo que hacía para apoyarlo

-Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy, buenas noches -se despedía al momento que se dirigía a su habitación

-Buenas noches Misato –respondió el, mientras se quedaba solo, pensando y dándose cuenta de su error, ella no hacía nada más que apoyarlo y él le pagaba con desprecio, tratándose de desquitarse con lo demás por el mal rato que le hizo pasar la alemana, así que solo se dirigió a su habitación a ver si así podía descansar.

Solo reino el silencio en la habitación, en ella se encontraban Shinji y sus pensamientos, recordando aquellas palabras que le había dicho a Misato, esas palabras lo la habían herido, no podía creer que a la única persona que lo había apoyado desde que llego a Tokio-3, el chico se acostó a dormir, mientras se ponía su SDAT, tratando que con la música pudiera dormir, al menos en sus sueños él podría ser feliz o ¿no?

 **Sueño de Shinji Ikari**

Se encontraba en un pasillo, al parecer era la escuela, solo que por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, todo parecía indicar que era de tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando. El solo daba pasos con miedo, ya que a pesar de ser su escuela tenía miedo, poco a poco entre más pasos daba parecía acercarse a una extraña figura humanoide, cuando finalmente pudo ver de cerca a la figura.

-Asuka -la llamo, pero esta no hizo ningún ruido ni lo vio a los ojos ya que se encontraba de espaldas

-Asuka, tengo algo que decirte -volvió a hablar, pero no hubo respuesta alguna

-Yo solo quiero decirte que me gustas, que a pesar de cómo eres, de cómo me tratas y de lo que la gente diga de ti, yo te quiero -decía un Shinji con una gran alegría, ya que parecía que se había librado de una carga

La chica guardo silencio, no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, pero a los pocos momentos, solo se oyó una pequeña risa.

-Hahaha, el gran Shinji Ikari está enamorado de mi -respondía entre risas, mientras se burlaba a oír esas palabras, al parecer la situación le parecía graciosa pero al él no le hizo gracia alguna

-Asuka, yo te quiero -reafirmaba el chico sus palabras, mientras se acercaba a tomar de su mano, ella al ver que intento tomar su mano reacciono y golpeo bruscamente la suya

-¿Acaso crees que yo te quiero?, solo eres un niño cobarde, un llorón que ni siquiera puede quererse a sí mismo y ahora dices quererme –respondía una Asuka furiosa al oír lo que él le decía

-Asuka, yo te quiero –siguió insistiendo, pero al parecer ella no le prestaba atención alguna

-Pero yo no, y jamás te voy a querer –le decía de cerca al oído, esperando que esto lo lastimara y dejara de decir esas estupideces

-Mientes, siempre te la pasas provocándome, e incluso nos hemos besado, ya no tienes que esconderte detrás de ese orgullo tuyo –contestaba furioso el chico, él se negaba a aceptar esas palabras

-Ohh, sí que eres idiota, ¿quieres saber por qué hago? –contestaba con una sonrisa de labio a labio, al parecer ella disfrutaba verlo así de desesperado, verlo sufrir

El solo asintió con la cabeza, esperando una repuesta de ella.

-Tu solo eres mi juguete, con quien puedo matar mi tiempo, mi diversión, acaso crees que alguien como yo se fijaría en semejante pedazo de basura como tú –le susurraba al oído, mientras reía al parecer ella disfrutaba este momento.

-No es cierto, tú me quieres, deja de negarlo –le reclamaba entre lágrimas el chico, esperando otra respuesta de ella pero no ella solo lo lastimaba más con sus palabras

-De verdad eres idiota, solo te use para divertirme, sabes era gracioso al ver cómo te creabas falsa esperanzas, creyendo que te amaría, eres patético –terminaba de decirle mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a irse de ahí.

-Asuka, espera, por favor –suplicaba el chico no podía dejar que a la persona que tanto quería se fuera así de simple

-Jamás te he querido ni jamás te voy a querer –decía mientras seguía su camino, ignorándolo totalmente ni siquiera volteaba la mirada

-No, quiéreme, ámame, por favor, no me dejes solo –gritaba desesperadamente, esperando que así ella lo quisiera aunque sea por compasión o lastima, pero el necesitaba ser querido

-Lo siento, pero para mí estás muerto –respondió fríamente, mientras giraba su rostro hacia él, su rostro no mostraba alguna emoción visible, solo parecía estar seria pero en sus palabras se escuchaba que ella hablaba sinceramente.

Al oír esas palabras el corazón de chico se hizo pedazos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la única por la que alguna vez había sentido algo y ahora ella lo rechazaba e incluso deseaba verlo muerto, él pensó que eso sería lo mejor, al menos así podría cumplirle su petición, el solo alzo su mirada y

-Solo siento dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento, y con estos sentimientos lastimo a las personas que quiero, quizás ellas serian felices sin mí, incluso el mundo sería un mejor lugar si yo desapareciera –decía sollozando, mientras veía a la cara de la pelirroja, esta vez ella lo miro con desprecio, con odio

-Sin duda sería un mundo mejor –contestaba la pelirroja, mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura

-Entonces hazlo, mátame, por favor –suplicaba el chico, mientras alzaba sus manos, dando a entender que no pondría resistencia alguna

-Sí, supongo que una vida miserable como la tuya no vale nada –decía la alemana, esta evito cualquier contacto visual ya que para ella él era despreciable, le daba asco y no valía la pena verlo

-Solo hazlo –fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció el chico, ya que en ese momento sintió como unas manos apretaban su cuello, el aire le empezaba a faltar y poco tiempo su vista se nublo, solo viendo oscuridad.

 **Fin del sueño**

El chico de un sobresalto se levantó rápidamente, se encontraba sudando, llorando por las imágenes que veía, no podía creer lo que había soñado, se dicen que los sueños son una pequeña vista de lo que nuestro subconsciente desea o mejor dicho lo que nosotros mismos deseamos, acaso era eso lo que deseaba, escapar de la realidad a través de la muerte, "me odio a mí mismo" se decía el chico una y otra vez. Como era de esperarse, el ya no pudo volver a dormir tenía miedo que al cerrar los ojos lo único que viera fuera esa imagen otra vez, así que decidió caminar un poco, observo el cuarto de su compañera alemana, después de pensarlo y darle vueltas al asunto decido entrar, se sentó a la orilla de su cama y empezó a obsérvala.

-No entiendo el porque te quiero, ni siquiera sé si sea amor o no, pero no quiero verte sufrir ni lastimada, yo te prometo que hare todo para protegerte, no dejare que nadie te lastime ni te haga llorar, prometo quedarme a tu lado y cuídate siempre. –se decía a sí mismo el chico al verla dormir tranquilamente

-Esa sería una bonita promesa ¿no?, pero no puedo prometértelo, porque tú me alegas de ti, me llamas idiota, me insultas, me lastimas, nadie te importa excepto tu misma, ¿porque eres así?, dime que te impide ver que a la gente te quiere –le decía a una tranquila chica que dormía, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unas palabras

-Mama, no quiero morir, por favor quédate conmigo –repetía una y otra vez la pelirroja, mientras de sus ojos solo salían lágrimas

Al oír eso solo se vino una palabra a su mente "mama", y al observar como ella sufría, como lloraba, le recordó a su infancia, él había perdido a su madre de pequeño, incluso no recordaba su rostro, y su padre de quien esperaba apoyo, compresión y cariño lo abandona, y solo vuelve a saber de el porque lo necesita para pilotear un maldito robot, el no podía permitir que ella pasara por ese dolor, el sentimiento de sentirse sola, no querida por nadie, no podía permitirse el dejarla ahí llorando, sufriendo, así que solo se inclinó para abrazarla.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy yo para cuidarte -le susurraba a su oído, después de esas palabras pudo notar como ella se tranquilizaba, sus lágrimas dejaban de escurrir e incluso ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Después de todo, solo eres una niña -se despedía de la pelirroja mientras la recostaba nuevamente en su cama y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, una vez terminada esta escena, él se retiró de la habitación de su compañera y se dirigió a dormir a la suya

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo, para ser exactos en Estados Unidos, en una base de NERV, unos monolitos con la inscripción de SEELE discutían con un joven de unos 27 años de piel blanca y un cabello castaño.

-Cómo va la activación de la unidad 04 –hablaba el monolito con la inscripción SEELE 01

-Ya está lista, al igual que su piloto, se reportó una sincronía del 95% -respondía el joven de cabello castaño

-Bien, Ikari cree que puede engañarnos, pero se equivoca, dentro de dos semanas tú y nuestros infiltrados llegaran a Japón –respondió SEELE 02

-Si así es, Nagisa y Kirishima están listos y a las órdenes de SEELE, pero algo que me desconcierta es la actitud de Nagisa, parece mostrar un cierto interés en el tercer elegido –comentaba algo preocupado, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el consejo de SEELE

-Nagisa sabe que su deber es conocer todo sobre la chica que tiene el alma de Lilith, no del hijo de Ikari –respondía furioso SEELE 01

-Lo sé, y el también lo sabe pero no puedo negar que se le ve emocionado, además será la primera vez que conviva con humanos –trataba de defender al chico de cabello blanco y piel albina

-Sí, eso lo sabemos, solo esperemos que esto no afecta para nada la misión, en caso contrario tendremos que usar al eva 05 –comentaba SEELE 07

-La unidad 05, pero creí que no tenía piloto –respondía confundido el peli castaño, ya que no sabía nada acerca de la unidad 05

-Lo tiene, la cuarta elegida se llama Angela –contesto SEELE 01

-Pero ella fue clasificada como mentalmente inestable, además que desde el accidente en Rusia, quedo bajo vigilancia militar –gritaba furiosa, al oír el nombre de la cuarta elegida

-Lo sabemos, pero como no podemos acelerar la creación de los evas en serie, ella podría sernos útil en caso de que Nagisa o Kirishima fallen –respondía SEELE 02 algo molesto con la actitud del hombre

-No fallaran, se los aseguro –terminaba de hablar, mientras hacia una reverencia hacías los monolitos

-Más te vale porque si no tú pagaras con tu vida Ryu –le advirtió SEELE 01

-Si lo sé –respondía mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta

-Bien, ya puedes retirarte –hablaron todos los monolitos al unísono, mientras el hombre castallo salía de la habitación

Por otra parte, en la ciudad de Tokio-3, para ser exactos en el departamento de la familia Katsuragi/Ikari/Souryu aparecía el sol, dando a entender que un nuevo día estaba por comenzar, como ya era de costumbre el joven castaño fue el primero en levantarse, ya que tenía que preparar el desayuno para sus dos compañeras, después de eso le siguió su compañera piloto quien se levantó sin decir ni una sola palabra y se dirigió inmediatamente al baño, ambos desayunaron en total silencio, ya que Misato al parecer estaba cruda por lo que bebió ayer y la alemana estaba en unos días que era insoportable, salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron juntos a las escuela, pero en vez de que ambos se pelearan como era de costumbre solo guardaban silencio e inclusive ni se dirigían la mirada. No tardaron en llegar al colegio donde de costumbre las clases empezaron, dando la típica explicación del segundo impacto.

-Que aburrido no, Shinji –comentaba su amigo deportista, al ver que este estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué dijiste?, lo que pasa es que no te escuche Touji –respondía sin interés alguno, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el asiento vacío de la primera elegida

-Vaya sí que estas en otro mundo, pues que tienes en la cabeza –comentaba su amigo, al ver que este observaba detenidamente el asiento de la peli azul, quien no había venido hoy a clases

-"Si tan solo supieras" –pensó para sí mismo

-Hoy si estás raro, será porque Ayanami no vino a clases –comentaba en su clásico tono picaron

-No es eso –respondió totalmente sonrojado

La clase se dio terminada cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que era hora del almuerzo, como era de esperarse Asuka se fue a comer con Hikari, y los tres idiotas salieron al patio a comer juntos.

-Vaya amigo, sí que estas hoy muy distraído –hablaba el chico de lentes

-Déjalo, de seguro está pensando en Asuka –comentaba el otro chico, mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a su amigo en las costillas

-Hablando de ella, ya oíste los rumores –hablaba el chico de lentes, mientras sacaba a su dejaba a un lado a su inseparable cámara de video

-¿Cuáles rumores? –preguntaba Shinji, mientras era sacado de sus pensamientos, al oír hablar a sus dos amigos

-Escuche que hay un chico de tercero, todo parece indicar que a él le gusta Asuka e incluso le pedirá hoy una cita –respondía su amigo de lentes, al ver el interés del su amigo

-¿Una cita? –preguntaba algo confuso al oír eso, ya que la última que un chico le pidió una cita a ella termino con un brazo roto

-No me digas que estás celoso –comentaba su Touji, mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes en el hombro

-No, la última vez que Asuka tuvo una cita, todo termino mal y eso fue hace unos 2 meses –respondía confiadamente el chico, además que recordó lo que paso después de esa cita fallida

-Ahh, Shinji confía en su novia –respondieron ambos chicos, al ver con la seguridad que habla el joven de pelo marrón

Mientras tanto del otro lado las dos amigas comían su almuerzo, por su parte Hikari estaba muy emocionada y le comentaba a Asuka que había un chico interesada en ella, ella por su parte solo se dedicó a abrir su almuerzo, el cual al abrirlo se llevó una grata sorpresa. "Espero que lo disfrutes, lo hice especialmente para ti", esto se encontraba escrito en una nota junto a su comida, ella al ver esto sintió una felicidad interna que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa "Shinji idiota", es lo único que alcanzo a decir.

-Dijiste algo –pregunto su amiga al ver como miraba su almuerzo

-¿Yo?, solo dije –pero esta fue interrumpirá por una extraña voz

-Así que tú eres la hermosa Asuka Soryu –pregunto un chico de cabello rubio, guapo y atlético

-¿Y tú quién eres? –respondió en su clásico tono de superioridad

-Debo decir que eres más hermosa de lo que pensé, pero donde están mis modales me llamo Christopher, es un gusto conocerte –respondía aquel chico guapo al momento que sostenía una rosa en su mano

-Bueno Christopher ¿Qué quieres? –contestaba algo furiosa, pero a la vez sorprendida ya que era la primera que un chico tan atractivo le hablaba sin miedo

-Solo conocerte y darte esto –respondía aquel chico mientras le entregaba la rosa a nuestra pelirroja, quien mostro un pequeño sonrojo

Mientras en la escuela los pilotos de la unidades 01 y02, la piloto de la unidad 00 Rei Ayanami se encontraba en un enorme tubo lleno de un líquido naranja, y en frente de ella se encontraba el comándate Ikari.

-Bien Rei, ya puedes salir –hablaba el comandante sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Entonces puedo ir a la escuela –respondía la chica, lo que causo cierta curiosidad a Gendo, ya que ella jamás había pedido eso

-Lo siento Rei, pero la doctora Akagi tiene que hacerte otras pruebas, además necesitamos una muestra de tu sangre –le explicaba a la chica quien estaba confundida ante su repuesta

-¿Mi sangre? –pregunto algo consternada ya que nunca le habían pedido tal cosa

-Si Rei, estas pruebas también se aplicaran a los pilotos de las unidades 01 y 02 –respondió para poder tranquilizar a la peli azul, ya que se veía confundida

-¿Ikari y Soryu también?

-Así es Rei, es para asegurarnos que están completamente sanos, ahora por favor acompaña a la Dra. Akagi –daba la orden el comandante mientras este se daba la vuelta, y caminaba a su oficina

-Si –la peli azul no protesto e inmediatamente que el líquido naranja se acabó de vaciar, acompaño a la Dra. Akagi

Mientras la peli azul acompañaba a la Dra. a su laboratorio, el comándate se retiraba a su oficina, pero él no iba solo ya que a su lado iba el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

-¿Para qué son las muestras de sangre Ikari? –preguntaba su amigo, a quien le interesaba saber para que eran las muestras de sangre

-Le he dicho a Ritsuko que inicie el proyecto "GENESIS" –respondió fríamente, mientras tomaba asiento en su oficina

-Pero creí que "GENESIS" se iniciaría después de la liberación del eva 01 –respondía el subcomandante preocupado al oír que el proyecto ya estaba en marcha

-Ese era el plan original, pero debido a que SEELE enviara al quinto elegido, me temo que tengo que acelerarlo –respondía seguro de sus palabras, ya que no dudaba que esto era lo mejor

-Sí, pero no temes que el chico sospeche sobre el proyecto –comentaba al saber que el quinto elegido no tardaría mucho en llegar a Japón, y ellos sospechaban que era un espía de SEELE

-No creo, además que gracias a él, vamos a poder acelerar el proyecto –respondía totalmente confiado, además que mostraba una macabra sonrisa en su rostro

-Ikari, piensa bien lo que haces, la creación de "GENESIS" podría resultar muy contraproducente –le advertía su compañero, ya que sabía que "GENESIS" podía ser un arma de doble filo

-Lo hago, pero de la creación de "GENESIS", depende el futuro de la humanidad –contestaba fríamente, además que observaba su mano, en la cual tenía el implante de Adam.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su total agrado, además quisiera pedirles que dejaran sus reviews, para conocer sus opiniones acerca de la historia, sin más que decir me despido sin antes agradecerte a ti que te tomaste el tiempo para leer este capítulo. GRACIAS**


	4. Capitulo 4: Bajo las estrellas

**_When I look into your eyes_**

 _(Cuando miro en tus ojos)_

 ** _I can see a love restrained_**

 _(Puedo ver un amor contendido)_

 ** _But, darlin', when I hold you_**

 _(Pero cariño cuando te tengo)_

 ** _Don't you know I feel the same?_**

 _(¿No sabes que siento lo mismo?)_

 **Fragmento de November Rain**

 **Guns and Roses**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Bajo las estrellas**

Sonaba una campana en la escuela que asistían los jóvenes pilotos, esto señalaba que las clases habían terminado el día de hoy, ambos pilotos se dirijian a su hogar solos, ya que Hikari y Touji se habían ido juntos con el pretexto de estudiar, mientras que Kensuke fue a ver un exposición de armas militares del siglo xx, así que ambos pilotos se dirigían en total silencio al departamento, hasta que el chico de ojos azules oscuros decidió hablar.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día, Asuka? –hablo el peli castaño algo nervioso, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, ya que no se dirijian la palabra desde la mañana

-Valla, finalmente el gran Shinji decide hablarme –decía en su clásico tono de superioridad

-Lo siento, es que no me había sentido bien, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿cómo te fue hoy? –repitió nuevamente el chico, esperando finalmente tener una repuesta de su parte

-Pues veras, un chico super lindo me visito y me dio esto –respondía alegremente la pelirroja, mientras en sus manos le mostraba la rosa que le había regalado Christopher

-Valla, eso es genial –contesto con una cara de pocos amigos, algo extraño ya que él siempre sonreía y esto capto la atención de la alemana

-Ahh, no me digas que estas celoso –contesto pícaramente, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el

-Yo, celoso, no ¿Por qué debería estarlo? –contestaba totalmente sonrojado el chico, al parecer no podía ocultarlo

-Valla, sí que eres idiota –se limitó a responder solo eso, después ambos caminaron al departamento

Después de unos minuto de caminar, ambos llegaron a casa, al entrar notaron que había una nota en la mesa "Chicos regresare en la noche, no hagan cosas sucia. Atte. Misato", esto provoco un sonroja y una risa en el rostro de Shinji ya que no podría creer que Misato pensaras esas cosas, pero daba igual, él se dirigió a la cocina, ya que como era de costumbre tenía que preparar la comida, mientras Asuka se dirigió a su cuarto para poder cambiarse. Una vez terminada la comida, ambos se sentaron en la mesa a comer, durante la comida ninguno hablo pero eso no evito que se miraran de vez en cuando, mientras la miradas de Shinji eran cálidas y felices, las de Asuka eran frías con cara de pocos amigos, una vez terminado la comida, Asuka se dirigió a ver televisión, mientras Shinji solo se ponía sus audífonos y oía su SDAT. El aburrimiento se hizo evidente en ambos, ya que ninguno hablaba o decía algo, así que el peli castaño tuvo una idea.

-Oye Asuka, ¿quieres darme un beso? –pronunciaba estas palabras totalmente nervioso, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su compañera

-¿Qué dijiste Shinji idiota? –respondía agresivamente, aunque por dentro de su mente esto la sorprendía, no podía creer lo que oía.

-Pregunte, que si querías dar un beso –afirmaba esta vez, con una seguridad en sus palabras y mirada

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la alemana, esto se le estaba haciendo bastante familiar

-Porque, estoy aburrido

-Solo, porque estas aburrido –contestaba incrédulamente, ella recordaba perfectamente esta escena y sabia como termino la última vez, aunque el final no fue de su total agrado

-Sí, ¿acaso tienes miedo? –preguntaba el, mientras recordaba esa vez y sabia como terminaría esta charla

-Claro, que no tengo miedo de besarte –respondía arrogantemente la alemana

-No dije que tuvieras miedo de besarme, sino, que te gustara besarme –contesto en un tono algo serio, esto tomo desprevenida a la pelirroja ya que no esperaba esa repuesta

-Miedo de besarte, claro que no –aseguro con firmeza ella

-Entonces hagámoslo –decía el, mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia ella

-Por supuesto

Ambos chicos se acercaban peligrosamente uno al otro, poco tiempo después ya estaban frente a frente, ambos se veían a los ojos, dicen que los ojos son la ventana a nuestro corazón, así que verían al corazón del otro, cualquiera esperaría ver en esos ojos amor, cariño o incluso dulzura pero estos reflejaban miedo, inseguridad, pero sobre todo incertidumbre, el chico fue el primero en cerrar sus ojos, se acercó lentamente a los labios de su compañera, pero fue detenida por una mano. Al sentir esta mano, no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos, y así pudo confirmar quien lo detenía de besar a la persona que tanto quería.

-Asuka, ¿qué sucede? –pregunto totalmente confundido al ver que la alemana ponía su mano y evitaba el contacto de ambos

-No creíste que sería tan fácil besarme, o ¿sí? –aseguraba la pelirroja al ver la cara de sorprendido que había tenido el, al ver que ella interrumpió el beso

-Tenía que intentarlo –respondía con una sonrisa al ver el comportamiento de su compañera

-Valla eso es admirable, así que aquí tienes tu recompensa –respondía sarcásticamente al oír su repuesta, ella solo se limitó a levantar su mano y le propino una poderosa cachetada

Un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó en la habitación, el chico peli castaño se sobaba su mejilla derecha, esta estaba completamente enrojecida y tenía una mano marcada. La pelirroja solo se limitó a irse a su habitación, dejando solo a Shinji en la habitación.

-Eso dolió –se decía así mismo

La tarde pasaba rápidamente, dando lugar a la noche, posteriormente Shinji había preparado la cena para él y Asuka, ya que había recibido una llamada de Misato, donde les decía que saldría a cenar con Kaji, así que no llegaría temprano. La cena estaba lista y servida, así que la presencia de la alemana no se hizo esperar, la cena transcurrido en tranquilidad, ninguno hablaba pero ambos se lanzaban miradas, al terminar la cena, Asuka ni se despidió ni dijo nada, solo se limitó a dirigirse a su habitación y encerrarse nuevamente, por su parte Shinji, recogió los platos y los lavo, una vez hecho esto fue a la terraza a observar el anochecer. El reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche, y una pelirroja no podía dormir, así que decidió levantarse a tomar una soda, para ver si así podía conciliar el sueño. Pero algo atrajo su atención, ya que en una pequeña banca, en la terraza, se encontraba un chico mirando las estrellas.

-¿Qué haces idiota? –preguntaba la alemana, mientras se sentaba en la banca a cierta distancia de el

-Observo las estrellas –contesto tranquilamente el

-Eso ya lo sé, pregunto porque las ves

-Bueno, sabes, cuando era niño y vivía con mis tíos, ellos me decían que mi mama me cuidaba desde el cielo, así que cada vez que me sentía solo o no podía dormir, miraba al cielo y me gustaba pensar que mi mama desde arriba me veía y cuidaba de mí, no se me hacía sentir querido –respondía el chico tranquilamente mientras de sus ojos empezaron a escurrir unas pocas lagrimas

Estas palabras provocaron un pequeño nudo en la garganta de la alemana, ya que nunca se esperó oír esto de él, el parecía ser un chico simplemente llorón y miedoso, pero en esta ocasión sus lágrimas eran de alegría, como él decía, eso lo hacía sentirse querido.

-"A que se referia este idiota, acaso nadie lo quiere, acaso ¿yo no lo quiero?" –se cuestionaba ella, ya que a pesar de todo lo que le decía era la única persona con la que se sentía feliz de convivir

-Sabes Asuka, te envido, tú al menos tienes conversación familiar, tus padres se preocupan por ti, te quieren, en cambio a mí, no he recibido ni una llamada de mis tíos, ellos parecen felices sin mí –decía el chico, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Sabes, ellos no son mis padres, la mujer con la que hablo es mi madrastra, ella y mi padre tuvieron una hija antes de que yo naciera, ella se llama Mari Makinami, para serte sincera, la única persona que algunas vez me quiso fue mi madre, pero eso fue antes de que muriera –respondía la alemana furiosa, ya que al parecer todo su asunto familiar era solo una farsa y la única persona que la amaba había muerto ante sus ojos

-Asuka, lo siento, pero estoy seguro que ella te amaba -se disculpa el, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su compañera

-No es verdad, crees que una madre que ama a su hija, la cambiaría por una muñeca antes de morir, no sabes cuánto sufrí al verla así, ella estaba loca, no podía ni recocerme, solo conocía a esa estúpida muñeca, ella era su hija, su vida, su mundo, en cambio yo, no era nada para ella, jamás me querría de nuevo, así que cuando me eligieron piloto del eva, creí que mi mama me querría otra vez, que equivocad estaba, cuando regrese para darle la noticia puede verla, estaba colgada con una sonrisa en el rostro y la muñeca degollada, ahí lo entendí, yo era la muñeca, y ese peluche era su verdadera hija, después vino el entrenamiento fue muy doloroso, lloraba por las noches, pero lo peor era que no tenía a nadie a mi lado, alguien que me quisiera, que me cuidara, estaba completamente sola, entonces lo entendí, yo jamás necesitaría a nadie, simplemente estoy mejor sola, así que no me vengas con tus lloriqueos diciendo que has sufrido -respondía totalmente furiosa la alemana, además que ella por primera vez lloraba en enfrente de alguien, estas lagrimas no eran de tristeza eran de ira, enojo, pero sobre todo dolor

-Tienes razón, a pesar de que ambos perdimos a nuestras madres de pequeños, yo no pase por lo que tu pasaste, y mira, a pesar del dolor y sufrimiento que viviste, eras la persona más fuerte que conozco, la más inteligente, hasta te graduaste de la universidad a los trece años, además eres hermosa, pero sobre todo eres una persona que jamás se rinde y lucha por ser la mejor, tienes razón, tu tuviste una vida más difícil que la mía y mira quién eres, tu eres la gran Asuka Langley Soryu, y yo solo soy un cobarde -respondía el tranquilamente, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Asuka por su parte se sentía tranquila, relajada, feliz, nadie jamás le había dicho eso y si la elogiaban, simplemente lo hacían para complacerla, pero esta vez era diferente, esas palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad, ella se sentía feliz de escuchar lo que el "idiota" de Shinji pensaba de ella, además que ese abrazo se sentía tan bien.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo del volcán? -respondió la alemana mientras se separaba de el

-Fueron órdenes de Misato

-Pero tú arriesgaste tu vida por mí, una persona que solo te trato mal, ¿porque lo hiciste?

-Supongo, que no podía dejar que nada te pasara

Ambos chicos se veían fijamente a los ojos, en ellos se veían vidas destrozadas, el dolor de haber perdido a su madres, el sufrimiento que pasaron en su infancia, pero a pesar de todo lo malo que habían vivido, una pequeña luz comenzaba a brillar en sus ojos, esta luz era la esperanza, esperanza de que podían ser felices, parecían que finalmente el sufrimiento tenia final y aquí comenzaba su felicidad.

-Bésame -dijo en voz baja la alemana, al ver la distancia que tenían

-Pero Asuka, ¿porque? -tartamudeo el chico, ya que la última vez termino en una cachetada y ahora ella se lo pedía

-Solo hazlo

Él se acercó a los labios de ella, por un momento parecía que nada impediría que el la besara, pero en un instante el chico rápidamente cambio de opinión, y en vez de besar sus labios le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Asuka -decía en un tono tierno, mientras le daba una sonrisa

La chica se sorprendió al ver esta escena, nadie jamás le habría rechazado la oportunidad de besarla, ella estaba segura que cualquier otro chico la hubiera besado, pero Shinji Ikari era diferente, él no la beso en la boca, sino en la frente, esto la sorprendió pero a la vez la alegro, porque ese diminuto beso, estaba lleno de cariño, de dulzura, ternura y compresión

-Buenas noches, idiota -respondió alegremente mientras se recostaba en su hombro

Ambos al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos, era la primera vez que dormían en total tranquilidad, y la primera vez que dormían felices, a pesar de estar en la terraza, no se sentía el aire frio, a lo contrario el ambiente se sentía cálido, la noche paso rápidamente, al amanecer la primera en abrir sus ojos fue la pelirroja, esta se sorprendió ante la escena que veía, ella estaba abrazando al chico que siempre había odiado, o al menos eso ella afirmaba, rápidamente se separó de ese abrazo y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Mientras la alemana se duchaba, esta se cuestionaba muchas cosas.

-"Que me pasa, ¿porque me siento así?" -se decía a sí misma la alemana, mientras comenzaba a sentirse extraña, al parecer ella estaba feliz de su compañía y se sentía alegre de tenerlo cerca, aunque ella lo alejara

-"Yo no puedo estar enamorada de ese idiota" -pensaba mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido desde que lo conoció, al principio le pareció un chico patético y aburrido, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo las cosas cambiaban, la vez que tuvieron que sincronizarse para derrotar al séptimo ángel y por último la vez la salvo del volcán, pero sobre todo una escena pasaba, esta era la del beso, acaso no le gusto y simplemente lo negó o quizás esperaba algo mejor, pero ese idiota no hizo nada

-Yo lo único que puedo sentir por ti, es odio -se repetí una y otra vez la alemana a sí misma, tratándose de convencer

Por su parte el chico ya había preparado el desayuno, y lo coloco en la mesa, poco tiempo después ambas chicas salieron de sus habitaciones y se dirigían a la mesa. Por su parte Misato se encontraba algo cruda u desvelada después de la salida de ayer, mientras tanto Asuka ni Shinji se hablaban pero eso no evito que ambos intercambiaran miradas, terminado el desayuno ambos se dirigieron al colegio.

-Buenos días Asuka -saludo felizmente el chico

-Buenos días -dijo si ninguna emoción alguna

-Sabes, quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer, sin duda, eres la mejor -le respondía con una gran sonrisa el chico, esta sonrisa le provocaba a la pelirroja una pequeña aceleración a su corazón, pero como siempre lo negaría

-Eso lo hice porque es mi deber ayudar a los cachorritos desamparados como tú, así que no te hagas ilusiones -respondía con arrogancia la alemana, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Si eso lo sé, pero de toda maneras te quería dar las gracias -contesto el, mientras veía a la pelirroja a los ojos, sonreía para ella

Esa sonrisa llena de alegría y felicidad, provoco un pequeño sonrojo en ella, esta era increíble porque jamás le había pasado con otro chico, ni siquiera con Christopher, además que su corazón empezó a acelerarse, sus manos sudaban al parecer Asuka estaba experimentando lo que llaman enamoramiento.

-Apúrale idiota o llegaremos tarde -respondía furiosa, mientras que le daba un golpe en la cabeza, esto lo tomo por sorpresa pero no le molesto ya que había acostumbrado a esta clases de cariñitos

-Claro Asuka -respondía el, en ese momento tomo de la mano a la alemana y se echó a correr.

Ambos no tardaron en llegar al colegio pero antes de entrar una furiosa Asuka le propino un buen puñetazo al desprevenido Shinji, quien inmediatamente cayó al piso.

-No vuelvas a agarrarme de la mano, te quedo claro -decía la alemana, mientras golpeaba al castaño y este se sobaba la nariz en el piso

El solo se limitó a sobarse, mientras que la orgullosa y arrogante Asuka se dirigió al salón de clases, al entrar al salón todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus lugares sentados, así que ambos se sentaron, no pasaron ni quince segundo para que el maestro llegara al salón, así que la clase se dio por iniciada y ninguno pudo platicar con sus amigos, la hora del almuerzo no se hizo esperar, así que como era de costumbre Asuka se fue a desayunar con Hikari, en cambio Shinji desayunaría con su par de amigos, pero esto fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

-Ikari, desayunemos juntos -decía una Rei sonriente, esto desconcertó al castaño un poco pero acepto

-Claro Rei -aseguraba felizmente el chico felizmente al ver la invitación de su compañera.

Por su parte Touji y Kensuke se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la invitación de Ayanami hacia Shinji, ya que ella jamás hablaba con nadie y mucho menos invitaría a alguien a desayunar, pero ahí estaban Shinji y Rei saliendo a desayunar juntos, como buenos amigos. Ambos pilotos se dirigieron hacia la azotea del colegio, se sentaron y comenzaron a sacar sus almuerzos.

-Muy bien Rei, ¿qué vamos a desayunar? -preguntaba un alegre Shinji

-Traje un poco de Gari (jengibres encurtidos)

-Eso se ve delicioso, así que comencemos

Ambos chicos comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos tranquilamente, el ambiente entre estos dos chicos era tranquilo, de paz, ambos se sentían completamente en confianza el uno con el otro, para Rei esto era nuevo ya que con la única persona con la que hablaba era el comándate Ikari, pero para Shinji esto no era nada nuevo, ya que a pesar de nunca confiar en nadie en el pasado, ahora confiaba en Misato, Rei y un poco en Asuka, poco después de haber terminado de almorzar, la chica peli azul decidió hablar.

-Oye Ikari, puedo preguntarte algo -decía una Rei dudosa de sus palabras

-Claro Rei, ¿qué sucede? -respondió el chico con la cabeza

-He oído que la segunda le dice a la presidenta de clase que le gusta Suzuhara, ¿qué es gustar?

-Bueno, es complicado Rei, gustar es cuando te atrae una persona y quieres estar cerca de ella e incluso besarla y abrazarla -respondía el, ya que ni el mismo tenía una definición para la palabra "gustar"

-Pero, ¿porque te gustaría alguna persona? -preguntaba nuevamente Rei

-Bueno, a lo mejor te gusta por su apariencia física, ya que es muy bonita, o te puede gustar por la forma de comportarse, puede ser buena, linda y amable contigo, y eso hace que te guste

-¿A ti te gusta alguien, Shinji? -volvió a hablar Rei, ya que como hablaba el chico lo más probable era que a él le gustara alguien

-Si -respondió nerviosamente el chico

-¿Porque? -pregunto una curiosa Ayanami

-Sabes Ayanami, ni yo sé porque me gusta -el solo se limitó a suspirar, después de eso dio su repuesta

-Entonces como puedes sentir algo por ella -decía un poco confusa, ya que no entendía como alguien podía gustarle alguien sin saber la razón

-A veces no necesitas razón alguna para querer a alguien, simplemente entregas todo por ella -respondía felizmente el chico, al parecer no necesitaba razón para quererla simplemente la quería

-Y ¿porque, no le dices que te gusta?

-Es complicado, a veces los seres humanos tenemos miedo de decir lo que sentimos, quizás se deba a que tememos que nos rechacen -decía un Shinji inseguro

-¿Por qué te rechazaría ella?

-Porque aunque tú la quieras, eso no garantiza que ella te quiera -respondía el peli castaño mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba

-Entonces, teme a los sentimientos que ella pueda tener, hacia ti -contesto la peli azul, mientras se incorporaba al lado del chico

-Sí, le temo al rechazo, temo perder lo más importante para mí -comentaba el chico mientras se retrancaba del barandal y veía hacia las montañas

-Pero si tú no le dices que la quieres, no estarías alegándola mas al no decirle nada -contesto seriamente Rei, ya que ella sabía que era el alejar a las personas que quería

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero a veces nuestros miedos pueden más que nuestros sentimientos -contesto tranquilamente el, mientras con una pequeña sonrisa miraba al horizonte

-Ikari, ¿a quién quieres, que temes tanto decirle lo que sientes?

El solo digo el nombre de la chica, Rei por su parte no mostro emoción alguna en su rostro, pero ella ya se esperaba esa repuesta, Rei solo se limitó a escuchar y luego decidió hablar.

-Ikari, ¿no recuerdas la misión en que nos enfrentamos al ángel pentagonal? -decía mientras se acercaba a él, ambos miraban las montañas y el paisaje

-Claro, que lo recuerdo, Rei, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con esto? -pregunto confuso, ya que esa pregunta no venía al caso

-Que tú me dijiste que no hay que rendirse nunca, ni aun porque la situación sea difícil, así que solo inténtalo, Shinji -respondía seriamente, esto fue extraño para él, ya que ella nunca mostraba mociones en sus palabras

-Gracias Rei, todos me dicen eso pero no sé qué hacer

-Sabes, los sueños son la felicidad de un instante pero la ilusión de una vida, no permitas que tus sueños se vuelvan una ilusión, hazlos realidad, solo tú puedes hacerte feliz, nadie más lo hará por ti -decía, mientras se acercaba a él, al parecer la confiesa entre ellos había mejorado

-Tienes razón Rei, gracias por todo, ahora sé lo que debo hacer -respondía con seguridad, mientras cerraba su puño

-De nada Ikari, después de todo, estos es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? -decía una Rei totalmente feliz y sonriente

-Por supuesto, gracias Rei por ser mi amiga -decía mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y la abrazaba

Mientras tanto al otro lado del colegio, dos amigas estaban sentadas en una pequeña banca, bajo la sombra de un árbol, ambas estaban disfrutando de sus almuerzos, por una parte teníamos a una Hikari totalmente alegre comiendo, y por otra a una Asuka totalmente hundida en sus pensamientos.

-Asuka ¿está todo bien? -preguntaba la presidenta de clase al ver a su amiga totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos

-Claro, ¿porque me debería pasar algo? -decía la alemana mientras comenzaba a abrir su desayuno

-No lo sé, estas distraída, seguramente estás pensando en alguien ¿verdad?, me pregunto quién será ¿Christopher o Ikari? -respondía jocosamente ella, mientras que este comentario molesto totalmente a Asuka

-Cómo crees que alguien como yo, pueda pensar en ese idiota -gritaba enfurecida la pelirroja, no soportaba que alguien pensara que ella podía sentir algo por ese "idiota"

-No lo sé Asuka, últimamente has cambiado un poco

-No es cierto, sigo siendo la misma -respondía orgullosamente mientras se señalaba a si misma

-No, cuando yo te conocí eras diferente, eras más orgullosa, arrogante y alegabas a todo el mundo, excepto a Ikari, ahora pareces más feliz, claro sus discusiones de pareja son la mismas, pero pareces sonreír más, dime ¿acaso él te gusta?

-No, él no me gusta, yo lo odio, lo odio con toda mi alma -respondía totalmente enojada en sus palabras se podía sentir ese odio

-¿En verdad sientes eso, o solo intentas convéncete a ti misma? -respondió tranquilamnete Hikari, este comentario dejo desconcertada a la alemana, en verdad lo odiaba

-No es momento de hablar de eso, mejor comamos -evadió el tema mientras comía su almuerzo

La hora del almuerzo termino, y rápidamente todos los alumnos regresaron a sus salones de clases, a excepción del 2 "A", quien tenía clase de educación física, los alumnos se cambiaron a sus uniformes deportivos, por su parte los chicos tuvieron clases de carrera de cien metros, mientras las chicas jugaron un partido de futbol, por su parte Asuka estaba otra vez confundida acerca de sus sentimientos.

-"¿Que me pasa?, porque me siento así" -pensaba la alemana mientras pateaba la arena del campo de futbol

-Tu eres un idiota pervertido y yo soy una chica hermosa y superdotada, porque alguien como yo se fijaría en ti, lo único que puedo sentir hacia es rabia, enojo, rencor, tu siempre te las ingeniaste en cómo hacerme enfadar más -se decía en con voz baja para sí misma la alemana, mientras recibía el balón, mientras la alemana tenía el balón entre sus pies lo único que veía era la cara sonriente del chico castaño

-¡Te odio! -fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar antes de patear lo que ella creía que era un balón, pero en realidad pateo una gran roca

Inmediatamente los gritos de dolor se hicieron llegar, e incluso los chicos fueron a ver que sucedía, y ahí estaba en el suelo una pelirroja sobándose su pie, al parecer ella se había lastimado el pie al momento que pateo la roca, y necesitaban a alguien que la llevara a la enfermería, pero ningún chico se ofrecía ya que como sabían cómo la actitud de ella probablemente lo golpearía, antes de que alguien se ofreciera un chico castaño y de ojos azules oscuros ya la estaba cargando

-Suéltame idiota, ¿qué haces? -gritaba furiosa la alemana al ver como el la llevaba cargando en su espalda

-No es obvio, te llevo a la enfermería -respondió totalmente tranquilo, aunque los gritos de la alemana le detrozara sus tímpanos no protesto

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Hacer ¿qué? -contesto confundido, ya que no entendía a que se refería ella

-Cárgame en frente de todos, de seguro solo querías lucirte, claro así todo el mundo conociera al invencible Shinji -decía sarcásticamente la alemana

-Claro que no, digamos que solo pago mi deuda, además disfruto mucho de tu compañía -respondía alegremente el chico, mientras seguían su camino a la enfermería

Esto inmediatamente sonrojo a la pelirroja, ya que ella de una manera parecida igual disfrutaba de su compañía, pero como era demasiada orgullosa jamás lo admitiría o le diría eso, simplemente ahí estaba tranquila, siendo llevada a la enfermería.

-Bien, ya llegamos -respondía mientras la bajaba y la sentaba en una silla

-Ya era hora idiota -contesto furiosa la alemana

-Vaya, se ve que no estas de buen humor -respondió sarcásticamente el chico

-Que estas insinuando -amenazaba la pelirroja con golpearlo, mientras levantaba su puño

-Nada, mejor dime, ¿cómo te lastimaste? -cambiaba de tema el castaño, al ver como estaba a punto de ser golpeado

-Que te interesa -respondió arrogantemente la alemana, mientras le daba la espalda y lo ignoraba

Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono celular los interrumpió.

-Bueno, si ya escuche, ahora vamos en camino -hablaba Asuka, mientras colgaba la llamada

-¿Quién era, Asuka?

-Misato, ha aparecido un ángel, tenemos que ir -respondía mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

-No, Rei y yo iremos, tú te quedaras aquí -le comentaba el peli castaño, mientras la obligaba a sentarse de nuevo en la sala de espera

-Ni lo creas idiota, ustedes sin mí no son nada -decía orgullosamente la piloto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia pucheros

-Disculpe que los interrumpa, pero tienen que pasar a la enfermería -avisaba una joven enfermera de cabello negro

-Sí, ella es la que lastimo, yo me tengo que ir -se despedía el, mientras corría a la salida

-Idiota -susurraba para sí misma, mientras entraba a la enfermería

-Sabes, tienes un lindo novio -comente alegremente la enfermera al ver dicha escena

-El, mi novio, jamás -aseguraba la pelirroja, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Mientras la alemana era atendida por la enfermera un chico de cabello rubio se acercó a ella.

-Asuka, ¿qué haces aquí? -decía un alegre chico, mientras se acercaba a ella

-Nada Christopher, solo me torcí el tobillo -respondía mientras señalaba a su tobillo vendado

-Me da gusto saber que no te paso nada grave, además te quería preguntar algo, ¿te gustaría salir mañana conmigo? -preguntaba nerviosamente el chico, ya que había escuchado la reputación de Asuka, y sabía perfectamente que ella rechazaba a cada chico que la invitaba a salir

La alemana, se quedó pensando por un momento, ni ella sabía que decir, ya que aún tenía el debate acerca de sus sentimientos, por un lado tenia al idiota de Shinji, que siempre ella había molestado, golpeado, además que ella misma aseguraba odiar, pero últimamente estaba más cerca de ella y eso la hacía sentir bien, por el otro lado tenia a un chico guapo y rubio, cualquier chica en el mundo se moriría de salir con el, pero ahora el, la estaba invitando.

-Claro -contesto sin emoción alguna

-Muy bien, gracias Asuka, te prometo que no te arrepentirás -se despedía el chico alegremente, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la enfermería

-"Yo también, espero no arrepentirme" -pensaba para sí misma

Mientras tanto en un avión militar de SEELE, que sobrevolaba los cielos de Japón se encontraba un chico de pelo blanco con un plug suit color morado, este estaba viendo a un eva de color blanco con detalles grises.

-La hora deseada ha llegado, Ikari Shinji, prometo que te hare feliz

Por otra parte en el cuartel de operaciones de NERV, la mayor Katsuragi observaba en un monitor al ángel, este tenía una forma redonda, era como una esfera de color negra y en su interior tenías varios ojos de color blanco que se movían

-¿Ese es el ángel? -preguntaba un consternado Shinji al ver la extraña forma del ángel

-Sí, así es -afirmaba Misato, esta estaba totalmente seria y serena al ver al extraño ser flotar en el espacio

-Pero ¿cómo lo derrotaremos?, si se encuentra en el espacio -preguntaba Rei, ya que el ángel se encontraba lejos de su alcanzo, incluso disparar con el rayo de protones no les serviría en esta ocasión

-Calculamos que impactaran contra Tokio-3 en unas dos horas, así que su objetivo será detenerlo con sus propias manos, mientras que otro lo mata, quedo claro -aseguraba la mayor

-Y ¿dónde quedo yo? -preguntaba sarcasticamente Asuka, mientras entraba al cuartel de mando

-Asuka, me alegra verte de pie -decía mientras sonreía al ver a su compañera nuevamente de pie

-Muy bien Asuka, ya que estas aquí tu objetivo será ayudar a Rei, juntas y con ayuda de Shinji, activaran su campo AT, y contendrán al ángel, en caso de que alguna tenga la posibilidad, tendrán que acabarlo, quedo claro -le explicaba Misato

-SI -respondieron los tres al unísono

-Muy bien cámbiense y prepárense

Los tres pilotos inmediatamente se colocaron sus plug suits, y se dirigieron al ascensor para poder acceder a sus evas. Una vez en la superficie se les ordeno estar atentos y preparados para cualquier situación que pudiera darse, mientras los tres elegidos esperaban ordenes, comenzaron a charlar entre ellos.

-Asuka, ¿sabes que son los ángeles? –preguntaba el chico castaño a la chica pelirroja

-A qué viene esa pregunta idiota –respondía algo molesta por la pregunta de el

-Se supone que los ángeles son los mensajeros de dios, ¿porque peleamos con ellos?

-Acaso eres idiota, unos monstruos extraños nos están atacando solo nos defendemos de ellos –contestaba la alemana furiosa

-Si lo sé, peo entonces ¿porque peleamos, acaso son malos, sabes ni siquiera sabemos que son, porque los odiamos tanto? –preguntaba algo confuso, ya que no comprendia el odio de la humanidad hacia esas criaturas

-La gente odio aquello que no puede comprender, eso son los ángeles algo incomprensible para los seres humanos, por esa razón reaccionamos violetamente porque no sabemos lo que son o puedan hacer, en otras palabras tenemos miedo –decía Rei en un tono filosófico

-Basta de charla chicos, el ángel ha empezado a descender prepárense –gritaba Misato a través del comunicador

En ese momento las tres unidades se pusieron en posición lista para poder correr, en cuanto Misato dio la orden los cables que mantenían alimentados a los evas fueron soltados, en ese instante las unidades salieron disparadas, la unidad 01 fue la que salió primero y por consecuencia era la que iba más avanzada a hacer contacto con el objetivo, mientras las unidades 02 y 00 iban atrás de ella.

-Dos minutos para el encuentro, Mayor –informaba Hyuga

-Bien despliegues las rampas –ordenaba la mayor

En ese momento comenzaron a salir varias rampas del suelo, otorgándole mayo facilidad de movimiento y mayor velocidad, con la velocidad que el eva 01 había alcanzado logro llevar unos segundos antes de que el ángel hiciera contacto, al momento que este comenzó a descender su forma empezó a cambiar, ahora se dividía en una criatura de tres partes, en la parte central tenía un ojo, y en cada parte lateral tenia igualmente un ojo, dando en total tres ojos, además que este era de mucho colores, dando la impresión de ser un arcoíris.

-Campo AT desplegado -afirmaba la unidad 01, mientras alzaba sus manos al cielo para detener el impacto del ángel

-Unidad 00 en posición -confirmaba su posición Rei

-Unidad 02 lista -afirmaba Asuka a través del intercomunicador

Las tres unidades estaban soportando al ángel con su campo AT, pero la unidad 01 era la que tenía que soportar más, ya que ella cargaba la parte central donde se encontraba su núcleo, inmediatamente del centro comenzaba a salir un extraño ser del centro del ángel, este tenía una extraña forma, ya que parecía humano pero solo de la cintura para arriba, además era de color negro, este inmediatamente ataco a la unidad 01, ambos comenzaron a forcejear, pero lamentablemente la unidad 01 no podía hacer la gran cosa, ya que no solo peleaba con el extraño ser sino que también tenía que evitar que el ángel hiciera contacto con el suelo, poco después de esa pequeño forcejeo, el extraño ser perforó las manos del eva, e igualmente provoco un grave daño al piloto.

-Arrgghh -se escuchaba el grito desgarrador a través del intercomunicador

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Asuka, ella se encontraba algo preocupada, además que mientras intentaba clavar su cuchillo sobre el núcleo del ángel, este se movía rápidamente, evitando cualquier impacto

-Asuka, concéntrate -ordenaba una furiosa Misato, ya que todos los intentos de Asuka por derrotar al ángel habían sido inútiles

-Pero ¿qué pasa? -volvió a preguntar algo consternada la piloto del eva 02

-Asuka, hazlo, por favor, acabalo -suplicaba Shinji, quien ya no podía detener al ángel ni al humanoide

-Lo hare idiota, no necesito recibir órdenes de ti -respondía furiosa, mientras seguía intentado eliminarlo

-Piloto Soryu hazlo -comunicaba Rei, mientras sostenía el núcleo del ángel, evitando que este se moviera más

-Ya lo sé -contestaba furiosa la alemana, en ese momento se disponía a atacar, pero un rayo de luz se le adelanto, este impacto en el núcleo del ángel

De repente el ángel exploto, durante la explosión se pudo ver una cruz luminosa, todos en el centro de mando estaban sorprendidos ya que no había sido la unidad 02 la que había realizado ese disparo, sino que a lo lejos entre las colinas se veía a un eva totalmente blanco con pequeño detalles grises, este tenía en sus manos un rifle.

-Ángel destruido -aseguraba una voz masculina, en ese momento el eva huía de la escena

Mientras este eva huía de la escena todos estaban atónitos al ver eso, pero eso no era lo más importante por el momento ya que la unidad 01 presentaba daños graves, al igual que el piloto pues su condición era critica debido a lo sucedido durante la batalla.

-Todos, ¿están bien? -preguntaba con voz baja el castaño

-Sí, lo lograron, acabaron el ángel -respondía alegremente la mayor de pelo morado

-Qué bueno, me alegro mucho -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de caer desmayado

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Espero que haigan disfrutado leer este capítulo, tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo, también quisiera agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, igual agradezco a las personas que lo han agregado a follows, gracias por eso, además me gustaría pedirles a las personas que leyeron este capítulo que dejen sus reviews, se lo agradecería mucho, de antemano me despido, gracias.**

 **Posdata: Probablemente subiré un nuevo capítulo cada dos o tres semanas.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Entre lagrimas y besos

"Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte feliz"

George Sand

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Entre lágrimas y besos**

 **Parte 1:**

Una camilla se movía rápidamente a través de los pasillos del hospital de NERV, en ella iba el piloto de la unidad 01, este se encontraba totalmente desmayado y sus manos sangraban, inmediatamente fue conducido a emergencias.

-¿Cómo se entra el piloto? -preguntaba preocupadamente la mujer de pelo azul, al ver como se había desmayado después de la batalla

-Se encuentra estable, pero está dormido, por suerte las heridas de sus manos no fueron tan graves, esperamos que se recupere en tres días -explicaba un medico

-Gracias, ¿puedo verlo?

-Por ahora no, será mejor dejarlo descansar, lo trasladaremos a un cuarto y mañana podrá recibir visitas

-Gracias -se despedía la mayor, mientras se dirigía al área de vestidores, ahí se encontraba la piloto del eva 02

-Asuka, ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo? –decía la mayor mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja

-¿Que sucede Misato, acaso vienes a echarme en cara todo lo que sucedió? –contesto de una manera egocéntrica

-Asuka, por tu culpa todo salió mal, si no hubiera sido por la unidad 04, todos estaríamos muertos

-Ahora todo es mi culpa, yo soy la culpable de que el idiota de Shinji y la niña modelo salieran lastimados –decía de manera burlona la alemana

-Asuka era tu trabajo destruir al ángel, y no lo hiciste –contesto ella totalmente furiosa por el comportamiento de la chica

-Fue culpa de ese entrometido –respondía en su defensa la alemana

-Si no hubiera sido por ese entrometido, todos estaríamos muertos, Asuka necesito más responsabilidad de tu parte –la contradijo la mayor

-Me llamas irresponsable, mírate a ti, al menos, yo no soy una borracha que no puede cuidar de sí misma

-Asuka, solo vete no quiero discutir, ya hablaremos de esto después –le ordeno mientras ella le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la habitación de Shinji

-Como quieras -se limitaba a responder, mientras se dirigía al ascensor

Una vez en el ascensor, Asuka se cuestionaba muchas cosas, en especial lo que había sucedido recientemente.

-"Todo el mundo se preocupa por el idiota de Shinji, pero yo no soy la responsable de lo que le paso a él y a la niña modelo, ellos son los culpables, y en especial ese entrometido de la unidad 04, si no fuera por ese imbécil, todo el mundo me alabaría en este instante, pero no, ahora todos me culpan de lo sucedió, saben no me importa, yo no necesita de ellos, ellos necesitan de mí, y cuando me vengan rogándome que los salve, les diré no" –pensaba para sí misma

-Yo no necesito de nadie, yo no quiero a nadie, yo ¡los odio a todos!

Mientras tanto en una sala, se encontraba el comándate Ikari, sentado con los codos en la mesa y con una mirada fría, a su lado se encontraba el subcomandante Fuyutsuki, y en frente de ellos, unas lapidas con las inscripciones de SEELE.

-Así que SEELE ha enviado al quinto elegido, ¿puedo saber porque? –decía el comándate Ikari

-Lo hicimos para acelerar la destrucción de los ángeles –respondía uno de los monolitos de SEELE en su defensa

-¿Acaso SEELE, no confía en NERV? –respondió de una manera provocativa el

-Claro que confiamos en NERV, pero no podemos confiarnos en usted, Ikari –afirmaba otro monolito

-SEELE no tiene nada que temer, el proyecto de instrumentalización humana se realizara tal y como lo planeamos

-Eso esperamos de usted Ikari, en caso contrario, pagara su traición –afirmaban los monolitos al unísono

-No se preocupen, les aseguro que no habrá complicaciones

-Más le vale –se despedían mientras las luces se apagaban en la habitación

-SEELE desconfía de nosotros, por eso habrá mandado a la unidad 04, quizás el piloto sea un espía –le susurruraba al oído el subcomandante Fuyutsuki

-No dudo eso, pero SEELE cree que puedo detenernos, pero una vez que "GENESIS" esté listo, no habrá nadie ni nada que pueda hacerlo –contestaba muy confía el, mientras cruzaba sus manos

Por otra parte en Japón, una joven pelirroja regresaba a un departamento en el centro de la cuidad, al entrar se encontró con un gran silencio, estaba completamente sola, sin nadie a su alrededor, tal como ella quería.

-Son unos estúpidos -decía mientras entraba al departamento

Una vez adentro se dirigió a la cocina donde tomo una lata de soda, por un momento se sentó en la mesa, una vez allí sentada, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde que había llegado a Japón, la primera vez que conoció al idiota de Shinji y a los pervertidos de sus amigos, además la vez que tuvieron que derrotar al ángel que se dividía en dos, la vez que el la recato del volcán, las pocas veces que convivía con Hikari, la fiesta de ascenso de Misato, la ocasión que ella beso al idiota de Shinji, y por ultimo lo sucedió en estos días, en especial la noche en la que le había contado todo acerca de su pasado, ¿por qué lo había hecho?, ni ella misma lo sabía, quizás el poco a poco con el tiempo había empezado a ablandar su duro corazón.

-Yo no te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie –reafirmaba parea sí misma la pelirroja

Una vez dentro en su habitación, trato de dormir un poco pero no podía conciliar sueño, algo la inquietaba se sentía extraña, sentía frio, y pensó que quizás era por eso, a lo mejor solo necesitaba una manta extra, así que se dirigió a la habitación de Shinji y cogió la manta de este, pero al momento de quitarla de su cama, se encontró con un pequeño cuaderno, Asuka al principio lo ignoro, pero algo que atrajo su atención es que el cuaderno tenía un pequeño seguro, ella por simple curiosidad se sentó en la cama y lo empezó a hojear.

 **"Junio de 2015"**

He llegado a la ciudad de Neo-Tokio 3, mi papa me llamo hace unos días, me dijo que me necesitaba, no entiendo para que quiere verme, si nunca se atrevió a visitarme en los últimos 10 años, ¿quizás me necesite para algo?, después de todo solo soy su herramienta. La señorita Katsuragi vendrá por mí, es una mujer muy atractiva, aunque se ve un poco vieja. Durante mi pequeña estancia en la ciudad un extraño ser ataco, por suerte la mayor Katsuragi llego a recatarme, ella me explico que eso era un ángel, y que mi padre trabaja para NERV, que es la organización encargada de destruir a los ángeles.

Una vez que llegamos a NERV, mi padre me pidió que piloteara un robot gigante llamado evangelion y pelee con el ángel, lo sabía solo soy una herramienta para él, alguien a quien puede manipular, pero esta vez no, me niego a pilotear esa maldita cosa, como me negué mi padre le pidió a una chica llamada Rei, pero ella está en una camilla con graves heridas, si sale a pelear ella morirá, como ese bastardo puede enviar a alguien a su muerte, de pronto ocurre un pequeño temblor y la chica cae, la recojo en mis manos y lo único que puedo sentir es sangre, tengo en mis manos su sangre, no puedo permitir que le pase algo, no puedo dejarla morir allá afuera, no debo huir, peleare con esa cosa y salvare a la gente de esta ciudad.

He despertado en una cama de hospital, lo último que recuerdo es estar subí a esa cosa y ese monstruo me ataco, solo sentí dolor y de ahí no recuerdo nada, todos me dicen que mate al ángel, yo no lo recuerdo, por otra parte viviré en el apartamento de la señorita Katsuragi, ella me ha pedido que la llame Misato, y me ha comentado que la otra semana comenzare a ir a la escuela, mama no quiero ir otra vez a la escuela, no después de lo que me paso cuando era niño, no después de todo lo que sufrí.

 **"Julio de 2015"**

Todos en la escuela me preguntan sobre si soy el que piloteo ese robot gigante, yo solo me limito a responder que sí, todo el mundo ha perdido la cabeza, a parecer están emocionados por eso, yo simplemente odio subirme a esa cosa, por otro lado un chico llamado Touji me ha golpeado, él dice que fue por mi culpa que su hermana termino lastimada, yo le trato de explicar las cosas, pero solo recibo más golpes, esto es lo que me gano por ayudar a la gente, que me golpeen.

Ha aparecido otro ángel, es el cuarto tengo entendido, durante la batalla unos chicos de mi clase se encontraban afuera, tuve que meterlos dentro de la cabina, y tengo que pelear con el ángel, no huiré, no escapare, peleare hasta el final, pero estoy asustado, mama tengo miedo y cada vez que subo a esta cosa siento dolor, quisiera volver a mi antigua vida, tan solo quiero escapar de esta realidad. La katsuragi me felicito por derrotar al ángel, pero dice que no puede permitir insubordinación, le dijo que yo solo soy una maldita herramienta para ella, para NERV, pero sobre todo para mi padre, no quiero saber nada de ángeles, ni evas, ni nada de esta mierda de ciudad, ella responde que entonces vuelva a mi antigua vida, que siga siendo un cobarde, un llorón.

He decidido escapar de la ciudad, no necesito de nadie, estoy mejor solo, al final de cuentas la gente que está a mi lado me termina lastimando, si me acerco a ellas solo sentiré su dolor, durante mi viaje me encontré con Kensuke, él es un chico bueno, me ha platicado que cuando está solo en casa suele acampar, pasamos toda la tarde jugando y platicando, él me dice que debe ser genial pilotear el evangelion, yo solo me callo y agacho la mirada, el me da las gracias por haberlo salvado, me cuenta que a Touji se ha preocupado por mí, el chico que me golpeo se preocupa por mí, me dice que no es malo, sino que cuida demasiado a su hermanita, ya que es lo único que le queda, lo entiendo, además él dice que me admira, ¿porque a pesar de miedo y sufrimiento yo no me rindo?, estoy confundido, ahora estoy huyendo eso no me hace un cobarde, él dice que esta alegre de ser mi compañero y mi amigo, "amigo" en verdad puedo llamar a alguien así, yo puedo confiar en él o en Touji, no lo sé.

Estoy en la estación del tren, ha llegado la hora, me iré y jamás regresare, Touji y Kensuke me han venido a despedir, ¿porque, acaso yo les preocupo, soy su amigo?, Touji me dice que me cuide y sea feliz, y que si alguien me ofende él lo golpeare, ahora lo entiendo yo puedo tener amigos, yo puedo ser feliz. Unos hombres de NERV, nos separan, mama yo quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí, con mis amigos, una mujer de pelo azul llega y les dice a los hombres que se detengan, ellos lo hacen, y ella camina así mí, se inclina y me abraza, ella rompe en llanto, se disculpa por haberme llamado cobarde, ella no quería aceptar que yo fuera así, me dice que si quiero volver a mi antigua vida, lo haga, pero que vea lo que hay en Tokio-3, es cierto en mi antigua vida, no tenía amigos, mis tíos fueron crueles conmigo, ahora en esta nueva vida tengo a dos amigos que me quieren, y una tutora que a pesar de sus defectos, me quiere y se preocupa por mí, tal vez, Tokio-3 no sea el mejor lugar para vivir, tal vez cada vez que pilotee sienta dolor y frustración, pero yo me quedare aquí, lo hare por las personas que me quieren, y a pesar de lo difícil que luzca la situación, saldré adelante, no me rendiré, luchare por proteger lo que quiero.

Asuka por su parte estaba impresionada, jamás se había acercado al idiota de Shinji y le había preguntado qué había pasado en su vida antes de conocerse, y aunque tenía curiosidad, ellas jamás hablaría con él, pero ahora al leer lo que el escribía, de cierta manera le hacía sentir empatía, ella tampoco tenía amigos, estaba sola. Por otra parte Asuka continúo leyendo el diario.

 **"Agosto de 2015"**

Rei Ayanami, así se llama mi compañera de clase y además es igual piloto del eva 00, a pesar de que somos compañeros de clase y de NERV, no somos muy cercanos, ella es algo reservada, ya que no suele hablar con nadie, parecer estar siempre sola, es curioso, uno pensaría que una chica como Rei, tendría mucho amigos o pretendientes, pero Rei está sola, ¿por qué?, la doctora Ritsuko me ha comentado que la única persona con la que Rei parece hablar es con mi padre, e incluso en la salvo en una ocasión cuando su eva se salió de control, arriesgando su propia vida, ¿papa?, porque salvas a una niña que conoces muy poco, y tu propio hijo no te interesa, es extraño, ¿acaso siento celos de Ayanami?.

Hoy me encontré con Rei en NERV, decide hablar con ella, le pregunte por qué razón pilotea, ella me respondió que es su vínculo con el mundo, ¿qué significa eso?, además ella me abofeteo, la razón es simple, yo le dije que como podía confiar en el bastardo de mi padre, como podría estar tan segura de él, al parecer a ella eso le molesto, y me golpeo, no entiendo, como alguien como Rei puede querer o valorar a ese hombre, yo no puedo confiar ni creer en el otra vez, no después de que me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba. Misato me ha pedido que le entregue a Rei su nueva tarjeta de identificación, así que tuve que ir a verla a su departamento, su hogar, es deprimente no entiendo como alguien puede vivir en ese lugar, es frio, con un piso de metal, además que en su cama hay solo vendas llenas de sangre, pero algo que llama mi atención es unos lentes de mi padre, ¿porque Rei tiene esto?, lo que más me sorprende es que los guarda como un tesoro, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿qué tiene que ver mi padre con Rei?.

Ha aparecido otro ángel, este tiene una extraña forma poligonal, es extraño pero lo peor es que no puedo acercarme a él, entonces ¿cómo lo derrotare?, ¿cómo protegeré la ciudad?, ¿cómo protegeré a mis amigos?, Misato me comenta que la única posibilidad es que Rei me proteja con un escudo, pero el escudo solo resistirá 15 segundos, y yo tengo que realizar un disparo, si llego a fallar, Ayanami morirá. La hora ha llegado, tengo solo una oportunidad, si fallo, no solo Ayanami morirá, sino también la ciudad, mama tengo miedo, estoy asustado, que pasara si fallo, ha llegado el momento en unas horas se decidirá el destino de la humanidad, antes de la batalla converso con Rei, ella me platica sobre lo que mi padre representa para ella, es raro jamás pensé que alguien hablara así de ese bastardo, por ultimo ella se despide antes de comenzar la misión, ¿porque lo hace, cree que fallare, pero acaso no se da cuenta lo que pasara si fallo?. Ha llegado el momento, fallo el primer disparo y Ayanami se interpone entre el ataque del ángel y yo, ¿detente Rei, no lo hagas, que no ves que morirás?, no debo dejar que le pase algo, yo debo protegerla, a ella y a la ciudad, logro matar al ángel, pero ya es demasiado tarde, el daño ya está hecho, he fallado en proteger a las personas que quiero, a pesar de no conocer mucho a Ayanami, no puedo dejar de sentir un poco de cariño, me recuerda a ti, madre, corro a la capsula y abro la compuerta, ella se encuentra ahí, sana y salva, rompo en llanto, ella me pregunta porque lloro, yo solo le dijo que nunca vuelva a decir adiós, porque a pesar de lo difícil que sea la situación, tenemos que luchar, jamás debemos perder la esperanza, tenemos que vivir para luchar, no luchar para vivir.

Asuka estaba totalmente impresionada, jamás esperaba oír eso del idiota de Shinji, pero sobre todo de cierta manera le causa una pequeña duda, el saber cómo él se comportaba con la primera, de cierta manera el, la conoció primero, y piloteo para protegerla, el piloteaba por ella, en otras palabras Asuka estaba celosa, pero con toda la curiosidad del mundo continuo leyendo el diario.

 **"SEPTIEMBRE DE 2015"**

Misato me ha comentado que dentro de dos días iremos a un embarque alemán, en donde recogeremos al eva 02 y a su piloto, Misato bromea conmigo diciendo que la piloto es muy bonita, la verdad no me interesa conocerla, apenas estoy acostumbrando a mi nueva vida en Tokio-3, no quiero conocer a nadie más estoy bien así, solo. El día ha llegado, hoy iremos por el eva y su piloto, Misato me ha dicho que puedo invitar a mis amigos, así que he decidido invitar a Touji y Kensuke, llegamos a un barco militar, Kensuke parece estar muy emocionado, Touji por su parte parece no interesarle, su gorra sale volando y cae cerca de una chica, ella es muy linda, es alta, de piel clara y tiene un largo pelo rojizo, parece ser buena chica, pero que equivocado estoy, su nombre es Asuka Langley Souryu, ella es una persona muy prepotente, muy habladora, siempre alagándose a sí misma, pero sobre todo presumida y egoísta, cada momento que pasa hablando conmigo es solo para presumir sus "fantásticas" habilidades, un ángel ha atacado y como era de esperarse la señorita perfección quiero derrotarlo, pero me ha pedido que la acompañe ¿porque?, ambos subimos al eva, y comienza el proceso de sincronización, pero hay un problema el eva esta en alemán y yo no hablo alemán, el ángel comienza su ataque, pronto el eva cae en lo profundo del océano, no ganaremos esta pelea al menos que lo hagamos juntos, tan solo nos toma unos segundos en sincronizarnos pero esto es tiempo suficiente para derrotar al ángel, después de todo la señorita perfección no parece tan mala, solo no espero tener que trabajar junto a ella más seguido.

Hoy al parecer nos han informado que tendremos una nueva compañera de clases, Touji y Kensuke me dan el pésame por tener que trabajar con ella, les dijo que no es tan mala como se ve, solo hay que soportarla, ellos solo no quieren volver a verla, nuestra nueva se llama Asuka Langley Souryu, valla creo que este será un día largo, después de todo lo que he pasado este día lo único que quiero llegar a hacer es dormir, llego al apartamento y me dispongo a descansar, me coloco mis audífonos, pienso en lo difícil que será para mí, convivir con Ayanami y Asuka, Rei por una parte es callada y reservada, por otro lado Asuka es muy egocéntrica y habladora, cuando me uní a NERV, jamás pensé que conociera a este tipo de gente, ambas son tan diferentes y a la vez únicas.

Toda la escuela habla de Asuka, es cierto Asuka es muy linda pero su actitud la hace en ocasiones insoportable y despreciable, ella me saluda con un "guten morgen", le respondo con timidez, ella solo me golpea, inmediatamente ella va a visitar a Rei, ella dice que deberían ser amigas, ella simplemente la ignora y no hace nada, Asuka la llama rara, es curioso yo diría que la rara es otra. Nos han llamado de NERV, al parecer un nuevo ángel ha aparecido, y tenemos que destruirlo, Asuka es la primera en atacar, logra a acabar al ángel de un solo golpe, es sorprendente, pero el ángel se divide en dos y nos humilla.

Misato nos ha informado que para derrotar al ángel, tendremos que tener una perfecta sincronización y para eso tendremos que vivir juntos, comer juntos y dormir juntos, valla jamás pensaría que haría algo así, pero hubiera preferido a Ayanami que a Asuka ya que ella es más tolerable. Han pasado tres días desde que el entrenamiento comenzó, Hikari, Touji y Kensuke nos han ido a visitar junto a Rei y Misato, durante el entrenamiento, Asuka es reemplazada por Rei, y para sorpresa de todos ella lo hace mejor que Asuka, de pronto ella rompe en llanto, y sale corriendo de la habitación, Hikari me ordena que valla detrás de ella ya que yo soy el responsable de su sufrimiento, yo la encuentra en una pequeña tienda, ella más tarde me platica que tenemos que demostrarle a Misato y a Rei que somos mejores que ellas, vaya Asuka siempre tratando de ser la mejor y no rendirse de cierta manera eso me agrada, ya se ha cumplido el periodo de entrenamiento, Misato llamo hoy por teléfono avisando que no podrá llegar a dormir, Asuka por su parte monta algo que ella llama la muralla de Jericó y así no pueda entrar a su habitación, claro como si yo quisiera dormir con ella. La noche pasa tranquilamente, de pronto alguien se acuesta enfrente de mí, es Asuka, yo poco a poco me acerco a ella, trato de besarla pero me detengo por una palabra que ella dice "mamá", después de todo ella tan solo es una niña, pero mamá no entiendo porque trate de besarla, ¿acaso ella me gusta?, no lo sé, quizás el tiempo después lo diga.

 **"Octubre de 2015"**

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que Asuka se mudó con nosotros las cosas parecen mejorar un poco, a pesar de su actitud me he acostumbrado a vivir con ella, aunque a veces en las mañanas me golpee y me diga toda clase de insultos, siento que es su forma de convivir con los demás, además después de lo que pasó la noche que intenté besarla, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de que quiere hacerse la persona más dura del mundo solo es una niña. Asuka se ve muy emocionada porque tendremos un viaje de estudios a Okinawa, al parecer por lo que me ha platicado Misato no creo que vallamos.

Asuka se ha puesto furiosa, me pide apoyo, yo solo le digo que ya me lo esperaba, eso la enfurece más, ¿porque?, además Misato nos reclama el porqué de nuestras calificaciones tan bajas, y al parecer tendremos que estudiar todo ese día. Al parecer en NERV hay una piscina en donde he decidido estudiar, por el otro lado se encuentra Ayanami, ella como siempre se encuentra callada, Asuka llega de sorpresa y me empieza a contar sobre cómo es una niña genio, y termino la universidad a los trece años, además ella bromea conmigo sobre sus pechos, esto hecho solo me sonroja y me pone nervioso, ella después de eso me llama aburrido y solo se dirige a la piscina.

Por otra parte la doctora Ritsuko nos comenta que ha aparecido un ángel, este se encuentra en estado embrionario, en un volcán, Asuka se ofrece para capturarlo, durante el proceso de captura Misato me ordena que en caso de que Asuka llegara a fallar en capturar el ángel, yo no debo intervenir, incluso si eso le costara la vida a ella, yo solo me quedo sorprendido mama, porque Misato me está pidiendo esto, ¿acaso Asuka morirá? Durante la batalla al parecer Asuka ha logrado derrotar al ángel, pero no podrá volver a la tierra, aun en contra de las ordenes de Misato arriesgo mi vida y me sumerjo en el volcán, no me importa termina con quemaduras en mi cuerpo, pero ¿Por qué me arriesgo, porque expongo mi vida por una persona que solo se la ha pasado golpeando e insultándome, acaso solo lo hago porque no quiero verla morir, simple moral o responsabilidad, o acaso yo siento algo por ella?. Ella solo sonríe, valla no me había dado cuenta de lo linda que se ve cuando sonríe.

Después de que la rescatada del volcán, Misato me llama la atención, la razón, es ¿Por qué salve a Asuka, cuando ella me ordeno no poner en riesgo mi vida por ella?, yo solo agacho la mirada y veo mis manos, están tienen quemaduras de segundo grado, yo solo sonrió y le digo no lo sé.

" **Noviembre de 2015"**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que la rescate del volcán, las cosas han cambiado un poco para Asuka, si sigue siendo la misma niña egocéntrica, pero se ve más alegre, en la escuela nos molestan llamados una pareja de casados, es curioso a ambos nos molesta pero a la vez nos da risa. Hoy en la noche tendremos una fiesta por el ascenso de Misato, ella me ha pedido que invite a mis amigos al igual que Asuka invitara a sus amigas, durante la fiesta todos nos vemos tan felices, soltamos carcajadas y reímos sin parar, fue muy lindo, es la primera vez que me siento parte de una familia.

Unas horas después de la fiesta Misato está mirando al cielo en el balcón, yo me acerco a ella y ella comienza a platicarme por qué pelea con los ángeles, al parecer es por venganza, ella comienza a decirme que presencio el segundo impacto, iba acompañada por su padre, su padre era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo e incluso llego a ignorar a su familia, por lo que en el año 2000 durante una excursión a la Antártida, durante ella excursión ocurrió el segundo impacto, todos murieron a excepción de ella, su padre la salvo, el la protegió, por esa razón ella lo ama y a la vez lo odia, porque aun cuando alejo a su familia y lastimo a su hija con su indiferencia, el dio su vida para que ella pudiera vivir, al final él la amaba. Ella solo sonríe cálidamente y me dice "después de todos no somos tan diferentes verdad, ambos odiaban a nuestros padre", es cierto Misato ambos odiamos a nuestros padres pero la diferencia es que a ti te aman y a mí no.

Hoy visitare tu tumba mami, por otra lado Asuka tendrá una cita con un chico, es extraño me siento algo celoso, pero eso no importa, ella jamás se fijaría en mí, así que solo me marcho sin decir nada. Mama han pasado once años desde que moriste, no sabes cuánto te extraño, cuanto te necesito, quisiera decirte tantas cosas, poder abrazarte y que tú me abrazaras, poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero, pero no estás aquí, solo estoy yo y una lápida, mi padre se acerca y le pregunto si tiene alguna foto tuya, el simplemente dice que todo lo gurda en su corazón y mientras el viva tu vivirás en sus recuerdos, eso es egoísta pero lo entiendo, ya que las fotos se borraran y desaparecerán, pero el recuerdo de las personas vivirán en nuestro corazones.

Llego a casa y lo único que puedo hacer es tocar mi violonchelo, Asuka llega y me dice que tengo talento, es curioso como ella me alaga, solo me limito a seguir tocando e ignoro el resto, es tarde, Misato me ha informado que no llegara a dormir, por otra parte Asuka me invita a besarla, ¿Por qué?, ella me responde que es porque esta aburrida, yo me sorprendo, ¿Quién besa por aburrimiento?, ella me provoca y termino besándola, o mejor dicho ella me besa, el beso es tranquilo y pasa sin emoción, quisiera contestar el beso, pero ella está tapando mi nariz, ¿porque lo hace, es solo por aburrimiento, o quiero demostrar otra cosa?, antes de que yo pueda responder al beso ella se separa y huye al baño, yo recupero el aire, ella grita que asco, a ella le dio asco besarme, me repudia, yo solo callo y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Estoy en mi habitación yo solo con mis pensamientos, ella fue mi primer beso, Asuka, es algo extraño ¿qué es lo que siento por ella, la quiero, me gusta, la odio?, es extraño mama jamás me he fijado en las mujeres ni siquiera en Ayanami, ¿porque me fijaría en Asuka?, es cierto es bonita, pero su actitud, es detestable, siempre tratando de ser la mejor y humillar a los demás, pero a la vez es tan frágil, extraña a su mama, debe ser difícil para ella mudarse a un país donde no conoce a nadie, es igual que a mí, no ella es diferente, ella nunca se rinde, siempre intenta ser la mejor, que nadie la humilla ni la pisotee, eso me gusta, a pesar de todo Asuka siempre quiere ser la mejor, y eso de cierta manera me motiva a ser mejor, ahora lo entiendo, Asuka me gusta no porque sea la chica más bonita del colegio, me gusta por como es, y por como yo me siento a su lado, ella me ha enseñado a superarme, en ser el mejor, en nunca rendirme ni disculparme por todo, a siempre salir adelante y luchar, y por eso la quiero.

Mientras Asuka leía estas palabras noto que había algo resaltado con letras mayúsculas, era una frase y esta decía:

 **"TE QUIERO NO POR LO QUE ERES, SI NO POR LO QUE YO SOY CUANDO ESTOY A TU LADO"**

Asuka estaba totalmente anonada con lo que había leído, ella se sentía culpable por esto, ya que a pesar de que ella le gritaría, lo golpeara y humillara, el la quería, y lo peor ella también sentía algo por él, aunque ella lo negara.

 **"Diciembre de 2015"**

Misato me ha comentado que en unos días será el cumpleaños de Asuka, así que ella planea hacerle una fiesta sorpresa para animarla un poco, por otra lado ella me molesta diciéndome que si no le daré un regalo especial, y si, le regalare algo asombroso, algo para lo que he estado ahorrando, un hermoso collar.

Asuka inmediatamente cerro el diario, y comenzó a recordar la fiesta de ese día pero lo que más le sorprendía es que el idiota de Shinji jamás le regalo algo.

 **"Flashback"**

Era una cálida mañana de viernes, una joven pelirroja se levantaba tranquilamente, ya que el día de hoy era un día muy especial, así que simplemente se levantó de la cama y salió emocionada, era algo extraño ya que ella esperaba un gran desayuno por parte del idiota de Shinji pero al salir solo se encontró con una nota que decía: "Tuvimos que salir un momento, regresaremos hasta la tarde. Atte. Misato y Shinji. La alemana solo se sentó a la mesa y toda frustrada se sirvió un plato de cereal con leche, una vez terminado su desayuno se dirigió a su habitación en donde se cambió y se dispuso a salir rumbo a la escuela, ella estaba algo decepcionada ya que jamás esperaba algo de las personas pero pensó que Misato o Shinji podrían ser diferentes pero al parecer no lo eran.

Una vez que llego al colegio se dirigió inmediatamente a su salón, en donde se sorprendió que no hubiera llegado nadie y solo se encontraban ella y la primera. Pasaron los minutos y llegaron los demás alumnos pero lo extraño que no llegara ni Hikari ni Touji, y solo se encontraba Kensuke, el día cada vez se ponía peor para ella, primero tuvo un examen el cual seguramente reprobaría, después en la hora del almuerzo no llevo nada, ella esperaría que cualquier chico la invitaría a desayunar pero nadie se atrevió y por último se tuvo que quedar horas extras en la escuela haciendo el aseo del salón. Una vez terminado, ella se dispuso a ir al departamento al menos ahí podría descansar ya que hoy había sido un día terrible y peor aún para ella, ya que cumplía 15 años se supone que es la fecha más feliz para cualquier chica pero ella solo quería que se acabara ese día, una vez que entro al departamento noto que todo estaba a oscuras, de pronto una luz se encendió.

¡Sorpresa! -gritaron Misato, Shinji, Kaji, Hikari, Touji y Kensuke al mismo tiempo

Asuka estaba realmente sorprendida ya que no esperaba una fiesta por su cumpleaños, como era de esperarse ella no mostraría a los demás su entusiasmo así que solo se limitó a responder como siempre lo hacía.

-Vaya, sabían que no podrían olvidar el cumpleaños de la mejor piloto del mundo -respondía de manera egocéntrica aunque por dentro tenía una enorme alegría interior

-Claro que no Asuka, después de todo esta fiesta fue idea de la señorita Misato y de Shinji -contestaba Hikari con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Muy bien que estamos esperando ¡comencemos la fiesta! -grito animado Touji y la fiesta dio inicio

Durante la fiesta todos se divertían mientras Kaji y Misato tomaban unas copas, por otro lado Touji y Hikari se veían más cercanos de lo normal, Rei estaba totalmente callada en una mesa, por otro lado Shinji y Kensuke conversaban, una vez terminado de cenar, todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a entregarles regalos a Asuka. Kaji le regalo un hermoso vestido de color rojo, mientras Misato un par de zapatillas, Hikari le dio un portarretratos con una foto de ellas dos juntas, Touji y Kensuke le regalaron un nuevo videojuego que había salido a la venta, Rei le dio una pulsera que había comprado en una joyería, y por ultimo cuando era el turno de Shinji, hubo un pequeño problema.

-Y tú idiota, ¿que no piensas regalarme nada? -decía una Asuka molesta al ver que todos le regalaban algo, menos el

-Yo, lo siento Asuka no te pude comprar nada -respondía algo triste, mientras agachaba el rostro

-Eres realmente un idiota, ni en mi cumpleaños puedes hacer algo bien -contesto furiosa la alemana, esto solo deprimió al chico

-Si tienes razón, soy solo un idiota -respondía mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? -pensaba para sí misma la pelirroja.

 **"Fin del flashback"**

Una vez que hubo terminado de recordar su fiesta de cumpleaños, ella continúo leyendo el diario.

Mama porque tuve tanto miedo, no le pude dar el regalo que compre para ella, se supone que hoy sería un día maravilloso para ella y para mí, pero no lo fue, de seguro ella me odia por no haberle regalado algo, pero que puedo hacer, tuve miedo, miedo de que ella viera lo que había dentro del collar, supongo que el amor no es algo para mí.

Ya han pasado dos semanas, se acerca navidad y fin de año, Misato nos ha comentado que NERV, dará una fiesta y como era de esperarse los pilotos están invitados. Es 31 de diciembre el último día de este año, Misato se ha arreglado para esta ocasión, ella luce bellísima con un vestido morado, al igual que ella Asuka usara el vestido que le regalo Kaji, ella es hermosa, luce increíble, yo por mi parte uso un traje negro que me regalaron mi maestro antes de morir, llegamos a NERV, la fiesta es tranquila, la doctora Akagi nos informa que mi padre y Ayanami no asistirán a la fiesta, es increíble, en navidad no me visito ni siquiera me llamo para felicitarme, mi padre es un bastardo, la fiesta para mí ya no tiene sentido, así que me dirijo al área donde se encuentran los evas, es extraño de cierta manera me siento tranquilo aquí, a pesar de que no hay nadie no me siento solo, Asuka me visita y me dice que porque no estoy celebrando, yo solo le dijo que quería estar solo, ella se acerca a mí, dios, ella se ve hermosa con ese vestido rojo, y sus ojos azules son tan adorables, Asuka me gustaría decirte lo que siento pero tengo miedo que me rechaces y eso solo te aleje de mí, cuando me doy cuenta ella ya se ha marchado, ahora que lo pienso no hay mucho que agradecer este 2015, pero a pesar de todo lo malo que ha ocurrido en este año, también sucedieron cosas maravillosas, conocí a Misato, ella es como una hermana mayor para mí, hice muy buenos amigos, conocí a Ayanami y a Asuka, tal vez este no fue el mejor año pero tampoco el peor, y está a punto de venir el 2016, y yo seré quien decida si será un buen año o no, ahora creo entender, no importa que mal luzca la situación, jamás me rendiré, no importa que me ponga enfrente la vida, lo superare y saldré adelante, sabes mama dicen que la noche es más oscura antes del amanecer, pero te prometo que el amanecer será brillante.

" **Enero de 2016"**

Han pasado varios días desde que le comente a Misato acerca de lo que siento por Asuka, ella solo sonríe, ella me dice que entonces porque lo se lo he dicho a Asuka, yo solo contesto que es porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo que esto que siento pueda alejarla de mí en vez de unirnos, y lo que menos quiero yo es que ella se aleje de mí, no lo soportaría. Hoy Kensuke me conto que hay un chico en la escuela el cual está interesado en Salir con Asuka, yo me muestro confiado ya que la última vez que ella tuvo una cita, bueno nos terminamos besando.

Asuka y yo nos venimos de la escuela solos, yo vengo un poco callado, la razón ella trae una rosa que al parecer este chico le había regalado, ella luce tan feliz, sonríe y habla muy bien de él, yo solo me limito a oír. Mamá, quiero llorar, me siento un completo idiota, estoy perdiendo a Asuka, pero que puedo hacer, no creo que con que le diga que la amo ella vendrá a mí y me dirá lo mismo, pero ya que importa lo hecho, hecho esta, ella parece ser feliz, parece gustarle este chico nuevo, quizás sea lo mejor, ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, quizás solo debamos ser amigos, así podré estar siempre a su lado, ya no importa lo que yo sienta, sino lo que ella sienta, no importa lo que pase, mientras Asuka sea feliz yo lo seré, mientras ella sonría yo voy a sonreír, quizás no sepa si lo que sienta sea amor o no, pero si la felicidad de ella es estar con otra persona yo seré feliz si ella también lo es.

Lo ojos de ella se comenzaron a humedecer ya que jamás pensó que ese chico del cual siempre ella se burlaba o golpeaba la quisiera de tal manera, era tanto su cariño hacia ella que a él no le importaba sacrificar su felicidad con tal de verla sonreír, ella se sentía basura, como era posible que lo hubiera tratado tan mal, ella aunque no lo quisiera admitir siento aunque sea un poco de cariño hacia él, pero su personalidad y su maldito orgullo jamás le permitiría demostrarlo. Ella en ese momento se encontraba furiosa con él, por haberse callado todo lo que sentía, pero sobre sobre todo furiosa consigo misma, así que en su enojo aventó el diario, este impacto con la lámpara de mesa de Shinji cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en pedazos, al ya no estar la lámpara en la mesa pudo apreciar un pequeño sobre de color rojo sobre esta, ella se acercó a él y lo tomo. Al ver el sobre ella quedo totalmente sorprendida ese sobre tenia escrito "para Asuka", ella lo abrió y vio que en su interior contenía una carta, tomo la carta en sus manos y la comenzó a leer.

 _Hola Asuka, probablemente cuando leas esta carta ya sabrás lo que siento por ti, sé que es difícil de explicar con palabras como me siento en estos momentos y sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, meses para ser exactos, pero en estos meses algo extraño ocurrió conmigo, de cierta manera tú fuiste abriendo poco a poco mi corazón, me fuiste gustando, y yo te fui queriendo. Sabes nunca me gustaste por ser la chica más linda que conozco o por ser la más inteligente, o incluso porque nos besamos, lo que hizo que tú me gustaras, fueron esos pequeños momentos que pasmos juntos, las veces que regresamos de la escuela platicando sobre temas cotidianos, las ocasiones en que discutíamos por cosas simples, en un principio me molestaba un poco, pero con el tiempo sentí que era nuestra manera de comunicarnos, las pocas veces que ambos convivíamos como amigos y ambos nos platicábamos cosas personales, esas pequeñas cosas fueron las que de cierta manera me hicieron sentí este hermoso sentimiento llamado amor, tu eres mi motivación para pararme todos los días y poder hacerte un desayuno especial y así pueda verte sonreír una vez más y sentirme que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo por haberte conocido, esas fueron las razones por la que yo me fui enamorando de ti, por ser la chica más fuerte que conozco, pero a la vez eres tan frágil como todos nosotros, quizás yo no conozca el significado de la palabra amor pero si "amor" significa aceptar a las personas como son y estar dispuesto a dar todo por ellas, yo puedo decir que te amo, te amo Asuka, no como la piloto del eva 02, sino como Asuka Langley Souryu, la chica que abrió mi corazón._

Una vez de haber terminado de leer la carta las mejillas de Asuka se humedecieron y de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas, ella estaba totalmente destrozada, finalmente poco a poco su armadura llamada orgullo se comenzaba romper en pedazos.

-Te odio, porque cuando yo te golpee y te ofendí, tu solo me respondiste con una sonrisa, te odio porque cuando yo te pedí que te alejaras de mí, tú te acercabas y me abrazabas, siempre te disculpas de todo y no eres el culpable, siempre tratando de evitar herir a los demás pero en el fondo tú eras el que más sufría, siempre preocupándote por que los demás sean felices pero dispuesto a sacrificar tu felicidad por la de otros, realmente eres un idiota –decía entre lágrimas la alemana al recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a Tokio-3

-Pero sobre todo me odio a mí misma, por quererte de la misma manera y no tener el valor de decírtelo –se decía a sí misma, mientras abrazaba la carta.

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Espero que haigan disfrutado leer este capítulo, tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo, también quisiera agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, igual agradezco a las personas que lo han agregado a follows, gracias por eso, además me gustaría pedirles a las personas que leyeron este capítulo que por favor dejen sus reviews, eso motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo, de antemano me despido, gracias.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Entre besos y lagrimas

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, si no cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta"

"Sam Kenn"

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Entre lágrimas y besos**

 **Parte 2:**

Asuka seguía sorprendida, después de todo ella no esperaba esos sentimientos por parte de Shinji, por un pequeño instante se quedó calmada y en silencio, mientas que por su mente solo pasaba una frase, "quizás yo no conozca el significado de la palabra amor pero si "amor" significa aceptar a las personas como son y estar dispuesto a dar todo por ellas, yo puedo decir que te amo, te amo Asuka, no como la piloto del eva 02, sino como Asuka Langley Souryu, la chica que abrió mi corazón".

-Basta yo no quiero saber nada de ti y de tus estúpidos sentimientos -gritaba furiosa para sí misma la alemana

-Te odio por ser un cobarde y no tener el valor de decirme lo que significó para ti -decía mientras salía de la habitación del chico y se dirigía a la suya

Asuka no tardo demasiado en llegar a su habitación, una vez adentro solo aventó la carta a piso y se tiró a dormir en su cama, había sido un día pesado y ella realmente estaba cansada, solo quería dormir y olvidarse un momento del mundo que la rodeaba, no tardo demasiado en dormir.

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Tokio-3, y una Misato cruda se levantaba se su cama para dirigirse a la habitación de la alemana.

-Asuka, te tienes que levantar para ir a la escuela -informaba Misato en un tono autoritario desde la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja

-¡No voy a ir a la escuela! -respondía furiosa la alemana ante la orden de su tutora

-¿Que estás diciendo señorita? -preguntaba sorprendida ante la reacción de la chica

-Lo que oíste, no iré a la escuela -volvió a afirmar la pelirroja quien no se oía que tenía disposición de salir de su habitación

-Ahh claro que iras señorita, sales de ahí o yo te saco -ordenaba la mayor mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la manija de la puerta corrediza

Pasaron unos minutos y la alemana salió con su uniforme lista para dirigirse a la escuela, por su parte Misato solo le informo que estaría en NERV, ella solo se limitó a salirse del departamento, y se dirigió camino a la escuela. Mientras caminaba por la calle iba pensando en lo que había sucedido recientemente.

"Es extraño a pesar de que hoy es un día cálido y ha salido el sol siento frio, me siento sola, soledad, ¿qué es la soledad?, muchos dicen que la soledad es quedarse sin una persona a tu lado, pero durante mi estancia en Alemania muchas personas de NERV estaban conmigo y aun así me sentía sola, desprotegida, rechazada por la sociedad e incomprendida, me atrevo a afirmar que la soledad no es una situación física, sino más bien, un estado mental, nosotros como seres humanos decidimos como sentirnos, ya sea sentirse queridos y acompañados o solos y rechazados, sea como sea que nos sintamos es porque así nosotros lo decidimos, los únicos culpables de nuestra infelicidad somos nosotros." –pensaba la alemana mientras se dirigía sola al colegio

-Estoy sola porque yo así lo quiero, las personas nunca se alejaron de mí, yo las aleje –decía para sí misma mientras llegaba al colegio

Una vez que llego a la puerta del instituto se paró un momento, respiro profundamente y se dirigió a su salón de clases, "este será un día largo", es lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Una vez dentro del aula se dirigió inmediatamente a su lugar y tomo asiento. Durante toda la clase ella se mantuvo en completo silencio, ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar la mirada, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, en su momento de debilidad. Asuka fu sacada de sus pensamientos al oír el sonido de una campana, esta indicaba que la clase había terminado y era hora de almorzar, ella se quedó sentada en su asiento, hasta que su amiga fue a verla.

-Asuka, ¿no piensas salir a almorzar? -pregunta una Hikari anonada al ver que su amiga no se movía de su asiento

-Lo siento, creo que no traje mi almuerzo -contestaba de una manera sarcastica

-No te preocupes por eso, yo traje dos, ¿si quieres puedo darte uno? -decía mientras agachaba la mirada, en sus ojos se veía decepción

-Discúlpame Hikari, pero creo que ese almuerzo extra es para alguien más, no para mí -afirmaba la alemana al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amiga

-Si era para otra persona, pero si quieres te lo puedo dar -respondía inmediatamente mientras extendía la mano para que su amiga agarrara el almuerzo

-No es necesario, ve y almuerza con ese idiota -decía alegremente la pelirroja

-Gracias Asuka -se despedía la presidenta de clases mientras se iba al patio dejando a Asuka completamente sola

Por un momento el salón de clases se quedó en completo silencio en donde solo se encontraba una pelirroja hundida en sus pensamientos

"Amor, una palabra de la cual jamás logre comprender su significado, por años pase afirmando que amaba a Kaji, pero como podía decir que sentía algo de lo cual no conocía su significado, pero a pesar de las veces que afirme que amaba, ¿era cierto, o solo era una mentira que yo misma me decía?, no lo sé, pero ahora mismo en este momento, siento como si algo me hubiera caído mal, me siento enferma, ¿eso es estar enamorada?, esto no es lo se debería sentir, se supone que debería ser la persona más feliz del mundo al saber que una persona me quiere y yo también lo quiero, pero me siento enferma, débil, el amor es eso, una debilidad, algo que vuelve a las personas frágiles y estas abren sus corazones para dejar entrar el dolor, en el amor nadie gana, solo se lastiman los unos a los otros" –reflexionaba la alemana cuando de pronto una voz familiar la saco de su trance

-Y ahora ¿por qué tan pensativa? -decía un chico de pelos dorados desde la puerta del salón de clases

-Ahh, hola Christopher, disculpa estaba distraída -respondía la alemana al ver que la observaban

-Ya lo note, y dime ¿estas lista para lo de esta tarde? -contesto el chico mientras caminaba a un asiento junto a la pelirroja

-Ahh, discúlpame pero no recuerdo que haría hoy en la tarde -contesto algo apenada al no recordar su cita con el

-No recuerdas que te invite a salir y tu aceptaste, y que hoy después de clase iríamos por un helado, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? -decía algo molesto el chico, ya que no espero que ella lo olvidara tan rápido

-Lo siento, es que me he sentido un poco enferma y no creo que sea conveniente lo de esta tarde -se escudaba en ese pretexto aunque ella realmente sabía que su motivo era otro

-Es una lástima, creo que será para la próxima -contesto alegremente el chico rubio al oír la repuesta de la alemana

-Sí, será para la próxima -respondió ella tranquilamente

Por un momento el salón se quedó en un completo silencio, un silencio incomodo que afectaba a ambos chico, hasta que el joven Christopher decidió romper el silencio al preguntarle algo a la alemana

-Oye Asuka, ¿a ti te gusta alguien? -preguntaba el chico

-No, porque dices eso Christopher -respondió inmediatamente a la defensiva la alemana

-Te he observado durante un tiempo y hoy estas totalmente diferente a como actúas normalmente estas diferente -decía el chico mientras se acercaba a ella

-No, yo solo me siento enferma -contesto, mientras agachaba la mirada y la hacía a un lado

-Es por el chico que siempre te acompaña a la escuela, ¿verdad?, él te gusta -preguntaba el, mientras tomaba de su mano a la alemana

-Sí, el me gusta -se limitó solo a responder eso

-Y ¿porque no lo dijiste antes? -respondía furiosamente el chico mientras soltaba de su mano

-Yo, no lo sé -fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca

-Sabes algo Asuka, el que te guste alguien no es algo malo, no es un crimen o pecado que deba ocultarse, sé que a veces es difícil decirlo, pero jamás te debes de arrepentir de lo que sientes -trataba de consolarla a ella, ya que unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus ojos

-Pero él es un idiota -gritaba furiosa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a salirle

-Y eso importa, cuando te gusta una persona no importa lo que digan de ella, tus amigos te podrán decir que es la peor chica del mundo pero a ti simplemente te gusta, así que solo ignora lo que la gente dice de ella y escucha a tu corazón -decía el chico, mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla

-Tienes razón, gracias Christopher -respondía mientras se paraba de su asiento

-De nada Asuka, después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no? -comentaba el mientras extendía la mano hacia la pelirroja

-Claro que sí, amigos -respondía Asuka, mientras ella y Christopher se despedían con n un caluroso abrazo

La campana sonó indicando que era hora de volver a clases, los alumnos entraron y el profesor se colocó en frente de la clase.

-Muy bien clase, denle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva estudiante -decía el profesor mie tras mostraba a los alumnos a la chica nueva

-Mucho gusto, soy Mana Kirishima

-Muy bien tomo el asiento del joven Ikari -termino de decir el maestro mientras ella se dirigía al lugar asignado

Mientras la chica pasaba a un lado de sus nuevos compañeros los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, unos decían que era muy linda y al parecer solía ser más amable que Asuka, otros simplemente decían que la invitarían a salir. Cuando se sentó le dio una mirada y un saludo a la alemana, Asuka tomo esto como burla y decidió ignorarla.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente y una vez acabado todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus hogares, todos iban acompañados platicando con un amigo o amiga, a excepción de la pelirroja.

-"Sabes algo, nunca me gustaste por haberme salvado de morir en un volcán, ni siquiera porque no haya terminado besándote, creo que fueron las pequeñas cosas, como el ir juntos a la escuela, o el convivir juntos en el departamento, las veces que peleábamos por el control de la televisión, las veces que tú me hacías el desayuno, o incluso las pequeñas charlas que logramos tener, creo que eso fue lo que hizo que tu poco a poco ablandaras mi corazón y lo abrieras, pero me niego a aceptar que haga un chico que me quiera por la persona que soy, yo solo he sido cruel y mala contigo ¿porque me habrías de querer?, dame una buena razón, creo que eso es estúpido, sabes yo no creo en el amor y aunque sienta una pequeña calidez cuando este a tu lado, mi orgullo jamás me permitirá decírtelo" -se decía para sí misma la alemana

-Al final el amor no vence todo, mi orgullo es más fuerte que mis sentimientos -pensaba mientras se dirigía camino a casa

Asuka no tardó mucho en llegar al departamento, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, introduzco la llame y abrió la puerta, una vez adentro un olor familiar comenzó a llegar, y en la mesa se encontraba un plato de. Ella se extrañó al ver esto ya que se suponía que no había nadie en la casa, quizás Misato lo habría preparado, pero este olía tan delicioso que era imposible que ella lo hubiera preparado, se sentó a la mesa y procedió a comerlo.

-¿Esta muy sabroso, no? -comentaba una voz familiar desde la cocina

-Sí, supongo -respondía sin prestar atención a la voz

-Hola -decía un alegre Shinji, mientras se paraba enfrente de Asuka

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? -contestaba incrédulamente y sorprendida al verlo cara a cara

-Bueno, me recupere y así que decidí visitarte -respondía a la pregunta hecha por la alemana

-Y supongo que te quieres que te de la gracias, ¿no? -decía en un tono burlón mientras dejaba de comer el platillo

-No, no hay necesidad de hacer eso -respondía tranquilamente el chico

-Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntaba el al ver la extraña forma de comportarse de la pelirroja

-¿Sentirme?, no entiendo la pregunta -contestaba algo confundida la alemana

-¿Acaso tu no leíste esto? -respondía el, mientras en su mano sostenía el diario

-No, yo no agarre ese estúpido diario -se defendía la chica ante las acusaciones de el

-Y ¿Dónde está la carta que guarde aquí y que iba dirigida a ti? -preguntaba furioso el al ver el comportamiento de ella

-No sé de lo que hablas -decía mientras le daba la espalda y se paraba de la mesa

-Vamos Asuka, hemos convivido por meses, te conozco -contesto el mientras la tomaba del brazo

-Tu no me conoces en lo más mínimo -grito furiosa y a la vez tiro el plato caliente sobre el

-Yo lo siento, no quería hacer eso, solo aléjate de mí -decía algo preocupada mientras corría a su habitación

-Valla, que dramática -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras observaba como la pelirroja corría a su habitación

La alemana paso gran parte de la tarde encerrara en su habitación sin querer saber nada del mundo ni de nadie, ya que a su punto de vista lo único que ella solía hacer era lastimar a la gente que quería, pasaron las horas y la alemana se quedó dormida, mientras dormía tuvo un sueño algo extraño.

" **Sueño de Asuka"**

Ella se encontraba caminando a través de un parque, el ambiente en el parque se sentía denso, pesado, y lo cubría una extraña niebla que no dejaba ver nada, Asuka se encontraba caminando a través de este parque cuando una extraña figura le resulto familiar.

-¡Kaji! -gritaba alegremente la alemana al ver la figura, pero esta la ignoro y siguió caminado

-Espera Kaji, no te vallas de mí, por favor no me dejes sola -decía la alemana al ver como el escapaba de ella

-Nosotros no te abandonamos, tu nos estas alejando de ti -respondió aquella figura

-¿Qué?, eso no es cierto, ustedes no me comprender ni siquiera tratan de hacerlo -se defendía la pelirroja ante las acusaciones de el

-Claro que tratamos de entenderte, pero tú cierras tu corazón a la gente que te rodea -decía una figura parecida a Misato

-Mentira ustedes jamás se han interesado en mí, nunca se han acercado a preguntarme, ¿Cómo me siento? -gritaba frustrada al oír como las dos figuras hablaban de ella

-Lo hicimos muchas veces nos acercamos a ti, te preguntamos cómo estabas y tu tan solo respondías con tu arrogancia y egoísmo, alejándonos de ti, quedándote sola -volvía a decir la figura de Misato, esta vez las palabras de las figuras tuvieron efecto en la pelirroja

-Basta no quiero escuchar más -decía mientras se tapaba los oídos

-Dime a que tienes miedo, ¿a que las personas te puedan querer, a que tú puedas sentir su amor? -decía una sombra parecida a la de Shinji

-Las personas solo se lastiman unas a otras, no quiero sentir su dolor, en la vida solo existe el sufrimiento y el dolor -respondía entre lágrimas la alemana al oír todas las acusaciones las cuales eran verdad

-Pero no puedes juzgar a la vida simplemente por las cosas malas, la vida no se trata de blanco y negro sino de grises, la vida no es mala o difícil, nosotros lo hacemos así, tu eres quien decide quién eres, tú decides que sentir, nadir más lo hará por ti -decía la sombra mientras se acercaba a ella

-Pero que puedo hacer, dime, como puedo querer a las personas o aceptarlas si ni yo misma me acepto como soy -respondió ella entre lágrimas al parecer ya estaba cansada de tanto sufrimiento y dolor

-Es muy simple, amate a ti misma -decía la figura mientras desaparecía entre la nada

En ese momento Asuka despertó, y noto algo en sus ojos, al parecer estaban húmedos, ella simplemente ya no quería seguir sufriendo, solo quería que el dolor se acabara, pero como en las vidas de los seres humanos están plagadas de estas situaciones tomo una decisión, el dolor solo se acabaría cuando su vida terminara, así que tomo una pequeña cuchilla y la puso sobre su brazo dispuesta a recurrir a un acto de suicidio, cuando un pequeño golpeteo la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo reaccionar así que solo tiro la cuchilla al suelo.

-¿Puedo pasar? -decía el chico castaño mientras abría poco a poco la puerta y lograba entrar a la habitación

-¿Qué quieres, vienes a echarme en cara lo de esta tarde? -respondía furiosa la alemana

-Claro que no, solo quería hablar

-Y de que vamos a hablar idiota respondía furiosa la alemana mientras le daba la espalda

-Dime algo Asuka, pero quiero que me conteste con la verdad, ¿cómo te sientes ahora mismo? -contesto el, mientras se sentaba a una distancia de ella

-Que tiene que ver esa pregunta con nuestra "charla"

-Solo contéstame -dijo tranquilamente el chico

-¿Quieres saber cómo me siento en verdad? -respondió en un tono sarcástico mientras se comenzaba a dar la vuelta para verlo

-Me siento enfadada, furiosa, de escuchar que un chico como tú se pueda fijar en alguien como yo, y que tu jamás hallas tenido la mas mínima intención de contarme acerca de cómo te sentías, dime ¿porque te callaste? -decía furiosa la alemana, en sus palabras se podía sentir el odio y la rabia

-¿Porque me calle?, porque tenía miedo, miedo a tu rechazo, siempre me trataste como una basura, me gritabas y golpeabas, pero sabes porque nunca te dije algo, ¿porque aunque yo te lo dijera que harías, te burlarías y solo te alejaría, no es así? -respondió furioso el chico ante las acusaciones de la alemana

-Yo nunca haría eso -contesto en un tono tranquilo

-Mientes, nunca te importo como se sintieran los demás, solo importabas tú y tu orgullos no es así, ¿de me servía quererte si ni siquiera tu volteabas a verme, para que decirte lo que siento, para alejarte de mí?, tuve miedo pero ahora que lo sabes dime como te siente al respecto -le reprocho el, finalmente se había cansado de esconderse, de escapar de la realidad

-Yo no sé, sé que a veces puedo ser una persona muy fría y ruda, pero lo hago porque temo que las personas me puedan lastimar, ya sufrí demasiado, las personas que me quieren siempre se alejan de mí -respondió ya más tranquila, finalmente después de tanto comenzaba a abrir su corazón

-Y ¿crees que yo haré lo mismo? -decía mientras se acercaba a ella

-No, tú no tienes las agallas, quizás eso me gustas, siempre tan callado, tímido y reservado, llamándote idiota, pero solo era una cuartada, solo quería convencerme a mí misma que te odiaba, pero pasaban los días y te quería más, aquí tú no eres el único culpable, ambos lo somos -contesto la alemana con una pequeña sonrisa entre labios

-Así es, pero míranos, ambos nos hemos dicho que nos gustamos y que hacemos, absolutamente nada, solo nos vemos a los ojos

-Cierto tan callados y nerviosos, sabes veo algo en tu ojos que nunca había visto seguridad y confianza, ¿porque ahora muestras esas emociones?

-Recuerda lo que escribí, Asuka, jamás me gustaste por ser la chica más linda que conocí, sino por cómo me haces sentir, a tu lado me siento fuerte, siento que lo puedo hacer todo, me siento invencible -decía mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella

-Yo me siento todo lo contrario, me siento frágil, débil, siento que en cualquier momento me lastimaras y huiras como los demás, me dejaras sola -respondió mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos

-Yo nunca haría eso -fueron las palabras de el mientras la consolaba con una fuerte abrazo

-Entonces promételo, que a pesar de todo lo que suceda, por más difícil que sea la situación estaras conmigo, júrame que estarás cuándo necesite un abrazo, un consuelo pero sobre todo júrame que jamás harás algo que me lastime -decía entre lloriqueos

-Asuka, yo te juro que pase lo que pase aquí estaré, seré tu apoyo y consuelo, no importa lo que suceda ahí estaré, en la buenas y en las malas, quizás no pueda jurarte amor eterno, porque no se el significado de la palabra amor, pero si puedo prometerme estar a tu lado cuando me necesites, cuidarte y protegerte, pero sobre todo juro que jamás hare algo que te lastime -contesto con total firmeza mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla

-¿Lo prometes? -decía con una mirada tierna mientras lo veía a los ojos a el chico castaño

-Sí, lo prometo -contesto el

Y mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, sus labios comenzaron a acercase poco a poco, hasta que ambos se unieron en un tierno y caluroso beso, un sencillo beso, el cual no estaba lleno de pasión ni romance, sino de sencillez y compresión. Pero mientras ambos jóvenes entregaban sus corazones uno al otro, en un laboratorio subterráneo, una mujer rubia conversaba con un hombre de mirada helada.

-Bien doctora cómo va el proyecto "NUEVO GENESIS" -preguntando aquel hombre con un tono sombrío

-Bien, después de las pruebas realizadas hemos encontrado la ruptura que nos llevara al Edén -respondía, mientras en pantalla se mostraba un mapa de la ciudad y en un punto exacto brillaba

-Me parece excelente, todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, pronto el fruto del conocimiento y de la vida será nuestro, y cuando eso suceda, nada nos detendrá

Por otro parte, para ser exactos al otro lado de la ciudad, desde una ventana un chico de pelo plateado observaba las estrellas.

-El día y la hora han llegado Ikari Shinji, muy pronto tu y yo nos conoceremos, y te prometo que te hare la persona más feliz del mundo -decía aquel chico, mientras a su lado una chica lo escuchaba y no le agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo

Un nuevo día iniciaba, y el sol salía por el occidente, alumbrando a una terraza en la que una bella chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego, observaba este maravilloso evento, hasta que una voz familiar la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Y eso, ¿por qué tan pensativa? -comento en un tono sarcástico mientras se acercaba a ella

-No lo sé, estaba recordando lo que sucedió ayer -respondió con una enorme tranquilidad

-Y dime ¿qué haremos respecto a eso? -contesto el mientras colocaba su brazo sobre ella

-Por ahora te pido que lo guardemos en secreto, por favor entiéndeme -decía la chica mientras se retrancaba en su hombro de el

-Claro, pero ¿porque? -pregunto algo confundido ante su repuesta

-Aun no estoy preparada para que el mundo sepa lo de nosotros, no quiero que todo el mundo se burle de que la gran Asuka sea la novia de un idiota como tú -respondió sonrientemente la chica

-Te imaginas la cara que pondrían todo la clase si se enterarán -contesto el muy alegre

-Hablando de eso, una chica nueva llego, y no quiero que coquetees con ella o si no te mato, ¿entendido? -decía en un tono amenazador, mientras lo veía con una mirada asesina

-Claro, como soy todo un rompecorazones, hablando de eso, ¿crees que ella sea la piloto del eva que nos salvó la última vez? -contesto el con algo de interés sobre ese misterioso eva

-No creo, y no me importa, ahora lo único que me importa es ser feliz con las personas que me quieren y valoran -respondió ella alegremente mientras abrazaba al chico de su cintura

-Oye que hiciste con la verdadera Asuka -bromeaba el con ella, respecto a su cambio de actitud

-Basta idiota no te burles -le reprocho entre risas

-¿Que pase acaso dije algo malo? -contesto el de una manera muy sarcástica

-No lo que pasa es que, tengo miedo, miedo de que esta pequeña felicidad pueda acabar, míranos, solo tenemos 14 años y ya cargamos con la responsabilidad de proteger al mundo, temo que en una de estas batallas yo pueda morir o tú, yo solo ya no quiero sufrir -decía con una mirada de tristeza

-Tranquilízate, es cierto nos tocó una vida muy difícil y hasta cierta manera el mundo ha sido cruel con nosotros, pero si algo se es que nada sucede por coincidencia, dime si nosotros no protegemos el mundo, ¿quién lo hará? -trato de consolarla y hacerla entender el porqué de su vida tan difícil

-Estoy asustada, no quiero que este momento de felicidad se acabe, somos muy jóvenes aún tenemos mucho que vivir -decía ella, mientras abrazaba mucho más fuerte al chico

-Y claro que lo viviremos, recuerda cuando me preguntaste porque piloteaba, piloteo para proteger esta vida, quizás no sea la mejor, pero si la que yo escogí y la voy a proteger -respondió el con sinceridad dándole a entender que desde ahora pilotearía para protegerla a ella y a esta nueva vida

-Y dime tu que hiciste con el Shinji emo que siempre se deprimía de todo, luces muy feliz -esta ocasión bromeo ella sobre su nueva actitud

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?, tengo una tutora que a pesar de todo se preocupa por nosotros y nos quiere, además de un par de buenos amigos, pero sobre todo la chica más linda de la ciudad es mi novia, creo que tengo muchas razones para ser feliz -respondió el felizmente mientras veía a los ojos a la alemana, esto causo un pequeño sonrojo en ella

-Has cambiado mucho, ya no eres el mismo de antes -le contesto ella, mientras se separaba del abraso ponía su mano sobre la de el

-Claro que soy el mismo de antes, solo que ahora quiero abrirme más al mundo, quiero dejar de escapar de la realidad y hacerle frente -contesto el mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Sabes a pesar de lo malo que sea el mundo, creo que aún hay cosas buenas por las cuales luchar -decía mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el hermoso amanecer

-Claro que si Asuka, y créeme lo mejor está por venir, es una promesa -respondió el mientras veía hacia el cielo y pensaba en el futuro

 **Notas del autor**

 **Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por tardar mucho en subir la segunda parte, segundo quisiera agradecer a las 7 personas que lo han agregado a follows y a las 4 que lo han añadido, espero que la historia sea de su agrado total y cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida, además quisiera agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus reviews, gracias por sus opiniones, sin más que decir me despido y espero que esta nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado total, además me gustaría pedirle que dejares sus reviews y lo añadieran a follows o favoritas, gracias por su lectura.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Fantasmas del pasado

_Lo que se hizo en el pasado, nada puede cambiarlo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo, y no dejes que amargue tu vida. No le huyas pero tampoco lo cargues contigo._ _  
_ _A veces solo hay que dejar atrás el pasado, y ver hacia el futuro_

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Fantasmas del pasado**

Unos jóvenes caminaban juntos a la escuela, aunque el día anterior ellos hayan aceptado sus sentimientos el uno por el otro no parecían ser una pareja muy feliz, ya que ninguno se animaba a tomar de la mano al otro, solo caminaban en completo silencio.

-Sabes algo Asuka, cuando estuve en el hospital de NERV, Misato menciono a un tal Kaworu Nagisa, al parecer él es el quinto elegido -comentaba el chico para romper el tenso silencio que se generaba entre ellos

-De que hablas, se supone que hasta ahora solo somos tres, la niña modelo es la primera elegida, yo soy la segunda y tú eres el tercero, no puede haber un quinto elegido si no hay un cuarto y en caso de que lo haiga, ¿quién es? -contesto algo molesta la pelirroja

-No lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que NERV no está ocultando algo -decía mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente y rozaba su mano con la de ella

-Estas diciendo que solo nos están utilizando esos bastardos -respondió con total enfado la chica, mientras separaba su mano de la de el

-Me gustaría creer que no, pero desde que llegue a esta ciudad, todo parece seguir un orden, ¿como si alguien o algo supiera que va a pasar y no hace nada para evitarlo? -contesto el chico total seriedad ya que a su parecer todo estaba orquestado por alguien o algo superior

-Crees que Misato nos esté ocultando algo, si es así no podemos confiar en nadie más que en nosotros -respondía la chica al momento, después de todo, du pequeña esperanza de felicidad se empezaba a esfumar

-Tienes razón, por ahora solo podemos confiar en nosotros tres -decía el mie tras tomaba de la mano a la pelirroja, estas era de una de las poca veces que podían estar juntos sin que nadie los viera, y tenía que aprovecharla, pero de pronto un tirón fuerte hizo que sus manos se separaran

-¿Nosotros tres? -respondía furiosa la alemana mientras de golpe separaba su mano de la de el

-Claro, me refiero a ti, a mí y a Anayami -decía entre unas pequeñas risas al ver la reacción de su novia

-Que tiene que ver la primera en esto -contesto en su clásico tono de enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado

-Vamos Asuka no me digas que estas celosa -comentaba e a carcajadas el, ya que en el rostro de Asuka estaba más rojo que su pelo

-¿Celosa, de quién? -respondió totalmente sonrojada ya que al parecer no pudo evitar esconder sus celos, pero esto en vez de molestar a Shinji solo le causo una sonrisa

-Vamos no me quieras engañar, tranquila Ayanami es como un hermana para mí, no se me recuerda a mi madre -decía el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia él y comenzaba a abrazarla

-No me pongas en ridículo idiota -decía entre risas pero esta fue silenciada por un tierno beso

-Vamos señora de Ikari, tenemos que ir a clase -bromeaba el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían juntos a la escuela

Ambos chicos llegaron juntos al salón de clases como siempre lo hacían, y se despidieron a gritos y golpes como acostumbraban para no levantar sospechas acerca de su relación, Asuka por su parte se dirigió a su pupitre donde ya la esperaba a un lado su mejor amiga la presidenta de clase Hikari, mientras Shinji se sentó en su lugar junto a sus mejores amigos Touji y Kensuke.

-Valla amigo, finalmente te dejas ver -decía el joven deportista con una sonrisa al rostro al ver a su amigo

-Sí, así es, acaso ¿me extrañaron? -bromeo el chico castaño, mientras se acercaba a su lugar para sentarse

-Y eso, ¿por qué vienes tan de buen humor? -preguntaba Touji al ver el radical cambio en su amigo

-Supongo que se debe por lo rumores, ¿no? -interrumpió el chico de gafas

-¿Cuáles rumores? -preguntaron al unísono los dos amigos mientras se levantaban se sus lugares con un sobresalto

-Ha llegado una chica nueva, su nombre es Mana Kirishima, dicen las chicas del salo que ella está interesada en ti, incluso ha preguntado si tienes novia -informaba el, mientras veía su computadora

-Quien te viera amigo, tienes que enseñarme como le haces para atraer a tantas mujeres -bromeaba Touji mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombre

-Carisma natural -se limitó a contestar el chico

En ese momento entro el profesor acompañado de la nueva estudiante y junto a ella venia un chico albino de pelos plateados y ojos rojos.

-Muy bien clase, como recordaran, ayer se nos unió la señorita Kirishima, pero el día d hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, preséntate ante el grupo -informaba el profesor mientras presentaba al chico

-Hola mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa, un placer conocerlos, lilims -se presentó ante toda la clase, por su parte las alumnas quedaron impresionadas por lo guapo que se veía

-Muy bien joven Nagisa, tome asiento junto al joven Ikari y usted señorita Kirishima junto al joven Aida -daba la orden el profesor mientras él ya se dirigía a su asiento

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en donde le ordeno el profesor, mientras tanto Asuka le hacía señales a su novio para decirle que revisara su computadora.

-Es ese el quinto elegido -decía un e-mail en la pantalla, mientras la alemana lo miraba desde lejos

-No lo sé -respondió el chico

-Dijiste que se llamaba Kaworu -contesto la alemana mientras desde lejos lo observaba con una mirada furiosa

-Sí, pero jamás lo había visto en persona o foto -trato de defenderse el chico al ver la expresión de ella

-Está bien, adiós -respondía muy cortante la alemana mientras se desconectaba del chat

La campana sonó e indicaba el fin de una clase y el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo, tres amigos salían juntos dirigiéndose a una terraza en el patio escolar, por su parte la chica pelirroja era acompañada por su única amiga, una chica de coletas y piel morena, mientras que una joven peliazul totalmente alejada de la realidad solo observaba el paisaje. Una vez que los tres chicos se encontraron sentados para disfrutar sus almuerzos fueron interrumpidos por el director, quien le pido a Touji que lo acompañara a su oficina.

-Oye Shinji, ¿por qué crees que hayan llamado a Touji? -preguntaba el chico de gafas algo intrigado al ver la manera tan extraña que habían llamado a su mejor amigo

-No lo sé, Kensuke -contesto el mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich

-Oye otra pregunta, ¿sabes quién es el piloto del eva 05? -preguntaba muy ansioso el chico otaku

-¿Eva 05? –respondió totalmente confundido el joven castaño

-Así que no lo sabes, en Inglaterra se han empezado a hacer pruebas de activación de la unidad 05 –comento su amigo un poco preocupado porque al parecer había cometido un error al mencionar eso

-No –se limitó a responder solo eso

-Además, he oído por parte de mi padre que el eva 03 se activaran en, en tan solo unas semanas, no crees que puedes convencer a Misato de que elija su piloto –menciono algo emocionado ya que el chico soñaba con pilotear una unidad eva

-No, Misato no había mencionado nada sobre un eva 03 –contesto totalmente relajado el chico ya que realmente no tenía ningún interés en el piloto o el eva

-No puede ser, sabes algo, envidio al chico que lo piloteara –decía mientras se imaginaba piloteando el eva 03

Mientras estos chicos conversaban un preocupado Touji se dirigía a la oficina del director, ya que no sabía que podría haber hecho para meterse en problemas y peor aún la condición de su hermana y la situación de sus padres no era lo mejor y ahora probablemente lo expulsarían por haberse metidos en problemas, cuando llegaron a su oficina, el director le pidió que pasara ya que lo estaban esperando. Una vez dentro él fue recibido por una mujer rubia la cual le pidió que tomara asiento.

-Hola Touji, mi nombre es la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, soy la encargada del proyecto Eva, sabes por qué te hemos llamado –decía una mujer de cabello rubia la cual traía puesta una bata de laboratorio

-No, no lo sé –respondió el chico algo nervioso ya que pensaba que estaba en problemas

-Fuiste seleccionado para ser piloto de la unidad 03 –decía con una tranquilidad la doctora

-¿Por qué? –contestaba mientras tomaba asiento en una silla al frente de ella

-Según el instituto Marduck eres un posible candidato, así que felicidades –respondió con una seriedad total

-Basta, esto es una estupidez, no puedo pilotear esa cosa, no después de ver le daño que causa –decía mientras se levantaba furioso y golpeaba la mesa con sus manos

-Touji, sabes que si tu aceptaras pilotear tu hermana recibiría un mejor tratamiento, además tu madre estaría muy orgulloso de ti –intentaba persuadirlo para que aceptara la oferta

-Tienes tiempo, piénsalo y espero que tomes la decisión correcta –decía mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba en las manos de Touji una tarjeta con el nombre de NERV

Un desanimado Touji salía de la oficina del director ya que tenía que tomar la decisión más difícil en su vida, tenía que decidir entre ayudar a su hermana o subirse a una cosa la cual nunca juro hacerlo.

Sonaba la campana, lo cual indicaba que era hora de regresar al salón de clases, todos los alumnos del 2 "A" regresaron a excepción de un joven deportista, este atrajo la atención del joven castaño pero no solo de el sino también de la presidenta de clases y aunque ella digiera que se preocupaba por él porque era su deber en lo más profundo de su corazón había algo más. Mientras la clase transcurría normalmente en el patio de la escuela se escuchaba el sonido de un balón rebotando y en sus manos lo sostenía aquel chico, el cual tenía un dilema y tenía que tomar la decisión más importante en su vida.

-Mama, sé que no nos quisimos mucho y también sé que a pesar de nuestra amarga despedida, tú me pediste que la cuidara, que la protegiera, que viera por ella en caso de que papa no pudiera hacerlo, pero falle, ella resulto lastimada en la batalla de Shinji, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de darle un mejor presente, ella puede recuperarse pronto, pero a cambio tendré que vender mi alma, ¿qué puedo hacer, nos, por favor, dime que debo hacer? –decía para sí mismo mientras se sentía totalmente solo, entre la espada y la pared y peor aún sin nadie a quien decírselo

La hora de salida había llegado y todos los chicos se dirigían a sus casas, mientras unos se iban solos, otros se iban acompañados, Shinji por su parte se dirigía a acompañar a cierta alemana como era de costumbre cuando fue interceptado por uno de sus amigos.

-Hey Shinji, te molestaría si hoy te invito a comer a mi casa –lo invitaba el chico a su nuevo amigo

-Claro que no, Touji, pero tengo que acompañar a Asuka –decía el castaño mientras señalaba a su novia quien ya se iba sin el

-Vamos amigo, no creo que tu esposa se enoje si te aparto de su lado un día –bromeaba el chico mientras lo jalaba con el

-Está bien, vamos –respondió si ánimos el chico, mientras acompañaba a su amigo a su casa

Ambos caminaban juntos a la casa en un incómodo silencio, ninguno de atrevió a hablar, hasta que el joven deportista pregunto algo.

-Oye amigo, ¿qué se siente subirse a un eva? –preguntaba totalmente desanimado

-Por qué lo preguntas Touji, creía que tu odiabas a los evas -respondió sorprendido, ya que jamás se imaginó que le hiciera esa pregunta

-Claro que los odio, solo me gustaría saber que se siente –trato de explicar el chico algo molesto, así podría evadir su estado de ánimo actual

-Miedo, al principio sentí miedo, inseguridad, sabes el riesgo que corres al pilotar esa cosa, pero a pesar del dolor y miedo, me siento seguro, porque sé que al subirme puedo ayudar a la gente, puedo proteger a mis seres queridos, a mis amigos y eso vale la pena para mí –respondió totalmente convencido de sus palabras

-Valla, eso se oye emocionante –respondió sin ninguna emoción

Una vez que entraron al departamento, Shinji comenzó a husmear un poco en la casa de su amigo, era extraño en la sala se encontraba fotos de su padre y el juntos, en otra estaban su hermana y el, pero no había una foto de su mama, y aún más extraño, el único que tenía fotos con su hermana, era el mismo, no había ninguna foto de su padre y hermana juntos.

-No te esfuerces, nunca encontraras una foto de ellos juntos –decía él desde su habitación

-Pero, ¿porque? –pregunto algo sorprendido

-Es complicado, digamos que mi padre y mi hermana no se conocen lo suficiente, como para quererse –limito a contestar algo serio, mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Ya veo, está bien –respondió tranquilamente sin querer indagar más sobre el tema

-Sabes, cuando era niño mi padre nos abandonó por otra mujer, puedes creerlo el cambio su sangre, a sus hijos, por una desconocida –decía algo molesto mientras metía en el microondas unas sopas instantáneas

-Lo siento, Touji, no lo sabía –contesto serio el chico mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

-Eres el primero a quien le cuento esto, no sé porque lo hago, quizás sea porque estoy empezando a considerar mi amigo –respondía algo triste porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad para hablar con el

-Gracias, sabes a pesar de que el comienzo de nuestra amistad nunca fue el mejor, estoy feliz de que podamos llamarnos amigos –decía alegremente mientras tomaba la sopa que Touji había colocado en la mesa

-Sí, sabes algo, hoy una tal doctora Ritsuko, me ofreció pilotear un eva –decía algo preocupado el, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo

-¿En serio?, no lo sabía –respondió tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su sopa

-Sí pero no sé qué hacer, por eso te pregunte que se sentía pilotear una de esas cosas –contesto el algo nervioso

-Si lo recuerdo, pero acaso dime ¿tú lo quieres pilotear? –contesto mientras colocaba la sopa en la mesa

-No –respondió en lágrimas el chico, esta era la primera vez que Shinji lo veía llorar, siempre él tenía una fachada de ser muy fuerte y que nada lo quebraba y ahora él estaba llorando frente a el

-Entonces que decideras –contesto serio el chico, ya que no quería ver a su amigo en ese estado

-Aun no lo sé, pero si pudiera ayudar a salvar el mundo, quizás si pudiera a ayudar a la gente, aunque no quisiera, tendría que hacerlo, después de todo es lo mejor, ¿no? –trato de consolarse el mismo, sentir lastima por el

-Eso no es cierto, si he aprendido algo en este pequeño tiempo que pilotee el eva, fue que nadie más debe tomar tus decisiones, si tienes miedo de pilotear no lo hagas, y disculpa que te deje pero Misato está a punto de llegar a casa y se enfadara si no he hecho la comida, adiós –contesto furioso el chico, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de la casa

-Adiós Shinji, y gracias por todo –decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas y veía como se marchaba

Shinji se dirigía camino a casa mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho.

-Sabes algo Touji, yo también tuve miedo de pilotear esa cosa, la primera vez que me subí mis piernas temblaban, pero a pasar los días y el ataque de los ángeles me di cuenta de algo, si tengo miedo cada vez que subo a esa cosa y sé que puedo morir en cualquier momento, pero si no lo hago, quien más lo hará, ¿Rei, Asuka, tu?, por eso piloteo, para proteger a las personas de que hagan esto, no podría soportar ver a Rei o a Asuka lastimadas, y por ellas es que tengo que pelear, que luchar y nunca rendirme, ya no peleo por mí, peleo por ellas.

El chico no tardó mucho en llegar a casa, y para su sorpresa parecía que no había nadie, entro y se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de su compañera y ahora novia, y para su sorpresa no había nadie, así que simplemente camino a la cocina donde se dispuso a preparar la comida, cuando una pequeña voz familiar lo saco de su trance.

-Sabes es de mala educación no acompañar a tu novia a su casa –decía una muy cariñosa Asuka mientras lo abrazaba por atrás

-Bueno mi novia no me quiso acompañar –bromeaba el chico mientras se daba la vuelta para verla a los ojos

-Y que haría yo, una indefensa niña con un par de pervertidos como ustedes –jugaba con el mientras lo apretaba más en el abrazo

-Vamos, acaso crees que abusaríamos de ti –volvía a bromear mientras se acercaba para besarla

-No se puede confiar en ustedes idiotas –decía mientras se hacía a un lado para evadir el beso

-Creí que yo era el único al que llamabas idiota –contesto fingiendo enojo

-No confundas la cosas, Touji es un idiota, y tú eres mi idiota –decía la chica mientras lo besaba

-Jaja, claro –contesto totalmente alegre el chico

-Y dime de que hablaron tú y ese pervertido –preguntaba mientras se separa del abrazo

-Nada importante, cosas de chicos –trató de evadir el tema, esto le causo enojo a Asuka

-Vamos, ¿crees que me puedes ocultar algo? –decía molesta mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera y se ponía en su clásica pose de enojo

-Él me dijo que la doctora Akagi lo quiere reclutar como piloto de un eva –respondía pacíficamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-¡Que!, ese idita piloto –gritaba sorprendida ante la respuesta de su novio

-Sí, pero él no sabe que decidir, creo que no quiere hacerlo, pero hay algo que el oculta, y quizás esa razón sea por la que acepta –respondía mientras tiraba su mochila en el suelo y se quitaba sus zapatos

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con su hermana menor? –preguntaba Asuka, ya que no entendía porque otra razón el aceptaría pilotear

-Probablemente –respondía, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono celular de Asuka, ella lo saco y contesto

-Era Misato, un ángel se ha avistado tenemos que ir –decía algo seria mientras guardaba su teléfono

-Si lo sé, vamos –respondía el mientras se ponía sus zapatos y se dirigía a la puerta pero al llegar ahí noto que Asuka no lo seguía

-¿Pasa algo Asuka? –preguntaba al ver el extraño comportamiento de su novia quien tenía la mirada agachada

-Prométeme que tendremos cuidado, no quiero que algo malo pase-decía mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano

-Valla, la gran Asuka tiene miedo –bromeo el chico para sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba

-No seas idiota, si algo te pasa a quien golpeare, y quien me hará mi desayuno –contesto enojada mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-Okay vamos, a salir juntos de esto, y te prometo que no te dejare sola –decía el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano

Mientras tanto unos cuantos minutos antes de que el ángel se avistara, un joven de pelo oscuro yacía sentado en unos columpios.

-No me queda de otra, si no acepto mi hermana no se recuperara, pero una vez que acceda a pilotar ese monstruo, jamás escapare de el –pensaba el chico para sí, hasta que una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Suzushara –gritaba la presidenta de clase mientras se acercaba

-Ahh, hola presidenta de clases -decía sin siquiera verla al rostro

-Pasa algo, Touji -decía la chica de coletas mientras lentamente se acercaba a el

-Nada, bueno si, pero no puedo decirte -decía totalmente nervioso mientras miraba al suelo

-¿Porque, es algo muy grave? -pregunto algo preocupada por el

-Se podría decir que si

-Es sobre tu hermana, no es cierto -respondía la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Si, como lo sabes -contesto algo sorprendido porque nunca imagino que alguien como ella lo supiera

-Bueno, te he observado por un tiempo y siempre te he visto muy preocupado por ella, la quieres demasiado, ¿verdad? -decía totalmente sonrojada la chica chica ya que no sabía qué pensaría él acerca de eso

-Sí, mi hermana es lo que más quiero en este mundo, haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso vender mi alma -contestaba con una pequeña sonrisa entre labios, ya que a pesar de todo lo que estaba viviendo el único para sonreír era su hermana

-Eso es tan tierno, sabes me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como tú, alguien que se preocupara por mí -decía una nerviosa Hikari ya que era la primera vez que estaba cerca del chico que le gustaba

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, se lo prometí a mi mama -decía tristemente el chico

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa de su hijo -intento darle ánimos al ver que se entristecía

-Sí, sabes, cada día que pasa la voy extrañando más -respondía el chico mientras una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a caer de uno de sus ojos

-¿Cómo murió ella?

-Ella, solo, murió -decía mientras el llanto le ganaba, esto hizo que Hikari se sintiera mal por preguntar

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso -intentaba disculparse al ver lo que había causado

-No está bien, Hikari, creo que necesito sacar mi culpa -decía el chico mientras se secaba las lágrimas con su suéter

-Sabes, mi madre era una adicta, si ella consumía drogas, antes del embarazo y durante este, incluso los doctores comentaron que había probabilidades de que naciera con alguna deficiencia o simplemente no naciera, pero mírame aquí estoy en contra de todo pronóstico, veras cuando yo nací mi madre no cambio en nada, muchos dicen que maduras cuando tienes un hijo, pero mi madre no lo hizo, ella seguía en su maldita adicción y por consecuencia mi padre la termino engañando y dejándola por otra, sabes lo terrible que era oír los gritos, el verlos pelear, el ver que el mundo de un niño de tres años se caía a pedazos, pues eso tan solo era el principio de algo más horrendo. -narraba el chico

-Touji, si quieres, no necesitas contarme el resto -decía la presidenta de clases mientras veía el dolor que le causaba contar su historia

-No, ya no quiero cargar más con este dolor -respondía furiosamente ya que para él ese pasado era una carga que ya no podía aguantar

-Veras, mi madre seguía con su adicción y por supuesto se fue acabando el dinero y debido a sus problemas no podía conseguir un trabajo, así que por un tiempo dedico a la prostitución, cada noche llevaba a un hombre a la casa, yo podía oír sus gritos, había ocasiones que ellos iban borrachos y la golpeaban, un día quise ir a ver como estaba, esto al parecer ahuyente al cliente ya que lo que menos quería es que hubiera niños cerca, y se fue sin pagarle ni un centavo, esto enfado a mi mama y ella me golpeo sin parar hasta que ya no pudo más, al poco rato, ella fue a mi habitación, y me pidió unas disculpa, pero era demasiado tarde el daño ya estaba hecho. -decía el chico entre lagrima al recordar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que vivió esa noche que jamás olvidaría

-Estoy segura que ella no quiso hacer eso, quizás fue un ataque de ira -lo intento consolar pero fue inútil

-Quizás sea así, pero jamás olvidare eso -contesto entre lágrimas el joven deportista

-Un tiempo después mis abuelos buscaron tratamiento para ella, así que la mandaron a un centro de rehabilitación, durante los dos años que estuvo ahí, mis abuelos se hicieron cargo de mí, me dieron amor, cariño, compresión y me mandaron a la escuela, esa fue la primera vez que me sentí en una familia, pero en tan solo unos meses mi abuelo murió, dejando un hueco en mi vida y mi corazón, pasaron los meses y un día mi madre regreso, ella se veía diferente, estaba un poco más gorda, en ese momento no sabía que tenía hasta que me di cuenta en unos meses. Cuando nació Sakura, yo tuve la oportunidad de cargarla, a ese pedacito de cielo, a aquel hermoso angelito, esa hermosa niña a la cual quiero demasiado, mi pequeña hermanita. -decía con una gran alegría el chico, ya que a pesar de todo lo malo que había sucedido su gran motivo para vivir era su hermana menor

-Pero pensé que tu padres se habían separado, ¿acaso se reconciliaron? -pregunto algo confundida ya que no se imaginaba una reconsilacion entre ellos

-En verdad, ellos nunca se volvieron a ver, es hija de mi madre y de otro hombre, según ella dijo que lo conoció en el centro de rehabilitación -contesto algo molesto el chico, pero ha la vez feliz ya que de esa relación había nacido Sakura

-Creo que debo dejar de preguntar -callaba mientras el continuaba contando su historia

-Pasaron los meses y Sakura comenzó a crecer, era una hermosa bebe, los meses pasaron y mi madre parecía haber cambiado, ella era una madre dedicada a sus hijos, todo parecía indicar que las cosas cambiarían, que finalmente mi madre se haría responsable de nosotros que ella en realidad nos amaba y que finalmente cambio por nosotros. -decía con una mirada totalmente fría

-La gente puede cambiar, Touji, y tu madre cambio para bien -intentaba animarlo para sonriera ya que ese no era el chico del cual se había enamorado

-Si yo igual creía eso, solo que hace un año me di cuenta de que no era totalmente cierto -decía seriamente el

-Antes de morir, mi madre cayó enferma, y estuvo en cama varios días, los doctores decían que no se curaría, y solo quería estar a su lado, un día me llamo y discutimos, aún recuerdo cada frase que nos dijimos. -decía el chico mientras recordaba aquel escena

 **FLASHBACK**

-Touji, quiero que cuides de por favor, prométemelo -decía una mujer postrada en una cama mientras agarraba a su hijo de 10 años

-¿Por qué dices esto mama?, te pondrás bien, ya lo veras -intentaba animarla el niño al ver que esta estaba en sus últimos momentos

-No Touji, desde hace unos meses me diagnosticaron el virus de inmunodeficiencia humana (VIH), y ahora este ha evolucionado, ahora tengo sida, estoy muriendo hijo, lo siento -decía entre lágrimas la madre, ya que no quería dejar a su joven hijo solo

-Entonces es por eso que cambiaste, por que ibas a morir, solo por eso decidiste ser una mejor madre, para poder morir tranquila, para expiar tus pecados, mama -respondía un furioso niño ya que solo pensaba que su madre había sido buena con ellos porque tarde o temprano moriría

-No escúchame Touji, sé que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, y quizás nunca fui la madre más ejemplar o la mejor pero créeme que si me dieran a elegir si ser madre de ustedes o todo el dinero del mundo, los elegiría a ustedes sin pensarlo -contestaba una madre en lágrimas, esta vez ella hablaba con sinceridad

-Que conmovedor, y supongo que ahora yo debería decirte lo mucho que te quiero, pero sabes algo, ojalas jamás hubieras sido mi madre -decía el chico mientras huía de la casa

 **"Fin del flashback"**

-"Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije, fui demasiado cruel con ella, hui de la casa ese día, y cuando me di cuenta de mi error y regresar mi madre ya había muerto -comentaba Touji en lagrimas

-Por eso es que cuido tanto a Sakura, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo es lo único que me queda de mi madre y mi única familia -decía mientras se soltaba a llorar

-¿Pero qué hay de tu papa? -preguntaba, quizás después de la muerte de su madre su padre lo apoyo

-Después de la muerte de mi madre, fuimos a vivir con mi padre y su mujer, ellos simplemente nos rechazaron, los días ahí fueron un infierno, lo único que hacían eran gritarnos o golpearnos, en especial mi madrastra ella odiaba a , siempre la ofendía llamándola bastarda o hija de una puta, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que mi padre la apoyaba y le daba la razón a ella, duramos poco viviendo con ellos, así que decidir mudarme a Neo Tokio-3 con a vivir con unos tíos. -decía con una rabia enormes en sus palabras

-Sabes después de todo lo que he vivido a veces me pongo a pesar lo difícil e injusta que ha sido la vida, en especial con Sakura, ¿por qué ella?, solo es una niña, ella no merece todo lo que ha vivido, primero perdió a una madre, luego fue rechazada y ofendida y cuando creemos haber encontrado la felicidad en Tokio-3, resulta lesionada, eso no es justo, por eso la sobre protejo, la cuido tanto, es la única familia que me queda y que me quiere, después de todo es el único recuerdo de mi mama. -comentaba con una tristeza y enojo total, ya que no parecía que las desgracias terminaran en su vida

-Touji, a pesar de que yo no sé lo que es perder a una madre o no puedo imaginar cómo me sentiría si una de mis hermanas resultara lesionada, pero sí puedo decirte que eres un gran hermano, no cualquiera hace eso por su hermana. -decía Hikari mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de el

-Gracias, Hikari -contesto el chico con un fuerte abrazo

En ese momento sonaron las alarmas de Tokio-3, indicando que había aparecido un ángel y debían buscar refugio para no resultar heridos. Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de NERV los jóvenes pilotos se reunían

-¿Que hace esto aquí? -decía una Asuka furiosa mientras señalaba a un chico de pelos plateados

-Lamento infórmate que soy el quinto elegido -respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Valla, parece que no entienden que conmigo es suficiente para detener a los ángeles -contestaba en su clásico tono de superioridad mientras se alardeaba a ella misma

-Vamos no seas arrogante, tu arrogancia no te llevara a nada bueno -decía alegremente el chico, esto enfureció mas a la alemana

-Nadie pidió tu consejo -contesto agresivamente la alemana, mientras amenazaba con golpearlo

-Vamos, ustedes dos dejen de pelear -interrumpía la mayor Katsuragi al ver el problema que se estaba sucediendo

-El empezó -se defendía mientras señalaba al chico el cual se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Está bien, pero Asuka lamento informarte que por órdenes del comándate Ikari, tu eva estará inactivo por un tiempo -le informaba la mayor a la alemana, esto provocó una gran ira en ella

-¡Que!, piensa dejar que solo el idiota y la niña modelo combatan a esos monstruos, sin mí no sobreviran ni un minuto -gritaba la pelirroja

-Tranquilízate, es solo por unos días, durante tu ausencia, Kaworu los acompañara -respondía mientras señalaba al chico albino

-No creo que ese inútil los pueda proteger -contesto totalmente seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Tranquila, Asuka, yo cuidare muy bien de Shinji, no tienes por qué preocuparte -respondió el chico mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a los vestidores

-Maldito, engreído, pero ya verán no sobreviran ni un minuto sin mí -decía totalmente enfada la alemana mientras golpeaba la pared

En ese instante se daba la orden de que los evas salieran al ataque, las posiciones eran las siguientes, la unidad 01 iría al frente, la unidad 00 lo apoyaría, y la unidad 04 cuidaría la retaguardia ya que era la menos experimentada, al estar en la superficie se pudo observar al ángel, este tenía una forma esférica, flotando en el aire y era de color blanco con franjas negras, lo más extraño era que debajo de él se encontraba una enorme sombra.

-Hola, hermano -decía el chico de piel blanca al ver la enorme esfera en el cielo

La unidad 01 se acercó al lentamente, y estando a una distancia razonable realizo un disparo, en ese instante la esfera desapareció del cielo y la sombra comenzó a expandirse debajo de los pies de la unidad, en ese momento lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gritos desesperados de un joven piloto, ya que su unidad estaba siendo decorado por esa extraña sombra.

-¡Ayuda! -gritaba a través de comunicador el chico pidiendo auxilio

-La unidad 00 ira a ayudarle -informaba al instante la chica peliazul al ver la escena

-Sera inútil -decía Kaworu al ver como la unidad era tragada por la sombra

-Mayor ¿qué debemos hacer? -preguntaba Rei a través de su comunicador

-Rei, Kaworu, retírense es una orden -decía Misato con un tono frio y serio ya que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo

-Pero, Ikari, ¿que pasara con él? -repelaba la chica de pelo azul, ella en su interior quería salvar al joven castaño pero no desobedecería ordenes

-Solo retírense -volvió a informar Misato pero esta vez fue con una voz quebradiza

En ese momento, Asuka quien observaba toda la escena, sentía una punzada en su pecho, ya que aunque sufría al ver dicha escena no podía hacer nada desde ahí, y si se preocupaba podría dar a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos eso es algo que ella simplemente no se podía permitir.

Mientras tanto dentro de aquel ángel, solo había un vacío, una oscuridad infinita, ahí se encontraba el eva 01 y su piloto, sin poder hacer nada tan solo esperar su muerte.

-Valla, quien lo diría, moriré aquí, de nada sirvieron mis esfuerzos, de nada sirvió decirle a Asuka lo que siento, Asuka, ella estará muy molesta conmigo, creo que si salgo vivo de aquí ella me matara. -bromeaba para sí mismo el chico ya que se encontraba solo o eso creía

-¿Tienes miedo? -decía una extraña voz que provenía desde el vacío de la oscuridad

-¿Miedo, de qué? -respondió seguro de sí mismo

-De morir solo, aquí sin nadie a tu alrededor -contestaba la extraña voz, la cual parecía ser de un niño

-No, no moriré, y si eso llegare a suceder ya no estoy solo, tengo a mí alrededor personas que me quieren y amigos que me valoran, no estoy solo -decía mientras a su mente empezaban a llegar los recuerdos de todos sus seres queridos

-Pero te sientes solo, ¿no es así?, tú te sientes solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta gente como dices, muy en el fondo te sientes solo, sin nadie en quien confiar, sin nadie con quien poder hablar, solo te encuentras tú y nadie mas -insistía la voz

-No, es cierto, tengo a Misato, a Touji y Kensuke, y a Asuka, ¿porque me debería sentir solo? -contesto Shinji inmediatamente sin dudarlo

-Veamos, por dónde empezar, Misato, tu tutora y madre sustituta, ella solo está contigo por su trabajo, porque la obligan, para eso le pagan, no es porque te quiera, incluso en tu momentos más débiles nunca se acercó a ti, nunca te dio consuelo, solo se emborracho y te ignoro -explicaba la voz, mientras a su alrededor pasaban las escenas de Misato

-Eso, quizás sea cierto, pero se debe a que ella también tiene problema, no solo puede pensar en mí, eso sería egoísta de mi parte -la defendía aunque en el fondo sabía que no era del todo cierto

-Pero si ella pienso solo en ella, ¿eso no la hace egoísta? -atacaba nuevamente la voz desde la oscuridad

-Si -respondió sin ánimo alguno

-Y tus amigos, o mejor dicho "supuestos amigos", solo son amigos falsos, uno de ellos solo está por interés, para que le des información sobre ese maldito robot y el otro para espiar su culpa de haberte golpeado, ahora dices que son tus mejores amigo o quizás los únicos que tienes y piensas que su amistad será eterna te equivocas, cuando llegue el momento de separarse, lo harán, y aunque se juren amistad eterna, ellos simplemente te olvidaran, los amigos verdaderos no existen en este mundo, solo son una farsa, para no hacernos sentirnos solos y nos sintamos queridos por alguien, que consuelo tan patético -volvía a decir, pero en esta ocasión se mostraba la vez que Touji lo golpeo y las muchas veces que Kensuke preguntaba sobre los evas

-Quizás, pero por eso debemos disfrutar los momentos que pasemos con ellos, y decirles lo muy importante que son para nosotros, porque nunca sabremos el momento que habrá que decir adiós, pero ellos siempre estarán conmigo, porque cada vez que recuerde esos momentos, ellos volverán a estar conmigo, ya que recordar es volver a vivir -respondía el chico mientras que las escenas ahora eran de los pequeños momentos felices que habían tenido

-Que tierno chico, pero hemos llegado a la mejor parte, tu noviecita, una chica de carácter de mil demonios, que no se puede querer a ella misma y ahora asegura quererte, no es gracioso, además ella se avergüenza de ti, de su relación, le das tanta vergüenza que no quiere que nadie se entere de su noviazgo, ahh que bonito amor, ¿no? -se burlaba la voz, mientras que a su alrededor solo se oían los gritos y ofensas de Asuka hacia el

-Ella no se avergüenza, solo está asustada, esto es algo nuevo para ella, y normalmente la gente teme a lo desconocido -quiso defenderla pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que esto era cierto

-Qué lindo, la defiendes, te das cuenta que defiendes a la chica que todo este tiempo te ha golpeado, insultado y dicho mil y una cosas hirientes, realmente la quieres demasiado o eres un idiota -decía la voz mientras empezaba a tomar forma

-Yo, la quiero -contesto con toda la sinceridad del mundo

-Sabes algo chico, eres un idiota, no te has dado cuenta el motivo de nuestra charla, te he mostrado tu mundo, el mundo real y aun así quieres escapar de aquí donde puedes tener todo lo que deseas, yo puedo cumplir tus deseos -decía la voz mientras mostraba su forma, la cual era de un niño de unos 8 años pero lo más extraño era que se parecía a Shinji

-¿Cumplir mis deseos? -pregunto sorprendido ya que ni el sabia cuales eran sus deseos

-Sí, te he mostrado lo que tu mundo es, dolor, rechazo, sufrimiento, promesas rotas, pero aquí puedes tener tu mundo perfecto, solo tienes que despertar de esta pesadilla -decía la voz mientras que todo se volvía a poner oscuro

-¿Despertar? -esto era lo último que decía mientras escuchaba una voz

-Joven Ikari, le gustaría prestar atención a mi clase aunque sea por solo un momento -

-Todo fue un sueño

-Joven Ikari, creo que esta es la tercera vez en la semana que se queda dormido, creo que tendré que notificarlo a sus padres -decía furioso el profesor al ver el poco interés que el chico prestaba a la clase

-¿Mama y papa? -respondió totalmente confundido, ya que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en un momento peleaba con un ángel y ahora se despertaba en el salón de clases

-¿Algún problema? -rectificaba su postura el profesor

-Yo... -no termino de hablar cuando recibió un mensaje de Asuka que decía "pasa algo idiota"

-No señor, todo está bien -respondió el chico mientras observaba a su alrededor, todo parecía normal

-Más le vale -decía el, mientras continuaba explicando la clase

El resto de día paso normal, hasta que la chicharra sonó marcando el fin de las clases, los tres alumnos se dirigían a sus hogares como era de costumbre, al llegar al apartamento de Rei, esta se despidió de una manera alegre de ellos, lo que sorprendió a Shinji es que a la hora que Rei se despidió de él lo llamo primo, pero eso no era todo ya que cuando se despidió de Asuka, esta le contesto con la misma emoción el saludo e incluso bromeo con ella diciéndole prima, después de esa pequeño momento raro ambos llevaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivían ellos dos.

-Asuka, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntaba totalmente confundido el chico al ver que su novia abría la puerta de otro departamento

-Idiota, voy a mi casa -contesto con una sonrisa la alemana

-Pero, ¿creí que vivíamos juntos? -volvía a preguntar aún más confundido, esto provoco un rubor en las mejillas de Asuka

-No seas un pervertido, eso será hasta que nos casemos, pero aquí tienes un pequeño adelanto -decía alegremente la chica mientras le daba un cálido beso, esto sorprendió mas al chico castaño ya que Asuka no era ese tipo de personas

-Estas muy raro hoy, supongo que te veré en la noche -decía la alemana al ver la cara de su novio

-Algo raro está pasando aquí, supongo que Misato debe saber algo de esto -pensaba el, mientras abria la puerta de departamento

-Ya llegue -dijo como era de costumbre mientras colocaba sus cosas en la mesa

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? -pregunto una voz cálida y suave desde la cocina

-Bien... -contesto el chico, pero al ver a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él, se quedó sin palabras e inmóvil por un momento

-¿Sucede algo cariño? -pregunto algo confundida la mujer de pelo marrón al ver la extraña actitud de su hijo

-¿Mama? -decía el chico entre lágrimas al ver a la mujer enfrente de el con una sonrisa

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por actualizarlo demasiado tarde, esto se debe a unos problemas personales que tuve, y bueno quisiera agradecerles a todos aquellos y aquellas que lo han agregado a favoritos o followers, sinceramente muchas gracias, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, y todos aquellos que dejaron review igualmente mil gracias, ahora los invito a leer este nuevo capítulo, y espero que dejen su opinión o review, sea buena o mala será bien recibida, sin más que decir espero que se la hayan pasado bien esta navidad y fin de año, y gracias por leer.


	8. Capitulo 8: Mundo Perfecto Parte 1

" **La vida no tiene sentido, se lo das tú, con lo que hagas, con lo que te apasiones, con tus ilusiones. Tu construyes el universo a tu medida"**

 **Walter Riso**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Mundo perfecto**

 **Parte 1:**

Mama -decía el chico castaño mientras escurrían lágrimas de sus ojos

-Pasa algo cariño, ¿está todo bien? -decía la mujer sorprendida al ver tal abraso tan fuerte

-¡Mama! -gritaba el mientras corría y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

-Valla, ¿qué sucede cariño? -respondía la madre al ver la intensidad del abrazo, parecía como si ninguno de los dos se hubieran visto en años y ninguno de los dos se quería separar

-Mama, te extrañe mucho, ¿pero cómo es posible, creí que, bueno no importa? -decía mientras continuaba en los brazos de su madre

-Bien, cariño y dime ¿cómo te sientes después de regresar a clases? -preguntaba con una cálida sonrisa mientras se separaba del abrazo

-¿Regresar a clases? -contesto algo confundido ya que no lograba recordar casi nada

-Si cariño, recuerda que el doctor dijo que lo mejor era convivir con tus amigos para que ellos te ayudaran a recordar tu vida -explico suavemente ella, mientras lo veía a los ojos

-Recordar -decía el chico mientras a su mente venia unos recuerdos extraños, en uno estaba con Asuka en el cine viendo una película de horror, en otro está pescando con su padre en el lago de la ciudad, y en otro esta con Touji y Kensuke espiando el vestidor de las chicas

-¿No entiendo?, que paso con los ángeles y NERV -decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que recordar le provocaba un pequeño dolor de cabeza

-¿NERV?, ya veo, supongo que ese lugar o cosa, existía en tu sueño que tuviste durante el tiempo que estuviste en coma -trato de tranquilizarlo al ver la desesperación de su hijo al no entender nada de lo que sucedía

-Espera, ¿Estuve en coma? -preguntaba el, no tenía la mínima idea de lo que pasaba o porque recordaba otra vida

-Si cariño, veras sucedió un accidente, tu padre, tu y yo conducíamos a casa, cuando de pronto un auto nos golpeó de frente, al parecer el conductor venia ebrio, lamentablemente tu padre y yo terminamos con heridas graves, en cambio tú, caíste en un estado de coma, los doctores no sabían si despertarías, los días pasaron , luego fueron semanas y meses, y ni siquiera sabíamos si ibas a despertar, pero un día sucedió, tu abriste los ojos y me vistes, mi angelito, mi pequeño Shinji -contaba aquella madre entre lágrimas de alegría mientras lo abrazaba ya que no podía explicar la alegría que sentía en su corazón al ver a su hijo nuevamente a su lado

-Entonces lo que recuerdo, la otra vida, ¿no es real? -respondía totalmente incrédula yo podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ahora

-No hijo, fue solo un sueño, ese tal NERV, jamás existió -contesto calmadamente ella, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerzas a su hijo

-Nada de lo que viví, fue real, fue solo un sueño -respondía felizmente pero a la vez incrédulamente mientras de sus ojos empezaban a caer unas pequeñas lágrimas

-¿Pasa algo cariño? -preguntaba algo preocupada mientras se separaba de aquel abrazo ya que comenzó a notar el estado en que se encontraba su hijo

-Nada mama, solo estoy feliz de verte -decía mientras abrazaba a su madre

Después de aquella emotiva escena el chico se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, una vez que termino, solo se recostó en su cama, observando el techo.

-Nada es real, ni lo ángeles o NERV, mi mama está conmigo, ella nunca murió, todo fue un sueño una pesadilla, que acabo. -decía aquel chico mientras a su mente venían recuerdos de los tres juntos, ya sean jugando en el parque, otro en un día de campo en el lago, y el más sorpréndete de todos la vez que le pidió a Asuka que fuera su novia

-¿Asuka? -pensaba el chico, mientras recordaba a una Asuka que la conocía desde los cuatro años, ella era su amiga de la infancia, y ahora su actual novia, pero era tan diferente a como la recordaba

-Asuka, eres tan diferente a como te recuerdo, más alegre, más amable, menos fría, acaso esto es real o solo es una mentira que me estoy creando -se cuestionaba a si mismo ya que nada parecía tener sentido en especial la actitud de Asuka

-No, es real, esto es de verdad -se decía a si mismo después de haberse pellizcado para ver si estaba soñando pero no fue así

-La cena esta lista -una dulce voz maternal lo llamo desde la cocina

-Si mama, ahorita voy -respondió de inmediato comenzó a levantarse de la cama

-Valla esto es simplemente asombroso, y creer que todo lo que recuerdo haber sufrido no fue real, solo fue una pesadilla, un mal sueño que termino -decía mientras salía de su habitación, de pronto de la oscuridad de su habitación se oyó una voz

-¡FALSO! -decía aquella voz, inmediatamente el joven se levantó de un sobresalto para ver de quien era la voz que había escuchado, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie

-Valla creo ya tengo alucinaciones por el hambre, lo mejor será ir a cenar -trataba de conversarse a sí mismo y así poder ignorar aquella voz que había oído hace unos momentos

Al llegar a la mesa, ahí se encontraba su padre y madre, Shinji se encontraba algo nervioso por el silencio que rodeaba la habitación y principalmente la mesa, él quería hablar pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, hasta que el silencio fue roto por su padre.

-¿Y qué tal la escuela? -pregunto su padre sin mostrar alguna emoción

-Bien -contesto el, sin interés, ya que para el esto era raro, jamás había hablado con su padre y ahora él le pregunta cómo le fue en la escuela, era algo incomodo

-Sí, me alegro -respondió el, mientras daba bocados a su plato

-¿Y qué tal te fue en el trabajo querido? -pregunto la ama de la casa para poder el silencio incomodo que comenzaba a formarse en la habitación

-Bien, al parecer si logramos que el prototipo del Eva s6.3 funcione perfectamente este será un gran avance tecnológico, e industrias Fuyutsuki será quien lo pondrá a la venta y el 30 % de las ganancias serán nuestras -contesto el hombre, pero este fue interrumpido por el sonido de un timbre

-Eso es genial Gendo -decía la madre mientras se paraba para ir a abrir

-Yo abro -la interrumpía su hijo mientras corría a la puerta para abrir

-Hola, Shinji idiota -decía una Asuka totalmente sonriente mientras su novio le abría la puerta

-Asuka, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntaba algo sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste hoy es jueves de película? -contesto ella alegremente mientras pasaba al departamento

-¿Película? -pregunto algo confundido el chico

-Sí, traje la película -decía ella mientras mostraba la película que había traído consigo

-¿Titanic? -volvió a preguntar ya que nunca en su vida había escuchado acerca de esa película

-Sí, es una película muy romántica, trata de un barco que se hunde en el mar, además la música es excelente -decía felizmente la alemana ya que estaba súper ansiosa por ver esa película junto a su novio

-¿Pero creí que tu odiabas esta clase de películas? -le preguntaba ya que según el recordaba que la Asuka de su mundo odiaba esas películas, las llamaba tontas e infantiles

-Bueno, un poco, pero pensé que sería lindo ver algo así juntos, o que ¿acaso tu no quieres? -respondía molesta la alemana ya que era la primera vez que intentaba hacer algo lindo y él lo rechazaba

-No, claro que quiero verla contigo -respondió en un tono alegre mientras se dirigían juntos a la sala

-Gute Nacht -saludo en alemán la chica a los padres de su novio

-Buenas noches Asukita -respondía con una sonrisa la madre del chico

-Buenas noches, Sra. Ikari -contesto de igual manera la alemana

-Vamos, Asuka ya sabes que puedes decirme suegra -bromeo la mama, esto provoco un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja

-Está bien, suegra -contesto totalmente roja pero con gran alegría ya que disfrutaba estos momentos con su suegra

-Bien supongo que quieren que los dejemos solos, pero no hagan nada sucio -decía Gendo mientras se paraba de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación junto a su esposa

-No, señor -respondió seriamente la pelirroja

-Bien, ¿porque no preparas las palomitas mientras yo pongo la película? -decía animadamente mientras comenzaba a preparar todo para la romántica velada

-Claro -respondió tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-Aquí están las palomitas -decía mientras sostenía las palomitas de maíz, y se sentaba junto a ella para ver la película

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero para ellos parecían horas, pero no eran horas de diversión sino de silencio, ya que ninguno hablaba, solo veían la película, incluso no se habían besado o abrazado como lo hacen normalmente las parejas, la película ya iba por la parte final hasta que Asuka decidió hablar.

-¿Oye todo está bien? -pregunto algo preocupada al ver el extraño comportamiento de su novio

-Sí, ¿porque la pregunta? -respondió tranquilamente el mientras volteaba la mirada a ella

-Te he notado diferente el día de hoy, muy distante ¿acaso es por otra chica? -decía ella algo molesta ya que parecía que él no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar con ella

-No Asuka, es que si te digiera no me lo creerías -contesto algo nervioso el chico ya que no sabía cómo explicarle a ella lo que le sucedía

-¿Que sucede, es alguien mas no es así? -reafirmo su pregunta mientras se cruzaba de brazo y fruncía el seño

-No, es que todo esto parece un sueño, algo irreal -respondió algo nervioso ya que si le platicaba todo lo que el recordaba parecería un loco

-Yo estoy aquí, ¿acaso no te parezco real? -decía ella mientras que con su mano se señalaba a si misma

-Sí, lo que pasa es que, bueno, yo recuerdo otras cosas, otro mundo, no esto -volvió a decir pero ahora el comenzó a verla directamente a los ojos

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, cuál es ese mundo del que hablas? -pregunto algo curiosa ya que ella no tenía idea de lo que hablaba

-En ese mundo, tu, Rei y yo piloteábamos unos robots gigantes llamados evangelions, y peleamos con unos monstruos llamados ángeles, y luego estaba NERV y Misato, igual Kaji y la doctora Ritsuko, pero la más grande es que mi mama estaba muerte y tú eres totalmente diferente eras odiosa, molestas y sobretodo orgullosa y egocéntrica. Y luego despierto y nada de lo que recuerdo es real -decía mientras daba un gran suspiro no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella después de eso

-¿Y acaso extrañas a ese horrible mundo? -pregunto algo decepcionada jamás se esperaba que el pudiera extrañar ese lugar que le había contado apenas hace unos instantes

-No, sabes este mundo es tan perfecto, que parece un sueño, algo totalmente irreal -decía sonrientemente el

-Esto es real, al igual que esto -respondió la alemana mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso

-Y dime ¿eso te pareció falso, un sueño? -lo cuestionaba después de lo sucedido

-Falso, no, un sueño, si -contesto con una gran alegría el mientras en la película comenzaba a sonar la canción My Heart Will on Go

-¿Un sueño, y eso a que se debe? -pregunto totalmente confundida la chica ya que no entendía a que se refería el con eso

-A que te tengo aquí, junto a mí -decía mientras se inclinaba para agarrarle la mejilla

-Sabes algo, no me importa si esto es real o no, eso no cambiara lo que yo siento por ti, quizás yo no sepa si esto es de verdad o es mentira, pero si se algo y eso es que te quiero Asuka –le decía mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Valla eso se oyó muy lindo –contestaba totalmente sonrojada la pelirroja al oír lo que él pensaba de ella

-Y quizás no pueda recordar lo momentos que hemos vivido, sean buenos o malos, sabes algo eso ya no importa, solo quiero que sepas esto, Asuka nada de lo que yo piense o recuerde cambiara lo que siento por ti, eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado, y créeme quizás no sepa si lo que siento sea amor, pero sí puedo decir que te quiero mucho y a pesar de todas las cosas malas que recuerdo o me han sucedido, tengo que agradecer algo, y eso es que estoy totalmente agradecido con dios y con la vida por haberme permitido conocerte y no cambiara ese momento por nada del mundo, aquel instante es que te vi por primera vez. –respondió el mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, más bien no era un beso era un pequeño roce rápido y tierno

-Valla, realmente eres un idiota, un idiota al cual quiero mucho –decía mientras se inclinaba para abrazarlo

-Yo igual te quiero –contesto el

Una vez finalizada la película la pelirroja se despedía de su novio mientras salía de su casa, por su parte él se decidió a acompañarla a su departamento.

-Gracias por la bonita velada, en verdad me gusto pasar un rato contigo, gracias Asuka -le decía el a ella, mientras ambos se despedían a la puerta del departamento de la alemana

-Sabes, esa era la intención, últimamente nos habíamos distanciado un poco, para ser exactos desde el accidente, pero hoy, lo me dijiste fue algo inesperado, ¿porque lo dijiste, por qué ahora? -preguntaba curiosa ya que él jamás se había atrevido a revelar sus sentimientos de manera tan abierta

-No sé, solo sentía que debía hacerlo -contesto tranquilamente

-Sabes algo, Ikari Shinji, yo también pienso lo mismo acerca de ti, y que a veces puedo ser difícil de entender o no se expresar mis sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero -respondía ella totalmente sonrojada mientras agachaba la mirada al piso, en un instante levanto la mirada y le dio un pequeño beso

-Gracias Asuka, yo igual, descansa, hasta mañana -contesto el mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa

-Hasta mañana, Shinji idiota -se despido ella, a pesar de que pareciera que lo insultara esa era la manera de demostrarle su cariño a el

Mientras el chico se dirigía a su departamento por su mente pasaban mil cosas, estaba sus sentimientos por Asuka, estos no habían cambiado aunque las circunstancias y la misma Asuka sí, todo era diferente, un lugar mejor de que el recordaba, un mundo perfecto. Por su parte el chico trataba de recordar cómo es que había conocido a Asuka en este mundo, o porque ella decían que eran amigos de la infancia, tantas preguntas y pocas repuestas.

-¡MENTIRA! -decía una extraña voz, quien saco de su pensamientos al chico castaño, el inmediatamente volteo a ver pero alcanzo a ver la luz de la luna

-Valla, creo que me estoy volviendo loco -se decía a si mismo mientras entraba a su casa

Una vez en casa, lo primero que hizo fue irse a lavar los dientes y ponerse su pijama para dormir, una vez listo se dirigió a su habitación donde se colocó sus audífonos y los conecto a su SDAT, por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar cómo es que conoció a su novia.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño? -lo interrumpía su madre, eso hizo que el saliera del trance del que estaba

-No, bueno si, lo que pasa es que no puedo recordar como conocí a Asuka -respondió algo apenado mientras se quitaba los audífonos

-Eso es normal, el doctor dijo que tus recuerdos irían regresando con el tiempo -trató de consolarlo su madre

-Mama, ¿cómo la conocí? -preguntaba el ansiosamente ya que quería saber cómo conoció a su novia en este nuevo mundo

-¿Creo que fue cuando se mudaron junto a nosotros?, no lo recuerdo, pero creo recordar que me habías dicho que tú la conociste en otro lugar, creo que fue en algún parque, no lo sé, discúlpame hijo, hasta mañana -se despedía la madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y salía de su habitación

-Hasta mañana, Mama -contesto el mientras se ponía otra vez los audífonos

-Asuka, ¿dónde te conocí por primera vez? -se preguntaba mientras veía el techo, en ese momento lo inundaron varias imágenes entre ella un parque y una caja de arena

-Así que, así fue como te conocí -decía él mientras recordaba el primer encuentro con su novia

 **"Flashback"**

Era una tarde soleado el sol comenzaba a caer, un rojo atardecer señalaba el inicio del anochecer y en una caja de arena un niño de tan solo 5 años de edad construía un castillo de arena.

-Listo, el castillo de la princesa está terminado -decía alegremente el niño al ver su obra terminada.

Mientras el niño seguía construyendo su castillo unas madres discutían acerca de aquel niño.

-Su madre se ha olvidado de el -decía una de aquellas mujeres mientras observaba al pequeño niño jugar en la arena

-¿Cómo es posible que dejen a un niño de su edad solo?, si fuera mi hijo no haría eso -respondió la otra madre mientras abrazaba a su hija

-Sus padres son unos irresponsables, ¿acaso no lo quieren? -decía la tercera mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de te

-Basta, ¿de seguro sus padres deben estar muy ocupados? -salía a la defensa una mujer de cabellos rojizos

-No los defiendas Kyoko -le reprocho una de ellas muy molesta

-No los estoy defendiendo, solo dijo que no sabemos porque sus padres no han venido a recogerlo -trato de calmar el asunto aquella mujer, ya que se había percatado que el niño oía esta conversación y comenzaba a llorar

-Porque son unos irresponsables -ataco otra al ver como el pequeño derramaba lágrimas

-Vamos, no es para tanto -otra vez intento calmar la situación aunque como en la anteriores veces no tuvo ningún éxito

-Sí, si lo es -dijeron las tres madres al unísono

-Mami, ¿puedo ir a jugar con él? -interrumpía una pequeña niña de pelo rojizo como su madre mientras señalaba al niño quien destruía su castillo de arena

-Claro que si Asuka, solo no te alejes mucho -respondió con una sonrisa mientras observaba como su hija se dirigía a jugar

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que tu hija juegue con ese niño? -le reclamo una mujer al ver como la inocente niña se dirigía con el chico

-Tranquilízate, ya verás porque -decía mientras observaba como su hija se acercaba al niño y le comenzaba a hablar

Mientras el pobre niño se secaba las lágrimas y trataba de reconstruir su pequeño castillo observo que una niña se acercaba a él.

-Hola -decía fríamente la niña al ver como el lloraba

-¿Qué pasa, tú también vienes a decirme que mis papas no me quieren?, no es cierto, ellos vendrán -respondió furioso el chico ya que estaba harto de oír que sus padres no lo querían y que lo habían olvidado

-Ese castillo está muy feo -decía la pequeña Asuka mientras se agachaba al ver el castillo de arena

-Es porque lo acabo de destruir -decía él mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con las mangas de su playera

-Si yo fuera una princesa no viviría en el -respondió mientras se agachaba para estar al mismo novel del niño

-¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer uno nuevo? -le pregunto el

-Si -contesto ella mientras empezaba a tomar la arena en sus manos y comenzaron juntos a construir uno nuevo

Mientras tanto, desde una pequeña distancia una madre con una sonrisa observaba a su hija y al niño jugar juntos alegremente.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Kyoko? –preguntaba una de esas mujeres al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amiga

-Por qué es la primera vez que Asuka pide ir a jugar con alguien, y ambos se ven tan felices –decía aquella cariñosa madre al ver como los niños jugaban alegremente

-¿Y cómo te llamas? –le preguntaba el niño castaño a la niña de pelo rojizo

-Yo me llamo Asuka –contesto simplemente a secas la niña

-Y yo me llamo Shinji –respondía apresuradamente el niño

-Shinji, ehh –se quedó pensando la niña por un momento ya que no estaba segura si había hecho bien al ir a jugar con él, ya que este lo comenzaba a irritar

-Sí, oye Asuka, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? –pregunto ansiosamente el niño y a la vez desesperado por tener quizás solo un amigo

-No lo sé, ¿tú quieres ser mi amigo? –respondió ella con una pregunta ya que no estaba segura si él quisiera ser amigo de ella

-Si –contesto felizmente el niño mientras le extendía la mano para que ella la tomara

-Está bien, seamos amigos Shinji –decía igualmente algo feliz la pequeña Asuka

-Si amigos, por siempre -respondió el mientras se daban un pequeño abrazo

 **"Fin del flashback"**

"Así fue como nos conocimos, amigos por siempre, que bonita promesa, y ahora novios por siempre, Asuka Souryu de Ikari, suena bien, ¿creo?, valla esto parecer ser un sueño y si es un sueño, no quiero despertar de él" –pensaba el mientras cerraba su ojos para dormir

A la mañana siguiente mientras el sol salía por las colinas de la ciudad, una joven pelirroja entraba lentamente al cuarto de su novio y lo observaba dormir tranquilamente.

-Valla, pareces un bebe durmiendo, supongo que sería lindo que te despertara con un beso –decía en un tono sarcástico y lleno de malicia la alemana al verlo dormir

-Pero a quien engaño, yo no haría eso, así que despierta idiota, o llegaremos tarde –gritaba furiosa mientras le jalaba las sabanas y lo tiraba de la cama

-Asuka que sucede, acaso estás loca, como se te ocurre despertarme así –le reclamo el por la manera en que ella lo había despertado, mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Vamos, Shinji, o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto hoy, ¿acaso ya olvidaste el viaje de estudios? –le preguntaba ella ya que por su reacción el no parecía recordar nada

-¿Viaje de estudios? –preguntaba desconcertado

-Así es, durante los próximos tres días, toda la clase estaremos en Okinawa –le recordaba la alemana mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación

-Claro, ¿cómo lo pude olvidar? –decía él mientras se dirigía corriendo por su maleta de viaje y unas cuantas mudas de ropa

-Muy bien, estoy listo –respondió mientras la acompañaba a la salida y ambos se dirigían a la puerta de la casa

-Shinji, hijo puedes venir un momento a la cocina –lo interrumpió su madre

-Si ya voy –decía él mientras dejaba a Asuka afuera esperándolo un poco molesta por las constantes interrupciones en el día

-¿Que sucede mama? –preguntaba algo preocupado el chico ya que él pensaba que había hecho algo malo y lo único que lo esperaba era un buen regaño

-¿Acaso iras sin despedirte de tu madre? –dijo sonrientemente su madre mientras le extendía los brazos

-No, claro que no –contesto el mientras le respondía de la misma manera, con un abrazo

-Cuídate mucho cariño –le decía su madre al oído

-Sí, lo hare mama –le respondió el tranquilamente

-Y cuida también de Asuka –brome un poco su madre con él para romper el momento meloso

-Sí, "aunque creo que más bien ella cuidara de mi" –respondió el, esto provoco varias risas entre mama e hijo

-Bien mami, ya me tengo que ir, Asuka me está esperando en la puerta –decía él mientras se separaba de su madre y se dirigía a la sala

-Lo se hijo, toma no se te olvido esto –le decía ella mientras le extendía la mano y ella se encontraba un pequeña caja envuelta para regalo

-¿Esto es un regalo? –pregunto el totalmente confundido ya que no sabía que es lo que esa cajita contenía

-No sé, tú me lo diste a guardar hace unos días y me pediste que te lo diera hoy, según tú es muy importante lo que hay adentro –le explico su madre, al parecer ni ella sabía su contenido o para quien era

-Gracias mama, ya me voy –se despedía apresuradamente ya que Asuka estaba totalmente enfada por el retraso

-Adiós señora Ikari, nos vemos –se despido a secas la alemana y ambos salieron del departamento

-Adiós se cuidan –le contesto ella pero al parecer ya no la alcanzaron a escuchar

-Sabes tu madre se alarga demasiado en las despedidas –decía algo molesta mientras ambos se dirigían al elevador del edificio

-Lo sé, pero eso no importa ahora, solo importamos tú, yo y Okinawa –le contesto el mientras ambos se dirigían juntos a la escuela

-Okay, Okinawa aquí vamos –decía alegremente mientras estiraba la manos hacia el cielo

Mientras los dos novios se dirigían rumbo a la escuela entre ellos conversaban que sería lo primero que harían al llegar a Okinawa, Asuka mencionaba algo de buceo, y paseos por la playa, mientras Shinji mencionaba que solo quería caminar para recordar su primer viaje de estudios que fue el año pasado. Una vez que llegaron a la escuela todo su salón ya los estaban esperando ya que como era de costumbre eran los últimos en llegar.

-Muy bien ya que nadie falta, subamos al autobús y dirijámonos al aeropuerto –explicaba su maestra y tutora la señora Misato Katsuragi de Ryoji

-Si –contestaron al unísono todos los alumnos mientras subían emocionados al autobús escolar

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto a cada alumno se le asignó un compañero, por parte de Asuka le toco su mejor amiga, la presidenta de clase Hikari, mientras que a Shinji le toco uno de sus más cercanos amigos Kaworu Nagisa. Durante el vuelo toda la clase iba animada ya que este sería su último viaje juntos, solo a diferencia de Shinji ya que como era de costumbre llevaba puesto sus audífonos mientras veía las nubes.

-¿Sucede algo, Shinji? –le preguntaba su amigo de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos carmesí algo preocupado por su extraño comportamiento

-No, no pasa nada Kaworu –le respondió el mientras se quitaba los audífonos y dirigía la mirada hacia el

-Te veo algo distraído –contesto el mientras lentamente con su mano rozaba la de su amigo y posible interés amoroso

-Bueno lo que pasa, es que últimamente he tenido algunos sueños extraños –contesto algo nervioso mientras quitaba su mano de la de su amigo

-¿Sueños extraños? –pregunto el mientras retiraba su mano ya que había logrado ver el rechazo hacia el

-Si veras, en mi sueño, yo peleo con ángeles, pero no son ángeles como dice la biblia, sino que son monstruos, y tienen un campo A.T, pero lo más extraño es que las personas que me rodean son muy diferentes, a veces pienso que es real, pero no lo es, ignórame quizás me estoy volviendo loco –contesto algo apresurado mientras trataba de sonar cuerdo al explicar esas extrañas pesadillas de un mundo pasado

-Hermano, ¿espero que sepas lo que haces? –murmuraba el mientras agachaba la mirado a sus pies

-¿Dijiste algo Kaworu? –pregunto él ya que al parecer había escuchado algo pero no estaba seguro

-No, solo pensé en voz alta –dijo en su defensa el chico y mejor volteo a ver a otro lado

El vuelo ocurrió sin ningún problema, ocasionalmente Shinji y Kaworu hablaban acerca de su grupo musical y de la presentación que tendría en unos días.

-Señores pasajeros, favor de abrocharse sus cinturones, ya que estamos a punto de aterrizar –informaba una voz a través de las bocinas del avión

Una vez nuevamente en tierra la clase del 3-A se dirigió a su destino, el cual era un hermoso lago, en una pequeña pradera con montañas verdes a su alrededor y para rematar tenía unas cabañas alrededor en las cuales ellos se hospedarían.

-Muy bien chicos ya cada uno conocen sus cabañas, vallan a dejar sus cosas, y nos veremos en media hora aquí –informaba la maestra mientras todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones o en este caso cabañas

-Muy bien amigos, creo que otra vez nos tocó juntos –decía Touji mientras dejaba sus cosas en la cama de abajo

-Sí, así parece –contesto el chico albino de ojos rojos, Kaworu mientras ponía sus cosas en la cama de a lado

-Ahh, esta cabaña, ¿saben algo, extrañare este lugar? –decía el chico otaku amante de lo militar Kensuke, quien puso sus cosas en la parte arriba de la litera de Touji

-Sí, increíble, que rápido pasaron estos tres años –respondió el joven deportista con algo de tristeza y melancolía

-¿Y creer que en unas semanas tendremos que decirnos adiós? –decía el chico de anteojos ya que el año escolar estaba a unas semanas de terminar

-Si –respondieron los cuatro al unísono

-Vamos no piensen en eso, mejor dejemos nuestras cosas y vallamos a nadar al lago –los animaba Shinji mientras colocaba sus cosas en la cama arriba de Kaworu

-Claro, así podremos ver a las chicas en sus trajes de baño –decía pervertidamente Touji mientras comenzaba a imaginarse a las chicas en trajes de baño muy reveladores

-Claro, espero ver qué nuevo traje usara este año Ayanami –decía Kensuke quien estaba ansioso por ver a la prima de Shinji en su traje de baño, esto molesto un poco al castaño

-Sí, vera bien, pero Hikari sin duda será la más hermosa –los interrumpía Touji mientras apostaba que su novia sería la más bonita

-¿Hikari?, amigo está bien que sea tu novia y la defiendes pero aquí entre nosotros, creo que la mas buena del grupo es Asuka –lo interrumpió el chico de gafas mientras menciona a la pelirroja esto genero un pequeño disgustó en Shinji

-¿Asuka, la señora esposa de Shinji? –decía sarcásticamente el joven deportista mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda a su amigo

-Sí, recuerda que era una de las codiciadas por el grupo –le recordaba el joven otaku ya que era bien sabido por toda la clase que Asuka era una de las chicas más deseadas junto a otras tres

-Sí, y creer que nuestro amigo se la termino quedando –respondió Touji un poco jocoso sobre el tema

-¿Si, quien te viera Shinji?, debajo de esa actitud de un chico solitario, se ocultaba todo un don juan –bromeaba Kensuke con él, por su parte

-¿Sucede algo amigo? –le pregunto el joven Nagisa a ver a su amigo como ido

-No nada, hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde al lago –decía el mientras los apresuraba para que fueran al lago

Una vez que todos los alumnos llegaron al punto de reunión su tutora ya se encontraba ahí esperándolos.

-Muy bien clase, como ustedes ya conocen a Kaji, él es mi esposo y el maestro de educación física, pero hoy también será nuestro guía, pero no solo nos acompaña el, sino que en esta ocasión la doctora Ritsuko Akagi igualmente nos apoyara con su presencia, como ya saben la doctora Akagi es la encargada de la enfermería escolar –le explicaba la maestra y tutora, mientras les presentaba a sus compañeros

-Muy bien clase, espero que este viaje sea el más divertido e inolvidable que tengan en sus vidas, así que sin más que decir diviértanse –decía para cerrar el discurso y dando así inicio a su último viaje de estudios

Por su parte Shinji y sus amigos procedieron a nadar en el algo como lo habían acordado anteriormente, por su parte la mayoría de las chicas, fueron de excursión con el profesor Kaji.

-¿Oye amigo? –le preguntaba algo serio el joven deportista quien se encontraba nadando a su lado

-¿Qué sucede? –le respondió tranquilamente

-¿Y cómo va tu relación con la demonio rojo? –pregunto algo nervioso ya que a el casi no le gustaba hablar acerca de su relación con Asuka, eso era un tema solo entre él y ella

-Bien, supongo –decía él mientras salía del agua y comenzaba a secarse con una toalla

-¿Y eso?, creí que ambos eran muy felices –los interrumpió su amigo de lentes, quien estaba algo decepcionado ya que no había podido ver a las chicas en traje de baño

-Sí, solo que estos últimos días me he sentido algo raro –contesto el mientras comenzaba a ponerse su uniforme escolar

-¿Acaso el gran Shinji, duda de sus sentimientos? –lo cuestiono Touji, ya que sabía una pequeña historia en el pasado de su amiga y una chica del grupo B

-No, solo me encuentro algo distraído –decía mientras comenzaba a sacar la pequeña caja de regalo que le había dado su madre en la mañana de hoy

-Sabes amigo, no creíamos que entre tú y ella pudiera suceder algo, y míralos ahora novios y casi cumplen un año de esa relación –decía Kensuke, ya que él y la mayoría de sus compañeros jamás creyeron que su relación de ellos durara tanto tiempo

-Sí, un año que rápido se ha pasado el tiempo –contesto algo melancólico, ya que no sabía que regarle en esa fecha tan especial, por otro lado estaba la caja, ¿acaso lo había comprado para ella?

Por su parte la mayoría de las chicas habían ido de excursión a los alrededores de la región junto con el maestro Kaji.

-Y, ¿cómo tu relación con Shinji, Asuka? –preguntaba la presidenta de clase y mejor amiga de Asuka, la señorita Hikari Horaki

-Bien, Hikari, y ¿la tuya con el baboso de Sushuzara? –le preguntaba ahora ella, ya que no tenía mucho que ella y Touji se habían dado la oportunidad de salir juntos

-Igual bien, en esta semana cumplimos 5 meses de noviazgo –decía ella mientras se le mostraba un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Valla, y yo cumplo un año con el idiota de Shinji –decía la alemana despreocupadamente

-¿Eres muy feliz con él, verdad? –le preguntaba su amiga, esto provoco que se detuvieran un momento

-Si Hikari, soy feliz –decía ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Igual mi primo es muy feliz contigo, Asuka –los interrumpía una chica de pelo azulado

-Hola Rei –la saludaba la presidenta de clase mientras ella se les unía a la conversación

-Hola presidenta de clases –respondía la chica frívolamente sin presentar ninguna emoción

-Y bien, Asuka, ¿Que le regalaras en su aniversario? –preguntaba la peli azul ya que su aniversario seria en una semana

-No lo sé –contesto sin preocupación alguna de cierta manera alegre

-Bueno, aún faltan unos días creo que tienes tiempo –le decía su mejor amiga, quien también tenía que comprar un regalo para su novio

-Si, al fin de cuentas, hay más tiempo que vida –respondía felizmente la alemana al parecer algo le preocupaba o la inquietaba

-Sí, ¿acaso te preocupa algo? –le pregunto Rei, quien comenzaba a ver que actuaba de una manera un poco extraña

-No, después de todo este es mi mundo perfecto, mi mano lo moldea a mi antojo, yo hago lo que quiero con él, le doy forma y dicto lo que deba suceder –respondía mientras observaba su mano abierta y sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar a un color rojizo

-¿Que dijiste Asuka? –le pregunto la presidenta ya que no entendía a qué se refería con eso

-Ignórame solo bromeo –decía entre risas la alemana, esto solo dejo más confundidas a las otras dos chicas

La noche no se hizo esperar y bajo un cielo estrellado todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus cabañas, a excepción del chico castaño quien se encontraba en el puente del lago sentado observando hacia el cielo.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí –le decía una voz bastante familiar, quien inmediatamente se acercó a sentarse a su lado

-¿Si? –pregunto el chico totalmente confundido, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya había estado ahí en el pasado

-Claro, este lugar es muy especial para ambos, ¿acaso ya no recuerdas lo que sucedió aquí? –le decía la alemana mientras el comenzaba a recordar lo que había sucedido ahí

 **"Flashback"**

En una tranquila noche, sentado en un puente, con un silencio abrumador, unas lágrimas caían en el lago, las lágrimas provenían de un chico de tan solo 14 años, la razón de su llanto, una pelea con su amiga de la infancia y persona que le gustaba, aun en su mente hacían eco aquellas palabras tan dolorosas.

-"Por qué no te mueres idiota" –esas palabras retumbaban en la mente del joven, no podía creer que su mejor amiga se las haiga dicho

-Asuka, ¿acaso eso deseas para mí, la muerte? –se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a abrazarse a él, cuando noto que una figura se acercaba a el

-¿A qué vienes aquí, acaso vienes a búrlate de mí, o a ofenderme más? –le reclamo ya que no quería ni siquiera verla, después de su pequeña pelea horas antes

-Yo venía a disculparme –decía totalmente apenada por lo ocurrido hace unas horas

-Valla que fácil es para ti, dices algo hiriente y crees que con lo siento lo arreglas todo –le reprochaba el, ya que sentía que siempre Asuka solucionaba todo con un lo siento

-Vamos, Shinji lo que dije no era verdad –le insistías mientras lo jalaba del brazo, por un momentos ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos

-Sabes Asuka, lo que dices enojada es en verdad lo que sientes, ya que en tu cinco sentidos piensas, "¿Quizás esto lo lastime?", y mejor no dices nada, pero furiosa dices lo que sientes sin medir tus palabras –le reclamaba ya que estaba harto de que siempre lo hiriera y no hiciera nada para remediar la situación o por lo menos intentaba cambiar

-Yo en verdad, lo siento –decía ella mientras comenzaba a caer una pequeña lagrima de su ojo derecho, esta vez era diferente, esta no era la clásica Asuka orgullosa la que se disculpaba, sino que en verdad ella lamentaba lo ocurrido, esta vez era sincero

-Está bien, acepto tu disculpa –contesto el sin emoción alguna e inéditamente se dio la vuelta para no verla mas

-Bien me voy, adiós –se despedía la alemana mientras se marchaba hacia su cabaña

-Asuka, espera, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –le pregunto, esto hizo que ella se detuviera por un momento

-Si claro –le contesto desde lejos ni siquiera volteo a verlo ni se acercó a el

-¿Te gusta Dante? –preguntaba algo nervioso ya que cada vez que hablaban del amor, ellos terminaban discutiendo

-No, es un gran chico, es amable y lindo conmigo pero solo somos amigos, ¿a ti te gusta Alicia? –respondió con una enorme serenidad y calma, al momento ella le pregunto sobre esa chica quien iba en el grupo B

-No, es una gran chica, pero como dices solo amigos –contesto el calmado, ya que a pesar de lo rumores de que y ella salían, el no sentía nada por ella

-Ahh, está bien –contesto sin interés alguno

-Asuka, ¿te gusta alguien? –le volvió a preguntar pero esta vez fue diferente un poco más temeros ya que temía de su respuesta

-Sí, y tú, ¿te gusta alguien actualmente? –decía mientras se sentaba a su lado, espalda contra espalda mirando hacia las estrellas

-Si –se limitó a contestar solo eso

-¿Y cómo es ella? –pregunto algo inquietada ya que aunque ella no quisiera aceptar en lo más profundo de su corazón sentía algo diferente, algo cálido y dulce por el

-Sabes es algo difícil de describir, ella es alegre y sonriente, pero tiene un carácter algo fuerte, muchos dicen que ella es una amargada, yo solo digo que es reservada, sabes, ella es una amiga muy cercana a mí, a pesar de que a veces me grite o me moleste, inclusive me golpee, creo que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, simplemente ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado –decía tiernamente, con una gran sonrisa en rostro y un pequeño destello de ternura en sus ojos, realmente quería a esa chica

-Ella te gusta mucho, ¿no? –preguntaba algo inquieta, porque aunque ya sabía de quien hablaba no quería aceptarlo, quería confirmar si era cierto lo que ella pensaba

-Sí, desde que la conocí, recuerdo que nos hicimos amigos ese mismo día, y luego pasaban los días, meses, e incluso años, y con el tiempo ella se ganó mi corazón –le contesto mientras con su mano se acercaba lentamente a la de ella

-¿Y tú Asuka, como es el chico que te gusta? –preguntaba tembloroso ya que a pesar de que la había descrito a ella, esta no parecía reaccionar de la manera que el esperaba, es más ni siquiera volteaba a verlo

-Él es un completo idiota, pervertido y molesto chico, siempre esta con los babosos de sus amigos y nunca se da cuenta de lo que significa para mí –contestaba furiosa y enfada, ya que estaba cansada de que todo lo que ella hiciera para llamar su atención, él ni siquiera volteaba a verla

-Pero sabes también es lindo, tierno y amable, incluso la veces que le grito el tan solo calla y respondo con una sonrisa, es algo difícil de explicar sabes todos los días el me acompañaba a la escuelas y a pesar de las peleas y discusiones que tenemos, me gusta que él me acompañe, creo que con el tiempo que hemos sido amigos, desde la infancia, ese idiota abrió mi corazón –respondía dulcemente mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho, y comenzaba a voltearlo a ver

-Valla, que chico tan afortunado –contesto el feliz, ya que todo parecía indicar algo, él le gustaba y ella le gustaba a el

-Sí, es un idiota con suerte –decía sutilmente no como una ofensa sino con un enorme cariño

-Asuka, yo te quiero –respondió el, esto tomo desprevenida a la alemana ya que no sabía que contestar

-Idiota, yo... –no podía terminar la frase, acaso era tan difícil para ella decir "te quiero"

-Se, que suena estúpido, lo se soy un idiota, pero ya no puedo seguir callando –le contesto mientras comenzaba a tomarla de las manos, sus manos eran suaves, frágiles, pero sobre cálidas a pesar del enorme frio que hacia esa noche

-¿Qué es lo que callas? –respondió, mientras su mejillas comenzaba a tornarse rojas, ahí estaba el tomándola de las manos y ella no hacía nada para evitarlo, al contrario no quería que se separaran

-Mis sentimientos, he callado por miedo, pero ya no quiero seguir callando, no más, Asuka sé que lo que diré puede arruinar nuestra amistad, pero prefiero decirlo que callarlo –le decía con una seguridad como no se haiga visto en él, parecía ser otra persona, diferente, seguro de sí mismo y de sus sentimientos

-Lo se dilo –respondió a secas, ya que en su interior sabia donde se dirigía esta conversación y no quería detenerla más, ya que tampoco ella quería callar, quería gritar a los cuatros vientos lo que ella sentía pero no sabía cómo hacerlo

-Asuka, sé que no soy la persona perfecta, y sé que a lo mejor no soy el chico más guapo, ni el más atlético o el más inteligente, lo sé, quizás sea un chico común, alguien más que se ha figado en ti, pero hoy te quiero decir algo –le decía mientras veía a sus ojos, sus ojos, aquellos ojos azul celeste, tan hermosos y tiernos, pero a la vez poderosos e intimidantes, solo podía dejar que las palabras fluyeran solas

-¿Si? –preguntaba ella, y de igual manera su mirada se concentraba en sus ojos, azul oscuros, unos ojos que normalmente mostraban timidez e inseguridad en estos momentos mostraban todo lo contrario

-Asuka, yo solo quiero decirte que me des una oportunidad, una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón –le decía el preocupado, no sabía si era lo correcto decirle eso o no, pero a veces el corazón puede más que la razón

-Sabes, ya has hecho eso, no sé ni cómo o cuando paso, simplemente sucedió, hay momento en los que llego a mi casa y tú eres mi primer pensamiento, lo se sueno tonta y eso no es lo mío, tan solo te digo como me siento –decía algo nerviosa la alemana, ya que hablar así no era su especialidad, al contrario esta era la primera vez que le hablaba a alguien así y tenía que admitirlo, se sentía bien abrir tu corazón con las personas que quieres

-Está bien Asuka, sucede lo mismo conmigo, no se a que se deba quizás sea gusto, atracción o alguna otra cosa de adolescentes, no lo sé, lo único que se es que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, ni de mi pensamientos, Asuka en verdad te quiero mucho –le respondió el, no sabía ni lo que decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, en esta ocasión no era su mente la que hablaba más bien era su corazón

-Entonces demuéstramelo –exigía ella mientras se separaba de el por un momento

-¿cómo? –pregunto algo confundido, como podía demostrarle a la persona que quería sus sentimientos, si ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir

-Un beso –le exigió ella, en ese instante ella se atrevió a dar el primer paso, o beso, dicen que el primer beso es inolvidable, aunque la mayoría no lo da con la persona que quiere, pero para esto dos chicos era un sueño realizado, su primer beso de ambos y lo más importante con la persona que más quieres, ¿qué más puedes pedir a la vida?

-Woow, eso fue algo, inesperado –decía el chico castaño, aun no podía salir del shock de haber dado su primer beso con la persona que más quería, era una experiencia inexplicable, algo fuera de este mundo

-Dime, ¿te gusto? –pregunto ella con una suave sonrisa, este era igual su primer beso de ella, por su parte el solo se limitó a responder con la cabeza

-A mí también –contesto totalmente sonrojada ya que no esperaba que esto sucediera, parecía algo imposible, pero no lo era, en su mente ¿quizás?, pero a veces los sueños no son imposibles, solo difíciles de alcanzar y una vez que logras alcanzarlo, el mundo y la fantasía se quedan cortos con lo vivido

-¿Entonces somos pareja, novios? –pregunto algo nervioso el, ya que después de lo vivido lo normal sería que fueran novios o algo parecido

-Aun no, no hasta que tú me lo pidas formalmente, hasta entonces seremos amigos con derechos –bromeaba ella con él, en su interior sabía que las cosas no serían las mismas después de lo sucedido

 **"Fin de Flashback"**

-Aquí es donde todo comenzó –decía él mientras la tomaba de la mano y juntos se sentaban a la orilla del lago

-Si, a un año de ese momento, que rápido pasa el tiempo –contesto ella, parecía que hubiera sido ayer que las cosas entre ella y el comenzaron a cambiar

-Si, quien lo diría que aquí en este lugar comenzaría nuestra pequeña historia –volvió a comentar, ya que no podía creer que estaban a un año de aquel momento, un año de su primer beso juntos

-Lo sé, aquí fue nuestro primer beso, de ambos, y aquí dimos el primer paso de un camino interminable, en ese momento se escribió el párrafo de nuestra historia inalcanzable –decía el felizmente, ya que a pesar de todas sus diferencias y problemas ambos han logrado superarlas juntos, después de todo de eso se trata una relación, de superar las pruebas y adversidades juntos, no solos

-Lo sé, es bonito recordar, ¿no? –decía muy cariñosamente Asuka mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él para darle un pequeño beso

-Sí, lo es –le respondió y en ese instante ambos se dieron u pequeño y tierno beso, al final del día los mejores besos no son los más apasionados, sino aquellos que se dan con el corazón, un beso tierno y lleno de amor, ese es el mejor beso

-Oye idiota, ¿puedes prometerme algo? –le preguntaba la alemana mientras los dos se abrazaban uno al otro

-Sí, ¿qué es? –le respondió el, tenía que admitirlo estaba intranquilo, ya que no sabía que es lo que le pediría Asuka que le prometiera

-Que pase lo que pase lo que pase no me dejaras sola, prométeme que nunca te iras de mi lado, por más difícil que la estemos pasando tu estarás ahí para mí, prométeme que siente estaremos juntos –le decía mientras lo abrazaba con gran fuerza, un abrazo que no quieres que termine, un abrazo que hace que el tiempo se detenga, un abrazo lleno de amor

-Asuka, yo te lo prometo –le decía el al oído mientras le respondía con el mismo cariño y amor el abrazo

-Valla esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, pero te prometo, que te salvare –decía aquella extraña figura femenina al ver dicha escena, al parecer no estaba complacida y no ese quedaría de brazos cruzados

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Bien finalmente termine la primera parte de este nuevo capítulo, y para ser sincero fue algo difícil de escribir, además de decir que es el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, bueno sin más que decir quiero agradecer a todas esa personas que lean este capítulo, y los invito a que dejen su review, ya sea positivo o negativo déjenlo, será bien recibido y además los invito a agregarlos a followers y favoritos, sin más que decir me despido de ustedes y gracias por leer.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Mundo perfecto Parte 2

" _ **No es malo amar tus sueños, lo malo es divorciarse de la realidad, casarse con la incertidumbre y tener celos del miedo"**_

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Mundo Perfecto**

 **Parte 2:**

Una joven pareja de adolescentes caminaban tomados juntos de la mano alrededor del bosque, muchos pensarían que sería extraño ver a este par de amigos juntos como novios, pero ahí estaban a pesar de las dudas, incertidumbres e indiferencias, lograron superarlo y finalmente después de un tiempo lograron lo imposible, ser una pareja.

-¿Oye, porque te detienes? -le preguntaba algo consternada al ver el brusco movimiento de su novio

-Lo siento Asuka, es que, es vergonzoso, pero que quería preguntar, ¿cómo es que nos hicimos novios tu y yo? -preguntaba totalmente apenado el chico castaño

-Jajajaja, ¿Vamos eso no es vergonzoso, recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor, tienes que esperar a que tus recuerdo lleguen por si solos? -le decía en un tono apaciguado y comprensible, ya que después del incidente de su novio no podía esperar menos

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que me da curiosidad saber cómo paso -le explico mientras la soltaba de la mano

-Está bien, mira yo tengo una medicina especial que te ayudara a recordar mucho más rápido, tan solo cierra los ojos -contesto ella en un tono juguetón, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda, y se inclinaba a darle un pequeño beso

-Y dime, sirvió de algo -decía mientras se separaba de aquel contacto de labios, y el comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente

-Creo que necesitaré otra dosis -bromeo con ella, simplemente le había parecido un lindo gesto de su parte el bromea con el de una manera tierna

-Jajaja, si pero permíteme voy a baño y cuando regrese te daré su otra dosis -respondió ella, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a un sanitario

-Asuka, ¿Cómo fue posible que algo entre tú y yo se realizara? -se preguntaba el, mientras tomaba una piedra y la lanzaba al lago

 _ **"Flashback"**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel día, el día en que ambos lograron dar su primer beso, ese fue el paso inicial que cambiaría todo, y como es de esperarse uno esperaba que su relación de amigos cambiara, ¿no es así?, pero no, todo seguía de la misma manera, Asuka con su actitud de chica ególatra y dominante, y Shinji con su actitud de emo llorón, nada parecía haber cambiado.

-¿Oye amigo, y que paso con tu plan de decirle a Asuka lo que sientes por ella? -le preguntaba su amigo deportista mientras abría su casillero

-Sí, ¿Dijiste que se lo diría en Okinawa, y ya hemos regresado y tú no has hecho nada? -comentaba su amigo de gafas, mientras tomaba en sus manos a su fiel amiga y gran amada, cámara de video

-Sí, creo que nada salió como lo planee -decía el, entre unas risas, esto sorprendió a sus acompañantes, ya que nunca lo habían visto tan feliz, y menos tratándose algo relacionado con Asuka

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, si quieres hacer reír a dios cuéntale tus planes -decía Kensuke, mientras se preparaba para grabar

-Sí, tienes razón, pero creo que cuando dios te cierra una puerta, solo es para abrirte otra, y esa puerta es mucho mejor que la anterior -decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto los confundió aún más, ya que esto era nuevo para ellos, ver a su amigo con una gran confianza, cuando siempre había sido el más tímido de los tres

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunto aún más confundido Touji, no entendía a qué se refería el con eso

-Nada, solo que mis planes no salieron como yo quería, sino mucho mejor -contesto el sutilmente, mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila

-¿Entonces, tú y Asuka ya son novios? -volvió a preguntar el chico de gafas, mientras abría la puerta del vestidor de chicos

-No claro que no, aun -decía el, mientras los tres salían juntos por la puerta

Mientras tanto en el vestidor de al lado, una joven pelirroja recordaba aquella escena, aquel contacto, dulce y tierno, aquel beso, y aunque no quería admitirlo ese suceso, la había cambiado para bien o para mal.

-Hola, tierra a Asuka, ¿Está todo bien? -le decía su amiga, Hikari, mientras le tronaba sus dedos para hacerla regresar al mundo y sacarla de su shock

-Sí, ¿Por qué debería de estar mal? -trato de excusarse la alemana, mientras tomaba sus cosas de su casillero, pero esta excusa no convenció a su amiga y ella siguió cuestionándola

-No lo sé, has estado un poco rara desde que regresamos de Okinawa -respondía ella, ya que desde su regreso a Tokio-3, su mejor amiga había estado actuando rara, parecía ser otra persona

-No es nada, Hikari, solo me siento un poco extraña -respondía ella, mientras se daba la vuelta para cerrar su casillero

-¿Extraña, en qué sentido Asuka? -volvió a cuestionarla, esta vez agrego más fuerza en su voz, sorprendiendo a Asuka, ella quería saber todo, y Asuka quería decirlo

-No lo sé, me siento feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa, me siento no lo sé, es algo difícil de explicar -decía ella mientras le daba la espalda, pero anqué ella daba la espalda, Hikari sabía lo que Asuka tenía, a ella le gustaba un chico

-Asuka, no me digas que, ¿A ti te gusta alguien? -pregunto incrédulamente, jamás espero ver a su amiga así, quien era orgullosa y egocéntrica, ahora solo era una adolescente enamorada e ilusionada

-No lo sé Hikari, solo me siento la persona más feliz del mundo -respondió mientras colocaba sus manos sobres su pecho y escuchaba su corazón latir

-Si, a Asuka le gusta un chico -afirmo su amigo con un grito de emoción

-Sí, creo que es eso, y sabes que Hikari, se siente tan bien -respondió totalmente sonrojada de las mejillas, mientras se dirigía a la puerta del vestidor

Como era de costumbre los 6 amigos caminaban juntos a casa, claro que cada uno se separaba del grupo cada cierto tiempo, y al final solo quedaban Shinji y Asuka, ya que ambos eran vecinos. Ellos caminaban como siempre camino a casa, sin decir nada, era un silencio absoluto, y esto era totalmente agobiador, hasta que algo atrajo la atención del chico castaño e inmediatamente se lo comunicó a su amiga.

-Oye Asuka, mira eso -señalo el joven Ikari, inéditamente esto atrajo la atención de la pelirroja quien respondió con misma emoción

-Ohh es la vieja heladería, del señor Matt Freddy -decía al ver aquel edifico de color rosa, en la entrada tenía dos grandes conos de helado al parecer uno era de chocolate y el otro de fresa

-Sí, recuerdas ese lugar -decía algo melancólico el pelicastaño, ya que ese lugar contaba con cientos de historia de los dos, hermosos recuerdos de cuando eran niños

-Sí, ahí era donde nos llevaban nuestros padres por un helado, recuerdo que adoraba comer el helado de vainilla -respondió la alemana con inmensa alegría al recordar dichas escenas en las que ella, su padres, los padres de shinji y el compartieron

-Sí y yo el de chocolate, y ahora que lo pienso bien, actualmente odio el chocolate -decía Shinji mientras se acordaba de como él y Asuka adoraban los domingos porque era el día en que ambos podían sentarse juntos a comer un helado

-Y yo detesto la vainilla -respondió irónicamente la pelirroja, esto provocó el estallido de risas en ambos amigos, ya que eran tan diferentes a cómo eran de niños

-Valla, sí que hemos cambiado -comentaba el, mientras se sobaba el estómago ya que le dolía de tanto reírse

-Lo sé, somos irreconocibles a como éramos de niños -remato la pelirroja, mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero de pronto una mano la detuvo

-Sí, ¿Oye que dices, comemos un helado juntos, por los viejos tiempos? -decía él mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, esto provocó un leve sonrojo en ambos

-Solo si tú invitas -contesto ella mientras se separaba de él, y se dirigían juntos a la heladería

Una vez que entraron a la pequeña heladería su memoria se empezó a llenar de recuerdos, aquel lugar era algo mágico para ellos, ahí pasaban horas los fines de semanas platicando las familias Soryu e Ikari, y a pesar de que el lugar era pequeño y tan solo contaba con 5 mesas, para ellos era perfecto, tenía un aroma a nostalgia. Lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse en la mesa donde solían hacerlo hace 6 años, la mesa no había cambiado en nada, en ella se encontraba dibujas las caritas que Asuka había pintado en ella, y las notas musicales que Shinji había dibujado con ayuda de su mama, pero algo que sobresalía de la mesa era una frase en el centro que decía "Asuka y Shinji, amigos por siempre".

-¿Que miras idiota? -pregunto la pelirroja al ver como su amigo no quitaba la vista de la mesa

-Nada, solo aquella frase -decía él mientras señalaba la frase, esto incito a Asuka a acercarse a ver

-Woow, no me acordaba de esto -decía sorprendida al ver dicha frase, a pesar de que se acordaba haberla escrito hace unos años, jamás imagino que eso seguiría existiendo

-Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Asuka, cuanto tiempo que no nos sentamos en esta mesa? -preguntaba el mientras agachaba la mirada y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos

-Quizás unos 4 o 5, desde que mi papa murió -dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz, mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía su mano contra su cabeza ignorando a su amigo

-Lo siento Asuka, no quería recordarte eso -se disculpó el, aunque no le dirigió la mirada, solo permaneció agachado

-No está bien, dime ¿Qué piensas de esta mesa? -decía ella sin ningún interés, solo hablaba porque no quería quedar en silencio total

-Que está sucia y rayada -respondió el tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a la chica

-Eso ya lo sé idiota, digo lo que está escrito -contesto algo molesta, al parecer su chiste no le hizo gracia alguna

-Acerca de, lo de "amigos por siempre" -respondió el, mientras ambos recibían sus helados que les había traído la mesera

-Si -decía ella mientras con una cucharita tomaba un poco de su helado y comenzaba a comérselo

-Bueno me parece que es algo bonito que esto aún este escrito en la mesa, y más contando los años que tiene -respondió el calmadamente mientras de igual manera comenzaba a disfrutar su helado, por un momento hubo un pequeños silencio, hasta que la alemana hablo

-Sí, ¿Oye Shinji, crees que seamos amigos en el futuro? -decía con un poco de angustia en su voz, mientras ponía la cuchara a su lado y veía al chico

-Sí, ¿Pero porque preguntas eso, Asuka? -contesto el, algo sorprendido por la pregunta de su amiga, quien bajaba un poco la mirada hacia la mesa

-Sabes, me he puesto a pensar, ambos ya tenemos 14 años, dentro de un año y medio entraremos a la preparatoria y luego a la universidad, la gente cambia con el tiempo y por consecuencias también nuestros amigos, mira, ¿Crees que Hikari, Touji, Kensuke e incluso tu prima Rei, estarán siempre juntos a nosotros?, llegara el día que tendremos que decir adiós, y te das cuenta que eso de "amigos por siempre", no existe, solo es una fantasía -decía con un poco de tristeza, ya que a pesar de los años y dificultades en su amistad, ellos seguían juntos siendo amigos, pero no sabía si eso duraría para siempre

-Asuka, pero nuestra amistad es diferente, nuestra amistad es especial, y única -defendió el, ante la observación, que en cierta parte tenía razón, el tiempo hace cambiar a la gente

-Lo sé, pero mira, llegara el día que a ti te gusta alguna chica o a mí me guste un chico, y cuando esas personas sean nuestras parejas, ¿Crees que nuestra amistad, logre sobreponerse a eso? -respondió algo furiosa ya que en el pasado tuvieron problemas con eso, y eso fue un amor de niños, ahora como seria cuando uno o el otro amaran en verdad a una persona

-Asuka, no sé qué nos prepare el futuro, quizás sea algo bueno o algo malo, pero una vez te prometí que estaría contigo en las buenas y en las malas y planeo cumplir mi promesa -decía él mientras ponía su mano sobre la de ella, en ese momento parecía que el tiempo se detenía por un momento como si no existiera nadie o nada mas tan solo ellos dos

-Gracias idiota, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo, de que algo malo pueda suceder y nuestra amistad acabe, en verdad Shinji eres el único amigo que tengo -decía ella mientras separaba su mano de la de él y se inclinaba a darle un abrazo, un fuerte y sincero abrazo, de aquellos que no quieres separarte o que acaben

-Ahhh, siempre supe que ustedes terminarían siendo novios, saben chicos hacen una bonita pareja -decía la mesera al ver tan conmovedora escena

-No somos novios, solo amigos -dijeron al unísono los amigos, quienes estaban sonrojado por su comentario

Una vez que ambos terminaron sus helados se dirigieron camino a casa, durante el viaje Shinji iba recordando aquello que le había dicho a Asuka, "seremos amigos por siempre", ¿acaso eso eran?, aun después de lo sucedido hace una semana, solo amigos, no podría aspirar a ser algo más, nunca sería posible una relación entre ellos dos, de cierta manera era algo positivo porque así nunca se separarían ni se dejarían de hablar, pero a la vez nunca podría caminar de la mano con ella a través de la escuela, nunca le diría lo feliz que es al tenerla a su lado, y eso le dolía mucho, no tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio donde Vivian, ambos amigos se separaron y se dirigieron a sus departamentos no sin antes despedirse uno del otro.

Una vez que Shinji entro a la cocina, noto una nota en el refrigerador que decía "NO LLEGAREMOS A CENAR, NOS VEMOS EN LA MAÑANA, TE QUIERE MAMA", esto desanimo un poco al castaño ya que era la tercera vez que sus padres no llegarían a la casa en la semana, así que solo tomo un refresco y fue a sentarse a la sala.

-Eres un idiota -se repetía a sí mismo, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido esta tarde con Asuka

De pronto un sonido lo saco de sus sueños, alguien estaba tocando la puerta, pero ¿Quién sería?, ya eran las 8 de la noche, y se suponía que sus padres no llegaría a cenar, entonces solo podía ser alguien.

-Asuka –gritaba sorprendido al ver a su amiga quien estaba detrás de su puerta

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? –le preguntaba la pelirroja desde detrás de la puerta del departamento

-Claro, pero dime, ¿Pasa algo? –decía el muy amablemente mientras abría completamente y dejaba pasar a su vecina

-No, solo es que mama no llegara a cenar y no quería quedarme sola en casa, así que decide visitarte –decía ella mientras se dirigía a la sala y se acomodaba en el sofá

-Claro, ¿Quieres algo de comer? –ofreció el a su invitada ya que por la cara que tenía parecía que no había comido en siglos

-No, bueno si –tartamudeo la alemana

Ambos chico se dirigieron a la cocina, ahí Shinji preparo una pequeña cena, mientras Asuka solo lo observaba.

-Aquí tienes -le decía mientras en la mesa dejaba un plato con ramen

-Gracias, esta delicioso –le respondía mientras devoraba el platillo

-Gracias –respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que no era común que Asuka lo elogiara

-Sabe mejor que las sopas instantáneas que mama me dejo para comer –contesto mientras le daba de cucharadazos al plato

-Sí, eso supongo –respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

-Sabes algo, papa siempre se quejaba de que mama no tenía sazón, si él hubiera probado tu comida, hubiera dejado a mama por ti –bromeaba su amiga, esto provocó que el diera una risa ahogada

-¿Eso crees? –le pregunto en un tono sarcástico, ante el ya mencionado comentario de su amiga

-Si papa era un hombre sencillo, la forma más fácil de llegar a su corazón era a través de su estómago, pero a la vez era un hombre de familia, siempre se preocupaba por mí, recuerdo que cada noche me leía un cuento llamado la bella y la bestia, recuerdo que se quedaba a mi lado a hasta que yo me durmiera, a pesar de mi enfermedad papa nunca me dejo sola. –respondía la alemana, sin darse cuenta que de sus ojos y a través de su mejilla se resbalaba una lagrima

-Asuka, no llores, por favor me harás llorar a mí también –le pidió al ver a su amiga en ese estado, eso era algo muy raro de ella, llorar en enfrente de alguien

-Lo siento, es que en momentos como este lo extraño –pronunciaba mientras que con la manga de su blusa se limpiaba aquellas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer

-Lo sé, yo extraño igual a mi abuelo, el me enseño a tocar el violonchelo, pero vamos no nos pongamos triste, ya sé que te animara –decía mientras la jalaba de su braza y la llevaba a la sala, en donde conectaba una consola de videojuegos al televisor

-Esta lista –decía él mientras ambos jugadores tomaban en sus manos sus controles

-Si lista para patear tu trasero –contesto totalmente entusiasmada mientras en el televisor aparecía "Round 1, Fight"

-Valla eres muy buena –decía el al ver como su amiga le pateaba el trasero en aquel videojuego

-Soy la mejor –le respondía con una encantadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una vez que lo derroto en el videojuego, 9 de 10 veces fueron victoria para Asuka y un empate

-Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes -le contesto el tiernamente al ver tan feliz a su amiga

-Gracias –le respondió ella con un leve sonrojo, pero no impidió que él lo viera, por un momento se quedó quieto observándola, como si viera a un ángel, aquellos seres divinos que su belleza no tiene comparación y parecía que el tenia uno enfrente de sus ojos

-Oye, ¿Quieres ver la televisión? –lo interrumpió la pelirroja al ver lo incomodo que resultaba la situación para ambos

-Sí, iré por las palomitas –contesto el mientras se apresuraba a ir a la cocina y poner en el microondas un paquete de palomitas de maíz

Mientras Shinji iba por las palomitas, Asuka lo observaba, se sentía feliz de estar aquí con él, no solo por era la persona en la que más confiaba, sino por otro sentimiento que poco a poco crecía en su interior.

-Y bien, ¿Que veremos? –preguntaba animado el pelicastaño una vez que regresaba con un tazón lleno de palomitas en sus manos

-Encontré este programa de anime, ¿Si quiere podemos verlo? -decía mientras dejaba a un lado el control de la televisión y se sentaba a orillas de sofá

-Bueno, además Kensuke me lo recomendó, dijo que era una obra muestra -respondió el, mientras ponía la palomitas en el suelo y se sentaba a su lado, por otra parte iniciaba el programaba

Ambos pasaron como dos horas viendo ese anime, ya que estaban pasando un maratón por ser su aniversario, por un momento les llego a gustar, después las reacciones se hicieron llegar.

-¿Que porquería de programa es este? -decía molesta la pelirroja al ver ese programa de robots gigantes para personas traumadas con problemas psicológicos

-Sí, es una basura -contestaba el algo decepcionado ya que no parecía entender nada de lo que sucedía en pantalla

-Si, a quien se le ocurre poner todas las esperanzas del mundo, en un marica de 14 años que no sabe hacer otra cosa que llorar -respondía furiosa mientras señalaba al televisor, donde el protagonista lloraba una y otra vez por no ser comprendido

-Sí, ¿Y qué onda con los robot, "apóstoles", no mamen, pero los enemigos, "Serafines"?, no se les ocurrió algo mejor, no sé, quizás ángeles -se burlaba el al ver dicha temática, que a su parecer era muy tonta y boba

-No deja eso, qué onda con la niña de pelo verde, parece una muñeca no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea recibir órdenes, y mira nunca sonríe, es desagradable -decía ella con una muestra de asco al ver dicho personaje

-Tienes razón, pero creo que el personaje más molesto es la rubia, ósea es bonita y todo, pero es bien odiosa, orgullosa, siempre se cree la mejor de todos, y su enamoramiento hacia un adulto que le duplica la edad, no se les ocurrió algo mejor -respondía el pelicastaño al ver dicho comportamiento del personaje, quien parecía siempre estar de mal humor y vestía un traje rojo

-No sé, como les puede gustar estas cosas -decía la alemana mientras apagaba el televisor

-Ni yo -contesto su amigo mientras se encogía de hombros

Dicen que el tiempo es relativo, que cuando estas con una persona muy especial, este pasa de manera rápida, y eso era lo que estaba pasando con Shinji y Asuka, era de las pocas veces en que ambos se divertían tanto, no solo eran amigos de infancia, compañeros de clase, o algo parecido, había algo especial en ellos que hacía que se sintieran bien estando al lado del otro.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir -decía el joven Ikari, mientras se levantaba y ponía el tazón vacío en la cocina

-Si tienes razón, ya son las 11:45 -respondió la pelirroja desde la sala

-Bien, hasta mañana Asuka -decía él mientras se dirigía camino a su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver que su amiga no se movía

-¿Asuka, sucede algo? -le pregunto algo consternado mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

-Shinji, yo quiero dormir contigo -respondió ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, desde luego esto lo mal interpretó Shinji

-ehhh, Asuka, ¿Que estás diciendo con eso? -contesto totalmente anonadado y nervioso al oír dicha propuesta de su amiga

-No pienses estupideces, no hablo de eso, quiero decir quedarme a dormir en tu casa -respondió furiosa la chica, ya que no sabía cómo él pudo haberse imaginado, tal cosa tan repulsiva

-Sí, claro Asuka, si quieres te puedes quedar en la habitación de mis padres -decía el ya un poco más tranquilo ya una vez que le había aclarado la situación

-Está bien iré a mi casa por mi pijama y ya vuelvo -contesto totalmente entusiasmada mientras salía corriendo del departamento

-Está bien yo iré a lavarme los dientes -respondió el a nadie, mientras iba camino al baño, tener a Asuka, junto a ella, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo no era una buena idea

Una vez en el baño, frente al espejo, mientras se lavaba los diente pensaba como podía permitirle a Asuka que se quedara a dormir con él, cierto Asuka ya se había quedado en el pasado a dormir con él, pero nunca solo, además eso fue cuando eran unos niños de 6 años, ahora eran unos adolescentes llenos de hormonas y eso no era algo bueno.

-Listo ya estoy aquí -decía la alemana quien ya había entrado cambiada con su pijama, ya cual consistía en una playera holgada amarilla, y unos Shorts pequeños de color azul

-Sí, supongo que te puedes quedar en el cuarto de mis padres -respondió el mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres, por su parte la alemana solo observaba y callaba

-Asuka, hay un problema el cuarto está cerrado, si ¿quieres puedes quedarte en el mío?, yo dormiré en la sala –decía él mientras señalaba la habitación de sus papas, y sacaba una cobija con una almohada

-Y ¿porque no duermes en la habitación de huéspedes? –respondió ella con un pequeño gesto de remordimiento, ya que no le agradaba tanto la idea de quitarle la habitación a su mejor amigo

-Mi papa la convirtió en su oficina personal –dijo el con una gesto de desilusión, al parecer su padre había convertido la habitación de huéspedes en su oficina, la cual nunca usaba

-Uhh, está bien –respondía ella con resignación mientras se dirigía a la habitación de chico y cerraba la puerta

-Valla creo que hoy dormiré en el sofá –decía él mientras colocaba su almohada en el sofá y él se recostaba en él, mientras se cobijaba y cerraba los ojos un sonido extraño lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Asuka que haces? –dijo sorprendido al ver como su amiga, ponía una colchoneta a su lado, y en sus manos traía consigo una almohada y una cobija

-No podemos dormir en la misma cama, y sentí remordimiento al quitarte tu cuarto, así que pensé, porque no dormimos aquí en la sala –le respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la colchoneta

-¿Estas segura, no será muy cómodo? –contesto el al ver a su amiga, ahí a su lado quien al parecer se veía, muy feliz de estar ahí sentada en el piso

-Vamos podemos hacer una pijamada –dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie muy animadamente

-Bueno –respondió con un aire de resignación ya que discutir con Asuka era como discutir con la pared, jamás le ganaría una discusión, podría empatar, pero nunca ganar

-Claro, que será divertido –lo animo la alemana mientras tomaba en sus manos su almohada y se dirigía a su lado, esto solo puso más nervioso al castaño ya que ya veía venir lo que sucedería

-Ya sé qué haremos, para divertirnos, guerra de almohadas –grito mientras le daba el primer golpe detrás de su cabeza y se preparaba para la confrontación

-Asuka espera no estoy listo –le respondió el mientras tomaba su almohada e iba detrás de su enemiga correteándola por toda la habitación

Ambos jóvenes se divertían en estos momentos como dos pequeños niños, mientras se correteaban uno al otro, e intercambiaban golpes con sus letales almohadas, la guerra fue tan letal que incluso algunos floreros fallecieron en la lucha.

-Ahhh, tenía tiempo que no me cansaba así –decía la alemana quien yacía acostada y tirada en la colchoneta

-Si yo tampoco –le respondía el con una sonrisa mientras se tiraba en el sofá

-Ves, te lo dije que sería divertido –contesto con una cálida sonrisa, esto le provoco un poco de ternura en Shinji ya que nunca la había visto así, tan cansada, tan fatigada, tan frágil

-Tenías razón Asuka –le devolvió el la sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Siempre la tengo –le respondió ella mientras se arrodilla para sentarse de igual manera a su lado

-Asuka, te puedo preguntar algo –le dijo algo serio, su amigo, esto era extraño de su parte ya que él no solía ponerse así con ella

-Si –contesto ella tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta para observarlo más de cerca

-¿Acaso pasa algo, porque de repente te comportas así? –le pregunto algo preocupado, ya que este comportamiento en Asuka no era normal, y la última vez que se comportó así no fue algo bueno

-Vamos que acaso no me puedo divertir contigo –bromeo con ella mientras lo abrazaba y le rascaba la cabeza con su puño

-Sí, lo que pasa es que es algo, ya sabes extraño –decía él mientras la apartaba con un pequeño empujón, esto tomo por sorprendida a la chica quien puso una cara seria

-No te preocupes idiota, si algo me pasara tu serias el primero en saberlo, dijo después del doctor, y de mi mama –respondió ella con un tono tranquilizador, tratándole de explicarle a su amigo que no se repetiría una historia como la de hace seis años

-Está bien –dijo el serio, mientras se paraba de su lado y se dirigía a sentarse al sofá

-No pasa nada malo, sabes, lo que pasa es que ayer me puse a pensar, el idiota de Shinji y yo actualmente no convivimos mucho, y las veces que lo hacemos peleamos, así que pensé que tal vez sería buena idea convivir sin pelear, no sé, pensé que sería divertido –decía ella mientras se paraba y se sentaba a su lado, esto puso nervioso al chico, ya que su amiga estaba muy cerca de el

-Sí, gracias Asuka, tenía tiempo que nos no divertíamos juntos –decía él mientras se alejaba un poco de ella ya que esta situación lo estaba incomodando demasiado

-¿Y la semana pasada? –le susurraba ella a su oído, lo que hizo que se pusiera rojo y más nervioso de lo que ya estaba

-¿Qué pasa con la semana pasada? –decía él mientras se separaba de ella bruscamente, lo que provoco que azotara en el piso

-Dime, ¿acaso no extrañas mis labios? –lo provocaba ella mientras se labia con su lengua sus labios, sus carnosos y candentes labios

-Asuka, ¿qué estás haciendo? –trato de huir pero era inevitable resistirse a ese deseo, a esa boca, quien pedía a gritos volver a ser besada

-Vamos, Shinji, bésame –decía ella mientras se inclinaba lentamente a él, por su parte el solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos mientras esperaba el beso, aquel beso que nunca llego tan solo una pequeña risita

-Caíste, era una broma –decía ella mientras se soltaba a reír a carcajadas al ver la expresión de su amigo, quien había quedado ahí esperando el beso, el beso que nunca llego

-No fue nada gracioso –respondió el totalmente furioso, y aunque en el pasado Asuka ya le había tomado el pelo, esta vez parecía real, incluso posible después de lo sucedido en Okinawa

-Vamos si lo fue, te dije que no mas besos hasta que fuera tu novia -le reprocho la alemana mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con sus dedos en su frente

-Sí, lo recuerdo -dio un suspiro de resignación, él sabía que Asuka se estaba tomando esto e serio y aunque no parecería que él se lo tomara igual con seriedad, lo hacía, preparando una gran sorpresa para ese gran día

-Y ¿cuándo me pedirás que sea tu novia? -le volvió a reprochar, pero esta vez se cruzó se brazos y puso una cara de pocos amigos

-Te dije que sería especial cuando lo hiciera -trato el de consolarla, mientras tanto ella se acostaba en su colchoneta dándole la espalda

-Vamos, ya sabes que te quiero, pero no creas que te esperare toda la vida -le dijo en un tono de advertencia, a pesar de que su cariño era grande hacia él, no esperaría toda la vida, y a pesar de que el amor nunca se acaba, uno se encarga de matarlo

-Sí, ya lo sé -dijo el al verla volteada de espaldas sin darle la cara, le daba tristeza esas palabras que le dijo Asuka, pero ella tenía razón

-Buenas noches, idiota -se despedía algo molesta mientras caía dormida

-Buenas noches, Asuka -le respondió tranquilamente mientras se la quedaba observando, a aquel ángel que dios le había mandado, y poco a poco cayo presa del sueño

Mientras ambos chicos caían profundamente dormidos, ambos soñaban con algo común, una posible relación, mientras que Shinji se imaginaba aquella vez en que le pediría a Asuka que fuera su novia, esa ocasión era perfecta, un día soleado, en un agradable campo, y el diciéndole sus sentimientos, ella aceptando de igual manera lo que siente por él, y el sueño termina con un beso de ambos, sabes, dicen que los sueños parecen imposibles al principio luego estos se vuelven improbables y más tarde inevitables, y eso era para Shinji un breve y fugaz momento de felicidad, pero su ilusión de hacerlo realidad y algo inevitable. Por su parte Asuka soñaba igual con una futura relación entre ambos, pero en vez de que fuera felicidad y amor, en era ella inseguridad y miedo, que pasaría si no funcionara, y si eso arruina su amistad, si eso destruye lo que han construido en años, no quería perder a Shinji era la única persona con la que se sentía cómoda a su lado, era tal vez su único y verdadero amigo, y si una relación era el final de su amistad, prefería que nada sucedería, ojala jamás le hubiera dicho lo que ella siente, y sobretodo jamás hubiera ocurrido ese beso, maldecía ese momento en que sucedió. La mañana no se hizo esperar y por las ventanas del departamento Ikari entraban los rayos del sol, alumbrando las sala, en donde los jóvenes habían dormido la noche anterior, Asuka noto algo, algo que la hizo pararse de inmediato y salir huyendo del departamento.

-Mierda, ¿Qué voy a hacer? -se decía a sí misma, mientras se retrancaba de la pared y recordaba aquella escena en la que ambos habían dormido tomados de las manos

Mientras tanto Shinji apenas comenzaba a despertarse y al ver que la pelirroja había huido solo sintió un sentimiento, decepción, ¿quizás a ella no le agradaba la idea de estar juntos, pero la anoche demostró todo lo contrario?, bueno Asuka era una persona difícil de comprender, y más aun de entender, ¿Qué podría hacer el en este caso?, ¿quizás solo le quedaría arriesgar todo en un movimiento?, tal vez ya era de que dejara a lado su inseguridad y miedos, era hora de decirle a Asuka que fuera su novia. Rápidamente se levantó de la colcha que había en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su desayuno y uno para Asuka, ya tenía ideado este plan, y ahora era hora de ponerlo en marcha.

La mañana transcurría tranquilamente para Shinji, este, esperaba que Asuka entrara por su puerta lo jalara y ambos caminarían juntos a la escuela como era de costumbre, y luego la invitaría a almorzar, pero Asuka nunca llego, así que Shinji ya un poco retrasado tuvo que ir corriendo a la escuela, al llegar ahí, noto que Asuka no estaba en su lugar como era de costumbre, sino estaba ausente de la clase. La clase dio inicio y como era de esperarse Shinji no ponía atención a ella, ya que en su mente solo pasaba una cosa, Asuka, ¿Dónde estaba?, era bien sabido que Asuka no era de las chicas que se volaban las clases porque si, tenía que haber una buena razón, y si era así, ¿Cuál era esa razón?

-Ikari, ¿le gustaría poner atención a la clase? -le decía el profesor quien lo sacaba de su trance que se encontraba

-Sí, discúlpeme profesor -se disculpaba el joven Ikari, mientras el profesor lo observaba, poco después se dio la vuelta y volvió al pizarrón

-Está bien, pero se tendrá que quedar en el salón durante el almuerzo -le informo el profesor sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, mientras seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón

-Pero profesor -intento replicarle, esto solo enfado más al maestro quién inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y lo observo con enojo

-¿Algún inconveniente con eso? -le pregunto mientras sostenía su libro en una mano y lo observaba con ira

-No, ninguno -respondió e inéditamente volvió la vista a su cuaderno

La campana sonó, marcando el final de la clase y dando inicio a la hora que los alumnos esperaban más, la hora de almorzar, este era el momento en los amigos podían conversar juntos sin ser interrumpidos, en las que las amigas podían contarse sus secretos, y por supuesto seria la hora indicada para invitar a desayunar a la chica que te gusta.

-Mierda, tanto planee esto y para que ni siquiera viera a Asuka -decía con algo de desilusión al ver el desayuno que le había preparado a su amiga, y aun lado de el una cajita de color roja con un moño encima y una rosa, ese era su regalo sorpresa para ella

-Bueno, a lo mejor se sitio enferma y no vino a clases -trato de convérsese a sí mismo y comenzó a desayunar mientras se sentaba cerca de las ventanas

Mientras Shinji comía su almuerzo y observaba al patio escolar, vio algo que lo dejo completamente helado, Asuka y Dante, un chico que la pretendía desde hace tiempo, caminaban juntos, pero no solo eso, sino también Asuka llevaba en sus brazos un ramos de rosas, hermosas flores solo opacadas por la belleza de la alemana. Una vez que llegaron a un pequeño árbol, dante se puso de rodillas frente a Asuka, de momento todo quedo en silencio, luego el procedió a abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo, Shinji al ver ese escena sintió como algo en él se quebraba, era su corazón y sus sueños lo cuales acababan de morir.

-Asuka, ¿porque? -decía entre lágrimas el chico, al ver tan cruel escena, no podía olvidarla, la sonrisa del chico, irradiando alegría, la cara de Asuka, ¿asombro y sonrojos?, y el abrazo, un abrazo dulce y tierno, como el que se dan los novios

Shinji sentía un gran dolor, un dolor de eso que te quiebran, aquellos que te hacen llorar sin parar, sentía como su corazón se rompía pedazo por pedazo, y dolía mucho, luego sentía ira, ira que en un principio se enfocaba a Asuka, ya que se sentía traicionado por su mejor amiga y persona que le gustaba, ¿cómo era posible que ella ya tuviera novio?, si apenas ayer platicaban acerca de una posible relación entre los dos, incluso ella reconoció que sentía algo por él, y ahora salía con esto, sentía enojo, coraje, ira y decepción, pero no decepción de la vida sino de el mismo, estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, ya que por culpa de su malditos miedos e inseguridades perdió a la persona que más quería, y si Asuka tenía novio, bueno era algo inevitable al final de cuentas ella le digo que no lo esperaría toda la vida, pero esto, hoy sería su gran día, un día inolvidable, y ahora solo era un día que no quería recordar, aquel día en que se falló a sí mismo y perdió a la persona que más quería.

De pronto el timbre sonó, marcando el fin de la hora del almuerzo, así que los alumnos regresaron a clases, mientras los alumnos ocupaban sus lugares mientras esperaban la llegada del profesor, Asuka entro al salón con su ramo de rosas, inmediatamente los comentarios de las chicas se hicieron llegar, y frases como: "awww que lindo", "que afortunada es, o "como quisiera tener un novio así" se oían en todo el salón, esto solo lastimaba más al castaño, por parte de los chicos, estos se sorprendieron al ver dicho regalo, ya que Asuka no era la clase de chica que le aceptaba un regalo a cualquiera, incluso caerle bien era todo un logro. Mientras los alumnos seguían hablando la pelirroja volteaba a ver de rojo a su amigo, quien ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, ella solo dio un suspiro y dejo de verlo.

El día transcurrió con total normalidad y las clases terminaron, y como era de esperarse los alumnos salían de la escuela y se dirigían a sus casas, otros a los centro de videojuegos, y unos simplemente a caminar por la ciudad, esto era extraño para él, siempre caminaba al lado de ella, y ahora solo estaba el, sin nadie a su alrededor, después de lo vivido hoy, simplemente no quería a nadie cerca de él, quería estar solo, necesitaba estar solo, quizás así podría escucharse a sí mismo, quizás así podría llorar en silencio, sin que nadie lo viera u oyera, y sabia el lugar perfecto para eso.

Por su parte cierta chica alemana llego a su departamento, estaba solo, su madre al parecer aún no había regresado, coloco el ramo en la mesa, se dirigió al refrigerador, tomo una lata de refresco y se sentó en la mesa.

-Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer? -se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido el día de hoy, el regalo de dante, los comentarios de las chicas y chicos, y a Shinji, Shinji, ¿porque él ni siquiera le hablo, o dirigió la mirada en todo el día?, era por el regalo de dante, ella lo había lastimado, se habría decepcionado de ella

-Esto es mi culpa, tengo que arreglarlo -se dijo a si misma mientras se atormentaba más y más con las imágenes de su amigo, su silencio, su desprecio, su rechazo, ni siquiera la acompaño, ella lo lastimo y ahora el debía saber todo, ¿quizás así el la entienda?

Rápidamente Asuka, se dirigió al departamento de al lado, donde toco la puerta, pero no hubo repuesta alguna, solo silencio, por un momento se quedó ahí parada, sin hacer un movimiento, tenía que explicarle a su mejor lo que había sucedido, y que él lo entendiera, ¿Cómo lo haría?, si ni siquiera estaba en su casa ni en la escuela, solo podía estar en aquel lugar, al cual prometió que no volvería.

A la orilla de un hermoso lago, un joven de cabellos castaños observa caer el atardecer, sentado ahí, solo el, un almuerzo a su lado y una rosa, el la sostenía con fuerza, aquella rosa, la cual había pensado regarle a la persona más especial pera el en el mundo, su amiga, su vecina y la persona que quería, pero no pudo, no puedo ni siquiera acercarse a ella, o tan solo hablarle, todo su plan había sido destruido y su sueños también, al verla abrazándose con otro chico.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí –decía la pelirroja al ver a su amigo ahí sentado a la orilla de aquel lago

-¿Puedo sentarme? –decía muy amable la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado, esto no causó reacción alguna en el quien ni siquiera volteo a verla

-Shinji, yo quisiera hablar contigo –trato de explicarle mientras lo jalaba del brazo, esto molesto al castaño quien de un tirón fuerte se separó de ella

-No es necesario, lo vi todo –dijo con furia mientras recogía su brazo y se alejaba de ella, estaba tan decepcionado que no sabía si era posible verla a la cara y simplemente hacer de cuentas que nada paso

-Así que ya lo sabes –respondió ella con la mirada abajo, mientras observaba aquella cajita de color rojo, con una rosa y acompañada de su almuerzo, ella solo se limitó a sonreír

-Sí, lo sé, lo vi todo, y no te culpo, tu eres una gran chica, eres la más linda que conozco, y era normal que cualquier chico se fijara en ti –trato el de hablar entre cortado, ya que él quería sacar su ira, su enojo, pero no podía hacerlo ya que lastimaría a la persona que más quiere y como podía hacer eso, no, no podía, así que solo hablo lo que su corazón le decía que dijera

-Shinji, yo tengo que decirte –trato ella de hablar, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por su amigo

-Espera, aún no he terminado, sé que yo soy el culpable de que estoy sufriendo, sabes Asuka nunca me gustaste por ser una chica súper linda, eres muy bonita lo reconozco, pero una vez que empiezas a ver en el interior de esa persona, eso es lo que vale la pena, eso es lo que te hace quererla –siguió hablando el, ignorando lo que su amiga le decía, eso ya no le importaba lo único que realmente le importaba era aliviar la carga que llevaba consigo, dejar de cargar esos sentimientos, decirlos para sentirse libre, libre de la prisión que el mismo se había creado

-Shinji….. –respondió ella con cierta aire de compasión, nunca antes lo había visto así, lastimado, desesperado, furioso, lo habían lastimado y ella era la responsable de eso

-Asuka, la razón por la que me gustas es, que a pesar de los malos momentos que tuvimos, peleas, discusiones, e incluso los golpes que llegaste a darme, sabes no me importaba tener que soportar a una chica que tiene un carácter del demonio, porque simplemente esa es una fachada, un caparazón, que esconde a la verdadera Asuka, una Asuka que cuando quiere puede llegar a ser la persona más linda y tierna del mundo, una Asuka que sabe escuchar y comprender a los demás, una Asuka que no es ególatra ni se cree superior a los demás, se trata de una Asuka que me enseño a hacer algo lindo por una persona a la cual quieres mucho, me enseño a dejar de lado tu miedos e inseguridades, me enseño a valorarme a mí mismo, y entender que no todo es mi culpa, pero sobre todo me enseño a abrir mi corazón –decía mientras trataba de recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo de ahí, ya era suficiente que Asuka lo viera así, quebrado, lastimado y llorando de impotencia y coraje

-Shinji, yo solo quería decirte que dante –le contesto mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca, era suficiente, el ya no se lastimaría mas así mismo, no debía escapar, no debía huir de el mismo, no debía escapar de sus sentimientos

-Lo se Asuka, dante es tu novio, no necesitas decírmelo, y aunque ahora me sienta muerto y vacío por dentro, tú no eres la culpable, tú no tienes la culpa, el culpable soy yo, porque yo nunca me esforcé en hacer cosas por ganarme tu corazón, pensé que como tú me gustabas, yo te gustaría mágicamente, que equivocado estaba, a veces tenemos que hacer cosas, pequeños detalles por las personas que queremos, y no esperar que esta no caiga del cielo, yo te perdí Asuka, y lo siento, lo siento mucho y a pesar de que ahora sienta ganas de querer correr, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que me importas, además de lo especial que eres para mí, no lo hare, porque ahora tú quieres a otra persona y yo, yo soy nada, lo siento Asuka, perdóname por haberme figado en ti, perdóname por quererte –respondió mientras solo se inclinaba de rodillas y se soltaba a llorar, era suficiente, más de lo podía aguantar y en ese momento solo podía llorar

-Supongo que entonces ese será nuestro pecado, el querernos uno al otro –decía mientras se ponía al mismo nivel de él y colocaba su mano en su mejilla, un gesto de ternura y amor que solo su madre hacía con él, y ella lo sabía, pero lo único que importaba era que el supiera que ella lo quería

-Da igual, tú ya tienes a alguien, quizás yo igual encuentre a alguien en el futuro que me quiera y que yo la quiera –respondió mientras colocaba su mano contra la suya, en ese momento se encontraron aquel par de ojos que ya se habían visto en el pasado, tan tiernos, tan serenos, tan sinceros, eso era él lo que veía en los ojos de ella

-Así, que eso harás, aplicaras lo de "un clavo saca otro clavo" –le replico algo molesta, ya que no creía que el pudiera caer a un nivel tan llegar, e incluso llegar a hacer eso

-No claro que no, solo no quiero tenerte cerca de mí, porque si lo hago te iré queriendo más y más, y no sé si podre verte a los ojos, y evitar caer en tentación, porque a pesar de todo lo que pase, lo que suceda a futuro, nada de eso cambiara mis sentimientos hacia ti, Asuka, te quiero mucho, más de lo que desearía, pero ahora solo queda decirnos adiós –contesto el, mientras separaba su mano de su mejilla, y entre lágrimas se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta para irse

-Shinji, yo solo quería decirte, que dante no es mi novio –dijo algo cansada y con una pequeña sonrisa, diminuta que apenas se podía observar, esto comentario hizo que él se parada en seco

-¿Qué? –pregunto totalmente anonado por el comentario de su amiga quien lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa

-Que dante no es mi novio, si lo no niego, el me pidió hoy que yo fuera su novia, y yo le dije no –respondió algo molesta mientras se colocaba su manos en su cadera y observaba a su migo totalmente confundió por su repuesta

-¿Por qué? –le preguntaba mientras colocaba sus cosas nuevamente y la observaba algo molesta, tanto se había molestado con ella y ni siquiera fue por la razón que él pensó, en ese momento se sentía como un completo idiota

-Porque, necesitaba hablar con un idiota, pero eso idiota no me dejo hablar –le dijo furioso la alemana al ver el comportamiento de él, aunque le parecía lindo que hubiera dicho todo eso, pero igual estaba molesta

-Ummm, lo siento –se disculpó mientras se agachaba de hombros, y se apenaba por el drama que había hecho hace unos momentos, pero a pesar de eso se sintió bien decir lo que siente, lo hacía sentir aliviado

-Lo sé, pero ahora me toca hablar a mí, de acuerdo –le decía ella mientras él se sentaba y la observaba sin hacer ningún movimiento

-Está bien –asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba a la alemana quien daba vuelta mientras se veía muy concentrada

-Ok, aquí vamos, la verdad no sé por dónde empezar o que decir –dijo en un tono burlón, ya que para ser sinceros no sabía que decir sin sonar tonta o cursi

-Entonces déjame a mi decirte algo que he querido desde hace meses, Asuka ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –le decía él mientras la tomaba de la mano y se inclinaba ante ella

 _ **-**_ _ **Uhhh, Shinji, ich kann sagen, der erste Tag, als ich dich traf und beschlossen, mit Ihnen in dieser Sandbox zu spielen, ist es aus Mitleid war, so gib mir weh, dass Heulsuse da doch allein mit niemand an seiner Seite zu spielen und in diesem Moment habe ich nicht die große Person merkt man in den ersten Tagen unserer Freundschaft waren war mir egal, hatte noch nicht einmal die pussycat Interesse dein Freund sein, ich wirklich Ihre Anwesenheit nicht mögen, so es war grausam zu dir, so ich dachte, dass ich mich zu Fuß aus, wenn ich dir als erstes grausam und gemein war Sie tun würde von mir würde weglaufen, wie jeder tat, aber Sie nicht, Sie laufen nicht weg.**_ (Uhhh, Shinji, que puedo decir, el primer día que te conocí y decidí ir a jugar contigo en aquella caja de arena, fue por lastima, así es me diste lastima, ver a ese niño llorón jugando ahí, solo sin nadie a su lado, y en ese momento no me di cuenta de la gran persona que eras, durante los primeros días de nuestra amistad me daba igual, no tenía el ni el más minino interés de ser tu amiga, en verdad me desagradaba tu presencia, y por eso era cruel contigo, así que pensé que te alejarías de mí, si yo era cruel y mala contigo lo primero que harías seria huir de mí, como todo el mundo lo hacía, pero no lo hiciste, tu no escapaste) –decía la chica en su idioma natal, alemán, mientras se separaba de él y se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda

 _ **-**_ _ **Monate vergingen, dann Jahre und unsere Ehe war noch deutlicher, die grausame Mädchen wird in der Tat eine Schwester zu sein, während unsere elementaren Tage mit Ihnen stark spielen genossen, war ich der glücklichste Mädchen der Welt, hatte Mama und Papa sie wollte, dass ich, ein Haus voller Liebe und ein großer Freund, aber wie das Leben von mir erwartete alles passen, wenn Papst vor sechs Jahren starb, dachte ich, meine Welt auseinanderfiel , meine perfekte Welt auseinanderfiel , wir eine vereinte Familie, Mutter und Tochter getrennt zu sein, mutter es jeden Tag gearbeitet, und war fast nicht mehr nach Hause, um mich mit Ihnen die Verantwortung links und deine Eltern, für diesen Tag erinnern, ein Geduldsspiel für sie zu sein, war es noch schlimmer ich stellte mir vor, es war grausam, launisch und gewalttätig , in der Tat war vernachlässigbar, und wie erwartet sie gaben mir, und ich ignorierte sie, wie ich war, aber Sie nicht rendías trotz, wie es war, immer an mich geglaubt.**_ (Pasaron los meses y luego los años y nuestra unión era más evidente, pase a ser la chica cruel a ser una hermana, en verdad durante nuestros días de primaria disfrutaba mucho jugar contigo, era la niña más feliz del mundo, tenía a mama y papa que me querían, un hogar lleno de amor y un gran amigo, pero como es de esperarse la vida me lo arrebato todo, cuando papa murió hace 6 años, creí que mi mundo se venía abajo, mi mundo perfecto se caía a pedazos, pasamos de ser una familia unida, a ser madre e hija separadas, mama trabajaba todos los días, y casi no estaba en casa, me dejaba encargada contigo y tus papas, durante eso días recuerdo ser un dolor de cabeza para ellos, era peor de lo que imaginaba, era cruel, caprichosa y violenta, en verdad era despreciable, y como era de esperarse ellos se rindieron conmigo, y me ignoraron, les daba igual mi presencia, pero tú no te rendías a pesar de cómo era, siempre creíste en mí) –continuo hablando, esto confundió mas al pelicastaño que no sabía si ella decía algo lindo o simplemente lo estaba insultando como era de costumbre

-Asuka, podrías hablar en español, es que, no te entiendo –le trato de insistir, por su parte la alemana hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando

 _ **-**_ _ **Und ich, ich war grausam, obwohl Ihnen, Ihr da, um Sie bei mir waren, denken Sie daran, dass jeder Schrei, ich habe geantwortet Sie mit einem "Bist du in Ordnung? Oder jeder Schlag, den Sie gab ihr mit einem Lächeln beantwortet wurde, dass die am meisten gehasste, weil Sie einen niedrigen mich gelegt, warum enfrentabas mich nicht?, aber obwohl er die Antwort wusste, habe sie nicht wollen, hat mich gelehrt, langsam den Wert von u Freund, da sein, wenn ich es am meisten brauchen, mir Trost geben, wenn niemand kann, bei mir waren in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, in Glück und Leid, und zwar nach einer Weile schüchternen Jungen hassen, wird ihn lieben, wissen Sie, es ist etwas unglaublich war, während alle Shinji schüchtern gehalten, ich liebte ihn, adore dass Typ, der ruhig und zurückhaltend ist, da nur mir seine zarten und süßen Seite zeigt, ich liebe die Röte auf den Wangen zu sehen, wenn Sie etwas schmutzig und pervers gesagt hat, aber ich weiß, du bist nicht, ich diesen Kerl lieben, der mich gelehrt, mein Stolz beiseite zu legen und von jemand, den Sie wollen weitergegeben, weiß nicht, ob das Gefühl der Liebe ist, ich habe mich noch nie so vor, mit jemandem, du bist der erste, was Sie dieses Gefühl mit mir machen, und du weißt, wie ich zu fühlen, gut, ich mag die Wärme, die ich in Ihrer Nähe zu sein fühlen, ich mag die Nerven, die provozieren, wenn unsere Hände treffen, ich mag dich, wirklich ich mag dich, und obwohl dies unsere Freundschaft ruinieren könnte, würde ich eher das Risiko eingehen zu leben wie ein Feigling ist, egal, was heute oder morgen die einzige wichtige Sache passiert, dass Sie und ich zusammen sind, nur du und ich gegen die Welt und niemand uns Hand in Hand Kampf besiegen zusammen und vorwärts zu bewegen, haben wir jede der andere, wenn man fällt, die andere angehoben wird, wenn man stolpert, der andere ihm gerade seinen Weg zu helfen, nachdem alle, dass ein Paar Unterstützung und Fürsorge für einander ist, so dass wir nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit oder Gegenwart kümmern, wie nur die Zukunft, und obwohl diese düster und unsicher aussehen, fürchte kein Unheil, denn du bist bei mir, also nichts zählt, nur uns, Ikari Shinji, ich weiß, dass ich dir grausam sein kann, aber unterhalb dieser Asuka arm und stolz, gibt es eine Asuka, die Sie mit dem Herzen, vielen dank für diesen Idiot liebt, danke für mein Herz zu öffnen und zeigen Sie mir das Gefühl, dass ich mehr sagen kann, was ich will, bist du viel für mich?, vielleicht tausend Dinge über aber ich denke, es läuft alles auf ein Wort nach unten, und das ist dank.**_ (Y aunque yo era cruel contigo, tu ahí estabas conmigo, recuerdo que a cada grito que yo daba tu respondías con un "¿estas todo bien?, o por cada cachetada que te daba tu respondías con una sonrisa, eso era lo más odiaba, porque te sometías a mí, ¿porque no me enfrentabas?, pero aunque sabía la respuesta no quería verla, poco a poco me enseñaste el valor de u amigo, el estar ahí cuando más lo necesito, el darme consuelo cuando nadie puede, estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, y aunque después de un tiempo de odiar a chico tímido, pasa a quererlo, sabes era algo increíble, mientras todos juzgaban a Shinji tímido, yo lo adoraba, adoro a aquel chico que es callado y reservado, ya que solo conmigo muestra su lado tierno y dulce, adoro ver el rubor en tus mejillas cuando te dijo algo sucio y pervertido, pero yo sé que tú no eres así, adoro a aquel chico que me enseño a dejar a un lado mi orgullo y pasado por alguien a quien quieres, no sé si esto que sienta se amor, jamás he sentido esto antes con alguien, tú eres el primero que provocas en mi este sentimiento, y sabes que, me gusta sentirme así, me gusta la calidez que siento al estar cerca de ti, me gusta los nervios que provocas cuando nuestras manos se juntan, me gustas, en verdad me gustas, y a pesar de que esto pueda arruinar nuestra amistad, prefiero tomar el riesgo a vivir como una cobarde, no importa lo que suceda ahora o mañana lo único importante será que tú y yo estemos juntos, solo tú y yo contra el mundo y nada ni nadie nos vencerá, juntos tomados de la mano lucharemos y avanzaremos, nos tendremos el uno al otro, si uno cae, el otro lo levantara, si uno tropieza, el otro lo ayudara a enderezar su camino, después de todo de eso trata una pareja de apoyarse y quererse mutuamente, así que ya no importa el pasado o presente, tan solo el futuro y aunque este pueda lucir lúgubre e incierto, no temeré mal alguno, porque tu estarás conmigo, así que ya nada importa, solo nosotros, Ikari Shinji, sé que puedo ser cruel contigo, pero debajo de esta Asuka mala y orgullosa, hay una Asuka que te quiere con su corazón, gracias por eso idiota, gracias por abrir mi corazón y mostrarme este sentimiento, qué más puedo decir, ¿qué te quiero, que eres mucho para mí?, quizás mil y una cosas más al respecto, pero que creo que todo eso se reduce a una palabra y esa es gracias) –termino mientras colocaba la mano en su pecho, en la parte donde se encontraba su corazón, mientras lo veía con determinación y seguridad, y a la vez con un aire de dulzura

-Asuka, que dijiste es que no te entendí nada –se disculpó el mientras se rascaba él ya que no entendió nada, ella solo sonrió

-Que te quiero idiota, y si, si quiero ser tu novia –decía ella mientras se abalanza sobre el con un gran abrazo y terminando la escena con un beso mientras el atardecer caía a sus espaldas

" _ **Fin del Flasback"**_

\- Valla esto parece tan perfecto, que es casi imposible que es…. –decía para sí mismo mientras recordaba aquella bella escena con Asuka, pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar de hablar

-Real, no es cierto –lo interrumpió una voz demasiado familiar, mientras una mujer joven de unos 27 años con un vestido blanco se acercaba a el

-¿Mama, que haces aquí? –pregunto totalmente confundido el pelicastaño ya que esta mujer quien era su madre se veía más joven

-Solo vine a saludarte –dijo la joven madre con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba el

-Pero se supone que estas en Tokio-3, y además luces diferente –trato el de explicar, ya que al parecer nada tenía sentido, ¿cómo había llegado su madre hasta ahí?

-Los años no han pasado para mí, en cambio tu luces más grande, estoy orgullosa de ti Shinji –decía su madre con cierto aire de orgullo mientras abrazaba a su hijo, parecía como si no lo hubiera visto desde hace 10 años

-Mama, ¿no entiendo que está pasando aquí? –respondió algo sorprendido e incómodo por aquel abrazo que su madre le estaba proporcionando en estos momentos

-Mi tiempo aquí es corto, pronto ella aparecerá, y tendré que desaparecer, pero recuerda esto hijo, la realidad no es lo que parece –decía ella mientras se separaba de su hijo y se daba la vuelta, mientras con una cálida mirada y su mano arriba se despedía de el

-A que te refieres con eso, ¿no entiendo? –contesto totalmente desesperado el, aunque no sabía porque se sentí así, se supone que pronto vería a su madre llegaría a Tokio-3 y ella lo esperaría en caso, como de costumbre, pero esta vez era diferente al ver a esa mujer decir adiós, en verdad se sentía definitivo

-Ya entenderás, cuando llegue el momento. Solo recuerda la verdad está contigo, búscala en lo más profundo de tu corazón, ahí hallaras la verdad y estoy segura que entenderás lo que hablo –lo consolaba al ver como el corría a jalarla para que no desapareciera

-Mama, no te vayas, ¿Qué sucede? –le suplicaba el mientras la mujer empezaba a desvanecerse en frente de su ojos, poco a poco desaparecía y entre lágrimas se despedían

-Fue un gusto verte hijo, recuerda esto siempre estaré contigo, sin importar lo que pase ahí estaré, para ti –decía aquella noble madre, quien se desvaneció en frente de su hijo, solo quedando un pequeño polvo blanco y una brisa a su alrededor

-Mama, espera no te vayas –suplicaba entre lágrimas mientras tomaba aquel polvo, su madre, en su manos y le rogaba a dios que se la regresara

-Oye tranquilo, ¿Qué pasa? –decía Asuka mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, esto no le agradaba a ella, ¿acaso era posible, ella seguía con vida, y si es así, porque lo vino a ver para luego desaparecer?

-Asuka, ¿Qué es este mundo? –le decía entre lágrimas mientras veía a su novia, la cual lucia muy seria y molesta

 **Notas del autor:**

 _Valla después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo logre acabar este capítulo, que para ser sincero se me hizo muy difícil de escribir por falta de creatividad durante un tiempo, pero bueno aquí está listo y terminadito, espero que les guste, además es el primer capítulo con más de 10000 palabras que escribo un logro la verdad, sin nada ms que decir quiero agradecer a esas personas que han dejado sus review como:_ _netokastillo_ _,c. anibal_ _2000_ _,_ _Canelo_ _,_ _riohey sawada dragneel_ _, entre otros, también me gustaría agradecer a esas 15 personas que lo agregaron a Followers, y a esas 9 que lo agregaron a favoritos, la verdad muchas gracias por eso, por ese pequeño grupo de personas es que uno se anima a escribir más y más, y bueno que más les digo, gracias a ti mi amigo lector que te tomaste el tiempo de leer este capítulo, y estas notas mías, sin más que decir te invito a que dejes tu opinión y disfrute esta historia, gracias por leer. Además ya casi llegamos al fin de la fase uno, explicare eso más adelante._


	10. Capitulo 10: Mundo perfecto Parte 3

**"Sabes que estas enamorado cuando no quieres dormir por la noche, porque tu vida real supera tus sueños"**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Mundo perfecto**

 **Parte 3**

-¿Porque me haces esto? –gritaba una voz femenina desde la inmensa oscuridad, Shinji solo observaba desde lo lejos

-Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado –repetía esta voz, mientras él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella

-Eres un mentiroso –volvió a hablar esa misteriosa voz, la cual empezaba a tornarse más suave como la de una niña

-Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola –repetía nuevamente mientras desde las sombras comenzaba a materializarse una figura negra

-Largarte en verdad te odio, te desprecio con mi alma –le reprocho mientras la sombra comenzaba a tomar formar de una joven niña

-Te amo, por favor no me dejes caer –gritaba mientras el lugar parecía derrumbarse, esta sombra finalmente tomo la forma y la voz le cambio, era Asuka en persona

-Sálvame, te necesito, te extraño, por favor, sálvame –gritaba ella, mientras estiraba su mano hacia él, el corría hacia ella y en el instante que la iba a agarrar todo desaparecía

Era la tercera vez que había tenido esta pesadilla, no podía explicarlo pero después de haber visto a su madre, Shinji tenía una y otra vez la misma pesadilla, camina por un pasillo oscuro y una voz femenina le grita y suplica por ayuda, y lo peor de todo esa voz era de Asuka.

-¿Que está pasando? –decía el, mientras se levantaba de la cama agitado y bañado en sudor

Hoy era el último día, era su último día de visita en Okinawa y aunque este lugar le había traído recuerdos gratos como su primer beso con Asuka y la vez que le pidió que fuera su novia, también había tenido momentos inciertos, como hace dos días que una versión más joven de su madre había desaparecido enfrente de sus ojos, no sin antes decirle que la verdad está en su corazón, ¿su corazón, a que se refería ella con esto?, no entendía nada, solo quería regresar a Tokio-3 y pregúntale a su madre acerca de esto.

-¿Está todo bien, Shinji? –le preguntaba Kaworu mientras ponía su brazo sobre su hombro

-Si Kaworu, solo ya quiero regresar a casa –respondía mientras se quitaba su brazo del hombro y se dirigía a su cama a tomar su maleta

-Me alegro, igual yo ya quiero regresar a casa, a nuestro mundo –casi decía en un susurro pero esto no pasó desapercibido por Shinji quien se le acerco a el

-¿Que dijiste Kaworu? –le preguntaba mientras veía a su compañero con una cara de confusión

-Nada, solo que espero que nos toque otra vez juntos en el avión –trato de evadir el tema Kaworu mientras tomaba su maleta y empujaba a su compañero para salir de la habitación

Había llegado la hora de partir, no solo ya no volvería a este lugar con sus compañeros de clase, si no que este sería uno de sus últimos recuerdos juntos, tantas cosas habían sucedido en aquel mágico lugar, que si le preguntas a cualquiera este te dirá que no tiene nada de especial, pero para este trio de amigos, era lo máximo, era el lugar donde vivieron mil y unas aventuras y ahora era hora de decirle adiós.

-Adiós, Okinawa –decía Shinji desde la ventana del avión mientras este sobrevolaba del lugar

El vuelo no era nada corto unas tres horas para ser exactos así que el joven Ikari decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, esperando no volver a tener esa pesadilla, y no la tuvo, al contrario tenía un dulce sueño en el cual Asuka y el estaban en el aquel parque en el cual le había pedido que fuera su novia, todo parecía marchar perfectamente, hasta que de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro y comienza a quebrarse como vidrio, vidrios rotos que caen y se quiebra al tocar el suelo, eso le estaba pasando a su mundo se empezaba a caer.

-Shinji ya hemos llegado, despierta dormilón –decía Kaworu mientras le acaricia su cabello

-Ahhh, gracias Kaworu –respondía el, mientras apartaba su mano de su cabeza

Todos los alumnos bajaron del avión e inmediatamente se empezaron a reunir en pequeños grupos, cada uno acompañado de sus amigos y amigas, mientras los profesores igualmente descendían del avión y los reunían en el aeropuerto para dar indicaciones.

-Bien clase, este fue nuestro último viaje juntos, tengo que decir que me divertí mucho, gracias chicos por estos tres maravillosos años –comentaba la profesora a toda la clase, mientras los chicos se observaban los unos a los otros con caras de tristezas y angustia

-Ahora como saben las clases terminaran en unos días, para ser exactos 4, así que mañana será nuestra última clase, y como ultima tarea quiero que me escriba un reporte de que fue lo que más les gustos de estos 3 años, muy bien clase, se pueden retirar –termino de explica la profesora quien en verdad sentía una profunda lastima y tristeza en su corazón al saber que probablemente jamás volvería a ver a estos niños

Todos salían del aeropuerto hacia el estacionamiento donde unos padres de familia los esperaban ansiosamente, pero esto no era para todos, más bien para tres amigos, Asuka, Rei y Shinji ya se habían acostumbrado a que sus padres jamás los recogieran en estos viajes, así que tendrían que dirigirse a casa caminando, la cual no estaba lejos tan solo a unos 25 minutos caminando. Los tres amigos iban caminando con rumbo a casa cuando un joven castaño se separó de sus acompañantes.

-Lo siento, tengo que ver algo –se despedía Shinji de Rei y de su novia mientras se iba corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la que ellas iban

-¿Me dejaras ir a casa sola? –gritaba enfurecida ella, al ver que el la abandonaba por quien sabe que

-Vamos Asuka, creo que puedes cuidarte sola –respondía a lo lejos al ver como su novia estaba furiosa con él, y sabía que cuando regresara estaría en problemas

-Shinji idiota me las pagaras –contestó ella, mientras amenazantemente levantaba su puño en señal de que estaba en problemas

Shinji iba corriendo tan rápido que ya ni siquiera pudo oír los gritos de su novia a lo lejos, pero sabía una cosa, estaba en problemas, pero eso no le importaba ya que era más importante ir a ese lugar, tenía que verlo por sí mismo. No tardó mucho en llegar, aquel hermoso lugar donde le pidió a Asuka que fuera su novia, el lugar era simplemente asombroso, parecía el lugar perfecto para una cita romántica, como si alguien lo hubiera construido con ese propósito.

Paso un buen rato observando y recordando todo, todo parecía tan perfecto, tan fantasioso, tan irreal, ¿pero que era real?, ni siquiera él lo sabía, si fuera un sueño no sentiría dolor al pellizcarse, y sin embargo si lo hacía, así que solo esto lo confundía mas, si nada mejor que hacer se sentó junto a un árbol, y solo observo la maravillosa vista.

-Es un hermoso atardecer, ¿no? –decía una suave voz de un chico, lo cual inmediatamente lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Sí, lo es –respondía Shinji mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo, el solo le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa

-¿Que te sucede Shinji? –le preguntaba a su amigo mientras se acercaba a el

-No lo sé Kaworu, solo estoy confundido –contesto el, mientras se sentaba en el césped y se abrazaba sus rodillas

-¿Confundido? –respondió el, mientras de la misma manera se sentaba a su lado y ambos observaba aquella hermosa puesta de sol

-Sí, veras ya te había comentado lo que pensaba de esto, me parecía irreal y aun me sigue pareciéndolo, pero aquí he encontrado una felicidad que no tengo en otro lado, y que tiene de malo que me aferre a esto, al final me hace feliz –comentaba el, mientras contemplaba aquel hermoso cielo rojizo, quien empezaba a despedirse dando paso a las lumbreras de la noche

-Estas huyendo de la realidad –respondió su amigo sin voltearlo a verlo, él sabía todo lo que pasaba pero no quería decirle todo, pero no podía ya que este era un camino que él debía recorrer solo y si seguía a delante o no, dependía totalmente de el

-Se podría decir que sí, pero dime, ¿Quién soy yo para decidir que es real o no? –contesto el mientras tomaba un poco de césped en sus manos y reflexionaba acerca de todo, Asuka, su madre, Misato y sus amigos

-Tú ya conoces la repuesta a eso, pero no la quieres aceptar –respondió Kaworu mientras se paraba y le daba la espalda a su amigo, ignorándolo

-Da igual, ¿no es así? -respondió sin animo alguno mientras observaba detenidamente el césped en su mano, y entendía que esto cada vez en de hacerlo más feliz, solo hacía que extrañara su vieja vida

-Sabes algo Shinji, la gente siempre busca medios para escapar de su mundo, ya sea mediante la música, videojuegos, libros, o cualquier otro medio que los haga de olvidarse del mundo real, porque su vida real les parece tan aburrida y despreciable, y por esa razón comenzamos a alejarnos de la realidad, creyendo que en nuestras fantasías seremos felices, pero no es así –contraataco su amigo al ver como él se comportaba, perdiendo todo animo o esperanza, en verdad le dolía verlo así

-Eso no tiene nada de malo Kaworu, a veces hay que escapar de la realidad –quiso regresar el ataque, mientras soltaba el césped que tenía en sus manos, y dándose así finalmente por vencido, no quería saber nada mas de esto o aquello, solo quería que todo terminara

-Sí, si lo tienen, las personas a menudo se alejan de la realidad tanto que no comienza a distinguir de lo que es real o falso, pero solo estamos escapando de nuestro cruel mundo, solo tratan de soñar despiertos, pero nada lleva a ningún lado, solo tratamos de huir de nosotros mismos, pero nunca podremos escapar –respondía el, esta vez molesto, ya que no soportaba ver a su amigo de esa manera, tan deprimente sin ilusión alguna

-A veces solo quisiera que todo fuera una ilusión –contesto pasivamente Shinji, mientras veía su reflejo en el agua, tratando así de ignorar las palabras de Kaworu, las cuales tenían toda la razón

-Si pero las ilusiones, anhelos, solo se quedan en eso, deseos y sueños, nosotros como individuos no hacemos nada para que esos sueños sucedan, para que nuestro deseos se hagan realidad, creemos que todo sucederá si lo pensamos lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no es así, a veces hay que luchar para hacer realidad esos sueños –decía él mientras se retiraba lentamente del lugar, por un momento se detuvo, no hizo movimiento alguno, esperando oír su respuesta

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil –respondió mientras agachaba el rostro, en verdad ya no quería tener más esta conversación, las palabras de Kaworu resonaban en su cabeza y sabía que tenía razón, no podemos vivir sin ilusiones

-La vida no es difícil, nosotros la complicamos, adiós Shinji –contestaba Kaworu mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba del lugar, dejándolo solo

-Por más que me enoje admitirlo Kaworu tiene razón, pero si esto es falso, ¿Que es real? –decía el molesto, mientras se mordía los dientes al oír las palabras de su amigo, porque sin ilusiones solo somos cascarones vacíos, que viven el día a día sin esperanza alguna, solo son zombies que vagan en un mundo de oscuridad sin camino alguno

Shinji no tardo mucho a regresar a su departamento, el cual solo se encontraba a 20 minutos de donde se encontraba, una vez que entro quiso ir inmediatamente a su habitación, pero una mujer lo intercepto en el camino.

-Y, ¿Qué tal tu viaja a Okinawa? –le preguntaba alegremente su madre al ver a su hijo llegar a casa

-Bien –respondió el a secas, estaba enfadado con el mismo, con ella, con todo el mundo, todos le mentían y lo traicionaban

-¿Te divertiste? –le pregunto nuevamente su madre, esto lo molesto mas

-Si –volvió a responder a secas mientras apretaba sus nudillos

-¿Y porque no acompañaste a Asukita a casa, que tal si le paso algo? –decía su madre en forma de regaño mientras se ponía sus manos en su cadera

-Asuka puede cuidarse sola mama, y no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces –estallo el en rabia y le contesto de mala manera su madre mientras se iba a su habitación, azotando la puerta

Mientras se encontraba en su habitación, recordaba aquella conversación que tuvo con su madre, la manera en la que le había gritado no le parecía bien, y tenías ganas de disculparse, pero no lo haría, ya que se encontraba confundido, ya que no sabía cuál de las dos madres era la verdadera, no entendía nada, ¿este mundo era falso?, y si es falso ¿Qué tiene de malo que se aferre a el?, ahí es feliz y en el otro solo vive una vida de sufrimiento, ¿Acaso no estaba mejor aquí?

-¿No sé qué hacer? –se decía a sí mismo, mientras abrazaba su almohada y se soltaba a llorar

-Por más que lo pienso nada tiene sentido, sea real o no, mañana tengo escuela, así que mejor hare la tarea, ¿Quizás eso pueda ayudarme un poco? –trato de evadir el tema, ya que cada que pensaba en esto le dolía la cabeza y lo hacía sentirse peor, como si tuviera un vacío

-¿Qué fue lo que más disfrute de estos tres años? –se hizo esa pregunta en voz alta mientras tomaba un lapicero en sus manos

-Ya se –decía mientras animadamente comenzaba a escribir en su cuaderno

Era un nuevo día en la brillante ciudad de Tokio-3, y como ya era de costumbre una Asuka aun disgustada por el incidente de ayer se dirigía a la habitación de su novio, al entrar a la habitación lo puedo ver tranquilamente dormido.

-Valla pareces un ángel -decía alegremente Asuka a verlo dormido en su cama, mientras en su rostro se firmaba una sonrisa

-Lástima que no somos como nos imaginaron, somos monstruos, ¿no es así? –esta vez su tono era de rabia, mientras se mordía los labios y sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojo carmesí

-Pero no te preocupes mi amor, mientras estés en mis brazos y pruebes mis labios no pasara nada, te quedaras aquí, conmigo –le susurraba al oído mientras tomaba en su mano un mechón de su pelo y con su dedo acariciaba su mejilla

-Vamos idiota, despierta o llegaremos tarde –le grito al oído sonrientemente, esto hizo que Shinji se levantara de un sobresalto

-Lo siento Asuka, tengo mucho sueño, adelántate –trato de decirlo sin oírse enfadado, ya que en la noche anterior no había dormido bien y hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar a Asuka

-No, no me iré sin ti, así que tú vendrás conmigo –contestaba su novia mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo sacaba a rastras de la cama

-¡Eres un pervertido! –gritaba al ver que su novio tenía una pequeña sorpresa en su entrepierna

-Y tú eres una perra entrometida, te dije que iría en unos minutos, así que déjame –le reprocho furioso mientras se quitaba el brazo de Asuka, ella solo lo vio con una cara de desprecio

-Eres un completo idiota –decía mientras salía furiosa de la habitación de él, azotando la puerta en el proceso

-Estoy cansado, confundido, no sé cómo sentirme, se supone que tengo que ir a la escuela, pero qué sentido tiene –se decía a sí mismo, mientras volvía a acostarse en su cama

-Vamos, ve –alcanzo a escuchar una especie de susurro, como una voz en el aire que se desvanecía

-Mama, ¿eres tú? –preguntaba a la nada, no obtuvo respuesta alguna pero aun así sonreía

-Supongo que iré –decía mientras tomaba su uniforme escolar y se cambiaba

El camino a la escuela era diferente en esta ocasión, en vez de ir alegremente y hablando con su novia iba totalmente solo, como era de esperarse llego tarde, cosa que no le agrado a su tutora, quien lo dejo pasar pero con la condición de que se quedaría al terminar la clase.

-Muy bien chicos, pasen a leer sus informes –decía alegremente la profesora Katsuragi mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

La primera en pasar fue Hikari, quien dijo que lo mejor del curso fue conocer a sus compañeros, en especial a Touji, y agradeció a Asuka por su amistad, quien dijo que la iba a extrañar mucho. Luego fue Kensuke, quien declaro que lo que más disfruto en los tres años fue el grabar a todas las chicas lindas, y el haber conocido a sus dos amigos con quienes paso grandes aventuras las cuales quedaran inmortalizadas en sus cintas. Después de el procedió Asuka, quien como de esperarse alardeo sobre sí misma, diciendo que lo mejor de la secundaria había sido demostrarles a todos los perdedores de sus compañeros quien era la numero uno en la clase, eso y haber conocido al maestro de educación física Ryoji Kaji.

-Shinji, se ve que estas muy atento, ¿por qué no pasas tú? –le decía a Shinji quien estaba observando por la ventana sin prestar la mínima atención a la clase

-No, no tengo ganas –respondía alegremente mientras volvía a ver hacia la ventana esto enfureció mas a la profesora

-Pasa, es una orden –esta vez hablaba con más autoridad, y un poco molesta, el al ver esto dio un suspiro y paso al frente

-Mi tío siempre solía decir "Cada segundo es un regalo", nunca entendí por qué decía esto, quizás él era muy optimista y tan solo intentaba verle el lado bueno a la vida por muy mala que fuera la situación, quizás era eso, lamentablemente el falleció hace dos años de un ataque al corazón, y en su lapida fue grabada dicha frase, y aun así cuando el murió no entendía lo que quería decir, hasta ahora, en este momento que me encuentro a punto de concluir la secundaria, de terminar una etapa más en mi vida, por fin entiendo el significado de aquella frase. En estos últimos días me preguntaba si la vida tenia algún sentido o significado, y llegue a la conclusión de que la vida no tiene ningún propósito o significado, sino que nosotros le damos eso, supongo que se preguntaran que tiene que ver esto con el curso, o que fue lo que más disfrute estos tres años, la repuesta es simple, disfrute todo, disfrute cada sonrisa dada, y cada lagrima derramada, porque por eso vivimos, por aquellos momentos, felices, tristes o molestos, si lo piensas tan solo por un minuto y analizas lo que has vivido te das cuentas que incluso los peores momentos, los momentos más turbios y oscuros, se vuelven claros y luminosos, al pasar los días, y los momentos alegres ahora se vuelven momentos tristes y melancólicos, y ahora esos momentos se vuelven destellos de luz en una vida de oscuridad, es por eso vale la pena vivir, y ahora que estamos a punto de terminar este ciclo, me digo a mi mismo, fui la persona más afortunada del mundo, tengo a por novia a la chica más linda de la clase, si lo sé, tiene un carácter de mil demonios y a veces es ególatra y egoísta, pero aun así con todos sus defectos no la cambiara por nada del mundo, y mis amigos, mis jodidos amigos, quizás no seamos lo mejores o los más populares, pero eso no importa, porque al final lo que nos distingue es nuestra unión, ese vínculo que compartimos, y las mil y una aventuras que vivimos las cuales quedan inmortalizadas en nuestras mentes y corazones, y ahora están ustedes, mis compañeros, quizás no fuimos unidos, a algunos les agrade, otros me despreciaron y para algunos les fui indiferente, aun así estoy agradecido el haberles conocido, así que si me dieran a elegir algún momento, no podría, porque ahora en estos días me he dado cuenta de algo, cada segundo que vivimos es un hermoso regalo, gracias por todo –decía él mientras terminaba de leer su ensayo y se dirigía a su asiento

-Muy bien, gracias Shinji –decía Misato mientras él le devolvía las gracias con una sonrisa

-Bien chicos, miren la hora que es, creo que nos tardamos un poco más de lo pensado, bien me tengo que retirar, pero antes chicos les aviso que hoy será el baile de graduación, será en el gimnasio de la escuela a las 9:00 pm, así que chicas pónganse lindas hoy, y chicos no babean al verlas, se pueden retirar –se despedía de sus alumnos al verlos salir, y aunque en el fondo de su corazón sentía un pequeño vacío al saber que este era el adiós, quiso jugarles una broma porque así su ultimo recuerdo de ella sería el verlos reír

-Excepto tu Shinji, tengo que hablar contigo –decía mientras él iba saliendo del salón, el a oír esto se detuvo y pensó que estaba en problemas así que se regresó y se sentó en su lugar

-¿Que sucede profesora Misato? –preguntaba algo nervioso ya que Misato lucia muy seria y eso significaba problemas

-¿Está todo bien? –le preguntaba en un tono suave, como el de una madre preocupada por un hijo

-Si profesora, porque no habría de estarlo –respondía el con indiferencia alguna ignorando a Misato volteando a ver a otro lado

-Has cambiado Shinji –decía ella mientras se acercaba al chico y se sentaba a un lado de el

-La gente cambia –respondió a secas sin dar más interés en la charla, mirando ahora hacia la ventana

-Pero no de un día a otro –contestaba ella un poco más fuerte, ya que le molestaba que Shinji se comportara así

-¿Perdón? –respondió consternado, ¿Cómo sabia eso Misato?, él nunca se lo comento ni se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Asuka

-Shinji, soy tu maestra y se cuándo algo te molesta o incomoda, cada vez que algo te molesta tú lo guardas para ti mismo, pero ahora das a ver un comportamiento algo extraño, pareces enfadado con todo el mundo, ¿Que sucede? –le preguntaba Misato, mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro, el guardo silencio por unos segundos

-Ni yo lo sé –decía el, mientras agachaba el rostro, pero en su interior él sabía que todo estaba mal, pero no podía decírselo a Misato, mejor dicho no quería

-Entonces encuentra eso que te lastima, Shinji no siempre puedes vivir enfadado con el mundo –le respondía su profesora mientras volteaba a verlo, el subió la cara y la vio a los ojos, la misma Misato que había conocido en el otro mundo estaba aquí, la Misato que le recordaba de cierta manera como se comportaba una madre

-Lo sé, solo me siento confundido –respondía el mientras la observaba detenidamente, esta mujer era lo que Misato Katsuragi jamás seria, o eso pensaba el

-Entonces pregúntate esto, ¿Qué es lo que quiero? –decía ella mientras se levantaba del pupitre y salía del aula

-Adiós Shinji, fue un gusto conocerte y por favor no cambies nunca por algo o alguien, si cambias que sea por ti mismo –le comentaba mientras se paraba un momento en la entrada/salida del salón y lo veía por última vez con determinación

-Adiós profesora –se despedía el al ver a Misato irse, quedando solo, una vez mas

Mientras se quedaba ahí solo en el pupitre pensando en lo que le había dicho la profesora Misato, "¿Qué es lo que quieres?, esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza haciendo un pequeño eco.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? –se preguntaba a sí mismo, mientras meditaba todo lo sucedido este día, desde la pelea con Asuka hasta la despedida de Misato

Nunca se había preguntado esto, si le preguntas a cualquier persona te dirán: yo quiero un auto o mujeres, otros dirían que quieren dinero o poder, pero Shinji no quería eso, el solo quería ser feliz, pero en el mundo donde pilotea evas y pelea contra ángeles no era feliz, o ¿si lo era?, y ahora que tiene lo que siempre quiso debería ser feliz, en parte lo era, este era su mundo perfecto, y ahora todo parecía irse al carajo, desde la aparición de su madre quien lo puso en duda si este era real o no.

-¿Qué es lo que miras? –le decía a su reflejo que se encontraba en la ventaba

-Vamos no me veas así –le reprochaba el, ya que en su mente y reflejo lo veía con odio y rencor, mientras decía palabras como: eres un cobarde, llorón y mediocre

-No digas esas cosas, yo no soy un cobarde –gritaba el furioso al oír dichas palabras, su reflejo solo dijo una palabra, mentiroso

-He encontrado una razón para ser feliz, que tiene de malo que me aferre a ella –grito furioso mientras lleno de rabia el ira golpeaba aquella ventana, la cual se rompió en pedazos, cortando la mano de Shinji haciendo que esta se llenara de sangre

-Oye está todo bien, oí golpes y decidí venir a ver si estabas bien –decía una preocupada Asuka mientras se asomaba por la puerta

-¡Dios!, ¿Que te paso en la mano? –preguntaba horrorizada al ver la mano de su novio cubierta de sangre

-Shinji te estoy hablando, ¿Qué te pasa? –le volvió a preguntar mientas lentamente se acercaba a él, por su parte el no contesto, así quedaron por unos segundos

-Quieres saber, ¿Que me pasa? –decía mientras de daba la vuelta para voltearla a ver quedando frente a frente ambos

-Estoy cansado Asuka, cansado de que cada vez que algo bueno parece pasarme la vida me dice, "no sabes que, jodete tú no puedes ser feliz", así que algo o alguien lo arruina –le gritaba a su novia, quien solo trato de calmarlo mientras le ponía la mano en su hombro

-Vamos, cálmate –decía mientras él se soltaba a llorar de rabia e ira, estaba enfadado con todos, con Asuka, pero sobretodo consigo mismo

-Y sabes que más, ¡estoy cansado de ti!, maldita sea Asuka, estoy cansado de tu actitud de la novia perfecta –le gritaba más fuerte mientras que de un manotazo quitaba la mano de su novia

-Yo solo trato de ser buena novia –grito ella, aunque no con tanta ira como la de él, tratando de evitar lo inevitable, una pelea entre los dos

-Entonces no lo hagas, me enferma, me repudia tu maldita actitud –le reprochaba mientras se daba la vuelta y la ignoraba

-Eres un maldito bastardo, como te atreves a decirme esto –en esta ocasión la que grito fue ella en verdad estaba furiosa y cansada de su maldita actitud, y todo era culpa de su madre

-¿Cómo me atrevo?, me atrevo porque puedo, Asuka deja esa maldita a actitud, esa no eres tú, odio que seas así –gritaba el con un enorme enojo, en verdad estaba cansado de esto, de este maldito mundo y en especial de ella

-Eres un hijo de puta, así que me odias –decía mientras lo encaraba, quedando nuevamente cara a caro, ambos se veían a los ojos, los cuales estaban como dos pozos de fuego, ardiendo en su interior

-Sí, odio en lo que te has convertido –contestaba suavemente, de manera delicada sin bajar su penetrante mirada

-Entonces jodete idiota –*PAFF*, se oía en todo el vacío salón mientras Shinji se sobaba una enrojecida mejilla por su parte Asuka solo salió corriendo del salón

-Me odio –se decía a si mismo mientras se sobaba su mejilla, y por un instante se quedó observando la ventana que había roto

-Dios, en que me he convertido –decía mientras veía su reflejo en la ventana, roto, quebrado y ensangrentado solo era un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez había sido

-Soy solo una imagen rota de lo que era –se decía mientras se soltaba a llorar y salía corriendo de la escuela

Mientras Shinji corría se daba cuenta de algo, no estaba tratando de escapar del bravucón de la escuela quien te busca para golpearte, no, el trataba de escapar de sí mismo, de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos, y se daba cuenta de algo puedes escapar o esconderte de los demás pero no de ti mismo, a donde fuera era inútil, por más que intentara esconderse de nada le serviría, porque ¿cómo huyes de ti, como escapas de tus pensamientos, como te escondes de tu conciencia?, simplemente es imposible.

-Está todo bien, Shinji, ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntaba preocupada su madre al ver como el entraba corriendo a su habitación llorando

-Nada solo déjame solo –gritaba desde su cama, mientras lloraba por todo lo que había sucedido en este día

-"Dios en que me he convertido, soy solo algo despreciable, aborrecible como pude decirle todo eso a Asuka, la lastime y ella nunca me perdonara, se supone que este es un mundo perfecto, un mundo adorable y feliz, entonces ¿Porque me siento así, porque odio todo esto?" –lloraba mientras recordaba cada palabra hiriente que había dicho, y aunque Asuka lo había golpeado el sanaría rápidamente, pero la ira, el odio y las palabras con las cuales había herido a Asuka quedarían grabadas en ella, y no cicatrizarían con facilidad

-Hijo, ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntaba su madre mientras entraba a la habitación de su hijo y lo veía acostado en la cama llorando

-Nada mama –respondió el, e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y se secó las lagrimas

-Shinji soy tu madre no puedes esconderme nada –decía ella con una enorme sonrisa llena de compresión y amabilidad mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo

-Ya te dije mama no me pasa nada, y deja de tratarme como si fuera un bebe –grito el enfadado, esto solo le molestaba más que aún lo tratare como un niño pequeño

-Tu siempre será mi bebe, no importa los años que pasen jamás te dejare de ver como mi niño pequeño –respondía mientras lo abrazaba, esto calmo a Shinji, y así pudo ver que se estaba comportando como un idiota

-Gracias mama –contestaba mientras correspondía el abrazo de su madre, por unos segundos se quedaron así, abrazados sin decir o hacer nada, más que disfrutar el momento

-Hoy en hecho cosas horribles, siento que todo el mundo está en mi contra, todos me odian o intentan dañarme, mama he sido malo contigo, y con Asuka también, yo no sé qué hacer, solo quisiera saber cómo debo sentirme ahora –comentaba su hijo mientras estrujaba más su abrazo y derramaba más lágrimas en el hombro de su madre

-Cuando estés feliz sonríe, cuando estés triste llora, no es tan complicado, ahora dime ¿cómo te sientes? –decía mientras levantaba su rostro de él y lo sujetaba con ambas manos de la mejillas

-Yo me siento enojado, enojado conmigo mismo, me veo en el espejo y desprecio en lo que me he convertido –respondía mientras bajaba las mano de su madre, quitándolas de su rostro

-Está bien, ese es un paso, ahora dime ¿en qué te has convertido? –contestaba ella mientras se sentaba de rodillas en la cama de su hijo, quedando así ambos de frente

-No lo sé, solo no soy lo que alguna vez fui –respondía mientras se secaba las lágrimas, ya que ya no quería llorar más, pero simplemente no sabía que más hacer, a veces las lágrimas solo salían una vez mas

-Ahora, ¿Que te hizo cambiar? –contesto ella en tono consolador

-Si te lo dijera no me creerás, veras mama durante estos última semana había tenido problemas para aceptar si esto era real o no, pero después en Okinawa termine aceptando esto nuevo mundo, hasta que una versión tuya más joven apareció y me dijo que esto no era real, desde ese día vivo con la incertidumbre de saber que es real o que no lo es –decía el con inseguridad, mientras le daba la espalda, de cierta manera le daba pena contarle esto a su madre ya que ella lo tiraría de loco

-Shinji, hijo, tú decides que es real o no, nadie más lo decidirá por ti –respondía mientras se paraba de la cama y se disponía a salir de la habitación de su hijo, ya que esto era algo que el debía resolver solo

-Eso es lo que más me asusta, mama aquí he encontrado cosas que jamás creí encontrar, así que me da terror saber que esto no es real, dime ¿Cómo viviré sabiendo que esto es una mentira, en cambio en mi jodido mundo tengo que vivir una vida de mierda, como lo haré? –gritaba nuevamente furioso al ver que ella se alejaba de él, nuevamente la gente lo abandonaba cuando el más las necesitaba

-Tu abuelo solía decir "Acepta las cosas que no puedes cambiar, cambia lo que puedes cambiar, pero sobre todo se sabía para conocer la diferencia entre ambos", así que piensas esto, ¿Qué es lo que tenía y que es lo que tengo ahora?, y dime cual es la diferencia entre ambos, y sobre todo, ¿Qué es lo que quiero yo? –decía mientras salía de la habitación de su hijo apagando la luz, dejándolo solo la en las oscuridad

-Mama, ni yo sé lo que quiero –respondía el al ver que se quedaba en la oscuridad, solo, angustiado y sobre todo asustado

Durante un momento se quedó en silencio inmóvil sin hacer nada luego en un ataque de furia tomo una silla de su escritorio y la aventó contra el piso hasta quebrarla, después quedo en silencio hasta que un pequeños sollozo rompió la calma, pero ya no tenía más lágrimas, aunque por más que quisiera llorar las lágrimas no salían, solo se sentía triste, extraño, vacío, no sabía que era esa extraña sensación, solo sabía que dolía y dolía mucho.

-"Nunca en mi vida me había preguntado ¿Qué es lo que yo tengo o que es lo deseo?, quizás simplemente ,me convencía a mí mismo que yo no podía tener lo que quería o deseaba, a diferencia de otros niños yo no quería un juguete, un celular o una consola de videojuegos, tan solo quería tener a mama y a papa de mi lado y vivir esa infancia que me fue arrebatada, o eso creía que era lo que yo quería, pero ahora me he doy cuenta de algo, yo ya tenía lo que quería, pero fui un estúpido ciego que no supo ver lo que tenía enfrente y lo echo a perder todo, quizás esto se deba a que vivimos de manera rutinaria nuestra vidas que nada ya nos sorprende y estamos acostumbrados a vivir el día a día, pero si tan solo lo miras desde otro punto de vista desde otra perspectiva te darás cuenta de lo maravilloso que es lo que tú tienes, quizás haiga algo en los seres humanos que nos haga reaccionar demasiado tarde y no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenesmos hasta que lo perdemos, ¿Cómo lo sé?, simple, porque yo ya perdí lo que quería " –pensaba mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido con Misato, Rei, Touji y Asuka, y se dio cuenta de algo que Asuka siempre le decía, en verdad era un idiota

-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? –pensaba una y otra vez a sí mismo, finalmente había entendido lo valiosa que era su vida, ya que el elegido vivirla así y nadie más lo obligo, pero por un momento de debilidad perdió todo, por un momento de incertidumbre, destruyo todo lo que amaba, y por su cobardía no sabía cómo recuperarlo

-Esta cajita me la dio mi mama cuando salimos a Okinawa, pero ¿Que tendrá que es tan importante para mí? –se preguntaba mientras abria aquella cajea de color roja, y en su interior se hallaba un pequeño collar con un corazón colgando y en el centro de el grabado la palabra "I Like You"

-Esto es el collar que le iba regalar a Asuka en su cumpleaños –decía perplejo al ver el collar colgar de su mano mientras a su mente una voz le hablaba

-Recuerda lo que es real –repetía esa voz, mientras que su mente se veía invadida por cientos de recuerdos toda su vida pasada, pero en medio de estola lluvia de recuerdos, llegaba uno, uno muy especial, el hablando con algo o alguien diciéndole que le dará lo que siempre deseo, su mundo perfecto, y ahora con esto entendía todo

-Ahora lo entiendo todo y se lo que debo hacer –decía con firmeza mientras en su mano tomaba su collar y lo apretaba

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Asuka había llegado a su casa, tres horas que permanecía encerrara en su habitación, esta no lloraba o estaba triste, simplemente estaba furiosa, enojada, lo cual denotaba su verdadera personalidad.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!, ¿Cree que puede desafiarme, o simplemente retarme? –gritaba furiosa la alemana mientras tomaba algunas de sus cosas y las estrellaba contra la pared o el piso

-Ya veras, hare que regreses a rastras hacia mí, y una vez que esté de rodillas suplicándome, te matare, a ti y a toda tu maldita especie –gritaba furiosa Asuka, o lo que parecía ser ella, ya que su tono de voz se había vuelto más grueso y sus ojos habían cambiado a un rojo carmesí

-Asuka, Shinji te busca en la puerta –grito su madre desde la sala, al oír esto ella solo sonrió

-Ya voy mama –decía en un tono suave y dulce, recuperando su antigua voz

-"Todo está saliendo como lo planee, el reloj corre y la hora se aproxima" –pensaba para sí misma, mientras salía camino la puerta de su casa, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa

Al encontrarse frente a frente ninguno de los dos pudo decir palabra alguna, Asuka por su parte miraba firmemente a Shinji con ira mientras se cruzaba de brazos, por su parte Shinji solo agachaba y no vociferaba palabra alguno, esto molesto más a Asuka la cual inmediatamente cerró la puerta en su cara

-¿Sigues enojada verdad? –decía a través de la puerta, ella solo oía y por dentro reía a carcajadas, su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente, tal como ella lo esperaba

-Enojada es algo simple, estoy furiosa –gritaba desde adentro, el solo se limitó a suspirar y sonreír

-Lo sé, abre la puerta tengo que decirte algo –volvió a insistir, mientras tocaba nuevamente la puerta

-Bien, ¿Qué es? –preguntaba con cara de enojo Asuka, de pronto sintió que unos labios hacían contacto con los suyos, y por un insta te se dejó llevar por el momento, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel beso, que parecía hacerse eterno, hasta que los labios de los dos se separaron

-Esto, te quiero –decía con una débil sonrisa, mientras observaba a una Asuka en total estado de Shock, incrédula ante tal atrevimiento de el

-Valla, eso si no me lo esperaba –trataba ella de responder, estaba en total shock ya que no creía que alguien como tuviera las agallas para hacer lo que hizo, no lo podía creer, este no era el mismo Shinji Ikari, algo lo había hecho cambiar

-Sí, ahora, ¿Irías al baile conmigo en la noche? –sin más rodeos le preguntaba directamente a ella

-Bueno no tengo nada que hacer, además ya había comprado mi vestido así que si –contestaba en su clásico tono superiodidad

-Que bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche –se despedía el, dejando a Asuka en la puerta, ella sonreía, parecía que todo avanzaba más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero esto era bueno para ella, ya que su muerte sería más dulce y placentera de lo que pensaba

-Sí y te prometo que será una noche que jamás olvidaras –decía mientras entraba a su apartamento y cerraba la puerta atrás de ella

-"Bien Asuka, bailemos" –pensaba e Shinji, mientras en su mente repasaba una vez el plan para acabar con todo esto

La noche llego temprano, y como era de esperarse tanto como Shinji y Asuka se arreglaron lo mejor posible para la ocasión, por su parte Shinji llevaba un elegante traje color negro con una corbata de moño, y Asuka llevaba un elegante vestido color rojo de noche el cual hacia un excelente juego con su cabello rojizo y sus ojos azules claros.

-Woow, nuestros niños se ven adorables –decían ambas madres al ver a sus "niños" arreglados y listos para ir a su baile de graduación

-Basta mama me avergüenzas -decía Asuka un poco sonrojada al ver a su madre sacar mil y una fotos

-Tranquilízate hija, no diario te gradúas de la secundaria –respondía ella mientras seguía tomando fotos

-Si lo sé, pero aquí no por favor –contesto ella algo apenada, ya que sentía que su madre exageraba con su actitud, Shinji noto esto y decidió bromear una rato

-Vamos, Asukita, ¿acaso te avergüenzas de tu mama? –bromeaba el con ella, ella al escuchar su broma le dio un pequeño codazo en el estómago, haciendo que se quejara del dolor

-No empiezas aquí idiota –gritaba furiosa al ver cómo le gustaba molestarla, el solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se agarraba el estomago

-Tranquilos chicos, no es momento de pelear, es momento de celebrar así que tomémonos una foto –decía Yui mientras tomaba fotos de Shinji y Asuka juntos, una de Kyoko con Asuka y una de ella con Shinji

-Bien chicos, Gendo los llevara al baile y los recogerá más adelante así que diviértanse –les indicaba Yui mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida juntos

-Ohhh, lo siento olvide algo –decía Shinji, quien rápidamente se regresaba a su habitación dejando a Asuka maldiciendo en alemán

-¿Todo bien cariño? –le preguntaba su madre al ver a su hijo parado observando aquella cajita roja que sostenía en sus manos

-Mejor que nunca –respondía mientras se guardaba la caja en uno de los bolsillos de su saco

-Cuídate y cuida también de Asuka –le decía su madre mientras se despedía de el

-Si gracias mama –contestaba mientras que con beso en la mejilla le decía adiós a su madre

-Adiós mama, adiós señora Sohryu –se despedía Shinji mientras salía con Asuka del departamento

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntaba a Asuka mientras le extendía la mano para que se fueran juntos, ella solo se limitó a verlo con ira mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Desde hace rato teníamos que irnos, por cierto por qué razón te regresaste –decía furiosa Asuka, ya que se habían retrasado demasiado

-Umm, sorpresa –decía el con tono de misterio, ella solo lo vio actuar así y reía a carcajadas ya que a él no le quedaba el papel de hombre misterioso

-De acuerdo, me gustan las sorpresas –trato de seguirle el juego mientras tomaba de su mano y caminaban al ascensor

-Lo sé –contesto el, mientras ambos bajaban hacia el estacionamiento por el elevador, tomados de la mano

-Buenas noches señor Ikari –saludaba Asuka al señor Ikari quien estaba al volante

-Buenas noches Asuka –le regreso el hombre el saludo, de manera fría y sin emoción alguna como solo él sabía hacerlo

-Buenas noches papa –ahora lo saludaba su hijo mientras entraba al auto y se sentaba junto a su novia

-Buenas noches hijo –respondía de igual manera que lo hizo con la chica

-Bien, ¿No se les olvida nada? –les preguntaba a los chicos mientras los volteaba a ver

-No –respondieron ambos al unísono

-Está bien vámonos –decía mientras arrancaba el auto y emprendía la marcha hacia el colegio

-Hemos llegado, pasare por ustedes de dos a tres de la madrugada –le informaba a los dos chicos mientras ambos bajaban de auto

-Gracias señor Ikari –decía Asuka mientras se dirigía al gimnasio de la escuela en donde se llevaría a cabo el baile escolar

-Papa, puedo preguntarte algo –decía Shinji algo nervioso ya que él y su padre no eran muy comunicativos ni unidos el uno con el otro

-Claro, pero que no tome mucho tiempo –respondió el hombre fríamente

-¿Me quieres? –esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Gendo, el cual enmudeció por unos segundos y luego respondió

-Claro que te quiero hijo, sé que a veces puedo parecer frio e insensible pero aun así Shinji te quiero, eres mi hijo –trato de decirlo lo más suave y cariñoso que pudo, Shinji solo una media sonrisa

-Gracias papa, eso era todo –decía él mientras se daba la vuelta e iba a alcanzar a Asuka quien ya se había adelantado

-El amor de un padre es incondicional, esa es la mentira más grande del mundo –se decía el mismo, al recordar las palabras de su padre y recordar a su antiguo padre, no había diferencia alguna, ambos eran lo mismo

-Vamos apresúrate tonto o llegaremos tarde –gritaba Asuka desde la puerta del gimnasio

-Sí, ya voy –respondió mientras se apresuraba a correr

El gimnasio de la escuela estaba muy bien arreglado, excelentemente decorado para la ocasión, con pequeños globos de colores colgando por el techo, una iluminación perfecta ya que esta combinaba colores neón con unos oscuros, las mesas estaban repartidas a los alrededores y en el centro una pista de baile.

-Bonita decoración –decía él mientras observaba con la vista todo el lugar

-Sí, eso creo –respondió ella, mientras buscaban una mesa para sentarse

-Hey Shinji, Asuka por acá –los llamaba Touji mientras alzaba el brazo para que lo vieran

-¿Vamos? –le preguntaba Shinji a Asuka mientras señalaba la mesa

-¿Por qué no? –respondía la alemana mientras se dirigían juntos con su amigos

Ambos chicos caminaron juntos tomados de la mano mientras se acercaban a la mesa en donde los esperaban el resto de sus amigos, todos iban acompañados por sus parejas o eso parecía, Touji y Hikari llevaban de novios cinco meses, Shinji y Asuka iban para el año y Kensuke y Rei, bueno ellos eran buenos amigos. La noche paso rápidamente entre bromas y platicas las horas se volvieron minutos y rápidamente ya era media noche, lo cual significaba que era la hora del baile, todos estaban nerviosos ya que unos no sabían bailar o no tenían pareja, pero aun así la emoción en el ambiente se sentía.

-Voy un rato a tomar aire –decía el, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía un momento del gimnasio, Asuka solo lo observo con ira e inmediatamente fue tras el

-"En la vida hay momentos únicos, momentos perfectos e irrepetibles como los que suceden en las películas, tan preciosos que te dan ganas de llorar, porque sabes que pase lo que pase jamás se sentirá igual de bien, y ahora es uno de esos momentos, ahora que paso estas últimas horas con mi amigos, cada minuto, cada segundo, se vuelven tan valioso y único, y me doy cuenta de lo maravillosa que es la amistad y lo maravilloso que es vivir" –pensaba mientras observaba el cielo iluminado y adornado por cientos de estrellas

-Has estado muy pensativo hoy –decía Asuka por la espalda, el por un momento se asustó, pero al reconocer de quien era la voz solo volteo a verla

-Si eso creo –respondía con un poco de risa mientras ponía su mano detrás de el

-Vamos es hora del baile –decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia adentro

-Sí, lo sé –respondía mientras se detenía firmemente y se soltaba de ella, Asuka solo lo miro con confusión

-¿Pasa algo malo? –le preguntaba al ver su extraño comportamiento y como él no se movía

-No, solo quiero besarte –decía con una risa entre cortada, por un momento la observo bajo la luna, y sabía algo, se veía hermosa

-Que haremos contigo Ikari, pero no te culpo por querer besar a la chica más linda del salón –contesto ella en un tono picaron mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía un dedo en su labio, en el momento que retiro su dedo ambos se fundieron en un apasionante beso

-Te quiero idiota –decía mientras ambos se separaba tiernamente del beso y chocaban rostro con rostro ambos mientras se veían y se sonrían tontamente

-Yo también –respondía mientras se separaban de aquel dulce momento, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y sacaba una pequeña cajita color roja

-¿Qué es eso? –le preguntaba ella al ver el objeto que él había sacado

-Esto, es un regalo –sonreía mientras lo abría y lo tomaba en sus manos cerrando su puño con el collar en su mano

-¿Para mí? –volvió a preguntar al ver que el guardaba con tanto misterio aquel pequeño regalo

-Sí, es un regalo que quería darte en el pasado pero por miedo nunca te lo di –decía él mientras subía su mano para que quedara a la altura de la cara de Asuka

-Y, ¿Qué es? –preguntaba como niña entusiasmada, con la misma emoción que un niño lo hace antes de abrir su regalo en navidad

-Es esto –respondió mientras abría su mano y de ella colgaba un collar con un corazón en el centro

-Woow, es hermoso –gritaba emocionada al ver el collar que colgaba de las manos de su novio, el solo sonrió

-¿Me dejarías ponértelo? –le preguntaba a mientras lo tomaba en ambas manos, ella asintió con un si moviendo la cabeza, mientras se inclinaba y Shinji se lo colocaba a través de su delgado cuello

-Asuka este collar simboliza lo mucho que me importas –decía mientras observaba como la pelirroja jugaba con el collar y leía lo que tenía escrito en el centro

-Entonces, te gusto –respondía seriamente al ver que el collar se limitaba a decir "Me Gustas"

-Más que eso, Asuka en ese momento tenía mis dudas acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ti, me sentía abrumado y asustado, no sabía cómo reaccionarias, tenía miedo –decía mientras se daba la vuelta y camina unos pasos, alejándose de ella, ella al ver eso fue tras el

-Pero tu sabias que en el fondo yo te quería, y que sentía lo mismo por ti –trato de explicarle mientras lo tomaba de la mano, él le devolvió el gesto con una mirada suave y tierna

-Lo sé, pero aun así me dio miedo y no te lo di, pero ahora que te veo usando ese collar me doy cuenta de muy importante que eres para mí, y lo mucho que deseo estar a tu lado, nuevamente –respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano y acercaba su rostro al de ella, quedando separados por tan solo unos centímetros, ella sonreía y se sonrojaba pero algo en su comentario había atraído su atención

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –le preguntaba ella mientras se separaba de el

-Que se nos hace tarde para bailar, tonta –contesto mientras la soltaba y se echaba a correr hacia el gimnasio

-¡Como te atreves a llamarme así!, te matare por eso –gritaba furiosamente mientras iba tras de el

Una vez nuevamente dentro del gimnasio escolar se dieron cuenta de que la esfera del centro había bajado y los jóvenes se encontraban bailando en el centro una especie de música electrónica mesclada con pop, Shinji se acercó al dj y le pidió que por favor pusiera una canción, este accedió y le dijo que lo haría una vez que terminara la canción actual.

-Oye Asuka, ven aquí, bailemos un rato –la invitaba a salir a la pista, ella asintió y ambos se posicionaron en el centro

-Sabes hay algo que te he querido decir –decía mientras la abrazaba de la cadera y tomaba su mano poniéndose en posición de baile, mientras un piano hacia una introducción melódica

 _ **Di algo**_

-Me había estado preguntando sobre tu y yo, ¿Qué es lo que sucederá más adelante, que pasara en el futuro, seguiremos juntos, o escogeremos caminos separados? –decía a su novia mientras ambos comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música

 _ **Estoy perdiendo la fe en ti (ME RINDO)**_

-Sabes algo, durante mucho tiempo me sentí atormentado, confundido y con duda, y por un momento simplemente me di por vencido, me rendí –continuando hablando mientras se movían alrededor de la pista

 _ **Seré el hombre de tu vida**_

-Y me preguntaba a mí, ¿Esto es lo que eres, esto es lo que sería para Asuka, que serias para Asuka?, esa pregunta retumbaba en mi mente una y otra vez cada vez que te veía –decía mientras ella lo observaba lentamente a los ojos, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así

 _ **Si tú quieres que lo sea**_

-Y no llegaba a una repuesta adecuada –le dijo mientras daban un giro

 _ **A cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido**_

-Yo siempre decía que era capaz de todo, dar todo por ti, pero en los momentos que la situación lo requería no hacía nada, me quedaba quieto, observando, era una sombras más que observaba desde la oscuridad –continuaron ambos bailando a través de la pista

 _ **Di algo**_

-Así que yo solo soy un cobarde y hablador –decía él mientras la soltaba por un momento

 _ **Estoy perdiendo la fe en ti (ME ESTOY RINDIENDO CONTIGO)**_

-Shinji, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? –preguntaba Asuka quien estaba totalmente confundida por todo lo que él le decía no entendía nada en lo absoluto

-Shh, solo escucha –puso el dedo en la boca de la chica y la silencio por un momento

 _ **Y yo, yo me siento tan pequeño**_

-Después de que me perdí a mi mismo, me sentía nada, insignificante, pequeño y sentía como si algo en mi interior me faltara –volvía a decir y ahora la volvía a tomar de la cintura y comenzó a bailar

 _ **No lo entendía**_

-No entendía el porqué, a pesar de que tú y yo conversábamos, me sentía extraño, deprimido, el verte ahí tan feliz y linda y no poder decirte lo que siento, me enfurecía y entristecía al mismo tiempo –comentaba ahora un poco más serio como si estuviera enfadado, pero no con ella sino con el

 _ **No sé nada de nada**_

-Para serte sincero no creo saber más de la vida que lo que tú ya sabes, lo básico, que te quiero –decía mientras le daba un pequeño y corto besos en los labios

 _ **Y tropezaré, y me caeré**_

-Y aunque en este lapso de tiempo he aprendido muchas cosas, he cometido varios tropiezos y me he caído, pero caemos solo para levantarnos, ¿no es así? –ahora le preguntaba mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, esto confundió aún más a la pelirroja de lo que ya estaba

 _ **Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar**_

-Sé que soy un chico muy tímido, a veces tonto y a cierta manera desesperante, pero entiéndeme, tu eres la primera persona que me estas enseñando a querer y abrir mi corazón –esta vez hablo con más sinceridad y con un aire de tristeza como si se encontrara deprimido

 _ **Estoy solo aprendiendo a gatear**_

-Soy solo un niño que apenas está aprendiendo a caminar y tiene miedo de soltar tu mano y caerse–comentaba mientras se separaban un instante pero sin soltarse de las manos

 _ **Di algo**_

-Pero, tú no me dejarías caer, ¿verdad? –le susurraba al oído, justamente cuando la jalaba hacia él y quedaban ambos pegados nuevamente

 _ **Estoy perdiendo la fe en ti**_

-Shinji, no te entiendo, sabes que te quiero, y nunca te dejaría solo –decía Asuka algo preocupada y sonrojara a la vez

 _ **Lo siento por no poder llegar hasta ti**_

-Yo los siento en verdad, sabes hubiera dado de ser necesario la vida por ti, hubiera hecho lo imposible por verte sonreír –decía el nuevamente, pero ahora el baile comenzaba a acelerarse, pie izquierdo por aquí pie derecho por allá

 _ **A cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido**_

-Te habría seguido hasta el fin de mundo, no me rendiría ni descansaría hasta saber que eres feliz –comentaba mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al de ella

 _ **Di algo**_

-Pero el día de hoy entiendo muchas cosas –decía ahora más fuerte mientras la veía seriamente, con firmeza en sus ojos

 _ **Estoy perdiendo la fe en ti**_

-Y no solo eso, sino que aprendí demasiado –comentaba ahora mientras se separaba de ella unos centímetros

 _ **Y me tragare mi orgullo**_

-A veces hay que dejar atrás nuestros miedos, inseguridades y orgullo para poder obtener lo que queremos y ser felices –ahora su tono era suave y meloso

 _ **Tú eres lo que yo quiero**_

-Tu eres la persona que quiero, la que con una simple sonrisa y gran alegría me hizo darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que es la vida y lo mucho que a veces nosotros las desperdiciamos –decía tranquilamente mientras pasaba su mano por su cintura y acariciaba su espalda

 _ **Y estoy diciendo adiós**_

-Pero hoy Asuka, hoy solo te quiero decir una cosa, adiós –se despedía de ella mientras ponía su pie atrás de ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

 _ **Di algo**_

-Y gracias por enseñarme el significado de la palabra, amor –decía mientras la sostenía en sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Woow, eso fue lindo y raro a la vez –respondió ella mientras veía a Shinji sostenerla, definitivamente algo le había pasado y no era nada bueno, pero eso no impediría que llevara a cabo su plan

La noche transcurría tranquilamente para ambos chicos, mientras bailaban una canción tras otra y ambos se sostenían en los brazos del otro, haciendo que el tiempo avanzara lento, y de manera perfecta, ambos en ocasiones se sonreían entre ellos, y gozaban cada instante de esta hermosa velada.

-Papa nos debe estar esperando, ¿Nos vamos a casa? –le preguntaba Shinji a Asuka ya que casi toda la pista se había quedado vacía y solo estaban ellos dos bailando

-Por supuesto –respondía ella mientras ambos caminaban juntos al auto, en donde Gendo los esperaba

El camino a casa fue en total silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio encantador, un silencio en el cual las palabras no eran necesarias para decir como uno se sentía, con tan solo las miradas bastaban.

-Bien, supongo que te veré arriba, Shinji –le indicaba su padre mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento del edificio a guardar el auto

-Si papa ya voy –contestaba mientras que en compañía de Asuka ambos subían por el ascensor y llegaban a la puerta del departamento de ella

-Después de todo fue una noche encantadora, nos vemos mañana –se despedía Asuka desde la puerta de su departamento

-Si claro, ahhh por cierto toma –le indicaba el mientras sacaba un pequeños sobre y se lo daba a su novia

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntaba ella mientras revisaba el sobre de arriba hacia abajo

-Tu invitación a nuestra cita del día de mañana –contestaba mientras bostezaba, en verdad ya estaba cansado y solo quería dormir así que sin alargar más la conversación se despido de Asuka

-Ok, hasta mañana –decía mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y entraba a su casa

-Hasta mañana, Asuka –le devolvió el gesto mientras se daba la vuelta e iba camino a su casa

El sol entraba brillantemente por la alcoba del departamento de la familia Ikari, y a unos cuantos metros de ahí en la cocina, un pelicastaño que aún se encontraba en pijama cocinaba.

-Buenos días, hijo –lo saludaba su madre la cual aún estaba en pijama y una cara adormilada

-Ahh, hola mama, lo siento, ¿Te desperté? –le preguntaba alegremente su hijo al ver a su madre en esas fachas, era raro ya que ella siempre se levantaba más temprano

-No, acabo de despertarme, veo que estas muy emocionado por lo del día de hoy –decía mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y se servía un poco de café

-Si no puedo esperar –respondía emocionado mientras guardaba todo lo que había preparado en una cesta para un picnic

-Sabes, te voy a extrañar mucho –comentaba su madre mientras daba suaves sorbos a su taza de café

-Lo se mama, pero tengo que hacer esto –respondía el, e inmediatamente tomaba la cesta consigo y se dirigía a la puerta

-Está bien, solo prométeme que te cuidaras –decía ella al ver a su hijo tan decidido y fuerte, este era su máximo orgullo, saber que finalmente estaba madurando

-Claro mama –respondía mientras con la mano se despedía y se disponía a abría la puerta

-Adiós Shinji –contestaba ella al ver que dejaría ir a su niño nuevamente, pero esta vez ellos dos estarían más cercanos que en el pasado

-Adiós mama, y gracias por todo, gracias por estar conmigo en cada batalla y por nunca haberme dejado solo –decía mientras se detenía unos segundos en la puerta

-Para eso es una madre –respondía mientras sonreía con total felicidad, después de todo esto no era un adiós sino un hasta luego

-Lo sé, pero aun así, gracias –contesto el mientras cerraba la puerta, separándose nuevamente de su madre y así se dirigía camino al elevador

-Cuídate hijo –decía al ver que su hijo se había ido, pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz por como el había crecido en ese mundo y más aún en este

-Supongo que después de todo, tome la decisión correcta al quedarme aquí –decía mientras se paraba de la mesa y se acercaba a tomar una foto de ella y Shinji junto cuando tan solo él tenía cuatro años, este sonreía y alzaba los brazos al cielo mientras ella lo abrazaba, unas lágrimas rozaron las mejilla de Yui al ver dicha foto

-Bien, acabemos con esto –decía Shinji mientras bajaba por el ascensor

Mientras tanto en el departamento de la familia Sohryu, una pelirroja se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras observaba un collar que tenía en la palma de su mano.

-Esto es muy extraño, la situación parece ser que se ha salido de control, parece ser que él ya ha descubierto todo, y aunque tome esta forma para hacer más dulce matarlo todo parece que esta yendo por el camino equivocado, da igual, muy pronto todo esto terminara y la muerte de Ikari Shinji estará asegurada, para ser sincero no pensé que los humanos nos dieran tantos problemas –decía en voz alta mientras observaba en su mano el collar que él le había regalado en la noche anterior, y lo apretaba con rabia

Por otro lado a las orillas de un lago, un chico sentado observaba el hermoso día, si existiera el día perfecto este seria, no hacía calor o frio, ni tampoco soplaba el viento, era un día perfecto para un picnic, e Ikari Shinji sabia eso, al lado de un gran árbol el colocaba una manta con una cesta al centro.

-Valla, ¿así que es esta la gran cita que tenías planeada? –preguntaba una chica pelirroja quien venía vestida con su clásico vestido amarillo y acompañada con un sombrero de playa

-Sí, quise que todo fuera en el lugar donde todo comenzó –decía el al ver a la chica llegar, sonreía por dentro al ver que este era el momento que había estado esperando

-Lindo detalle –respondía ella mientras se sentaba en la manta, el hizo lo mismo y se sentó enfrente de ella

-Gracias, y aquí es en donde acabara –comentaba mientras sacaba la comida que había traído

-Bien, comenzamos –decía Asuka, mientras ambos se sonrían el uno al otro, ya no había vuelta atrás, la decisión había sido tomada y solo quedan las consecuencias

La cita transcurría con tranquilidad mientras ambos chicos sentados al lado uno del otro reían, mientras entre ellos dos recordaban cada momento que habían vivido en este maravillosos año, cada pelea que habían tenido o discusión, cada momento gracioso o cómico, todos aquellos momentos vividos actualmente inundaban las mente y corazones de nuestros protagonistas. Shinji por su parte solo recordaba aquellas bromas que le había jugado Asuka en su mundo, la vez que les toco entrenar juntos, aquella ocasión en que casi la besa y se detuvo, solo se detuvo al oírla decir mama, otra situación que recuerda es la vez que recordaba es la vez que Asuka derroto al ángel en estado embrionario, y la vez que salto sin pensarlo dos veces al rescatarla, y la más graciosa de todas pero también la que le permitió darse cuenta de muchas cosas, la vez del beso, el solo sonrió al recordar todos aquellos momentos, quizás no eran los mejores, o los más románticos, pero eran suyos y de nadie más, y para el eso bastaba finalmente entendía todo, así que solo volteo a ver a Asuka quien devoraba su sándwich.

-¿Qué tengo algo en la cara? –decía algo molesta Asuka al ver como él sé que quedaba mirando como idiota

-Nada, solo recordaba –respondía con una tierna y dulce mirada mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa

-¿Qué? –preguntaba ella al ver la extraña forma en que la veía de cierta manera le causaba ternura

-Lo mucho que te quiero –respondía el mientras le ponía su mano sobre su mejilla y se la acariciaba, esto sonrojo mucho a Asuka

-Jajaja, tonto –contestaba ella mientras se reía al ver a su novio comportase de esa manera

-Gracias por tan maravilloso regalo, y tan grandioso día, gracias a ti por primera vez supe lo que era la felicidad –decía mientras una lagrimas brotaba de su ojos, lágrimas de felicidad, era la primera vez que lloraba por sentirse feliz y era una sensación hermosa

-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabes? –respondió ella, mientras pasaba su dedo sobre uno de sus ojos y le secaba las lágrimas que de este salían

-Si lo sé, gracias por todo, gracias a ti supe que era el amor, gracias por todo Asuka, te extrañare –contesto mientras quitaba su mano de la mejilla de ella y su mirada cambiaba a una más seria

-Espera que sucede, ¿Qué quieres decir con "te extrañare"? –preguntaba totalmente confundida y con un poco de ira ya que todo parecía indicar lo que temía

-Que es hora de ponerle fin a esto –decía seriamente Shinji mientras se ponía de pie y enfrente de Asuka con una mirada seria y segura

-¿Acaso estas terminando conmigo, que ya no me quieres? –se hacia la mártir mientras se levantaba quedando frente a el

-No, todo lo contrario me has demostrado lo mucho que te quiero, y lo único que deseo es volver a verte, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero, que te amo –respondía con toda sinceridad al ver a esta falsa Asuka, solo sentía rabia y frustración, pero a la vez alegría y gozo ya que gracias a ella se dio cuenta de muchas cosas

-Entonces dímelo ahora, estoy aquí parada enfrente de ti y lo único que dices es adiós –le gritaba furiosa la pelirroja al ver que él no hacía nada más que estar ahí parado, no la abrazaba ni besaba, entonces ¿Cómo podía decir que la amaba?

-Si –contesto el, sin ninguna emoción como si no le importara nada, esto hizo enfurecer más a Asuka

-¿Acaso eres un idiota?, sabes que no respondas eso, porque si lo eres y uno muy grande –contesto ella furiosa mientras se acercaba a él y le intentaba golpear el solo esquivo su golpe

-Ya basta de juegos –decía furioso al ver como ella disfrutaba esto en verdad tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba gozando esta situación

-Así que todo esto para ti es un maldito y jodido juego –trato de sonar enojada pero ya no pudo más su sonrisa diabólica la delataba

-Ehh dicho, basta –decía furioso, Asuka solo se dio la vuelta y se agacho mientras trataba de contener la risa, poco a poco el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse mientras el lago y pequeño parque comenzaba a desaparecer

-Hahhaaha, ohh lo siento es que es tan gracioso y molesto sabes, ¿enserio crees que puede derrotarme? –respondía entre risas en verdad lloraba de la risa, pronto ambos se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, sin nada o nadie alrededor de ellos

-¡Te di todo lo que querías y así es como me pagas, escupiéndome en la cara! –gritaba furiosa mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Shinji haciendo que este callera al piso con la nariz rota y ensangrentada

-Yo nunca te pedí esto –respondía enojado el, mientras le regresaba el golpe pero en vez de impactar en el rostro de Asuka un campo A.T. detuvo su puño en el aire y con la misma fuerza lo lanzo por los aires cayendo fuertemente en el frio suelo

-Ohh si lo hiciste, pero ahora ya no hay tiempo para remordimientos, se acabó –decía mientras se lanzaba sobre el para rematarlo pero se detuvo en el aire

-Tienes razón, se acabó, aquí y ahora –respondía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Asuka caía al suelo

-¿Pero que me sucede? –preguntaba ella al ver que casi no podía moverse, se agarraba mucho el pecho y le costaba respirar

-Estamos en mi mente, ¿no es así? –decía el sonrientemente al ver a Asuka casi de rodillas a suelo, agonizando

-No, ¡no es posible! –gritaba aterrado al ver como su mano comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco

-Así que como es mi mente puedo hacer esto –respondía el mientras que con una patada la sacaba volando por los aires, poco a poco el cielo comenzaba a crujir

-Basta, idiota por favor detente, escúchame –suplicaba el de rodillas al ver que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer

-No tu escúchame, mira maldito bastardo, esto se acabó, es tu final –decía el totalmente decidido mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Por qué? –preguntaba furiosamente al ver que todo su plan se iba al demonio, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Shinji lo derrotara?, por esa razón lo había elegido porque se suponía que era el más débil de los tres y ahora él lo destruía lentamente

-¿Porque?, quieres saber porque, porque te metiste con Asuka, y eso fue un grave error, me enseñaste a quererla más de lo que ya lo hacía, y ahora lo único que quiero es volver a verla, recuerdas cuando te dije que me enseñaste el significado de la palabra amor, pues amar a alguien significa aceptar a la persona tal y como es, con defectos y virtudes y aun así estar dispuesto a dar todo por ella, tu que me enseñaste lo mucho que quiero a Asuka e incluso he pensado que la amo, así que supongo que tengo que decirte esto, gracias –decía mientras observaba a la Asuka ángel desaparecer poco a poco, mientras el cielo comenzaba a fracturarse y romperse poco a poco, este mundo se derrumbaba

-Pagaras por esto, tú y tu novia pagaran, él se encargara de eso, los destruirá desde adentro –gritaba furiosa pero esta vez su voz era más grave mientras que con sus últimas fuerzas se ponía de pie frente a el

-Lo siento pero este se acaba aquí, púdrete en el infierno, hijo de perra –gritaba furiosa mientras le daba un puñetazo haciendo que él se desapareciera como polvo que es arrastrado por el aire

-Uhh, supongo que después de todo no soy tan idiota –sonreía mientras todo el lugar se caía a pedazos y en donde hubo oscuridad ahora solo había un enorme destello de luz blanca

-"Esto es el LCL, apesta a sangre, supongo que aquí es donde termina todo, pero yo no voy a morir aquí, no es cierto, mama" –pensaba mientras abría sus ojos y solo podía sentir y oler el LCL, mientras sonreía al sentir una calidez que lo abrazaba

-Unidades 00, 02 y 04 preparen sus campos A.T. para detener la explosión de las minas n2 –se les informaba a las 3 unidades eva que se encontraban preparándose para detener el impacto de las minas que serían lanzadas en unos segundos

De pronto un aullido ensordecedor se escuchaba a través de los comunicadores de las unidades eva, y a la vista de todo aquel ángel esfera se empezaba a fracturar, y dos manos humanoide se abrían paso a través de ella, produciendo una cascada de rojo carmesí a la vista de todos.

-¿Que está pasando? –preguntaba Misato conmocionada por tal suceso

-Finalmente ha comenzado –decía en voz baja Kaworu al ver la bestial imagen del eva 01

-Esto es real, ¿Acaso yo también piloteo algo así? –se preguntaba Asuka mientras aterrada observaba al eva descender al suelo

-Bien inicien proceso de recuperación –daba órdenes Misato al ver como la unidad quedaba inactiva, e inmediatamente un equipo de recuperación entro a la escena abriendo la capsula y sacando al chico del lugar

-Lo hice, lo hice por nosotros, Asuka –decía él mientras era trasladado a la sala de urgencias, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una silueta femenina y escuchar las voces de los médico y luego todo era oscuridad

-Otra vez el mismo techo –se decía al abrir los ojos y observar el techo de color blanco, cuantas veces había visto este techo y aun así parecía un lugar desconocido

-Finalmente despertaste –decía una chica de cabellos azules y ojos rojos, quien con una sonrisa lo veía mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos

-¿Ayanami, cuanto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntaba el con cierta felicidad, siempre que estaba de lado de Rei podía sentir una tranquilidad que no podía explicar, pero que si había sentido en el pasado, esa tranquilidad que solo le producía su madre

-Seis horas, tranquilo descansa, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto –respondía ella mientras salía de su habitación

-Si –le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, al verla salir pudo notar que cierta pelirroja se asomaba por la puerta e inmediatamente al ver que el la había visto se retiró del lugar

-¿Viniste a verme, Asuka? –se preguntaba mientras trataba de contenerse la risa al verla

-Ahora aquí es donde todo comienza, verdad mama –decía mientras observaba con determinación su mano y la apretaba

-"Para ser sincero jamás me importo mi vida, cuando alguien me preguntaba ¿Cuáles eran mis sueños o ilusiones a futuro?, simplemente respondía con un no lo sé, es por esa razón que para mí me daba igual vivir o morir, incluso había momentos en los que yo deseaba en lo más profundo de mi ser morir, en realidad me sentía solo e incomprendido no sentía que alguien fuera capaz de entenderme, por esa razón que estar vivo o muerto para mí era lo mismo, pero eso ha cambiado, durante mi enfrentamiento con el ángel me di cuenta de algo o mejor dicho de muchas cosas, hay momentos en nuestras vidas que pueden parecer difíciles e incluso imposibles, momentos en los que nos sentimos frustrados y enojados con dios y le reclamamos diciéndole ¿Por qué nos dio esta vida, porque nos tocó sufrir esto y no otra persona, porque nosotros?, pero quizás no nos damos cuenta de que dios nos pone tan solo pruebas, pruebas que nosotros debemos superar y salir adelante, que solo caemos para levantarnos, lo se habrá momentos en las que tocaras fondo y tragaras mierda pero aun sobretodo eso levántate y pelea, demuéstrale a la vida que si ella te golpea fuerte tú le regresaras el golpe con mayor fuerza, y si es que no encuentras fuerzas en ti para seguir peleando, búscalas en los demás pelea por ello, no te rindas, quizás dirás tu solo eres un tonto optimista y creo que tienes razón, he empezado a tener fe en la gente que me rodea y quiero creer en ella, es cierto de niño perdí a mi madre y mi padre me abandono, y tú no sabes cómo se siente, duele mucho en verdad, duele demasiado, saber que lo único que quieres es que tu papa te abrase y te diga que todo estará bien, pero no, mi padre no hizo nada, pero eso ya no entristece, porque gracias a que el me pidió o mejor dicho me ordeno que fuera un piloto es que pude vivir maravillosas experiencias, gracias a eso me entere que mi madre está viva y que siempre estará conmigo aun si es el fin del mundo, en mis momentos débiles y de pelea ella nunca se apartó de mi lado, todo lo contrario tomo mis manos y peleo conmigo, dicen que el amor más grande que existe en el mundo es el de un padre y créeme es verdad, lo se aún tengo pesadillas en la noche y me siento asustado por un mundo abrumador pero desde ahora no me rendiré, te prometo que peleare por todas las personas que quiero, yo quiero protegerlas y aún más importante gracias a esta tragedia pude conocer a varios personas maravillosas que ahora forman parte de mi vida, en especial a alguien, después te hablare de ella, te lo prometo, quizás ya alargue demasiado esto pero solo quiero decirte algo mi amigo, si es que está leyendo esto, yo simplemente estoy ,muy agradecido de haber nacido en este mundo, porque a pesar de todo lo malo y bueno, lo triste y lo alegre, a pesar de todo eso y más, creo simplemente esto:

 **LA VIDA PUEDE SER GRANDIOSA**

-Esto será grandioso –decía él mientras cerraba su diario y salía de su habitación ya que Asuka lo llamaba porque se les hacía tarde para ir a la escuela

 _ **FIN DE LA FASE UNO**_

 **Notas del autor:** Bien mis queridos amigos y lectores que han llegado hasta este momento, finalmente he acabado la primera parte de esta historia, como pudieron ver lo que intente hacer es dar un mensaje positivo espero que les haiga gustado, tengo que admitir que aquí he escrito una parte de mi vida y la evolución que ha tenido este último año, sin más que decir mi amigo, te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo en leer esta historia, además como dice ahí es el fin de la primera fase aún falta mucho por escribir pero pienso tómame un receso de unos dos meses y después volveré a escribir, pero pienso corregir unas partes de los primeros cuatro capítulos, así que si leíste esto mi amigo, gracias por compartir tu tiempo, además espero que dejen un buen review y díganme que es lo que más le ha gustado hasta ahora, gracias por todo.


	11. Primer Interludio: Mana Kirishima

**Primer Interludio**

" _Narración en primera persona/pensamiento_ **"**

-Personaje habla

 ***Sonido***

(Emoción/sentimiento)

 **Mana Kirishima**

 _"Mi padre jamás me amo, a pesar de que yo era el fruto de la mujer que más amado en su vida, el simplemente me desprecio, ¿Quieres saber porque?, porque yo le arrebate lo que más amaba, yo le arrebate a mi madre, ella murió a dar a luz. Así que en vez de verme como aquel tesoro que debe proteger, el me vio como el monstruos que le arrebato a su esposa, y me odio por eso"_

 _"Sobre mis primeros años no tengo muchos recuerdos, pero de los pocos que poseo, es sobre mi abuela cuidando de mí, mientras que mi padre se tiraba a la bebida y se seguía deprimiendo más y más, y a pesar que mi abuela le insistió que luchará y viviera por mí, él se negó a hacerlo"_

 _"Cuando tenía cuatro años, mi abuela falleció, y yo quede sola con mi padre, ahora todos pensarían que lo común seria que él y yo nos uniéramos, pero no fue así, papá quiso rehacer su vida, encontró a otra mujer, y a pesar de que ella era una perra interesada, el la quería, así que para que ambos fueran felices yo no debía existir, yo debía morir, pero él no podría matarme, ¡No papá no podría asesinarme!, así que solo hizo mi vida más miserable, cuando la puta de su novia se mudó a vivir con nosotros"_

-Papi, ¿De quién son esas maletas? –preguntaba una inocente niña de tan solo cuatro años, al ver como su padre bajaba un par de maletas de su auto

-Son de María y de su hijo Josué –respondía fríamente el padre, indiferente ante su hija

-¿Van a vivir aquí? –preguntaba con curiosidad la niña, ya que para ella algo molesto que una persona se interpondría entre ella y su padre

-Sí, María se mudara a mi habitación y Josué a la tuya –nuevamente le contestaba el, ignorando por completo la actitud de su hija, esto causo un pequeño enfado en ella

-Papa, yo no quiero compartir mi habitación con el otro niño –contestaba totalmente disgustada ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, este comportamiento molesto a su padre, quien ya comenzaba a cansarse de todos los berrinches de ella

-No Mana, Josué no compartirá habitación contigo, el vivirá solo en tu habitación –decía mientras se dirigía al auto para sacar otra maleta y llevarla a la habitación de la niña

-¿Porque?, y ¿Dónde voy a vivir yo, papá? –respondía ella algo triste y decepcionada, ya que no esperaba que su padre hubiera elegido a alguien más en lugar de ella

-Tu a partir de hoy vivirás en la habitación de huéspedes –contestaba rudamente el mientras colocaba la maleta en la cama de su hija

-No, no quiero, este es mi cuarto y no me iré –decía ella furiosa haciendo un puchero con los labios y cruzándose de brazos, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para su padre

-¡Mana ya cállate!, no entiendes, para mi es más importante María y su hijo que tú, y si ella dice que su hijo va a vivir aquí, él va a vivir aquí –respondía furioso el, al ver este comportamiento de su padre, ella no pudo sentir más que tristeza, porque ella y el jamás serian felices y simplemente quería

-Papi –decía ella entre lágrimas, en verdad se sentía destrozada al ver a su padre así, y su dulce e inocente corazón comenzaba a partirse en dos

-Ohh, no me vengas con lloriqueos, ahora largarte a otro lado, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer –comentaba furioso mientras sacaba las cosas de sus hija al pasillo y acomodando las cosas del otro niño en esta misma

 _"Aquel día algo en mi corazón se rompió, quizás fue el amor, el amor que le tenía a mi padre murió en lo más profundo de mi ser y en su lugar algo oscuro comenzó a crecer, odio y rencor, esos sentimientos comenzaron a florecer en mi"_

" _Tan solo viví con mi nueva familia dos años y fueron lo más tormentosos de mi vida, mi madrastra, era una perra hipócrita, cuando papá solía estar en casa ella se comportaba como la madre ejemplar, y el bastardo de su hijo, bueno era el hijo modelo, pero cuando papa se iba ella mostraba su verdadera cara"_

 ***CRASH***

Un plato de cerámica caía al suelo y se quebraba en pedazos, mientras una inocente niña de cinco años se inclinaba al suelo para recoger los pedazos.

-¡Déjalo ahí! –gritaba furiosa su madrastra, la cual ya estaba harta de las estupideces de su hijastra

-Si –respondía algo triste la niña, ya que desde que su madrastra se había mudado a vivir con ellas, su vida era una tortura

-¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien? –decía furiosa ella, mientras pisaba los pedazos rotos que estaban en el piso

-Lo sien... –trataba de decir ella, pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que una cachetada le había volteado el rostro

-¡Cállate!, no me respondas –gritaba furiosa su madrastra, haciendo que la niña solo agache el rostro y finas lagrimas comiencen a caer de sus ojos

-No entiendo como tu padre puede seguir manteniendo a una inútil como tú –le reprochaba la mujer a la pequeña niña quien la observaba con una mirada asesina y llena de odio

-¡Él me quiere! –gritaba furiosa alzando su rostro, en el solo se podía ver la desesperación y frustración, esto solo causo pequeñas risitas en la mujer

-Jajaja, ¿En serio crees que él te quiere? –respondía ella dando risas a carcajadas, esto desesperaba más a la pequeña niña

-Sí, él me quiere más a mí que a ti –contestaba ella totalmente decidida, estaba segura de sus palabras, estaba segura de que su padre la amaba sobretodo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que esto no era así

-Ohh, niña eres tan estúpida, tu padre nunca te ha querido, ni siquiera tu madre te quería –contraatacaba ella con estas palabras venenosas, esto le dolió mucho a ella

-Eres una mentirosa, papá me quiere, al igual que mamá –nuevamente gritaba, ella estaba desesperada por ganar este enfrentamiento, tenía que demostrarle a ella que era importante

-Y si tu mamá te quería tanto, ¿Porque se murió? –decía en forma de burla, con cierta aire de ironía, simplemente no supo dar repuesta al instante

 _"Cuando oí esas palabras me quede petrificada, ella quizás tenía razón, tal vez, mamá nunca me amo, si ella me amaba, ¿Porque murió, porque no lucho para sobrevivir, porque me dejo sola en este cruel mundo? Quizás jamás tenga la repuesta a estas preguntas, pero en ocasiones me pregunto, ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida si mamá nunca hubiera muerto?"_

-Vamos, ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua? –decía ella entre algunas risillas, la pequeña niña por su parte no sabía que responder, quería contraatacar, quería tener la repuesta, pero no la hallaba

-Yo... –trataba de responder ella, pero las palabras no salían, en cambio de sus ojos nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a salir

-No lo sé –terminaba ella su oración, pero no se movía, solo se quedaba ahí parada en medio de la sala, sin hacer ruido o movimiento alguno, su madrastra al verla solo se agacho con una gran y maligna sonrisa en sus labios

-Pon atención niña tonta, y quiero que te grabes esto: TU NO LE IMPORTAS A NADIE Y NUNCA LE IMPORTARAS A ALGUIEN –le susurraba al oído a la niña, dejándola totalmente desorientada acerca de su importancia, acerca de que si a alguien se preocuparía por ella

 _"Esas palabras se grabaron en mi mente, y muchas veces creo que ella tiene razón, ya que cuando ella me castigaba, papá no hacía o decía nada, el la apoyaba en todo, a pesar de los terribles que eran sus castigos"_

 _"Ella disfrutaba viéndome comer en el traste del perro ya que eso yo era para ella, un animal que puede ser remplazado cuando quiera, también disfrutaba encerrándome en el sótano por tres días, sin comida o agua, y algo que le encantaba hacer era que en los días lluviosos me dejaba dormir en la casa del perro y a él lo colocaba en mi habitación"_

 _"Pero su castigo favorito era quemarme las manos cuando yo tocaba algunas de sus cosas, y a pesar de que papá era testigo de esto, el no hacía nada para defenderme, ni siquiera cuando ella..._ (SOLLOZO) _cuando ella..._ (LLANTO) _, discúlpame si estoy llorando, no era mi intención, solo que me da coraje saber que papá no me apoyo ni consoló cuando ella me quemo el rostro"_

 _"Así es, ella en una ocasión me quemo la cara con la plancha y me dejo esta cicatriz, la razón, es muy simple y tonta, ella me quemo porque yo rompí uno de sus perfumes, por esa maldita y estúpida razón, y sabes lo que hizo papá cuando se enteró de esto, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a mi habitación, por un momento pensé que me consolaría, pero su intención era otra"_

-Mana, María me dijo que rompiste uno de sus perfumes y por esa razón te hizo esto, ¿Es verdad? –le preguntaba su padre a ella, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, ella al verlo se acercó para poder abrazarlo

-Si papá, ella es muy mala conmigo, no me quiere –decía la niña, su padre al verla pudo ver en su rostro la quemadura, el al verla así no pudo sentir más que ira

-¡Cállate!, no digas eso –le reprochaba el padre, él no podía entender como su hija rechazaba a la mujer que él amaba

-Pero es verdad, ella no me quiere y a ti tampoco, la he visto besarse con otros hom... –trataba de decir ella, pero era callada por un fuerte golpe que impactaba en su boca, y de esta comenzaba a salir unas finas de gotas de sangre

-¡No digas mentiras! –gritaba furioso el padre, estaba totalmente furioso al escuchar como su hija quería destruir la relación entre ella y el

-Es verdad papá, el otro día la vi besarse con otro señor –trataba de explicarle ella, aunque sabía probablemente que esto no terminaría nada bien para ella, pero no podía soportar más la idea de que su padre fuera engañado y utilizado

-No digas eso de María, sabes creo que ella tiene razón, y necesitas un castigo –contestaba rabioso su padre mientras comenzaba quitarse el cinturón y lo enrollaba en dos

-Papi, espera, ¿Qué haces? –preguntaba totalmente aterrada al ver a su padre acercarse a ella con dicho objeto en sus manos

-Enseñándote a no decir mentiras –respondía el dando así el primer golpe sobre el cuerpo de la niña, esta aulló de dolor al sentir el impacto en su cuerpo

-Papi, espera por favor, que no ves que me duele mucho –comentaba ella entre lágrimas mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro para evitar que la dañaran más los golpes de su padre, ya que estos subían de intensidad a cada momento

-¿Porque no te mueres de una puta vez?, que no vez que no te quiero –gritaba furioso el padre, dándole más golpes y sacando todo su desesperación y frustración sobre su hija

 _"Ese día no pude dormir en toda la noche, ya que cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía y punzaba, y a pesar de que tenía todo el cuerpo marcado por los golpes de mi padre, el rostro quemado y un ojo morado, eso no era lo que más me dolía, lo que más me dolió fue que mi padre me dijo que me muriera, a veces pienso que él quería matarme, pero papá sería incapaz de hacer algo así, ¿no?, pero lo que mi padre me haría sería algo peor que la muerte"_

-XXXXXXXXXX-

 _"Al día siguiente mi padre me fue a ver a mi habitación, abrió mi puerta y se acercó a mí, y a pesar de que yo no quería perdonarlo, termine haciéndolo, creo que ese es el don de un niño, ellos jamás guardan rencor, además el me regalo una muñeca, ¿Cómo iba a estar enojada con él?_ (RISAS)"

 _"Pero no solo me regalo la muñeca, la cual era muy bonita por cierto, sino que incluso ese día prometió que iríamos a un picnic, solo él y yo, eso era grandioso, papá y yo finalmente teniendo un picnic como padre e hija, eso para mí era fabuloso, pero para el solo era una solución"_

 _"Conducimos por más de una hora hasta que llegamos a un bosque, el lugar era algo bonito y lúgubre a la vez, este se encontraba a la orilla de la carretera, papá estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, estaba nervioso ya que apretaba una y otra vez el volante mientras exhalaba"_

-Papi, ¿Sucede algo? –preguntaba con una gran curiosidad al ver a su padre en esa posición, con sus manos sobre el volante y el rostro agachado

-No, no pasa nada –trataba de responderle con una sonrisa, pero al verla ahí parada tan inocente, tan preocupada, sosteniendo su muñeca, solo no pudo y comenzó a llorar

-Es que, te veo triste y ahora has comenzado a llorar, ¿Porque lloras papi? –preguntaba ansiosamente ella al ver la reacción de su padre

-Mana, María está embarazada, y ambos vamos a tener a un nuevo bebé –decía entre sollozos, comenzaba a secarse las lágrimas ya que sentía algo apenado de que su hija lo viera así

-Genial tendré un hermanito, ya quiero conocerlo –gritaba emocionada al escuchar esto, esto solo produjo un nudo en la garganta del padre, ya que no sabía cómo decirle lo siguiente

-Ese es el problema Mana, María no quiere que conozcas al bebé –respondía con algo de decepción en sus palabras, en verdad sentía tener que hacer esto, pero ya había tomado su decisión

-Pero, ¿Porque no papá?, si me dejas cuidarlo promete que seré una gran hermana –trataba de insistir mientras tiraba del brazo de su padre, en sus ojos se podía ver la ilusión de ser hermana de alguien y eso rompía más el corazón de su padre

-María, ella cree que lo mejor es que formemos una nueva familia, en donde tú no existas –decía con tristeza en sus palabras, nuevamente el llanto inundaba su rostro, ¿Cómo fue que llego a esto?, esa era la preguntaba que pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza

-Perdóname Mana, jamás fui un padre para ti, y jamás lo seré –respondía mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo a su hija, esto la tomo desprevenida ya que su padre jamás se había comportado así

-¿Que dices papá?, yo te quiero mucho –contestaba ella, y de igual manera respondía a su abrazo, por un instante el mundo parecía corto y finito, ya no importaba nada, finalmente había obtenido lo que siempre quiso, el amor de papá

-Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar –le susurraba a su hija y terminado de esta manera el abrazo entre los dos, abrió la puerta donde se encontraba su hija, empujándola de manera inmediata y cerrando la puerta

-Papá, espera papá, ¿A dónde vas? –comenzaba a gritar al ver que su padre la había sacado del auto y este inmediatamente comenzaba a arrancar, alejándose de ella

-¡No me dejes sola!... por favor, llévame contigo –gritaba desesperada mientras corría tras del auto, poco a poco sus piernas ya no dieron para más y cayo rendirá al suelo

-Papá, **¡NO ME ABANDONES!** –fue su último grito, un grito que se producía entre lágrimas y coraje, un grito que se podía escuchar a los alrededores pero nadie acudió a ayudarla, aquel día fue abandonada a su suerte

 _"Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije a mi padre, aquel día me quede sola, desamparara, asustada y llorando parada a media carretera, mientras en mis manos sostenía mi muñeca, diciendo a mí misma que esto no era verdad, que solo era una mala broma, que algún momento el regresaría, pero eso no sucedió"_

 _"Camine por varios horas tratando de poder llegar a casa, pero no tuve éxito alguno, a lo contrario creo que me perdí más, el anochecer llego y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, el estómago me chillaba, el hambre era enorme, no sabía que hacer o que comer, solo la gente se me quedaba viendo, ellos me tenían lastiman y yo los depreciaba"_

 _"Llegue a un puente, a un lado de este se encontraba un bote de basura y bueno, mi estómago chillaba, así que me acerque a él y me puse a escarbar en la basura, casi al fondo de este puede encontrar una banaba, estaba algo podrida pero el hambre, simplemente no la podía soportar, así que tome la banana y la tomé entre mis manos y la devore, no era lo mejor pero en esa situación era un regalo del cielo"_

 _"Seguí mi recorrido por aquel lugar, ya tenía sueño, mis parpados se cerraban y mis ojos pesaban, sentía que tarde o temprano caería al piso, pero a lo legos observe una pila de periódicos viejos, los tome y decidí crear una pequeña cama y una cobija con estos, aquella noche no pude dormir nada, el frio de las calles recorría cada uno de mis huesos, junto con el ruido de los automóviles, aquella noche tuve un mal sueño, quien diría que esto solo sería una premonición a la pesadilla que estaba por venir"_

 _"Al día siguiente el sol brillaba por lo más alto del cielo, este estaba totalmente despejado y sobre él se coronaba un hermoso arcoíris, pero para mí era un día gris, no podía sentir el calor del sol calentarme, y el hambre se hacía insoportable, lo único que cargaba conmigo era mi muñeca, yo estaba asustada, hambrienta, no sabía qué hacer, así que hice lo que cualquiera haría en mi situación, comencé a llorar"_

 _"De pronto varias personas se acercaron a mí, y me comenzaron a dejar monedas y billetes, yo estaba molesta, estas persona no lo hacían por amor, lo hacían por lastima, yo les daba lastima, y aunque quería rechazarlo, simplemente no podía, así que decidí pedir limosna a todos en la calle"_

 _"Al final del día ya había juntado unos cuantos dólares, con ese dinero me podría comprar unos cuantos caramelos, era ya de noche y mis únicos acompañantes eran la luna y mi muñeca, camine por los más oscuros callejones, a los lejos pude observar a otros niños, dos de estos se estaban drogando con gasolina y algún tipo me pegamento, eran tres, quizás tenían entre unos diez y once años, lo voltee a ver con mido, ellos me miraron y se murmuraron algo a escondidas, y en cuestión de segundos ellos se abalanzaron sobre mí, trate de escapar, pero me superaron"_

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí –decía uno de los tres chicos, quien la había alcanzado y ahora la estaba jalando de los cabellos

-Valla, valla, si es una linda cachorrita –comentaba otro, quien se acercaba a ella, y de entre sus bolsillos sacaba una navaja

-¡Déjenme ir! –gritaba desesperadamente, pero en el vacío de la oscuridad nadie la escucho, y si la escucharon, la ignoraron

-Claro, después de divertirnos un rato contigo –comentaba el chico de la navaja, la cual se la colocaba en el rostro, y comenzaba a hacer un fino corte, instante después se dirigió a su blusa, donde comenzaba a botar los botones de esta

 _"En aquel instante no sabía que tratarían de hacer, estaba asustada, podía sentir el frio metal sobre mi cuello, ellos me matarían, o quizás me descuartizarían, pero en ese instante Luzbell se apiado de mí y mando a uno de sus ángeles a protegerme"_

 ***PLOW***

Una patada impactaba en el rostro del chico que en sus manos sostenía el objeto punzo cortante, este al recibir el impacto de la patada caía al suelo, mientras uno de los chicos que lo acompañaba se abalanzaba sobre él y lo comenzaba a golpear

-Suficiente –decía uno de los tres mientras golpeaba a su amigo, el cual intentaba abusar de aquella pequeña niña,

-¡Déjala en paz! –nuevamente repetía, sus manos impactaban contra el rostro de aquel chico, quien simplemente no pudo hacer nada más que recibir los puños de su antiguo compañero

-Dave, ¿Que te sucede? –preguntaba algo desconcertado el otro chico, quien no hacía nada para detener la pelea, pero al ver a su amigo puedo ver algo, algo que lo asustaba, así que solo decidió salir huyendo del lugar

 _"Aquel chico llamado Dave salvo mi vida, peleo contra sus amigos por mí, el me defendió y protegió aquel día, y yo me sentí especial, por única vez"_

-Tranquila, ellos ya no te harán más daño, yo te protegeré –decía, mientras abrazaba a la niña, esta al sentir el abrazo sintió seguridad y amor, cariño de un hermano mayor, por primera vez se sentía protegida y valorada

 _"Aquellas fueron las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado en mi vida, aquel chico desconocido había dado todo por mí, aquel extraño se enfrentaría a los problemas en mi lugar, jamás me dejaría sola, siempre estaría conmigo y yo con él, eso sería grandioso, pero si he aprendido algo en esta vida, es que nada es lo que aparenta ser"_

-XXXXXXXXXX-

 _"Dave, él era alto y fuerte para su edad, con un cabellos negrizo y una sonrisa inigualable, él fue el hermano mayor que nunca pude tener, y con el tiempo él se volvería en mi príncipe de cuentos de hadas y más tarde en mi más grande enemigo"_

 _"Con el avanzar de los días él y yo formamos una linda amistad, que con los meses se convirtió en alguna especie de hermandad, no sé cómo explicarlo pero yo a su lado me sentía feliz, cómoda y protegida, y como te había comentado anteriormente más adelante me enamore de el"_

 _"Los días avanzaron rápidamente, las semanas se volvieron meses y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado un año, un año desde que mi padre me había abandonado y yo había comenzado a vivir en las calles, y a pesar de que la gente se apiadaba de nosotros y nos daba dinero logre entender varias cosas"_

 _"Las personas son hipócrita, cuando ellos ven en las noticias: niña es abandonado por su padre, todos se indignan pero nadie hace nada para ayudar o corregir el problema, a ellos no les importa, ellos dirán: no es de mi familia, ¿Porque debería de afectarme?"_

 _"Nos hemos acostumbrados a ver a muchos niños en las calles que ya lo vemos como algo común, algo natural de nuestra sociedad, pero nadie se da cuenta lo que en verdad vivimos, todo lo que sufrimos y pasamos, vivimos con miedo, miedo al mañana, ya que no sabemos si al día siguiente tendremos algo que comer o lugar donde pasar la noche"_

 _"Nadie se preocupa por nosotros, nadie se acerca a mí y me pregunta: ¿Oye querida ya comiste, o tienes algún lugar en donde dormir?, no a nadie le importamos, cuando estas en la calle se aplica la ley del más fuerte, o comes o ellos te comerán, dime en que nos hemos convertido, somos peor que los animales, ellos no abandonan a sus hijos, ellos no se matan los unos a los otro por alimento, nosotros somos monstruos, yo soy un monstruo"_

 _"Perdóname, creo que me salí un poco del tema, te decía, ya había pasado un año desde que Dave y yo vivíamos en las calles, él y yo yos cuidábamos el uno del otro, o mejor dicho el cuidaba de mí, siempre busco lo mejor para mí, aunque eso le costara caro a el"_

-¿Que sucede hermano? –le preguntaba a su compañero, quien desde hace unos momentos estaba totalmente pensativo

-Nada hermanita, solo estoy preocupado –decía el como si no tuviera importancia alguna

-¿Porque? –preguntaba algo preocupada, desde hace un año que habían vivido juntos jamás lo había visto así, eso era raro en el

-Mira, hemos estado por las calles un año, y yo no quiero que vivas aquí siempre, quiero salir adelante –respondía el con u suspiro, últimamente estaba cansado de que solo vivieran de la caridad de la gente, él quería demostrar que podía dar más, que podía salir adelante

-¿Y eso te preocupa? –nuevamente la pregunta lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, en verdad comenzaba a destetar que ella lo conociera bien

-No, no es eso, solo que he encontrado la forma de salir, pero no es nada bueno –contestaba algo medio molesto, era cierto que ya había encontrado la manera de tener mayor ingresos, pero como decía el, no era nada bueno

-Hermano, haz lo que tu creas correcto, yo te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado –respondía ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, esto lo alentó a seguir adelante en su misión

-Gracias, Mana –decía el dándole un abrazo, ella respondía al abrazo, y ambos niños continuaron comiendo lo que habían comprado con las limosnas del día de hoy

 _"Más tarde me enteraría que lo que Dave pensaba hacer era robar, si, el comenzó a robar, ya sea partes de autos, o algunas carteras, el robaba por mí, ya que con ese dinero pudimos comprar pan, carne, leche, quesos, etc. Pero como siempre es de costumbre para mí, dios se encargó de arruinar nuestra felicidad"_

-¡Hey, detente! –gritaba furioso un oficial de policía, al ver a un niño que se robaba las llantas de un auto, este al oír la voz del policía soltó la llanta y decido echarse a correr

-Mocoso, ven para acá –decía el policía mientras lo agarraba de los brazos y lo inmovilizaba, el chico al ser atrapado por el policía solo sintió una cosa, miedo

-Déjeme ir –exclamaba totalmente asustado el niño, en verdad se encontraba aterrado, no podía dejar que la policía lo separada de Mana, no podía fallarle a ella, no podía abandonarla

-No iras a ningún lugar, tu eres el que ha estado robando autopartes estos días –contestaba furioso el policía, ya que desde hace varias semanas una pequeña banda de delincuentes juveniles se habían dedicado al robo de autopartes y finalmente todo parecía indicar que finalmente había atrapado a uno de ellos

-No, no fui yo –respondía desesperadamente, ya que sabía que su destino era el reformatorio, lo encerrarían ahí y le arrebatarían varios años de su vida

-¡No mientas! –nuevamente gritaba el policía furioso, solo que en esta ocasión le propino un fuerte golpe con su arma en la cabeza del chico, este comenzó a sangrar un poco de la cabeza

-No digo mentiras, por favor déjeme ir, ella me necesita –suplicaba entre lágrimas, esperando así poder ablandar el corazón del oficial

-Al único lugar que iras será al reformatorio –nuevamente decía decidido el oficial, decidido a llevarse al chico, así que comenzó a sacar unas esposas

-¡Déjelo ir! –gritaba furiosa una niña mientras le propinaba u fuerte golpe con un pedazo de madera, este impacto en la cabeza de oficial

-Maldita mocosa –comentaba algo adolorido el oficial, mientras golpeaba a la niña con su macana, esta caía al suelo con el labio superior roto

-Tu eres su cómplice –respondía furioso el hombre mayor al ver como la niña sangraba de la boca

-Déjela en paz –decía el chico mayor e inmediatamente le propinaba una patada en la entrepierna del oficial

-Mana, vámonos de aquí –comentaba el chico y rápidamente la tomaba de la mano, llevándola consigo, escapando lejos de la ciudad y del oficial

-Oficial herido, necesito refuerzos –pedía auxilio el oficial a través de la radio, esperando que alguien llegara para apoyarlo y así poder atrapar a esos dos chiquillos

 _"Ese día estaba lloviendo, y había grandes charcos de lodo, pero eso no nos importaba lo único que hicimos fue correr y correr, escapando de la policía y saliendo de la ciudad, teníamos miedo que si nos quedamos ahí la policía nos atraparía, y no queríamos eso, así que solo huimos"_

 _"Los días avanzaron y nosotros ya no teníamos que comer y la siguiente ciudad se encontraba a varios kilómetros, el sol nos pegaba de frente y el hambre y la deshidratación empezó a surtir efecto en nosotros, el primero en caer fue Dave"_

 ***PLAF***

El cuerpo rendido de un niño caía al suelo, su rostro rebota contra la tierra de la carretera y rebota, una preocupada niña se alarma al ver la situación y rápidamente corre a auxiliarlo.

-Hermanito, está bien, levante por favor –decía desesperadamente al ver como su hermano no se levantaba y no solo eso, su cabeza, en la parte de su nuca comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente

-Dave, vamos Dave, levántate –suplicaba ella, jalándolo del brazo derecho, tratando de hacer que este se levantase, pero no respondía

-No me hagas esto por favor, no me dejes sola –decía desesperadamente al ver que la única persona que se había preocupado por ella moriría frente a sus ojos, por momento se sentía impotente ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo

-Lo siento hermanita –le susurraba al chico al verla con los ojos llenas de lágrimas, pero a lo lejos, detrás de ellos una figura femenina vestida de negro se acercaba

 _"Ese día creí que sería nuestro fin, pensé que Dave moriría ahí y que después yo moriría, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se negaba a que eso pasara, alguien que tenía peores planes para nosotros, en ocasiones deseo que ambos hubiéramos muerto en ese lugar, peto no sucedió"_

 _"Llámalo coincidencia o destino, pero en ese instante tres demonios muerte disfrazados de monjas pasaron por ahí, nos recogieron y nos llevaron a un orfanato, ahí nos dieron de comer y curaron nuestras heridas, por un momento creía que finalmente dios había escuchado mis plegarias y nos había salvado y dado un hogar, pero que estúpida fui al creer eso, ese orfanato se convertiría en mi más grande infierno, ese orfanato le pertenecía a una organización llamada SEELE"_

-XXXXXXXXXX-

 _"Recuerdas cuando te dije que la vida en el orfanato era un infierno, bueno literalmente así lo era, ese puto lugar solo existía una regla, no hay reglas, jajja, suena algo gracioso o estúpido, pero era cierto a nadie le importaba lo que sucedía en ese lugar, comíamos mierda, literalmente la comida que preparaban las tres brujas era un asco, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era los demás niños"_

 _"Esos pequeños demonios, esos malditos bastardos, la único que sabían era lo siguiente: la supervivencia del más fuerte, si no peleabas ellos te golpearían, no les importaba si era niño o niña, si eres menor o mayor, ahí todos son iguales, por esa razón yo siempre era golpeada y abusada por los demás, Dave y yo tuvimos muchos problemas por mi cobardía"_

-¿Otra vez te golpearon? –preguntaba algo molesto el chico, al ver como ella tenía un ojo morado, este se resignó al verla así, así que fue a la cocina y trajo consigo un bistec

-Sí, ellos son muy malos conmigo –respondía la chica algo triste, mientras se colocaba el bistec en su ojo lastimado, esperando que así sanara rápido

-Sabes, tienes que aprender a defenderte, no siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte –contestaba algo molesto el chico, esto lo tomo por sorpresa a ella, y lo único que pudo hacer fue reclamarle

-¡¿Porque?! –gritaba una molesta y furiosa Mana, soltando e bistec que tenía en su ojo, esto atrajo la atención de el

-¿Qué quieres decir con porque? –respondía molesto, estaba empezando a cansarse del comportamiento de ella, era cierto que ambos habían tenido vidas difíciles, pero el ya había madurado y ella, bueno ella seguía comportándose como una niña pequeña

-Porque me mentiste, porque me engañaste –le reprochaba furiosa ella, esto causo indignación en el, ella lo estaba tratando como un mentiroso y embustero

-Yo nunca te he engañado –gritaba molesto el, esto sorprendió a la chica, jamás espero que ellos tuvieran una pelea, ella esperaba que él siempre la apoyara y ahora, ambos discutían

-Sí, si lo has hecho, prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado –trataba de excusarse ella en eso, esto sorprendido al chico, en cierta parte tenia razón, ya que el día que la conoció y la salvo de ellos, hiso esta promesa

-Mana, escucha, creo que cada quien debe seguir su camino –trataba de explicar el, esperaba que ella entendiera esto, que en ocasiones a veces es mejor ir solo

-No, no digas eso, por favor no me dejes –decía ella mientras corría a abrazarlo, y comenzaba a llorar, se sentía destrozada ya que la única persona que alguna vez la protegió ahora intentaba abandonarla, el, él era igual a su padre, y ella odiaba a su padre, pero no podía odiarlo a él, después de todo lo único que sentía hacia él, era amor

 _"En esa ocasión le suplique y llore en sus brazos hasta quedarme dormida. Al día siguiente me desperté en mi cama, supongo que él me habrá llevado ahí, yo no quería verlo, pero cada día me era más difícil estar hacerme a la idea que algún día me alejaría de Dave, que un día cada quien tomaría su propio camino, que un día ambos nos separaríamos, y yo no quería eso, yo quería siempre estar a su lado, tenía que ser fuerte para estar junto a él"_

 _"Los días continuaron avanzando y yo seguía siendo víctima de abusos y golpizas, en especial de una niña tres años mayor que yo, su nombre era Devora, ella siempre abusaba de mí, me golpea y se burlaba de mí, me ponía apodos, pero sobretodo me arrebataba mis cosas, siendo sincera a mí me deba igual, si ella tuviera o no algún juguete mío, pero si había algo que atesoraba ,más que la vida misma era mi muñeca, y cuando ella me la arrebato simplemente no pude aguantar más"_

-¡Devuélvela! –gritaba desesperadamente la pequeña infante mientras una chica más alta que ella levantaba su muñeca favorita, esta intentaba alcánzala dando unos saltito pero no podía ni siquiera rozarla

-Mira a la pequeña Mana, ¿Vamos trata de quitármela? –la retaba a que hiciera eso, y aunque ella lo intenta, no podía, esto provocaba desesperación y lágrimas en ella

-Por favor, devuélvela, es un regalo de Dave –le suplicaba, una fina lagrima comenzó a recorrer su rostro, esto provoco satisfacción en su abusadora

 _"Eso cierto, esa muñeca vieja y mugroso había sido un regalo de él, en el año que pasamos en las calles, en una ocasión un carro de basura se llevó mi muñeca, yo me encontraba devastada, y lloraba sin parar, y lo peor era que creía que Dave ese día me había abandonado, ya que no estuvo conmigo todo el día, más tarde en la noche el regreso, estaba algo sucio y olía terrible, pero entre sus manos, entre sus manos el traía mi muñeca, resulta que el la había ido a buscar y la recupero para mí, por eso esa muñeca significaba tanto para mi"_

-¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? –decía ella alegremente, esto sorprendió a la niña, ya que pensó que al oír esto ella se la delvoveria, pero solo la aterro más ver lo que comenzaba a hacerle a su juguete

-Espera, ¡Que haces! –gritaba totalmente aterrada al ver como comenzaba a arrancarle la cabeza a su muñeca

-La mejoro –decía entre risas, burlándose de ella y de la situación mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a la vieja muñeca

 _"En el instante que la cabeza de la muñeca cayó al suelo, alguien en mí se quebró, no sé qué era, pero eso se rompió, el ver la cabeza a un lado de sus pies mientras ella sostenía el cuerpo en sus manos y soltaba una carcajada, hizo que solo sintiera un sentimiento, el sentimiento de querer matarla"_

-¡No! –grito furiosa y en ese instante se abalanzó sobre la chica, dándole un buen puñetazo en el rostro

 _"No recuerdo como inicio la pelea, solo recuerdo sentir mi mano estrellarse contra su mandila y a ella tirada en el piso, estaba encima de ella golpeándola y azotándola, ella de pronto me empujo con su pie y yo fui a pegar contra una pequeña mesita de noche, en ella había un florero, ella se acercaba hacia mí, estaba furiosa y en un intento desesperado por detenerla tome el florero y lo estrelle contra su cabeza"_

-Ya es suficiente, no volverás a molestarme –gritaba furiosa mientras le daba golpes torpes sobre su rostros, por su parte la otra chica no hacía nada, ya que ni siquiera se podía mover, solo recibía los golpes de su oponente

 _"Todos los presentes que vieron la pelea estaban, ¿Cómo decirlo?, estaban en shock, muchos de ellos me miraban con miedo, otros con asombro, y uno en especial me miraba, un chico de quince años que con ojos llenos de lujuria me observaba mientras se lambia los labias, ese bastardo más tarde intentaría violarme"_

 _"Nueve de enero, el día que jamás olvidare, no solo fue el día que cumpliría nueve años, ese día el sol brillaba y un arcoíris se hallaba en el centro del cielo, aquel día las monjas decidieron que mi cumpleaños se celebraría afuera, en el jardín del orfanato, jamás se había celebrado un cumpleaños afuera, nunca imagine la verdadera razón, tan solo creí que era porque yo era especial, que equivocada estaba"_

 _"Aquel día llevaba un vestido color rosa pastel, el vestido era corto ya que solo me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, en la fiesta uno de todo un poco, pastel, dulces, juegos y muchos regalos, es curioso pensar, ¿Cómo orfanato saco dinero para tal fiesta?, pero todo ya estaba escrito, esa sería mi más grande prueba"_

-Ummm, ¿Creo que iré al baño? –decía la inocente cumpleañera mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a los baños dentro del orfanato

-No te tardes, recuerda que aún hay que partir el pastel –le decía su mejor amigo, Dave, ambos ya habían crecido demasiado, y a pesar de todos los problemas, la relación de ambos era muy buena

-No –contestaba ella, despidiéndose de su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa, en verdad estaba muy alegre este día, no solo era su cumpleaños sino que tambien Dave había aceptado quedarse con ella

-Oye Carlos, ¿Me puedes traer algo que olvide adentro? –decía una de las monjas a uno de los chicos que estaba en la fiesta, esto solo sonrió

-Si madre Teresa –respondía el con una sonrisa morbosa al ver como la niña se iba corriendo al orfanato

-Y no olvides visitarla, es tu oportunidad chico -le susurraba la monja, este solo asentía un si con la cabeza

-Sí, lo sé –decía para sí mismo una vez que estaba alejados de todos, él ya había estado esperando esta oportunidad, lo deseaba más que a nada en el mu do, y ahora dios se la entregaba en bandeja de plata

-Muy bien todos, vengan aquí vamos a romper la piñata –invitaba otra monja a todos los chicos, quienes rápidamente se dirigían corriendo detrás de la madre católica, a excepción de un chico de cabellos negros, quien desde lejos cuidaba a su amiga

 _"Si hubiera sabido que todo esto era un puta prueba por parte de SEELE, jamás hubiera. Ido al baño, pero a los nueve años no desconfías de nadie, todos parecen lindos y buenas personas contigo, aun ese hijo de puta de Carlos"_

 _"Él era el más grande tenía quince años y nadie lo había querido adoptar, así que se había quedado a vivir en el orfanato, muchos decían que era el consentido de las monjitas, otros que se creía un don Juan y todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, jaja pobre pendejo, el wey estaba de la verga, pero olvida eso, ¿Quieres?, lo que en verdad quiero decir es que ese hijo de puta tenia privilegios, ya que él era uno de los cuatro"_

 _"Los cuatro eran, bueno válgame la redundancia cuatros chicos, de los cuales dos serían elegidos por SEELE para ser agentes especiales, y Dave, el puto de Carlos, la perra de Devora y yo formábamos parte de ese grupo, pero como en el pasado yo había demostrado superioridad ante Devora, solo quedaba decidir entre Dave y Carlos quien era superior, y yo era el objeto con el cual se vería la superioridad"_

-Oye Mana, ¿Me podría ayudar con estas cajas? –le preguntaba aquel chico que respondía al nombre de Carlos, la niña solo asintió con la cabeza

-Claro Carlos –respondía alegremente mientras se agachaba para levantar la caja, al agacharse se podría notar la ropa interior de la niña, esto era un deleito para el joven morboso

-Tienes tan bonito trasero –decía el, esta al oír la ofensa rápidamente se levanto

-¿Disculpa? –preguntaba algo molesta, jamás nadie le había hablado así y por lo que le había explicado Dave esto era una ofensa a su persona

-Dije que tienes bonito trasero –le repetía el chico, esta vez se acercaba más a ella, esto hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa y se alejara de el

-Espera, eso es algo malo, ¡me estas ofendiendo! –contestaba furiosa, levantando la mano hacia el, este aprovecho el momento y la jalo de la mano hacia el

-A lo contrario querida, te estoy alagando –decía en un tono seductor e inmediatamente le plantaba un beso apasionadamente

 _"Ese fue mi primer beso, fue no sé, estoy entre lindo y asqueroso, fue lindo porque fue la primera que vez que sentí los labios de alguien hacer presión contra los míos, y asqueroso porque vino por parte de ese pervertido"_

-No importa si aún no tienes tetas, este traserito lo compensa –decía el, agarrándole con la mano derecha la parte trasera de la niña, esta al sentir la mano de chico lo trato de empujar

-Espera, ¡No agarres ahí! –respondía furiosa ella, tratando de separase de él, pero este la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura, esto comenzaba a preocupar a la chica

-Ohh cállate, estoy segura que disfrutaras esto –contestaba el, y ahora comenzaba a colocar su mano debajo del vestido de la chica, acariciándola de la cintura para abaja

 _"Recuerdo sentía su mano contra mi muslo, él lo acariciaba suavemente y eso provocaba en mi excitación, poco a poco la cosa subió fe intensidad, su mano avanzo hacia un lugar prohibido, sentía sus dedos querer entrar debajo de mi ropa interior, ahí fue cuando reaccione"_

-¡Basta! –esta vez lo empujo con mayor fuerza, esto molesto un poco al chico quien le devolvió el empujón con más fuerza, haciendo que callera de espaldas a la cama de la habitación

-¿Quieres que me detenta?, pero si apenas estoy comenzando –contestaba el mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, en unos segundo quedo encima de ella, sus rostro estaban pegado y ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro

-No, detente, no hagas esto –suplicaba ella, podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, podía oler la respiración y lo peor de todo, podía ver claramente las intenciones que tenia

-Ohh querida, te prometo que gozaras esto –respondía seductoramente e inmediatamente comenzaba a besar el cuello de la niña y después sus labios

" _Poco a poco sentía más sus labios hacer presión contra los míos, su aliento rozaba con mi cuello, el comenzaba a desabrocharse su pantalón mientras trata de levantar mis vestido, en ese instante estaba aterrada ante la idea de que sería violada y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, dios no me ayudaría, Dave tampoco, nadie en este maldito mundo me salvaría, así que la única que podía ayudarme a mí, era yo misma"_

-¡NO! –gritaba furiosa mientras le daba un cabezazo en la nariz al chico, este comenzó a sangrar de ahí, causando un ataque de ira en el

-Perra estúpida –gritaba furioso mientras la golpeaba en la cara, esta al sentir el impacto del puño cayó al suelo, con su nariz echando chorros de sangre

-Voy a enseñarte de lo que soy capaz –decía furioso mientras comenzaba a bajarse sus pantalones y se abalanzaba sobre la chica

" _Él era más fuerte que yo, no podía escapar de su agarre, tiraba con fuerza de mis cabellos mientras yo me arrastraba por el suelo, vi algo tirado entre los objeto, era un martillo, si tan solo lo pudiera alcanzar yo me habría salvado"_

-Es hora de que vez de lo que soy capaz –gritaba furioso, en ese instante comenzó al desabrochar el vestido de la chica decidido a actuar

" _Ya no tenía esperanzas, sentía en mi parte su miembro, él lo frotaba contra mí, supongo que trababa de excitarme, pero en mi mente solo se repetía una frase: Alcanza el martillo. A pesar de que estaba a unos escasos milímetros estos se hacían metros, mi mano temblaba, y yo solo gemía mientras el intentaba desnudarme, pero a pesar de todo contratiempo lo alcance y lo tome en mis manos"_

-¡No!, hoy no –gritaba furiosa mientras que le daba un golpe en la cabeza con el martillo que había encontrado, esto hizo que el perdiera el control y cayera al piso, inmediatamente la chica se colocó encima de él, levantando su arma en el aire

-Espera por fa…. –suplicaba al ver lo que a continuación vendría, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en unos segundos una lluvia de golpes impacto su cabeza

" _Lo golpee un par de veces, no sé cuántas fueron, quizás diez, quince, veinte o más, solo recuerdo su sangre salpicar en mi rostro, escuchar sus gemidos mientras los huesos de su cráneo se rompían, el bastardo pagaría por todo lo que me intentaba hacer, pase varios minutos golpeándolo, nadie ni nada me iba detener, a pesar de que ya se encontraba muerto para mí no era suficiente, esto no era suficiente, no pararía, eso pensaba hasta que unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda"_

-¡Mana, Mana detente! –trataba de detenerla un chico quien la abrazaba por la espalda, tratando de separarla de chico, quien yacía muerto en el piso

-¡No, suéltame, no me toques! –gritaba furiosa mientras seguía propinándole golpes al cuerpo inerte del chico

-Mana mírame, soy yo, soy Dave –decía el, mirándola a los ojos, ella al ver que era su amigo, se detuvo e inmediatamente lo abrazo

-Dave, oh dios, Dave el intento... –trataba de explicarle pero no pudo, las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir a chorros de sus ojos, su rostro estaba totalmente manchado de rojo por la sangre de quien había asesinado, el solo la abrazo y le dio consuelo

-Ohh pequeña, tranquila yo estoy aquí, nada te pasara –respondía el tratando de darle confort, colocando su mano sobre su nuca, y susurrándole al oído que nunca dejaría que nadie la lastimara, que el estaría para ella por siempre

" _Dave, él era mi ángel guardián, aquel que podía calmarme en ese momento, no importaba el presente o el mañana, lo único que me interesaba era estar con él, en sus brazos y que el mundo se detuviera y sin pensarlos dos veces, lo bese, lo bese apasionadamente, entregue todo mi ser en aquel beso"_

-XXXXXXXXXX-

 _"SEELE, la organización que estaba detrás de todo lo que habíamos vivido, la responsable de financiar el orfanato en donde estábamos, ¿Ellos nos salvaron o condenaron?, aun no lo sé, a pesar de los años, aun no tengo esa repuesta, es difícil saber, por muchos años creí que ellos eran ángeles, pero los demonios alguna vez también fueron ángeles antes de ser expulsados del paraíso"_

 _"Como te decía, después de nuestro incidente con Carlos al día siguiente llegaron dos hombres vestidos de negro, estos eran altos y fuertes, intimidarían a cualquiera, yo pensaba que ellos nos meterían a la prisión por haber matado a Carlos, pero no fue así, a lo contrario ellos nos adoptaron, así es, ellos me adoptaron junto con Dave"_

 _"Aquel día nos llevaron a un gran edificio, un lugar enorme y cubierto de cristal, supongo que solo era una oficina, ahí nos alimentaron y nos dieron nuevas ropas, en ese instante me sentía en el paraíso, y aquello hombres parecían ángeles, pero en realidad eran demonios"_

" _No tardaron ni una semana en mostrar su verdadera cara y sus verdaderas intesiones, las cuales eran obtener un súper agente especial, y Dave y yo éramos los elegidos para ese puesto, así que nos entrenaron por cinco años, enseñándonos varias cosas"_

-Oye Dave, ¿Quién crees que gane en la competencia? –preguntaba ella, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que había entre los dos, pero el chico que estaba en la cama de a lado no alcanzo a escuchar su pregunta

-Uhh, ¿Perdón? –respondía algo avergonzado, esto decepciono mucho a Mana, ya que una relación entre ambos parecía imposible

-Nada olvídalo –respondía ella decepcionada, agachando el rostro e ignorando a su compañero de habitación

-De acuerdo –contestaba el tranquilamente, y nuevamente volvía a acostarse en su cama

" _Durante estos cinco años nuestra relación se había deteriorado hasta el grado de considerarnos unos totales desconocidos, a pesar de que éramos compañeros de habitación no había un vínculo especial, no había amistad, no había amor, y eso era lo que yo más odiaba, ¿Acaso ese estúpido no se daba cuenta de que lo amaba?, que quería que me tomara y me hiciera suya"_

-Dave, ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? –decía ella con toda la sinceridad del mundo, esto sorprendió al chico, y aunque ya lo habían hablado en el pasado, ella se negaba a dejarlo atrás

-Mana, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces de esto, yo no te veo de esa manera –contestaba el mientras se levantaba de su cama y se acercaba a la de la chica, ambos se sentaron juntos en la orilla de esta

-¡¿Por qué no?! -preguntaba irritada, en verdad no podía entender como él no la miraba, quizás no la veía de la manera adecuada, así que decidió darle una pequeña ayuda

-¡Mírame ya soy toda una mujer!, tómame y hazme tuya –gritaba desesperadamente mientras le mostraba sus senos al chico, esto al verlos solo sintió una cosa, pena, pena por ella, pena de que haya caído tan bajo para hacer esto

-Ya sé que eres toda una mujercita, pero quiero que entiendas que tú siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña –le respondía con suavidad mientras se quitaba su chamarra y se la colocaba a ella, cubriendo los senos de la chica

" _Mierda, maldita sea Dave, ¿Por qué tenías que ser así, porque no simplemente me hacías tuya?, creo que por eso lo odie, el jamás correspondió mi amor, el jamás me vio diferente, y a pesar de eso el aun así me amaba a su manera, y yo despreciaba eso"_

" _Paso un mes, y finalmente el día llego, el día que se decidiría quien era el mejor y quien te acompañaría a Tokio-3, para nuestra sorpresa fue un empate, un maldito y jodido empate, SEELE no estaba muy complacido con esto, así que a esos malditos se les ocurrió un divertido modo de que Dave y yo rompiéramos ese empate"_

-¿Un combate? –preguntaba totalmente confundida la chica castaña, en verdad no entendía la razón por la cual a ellos se le había ocurrido esta estúpida idea para desempatar

-Sí, tú y el joven Dave se presentara en el área 9-B para su combate y el que gane será el mejor agente –le informaba un hombre vestido de negro, mientras le indicaba que se preparada para el enfrentamiento, esta solo respondió con la cabeza

-¿Quién será nuestro oponente? –pregunto totalmente intrigada, el hombre al escuchar sobre la pregunta de la chica solo sonrió

-Eso será lo divertido, ya lo verán –le indicaba mientras le daba la indicación para que se dirigiera a la arena de combate

" _Durante el acceso al área de combate me encontré a Dave, el lucia algo pálido y nervioso, yo no quería mirarlo al rostro ya que me encontraba furiosa porque me había rechazado, el al verme me sonrió y me saludo"_

-Hola –la saludaba tiernamente el chico de pelo negrizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esto provoco un leve sonrojo en ella

-Hola –contestaba ella algo apenada y molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que ellos dos se hallan distanciado tanto?

" _No estaba segura que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento y como fui tan ciega para no verlo, él estaba preocupado por mí, él me amaba a pesar de lo que decía, y yo, yo simplemente no pude, yo no pude,_ (LAGRIMAS) _, no pude ver lo que tenía en frente de mi hasta que lo perdí"_

-Oye –decía él mientras la comenzaba a tomar de ambos manos, esto provoco un completo sonrojo en ella, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas le temblaban

-¿Si? –contestaba en forma de pregunta, pero fue interrumpida por un beso por parte del chico, esto era extraño para ella, y aunque no era la primera vez que se besaban, se sentía diferente, se sentía un beso sincero

-Qué te parece si después de salir de esto, tenemos una cita –le decía el, mientras le daba una sonrisa y la soltaba de la manos

-Segura –respondía ella apenada y con las mejillas totalmente rojas, esto parecía un sueño para ella, finalmente él se había enamorado de ella, o eso creía

-Mana, sé que esto te sonara extraño, pero yo siempre te amare –respondía él y al momento se despedía de ella, esto la dejo con un vacío y hueco en su corazón, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería

-¿Dave, que sucede? –preguntaba con temor, pero el chico ignoraba todo comentario de ella, solo se volteo para obsérvala y en sus ojos se veían lagrimas

-Adiós, hermanita –decía el tiernamente, dándose la vuelta y subiendo por un ascensor, rumbo hacia el lugar de su combate

" _En ese instante aquellas palabras me dejaron totalmente confundida, no tenían sentido para mí, ¿Qué quería decir con que me amaba?, ¿Por qué dijo adiós?, si hace unos momentos me estaba prometiendo una cita, Dave en verdad era más inteligente de lo que pensaba, él ya sabía quién sería nuestro oponente"_

-Deprisa, tienes un combate –le indicaba uno de los hombres de SEELE mientras la empujaba dentro del elevador

" _Antes de la pelea me dieron unas ropas totalmente negras, y en mi cuello colocaron una especie de collar, el cual emitía dolorosas descargas si me negaba a obedecer. Una vez que llegamos al área designada la puerta se abrió y pude ver a mi rival"_

" _Delante de mí se encontraba el, Dave, él estaba vestido de la misma manera que yo y al igual que mí, llevaba ese maldito collar, ambos nos quedamos petrificados al vernos, después de esto lo entendí, entendí a que se refería con esas palabras, entendí todo y nada a la vez, este sería la última que uno vería al otro"_

-Adelante, ¡Ve! –le indicaba este hombre, quien nuevamente la empujaba hacia afuera, ella al ver a su oponente sintió como si su corazón se saliera de su pecho, y la angustia y el terror la invadieron

-Ve por ella muchacho –le indicaba otro hombre al chico que tenía a su lado, este al ver quien estaba enfrente solo suspiró

" _Ambos nos que damos viendo por varios segundos a cada uno se nos había entregado alguna especie de hoz, esta estaba totalmente afilada, el brillo del metal relucía a cientos de metros, y mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por uno, yo no podía, no podía matar a la persona que amaba"_

-Dave –decía una totalmente conmocionada Mana al ver al chico que amaba frente a sus ojos, con un arma

-Mana –le respondía el, viéndola directamente a los ojos, sabía lo que se aproximaba, mas no sabía si tendría el valor para hacerlo

" _No sé en que instante el corrió hacia mí, con la hoz en su manos y la intento estrellar contra mi rostro, por suerte por reflejo levante la mía y ambas chocaron en el aire, ambos nos veíamos detenidamente mientras nuestras hoz batallaban para ver quien cedía"_

-Dave, ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntaba ella, estaba sorprendida ante el ataque de su amigo, parecía que en verdad quería matarla y no sabía él porque

-No lo entiendes Mana –le decía el chico mientras ponía más fuerza en su ataque, esto provocó que ella comenzara a ceder espacio

" _Él hablaba con firmeza en sus palabras y a la vez compasión, por un momento sentí una patada en mi pierna que me hizo caer de espaldas al suelo y sobre mi rostro venía a toda velocidad aquella hoz, levante la mía por impulso, fue ahí cuando puede ver sus ojos, él estaba llorando"_

-¿Por qué? –nuevamente preguntaba, podía sentir las lágrimas de su amado caer sobre su rostro, el ya no ponía esfuerzo en su arma, simplemente se estaba rindiendo

-Mana, escúchame si no eres tu seré yo, así que te lo suplico acaba conmigo –le susurraba a ella, esta al oír esta palabras se petrifico no podía entender como él le pedía eso

" _No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ahí estaba frente a mi aquel chico al que amaba, aquel chico que había cuidado de mi desde que era una niña, y él me estaba pidiendo que lo matara, el me suplicaba por eso, y yo, yo no sabía qué hacer"_

-Yo no podría –respondía ella poniendo mayor esfuerzo en repeler su ataque, el por su parte hizo lo mismo

-Mana, tienes que hacerlo –comenzaba a suplicarle, ella se daba cuenta de esto, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por los dos

-¡No!, debe haber otra solución –gritaba desesperadamente ella, esta vez las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no quería morir pero tampoco quería matarlo

-Escúchame Kirishima, estas personas jamás se detendrá hasta que uno de los dos caiga muerto –esta vez el gritaba mientras los hombres de SEELE mandaban señales a sus collares, estos los comenzaron a electrocutar

-Dave, yo no… yo no puedo matarte –decía entre agonía y sufrimiento, y a pesar de que el dolor físico era demasiado, el dolor emocional era peor

-Mana te lo suplico, escúchame, vamos hermanita te lo ruego, vive por los dos –decía con decisión en sus palabras, y en ese instante ella entendió que él le estaba dando su vida entera, él le entregaba todo su ser, en el amor más puro que puede existir

" _Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente, él sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, y aun así sabiendo esto el estaba dispuesto a entregarme su vida, a regalarme este maravilloso regalo"_

-Lo siento, te amo –decía ella mientras decidida comenzaba su contraataque

" _Fue lo último que le dije, después de eso comencé mi ataque, primero lo avente con mi pierna derecha, esto hizo que el perdiera el equilibrio y por consecuencia separo su hoz de la mía, dejándola libre, el siguiente movimiento fue sencillo con mi arma ataque sus piernas cortándole unas cuantas arterias, habiendo que él se pusiera de rodillas, el tiro su hoz y agacho el rostro, esperando su destino"_

 **-¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO!** –gritaban varios de los presentes, ellos exigían la sangre del chico, ella no sabía qué hacer, así que solo levanto su arma al aire dispuesta a dejarla caer sobre su presa y así acabar con su vida

" _Mis oídos retumbaban al escuchar ese cantico, y mis manos temblaban, ellos me pedía que matara a la única que se había preocupado por mí, que me había amado, que me había protegido, y el simplemente esperaba ese iminente destino"_

" _Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, pero este no era mi caso, yo no estaba punto de morir, todo lo contrario estaba a punto de matar a alguien, aun así mi vida paso frente a mis ojos, desde mi nacimiento, los años con mi abuela, todo lo vivido con mi madrastra, el abandono de papa, la ocasión en que Dave me salvo, la vez que ambos huimos de la policía y terminamos en aquel orfanato, el intento de violación y su consuelo"_

\- Ohh pequeña, tranquila yo estoy aquí, nada te pasara –recordaba aquellas palabras, aquel abrazo, aquel beso, eso era lo que hacía especial a la vida, los momentos

" _Dave él estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, y ahora yo le pagaría así, no podía simplemente no podía morder la mano que una vez me salvo y me dio de comer"_

-Pon atención niña tonta, y quiero que te grabes esto: TU NO LE IMPORTAS A NADIE Y NUNCA LE IMPORTARAS A ALGUIEN –ahora la voz de su madrastra retumbaba en su cabeza, pero ella sabía que sus palabras eran erróneas

" _Aquellas palabras que me dijo mi madrastra, ella estaba totalmente equivocada, al final si encontré a alguien que le importara, tan importante era para esa persona que aun ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por la mía"_

-Mana, sé que esto te sonara extraño, pero yo siempre te amare –ahora la vista cambiaba al chico quien le decía que la amaba, aun sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de venir, el hizo todo esto por ella

" _Y yo también siempre te amare, mi dulce y tierno hermanito, has estado conmigo e cada paso que he dado, y por eso no puedo hacer esto, perdóname"_

-Vamos, hazlo chiquilla –le decía con una sonrisa el chico, ella le regreso la sonrisa

 _"Lo escucho decir, me regala una dulce sonrisa, no puedo más, las lágrimas caen de mis ojos e impactan en su rostro, el vuelve a sonreír"_

-¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! –nuevamente los gritos inundaban la arena, esto era cada vez peor, estos animales solo quieren ver dolor y muerte

 _"Los gritos se vuelven más fuerte, siento una descarga eléctrica en mi cuello, me tiemblan las rodillas y las manos, mi arma cae al suelo, Dave la observa, y nuevamente sonríe"_

-Mana nunca olvides esto, yo estaré contigo hasta el fin de los siglos –decía el chico colocando su mano en la mejilla de la persona que alguna vez significo tanto para ella, su pequeña hermana

 _"Dave, ¿Porque me dices esto?, que no ves que me duele mucho, saber que para que yo pueda vivir tú tienes que morir, vamos no sonrías, por favor detente, no entiendes que te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, yo no debería"_

-Adiós, hermanita –se despedía agachando el rostro, y llorando, ahora lo ha entendido finalmente, ahora puede morir en paz, finalmente hizo algo bien y eso lo alegra

 _"Tu sabias que esto pasaría y aun así estuviste conmigo al final, gracias hermanito, gracias por todo, ahora entiendo, tu siempre vivirás en mi corazón, y solo espero que algún nos volvamos a encontrar"_

-Gyyahhh –gritaba mientras dejaba caer su arma sobre su cuello

-Gracias –fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio antes de que su vida fuera arrebatada

 _"Perdóname, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amare hasta el fin de los tiempos"_

-XXXXXXXXXX-

" _Pasaron los día y yo seguía cayendo en la depresión, no quería ver a nadie o saber de alguien, me negaba a hablar con quien fuera, no consumía comida, solo quería la muerte, quizás si moría podría verlo en cielo, pero las sorpresas aun no terminaban. Llego el día, el día en que decidieron mandarme contigo aquí, a Tokio-3, pero antes de que nuestro viaje comenzara, se me entrego un pequeño cofre, su ultimo regalo"_

" _Resulta que ese cofre era especial, según el testamento de Dave solo se me debía entregar en un periodo de treinta días después de su muerte, y si yo seguía con vida me haría merecedora a ese trofeo, cuando me lo entregaron no parecía nada especial, pero al abrirlo note que guardaba los tesoros más grandes del mundo"_

" _Dentro de él se encontraba mi vieja muñeca, resulta que él la recogió y le cosió la cabeza, además había un par de fotos, de él y yo, no se ¿Cómo o cuando las obtuvo?, pero eran especiales, las únicas fotos de los dos, en estas ambos sonreíamos, nos veíamos tan felices, tan llenos de vida, y ahora solo quedaba yo, pero debajo de todas estas fotos algo atrajo mi atención, debajo de todas las fotos había una foto que era algo vieja, pero no solo la foto era extraña, sino que junto a esta había a una carta y con ella una carta dirigida hacia mí, en la foto se podían ver a dos niños, uno tenía tres años, era de pelo negro, supongo que era Dave, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que sostenía de la mano a una niña de pelo rojizo"_

" _Más tarde descubriría que aquella niña era su hermana, veras la madre de Dave era de Alemania, y pelirroja, sus padres se conocieron en una exposición científica en los Estados Unidos, se enamoraron y más tarde se casaron y de ese matrimonio nacieron dos hijos, Dave y Lizbeth"_

" _Más adelante durante la infancia de Dave su madre tuvo que realizar un viaje de regresos a su país natal, Alemania, en donde conoció a otro hombre y tuvo otra hija, dejando a un lado a su antigua familia, esto llevo a su padre a una terrible depresión, que termino en suicidio"_

" _Después de la muerte de su padre, ambos niños se dieron en adopción, resulta que la pareja que los adopto no habían podido tener nunca hijos, la mujer lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, en cambio el padre, bueno el padre era un alcohólico, el abusaba de su esposa, y cuando ella no era suficiente abusaba de Lizbeth, esto llevo a Dave y a su hermana a salir de aquella casa y huir a las calles"_

" _Una vez en las calles, la vida para ambos fue fatal en un principio la vida parecía sonreírles, las limosnas eran grandiosas y ambos estaban juntos, nada les preocupaba, solo les interesaba vivir el hoy y dejar el mañana para después, hasta que su hermana comenzó a sentirse enferme, en un principio pensó que era una simple grita, más adelante se enteraría de lo que en realidad era, la enfermedad que ella tenía era SIDA"_

" _La noche de navidad fue el peor día de su vida y tal vez eso lo llevo a comportarse de la manera en que lo hacía, resulta que aquel día sería el mejor en la vida de ambos, Dave había guardado un dinero y le había comprado una muñeca, además con algo de esfuerzo más logro juntar otro poco para llevarla al centro de la ciudad, en donde ambos cenarían"_

" _25 de diciembre, las luces brillaban por lo más alto del árbol que estaba en el cetro de la ciudad, los villancicos acompañaban la espléndida noche, y a pesar de que ya no caía nieve, la noche era preciosa, y entre toda la multitud un niño llevaba en sus espaldas a una niña menor que el, ambos recorrieron el centro de la ciudad en busca de regalos y comida, pero aquel día, en aquella noche, ella falleció en sus brazos"_

" _Esto lo llevaría a una terrible depresión, que más tarde lo conduciría a las drogas, ahí es donde entro yo, cuando yo lo conocí y me salvo por primera vez, él era, era un adicto a esta, ya que según él, este lo había olvidar que había fallado en su más grande misión, proteger lo que más ama"_

" _Pero por alguna extraña razón, yo le recordaba a aquella pequeña hermana que había perdido, y cuando vio lo que estaba a punto de hacerme sus amigos, simplemente sintió la necesidad de protegerme, en un principio lo hizo por expiación de pecados, ya que sentía que si lograba protegerme y mantenerme a salvo, dios lo perdonaría por haberle fallado a su hermana, pero conforme avanzaban los meses y años, el sintió amor hacia mí, un amor puro e inocente, un amor de hermanos"_

" _Y cuando se enteró de lo que planeaba SEELE no podía permitirse fallar de nuevo, así que tomo la decisión más importante de su vida, el me dio el más grande regalo que jamás nadie allá hecho por mí, el me regalo su vida"_

-XXXXXXXXXX-

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? –preguntaba un curioso chico albino, su compañera a verlo solo pudo sonreír

-No lo sé Kaworu, solo quería desahogarme –respondía con sinceridad la chica, su compañero al ver la reacción de la chica solo se confundió

-Además quiero que sepas la razón por la que odio a la segunda elegida –contestaba molesta la chica, nuevamente el chico quedo totalmente confundido

-¿Por qué odias a la segunda? –preguntaba curioso el chico, como era posible que ella odiase a alguien que ni siquiera conocía

-La odio, yo la odio porque ella le arrebato su madre a Dave –contestaba totalmente iracunda la chica mientras comenzaba a apretar sus nudillos

-La madre de Dave se llamaba Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, y la hija bastarda de esta es Asuka Langley Soryu –respondía furiosa ella mientras golpeaba la pared, sus nudillos al impactar con el muro comenzaron a sangrar

-Y es hora de que la hija pague los pecados de la madre, voy a destruir la vida de Asuka Langley y también destruiré la vida de Ikari Shinji –esta vez su voz era decidida, Kaworu al verla si se quedó sorprendido, jamás la había visto actuar de esa manera y eso le asusto

-Y todo comienza a partir de ahora –se decía a si misma mientras tomaba su mochila para la escuela y salía rumbo a ella

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bien mis queridos amigos y lectores, después de un gran y largo descanso les traigo aquí este primer interludio en el cual quise relatar la vida de este personaje de una manera muy oscura, además que no quería hacer de ella la típica chica que se enamora de Shinji y ya, quería dale un mayor trasfondo a sus razones y más que ella se centra en el odio hacia Asuka, y no solo eso, sino que también tenía que hacer un cambio radical en su personalidad para lo que planeo usarla.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su opinión y comentario, además quiero agradecer a todos lo que hayan leído este capítulo, y gracias por esperar todos esto meses por este capítulo, además quiero recalcar que este será como un mini prologo hacia la fase dos del fic, en donde cambiare muchas cosas, y sobre la reedición, he decidido mejor escribir la primera fase desde el principio, sin más que decir gracias por todo su apoyo, agréguenlo a Follows, favoritos y dejen su review, nos leemos después.


End file.
